My Mate Saga
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: Vampire are Different. Edward is a 149 year old vampire, captured by humans to be tested on. He's lonely and craves to have a mate of his own. What if the scientist capture a very beautiful female vampire? What if she's the girl haunting Edward's Dreams? Follow them on the adventure of getting back home and being a new mated couple. RE-WRITE OF THE ORIGINAL.
1. Chapter 1 Locked Up

_**My Mate**_

_**by Alynelovesyou and JD909626**_

_Chapter One_

~* Locked Up *~

That's what he was, locked up.

Edward Cullen was lying down on his simple bed, in his den, in his habitat, in the research lab.

If he had cared to calculate the time he would have realized that he was reaching the date that would spell one full month of this strange involuntary confinement, but as it was he had weeks ago surrendered himself over the mind numbing monotony of the forced routine. For the last four weeks he had woken each night, fed from his allotted daily rations, run the short perimeter of his simulated 'natural' enclosure to stretch his painfully unutilized muscles, and returned to his den for a sleep that would ensure the continuation of said cycle.

The only part of the last month of his life that wasn't devastatingly predictable was the randomly timed laboratory sessions when the humans would invade his bubble of seclusion to poke and prod in the name of discovery.

He wore simple clothing; a tight black shirt, and matching pants. He didn't bother with shoes—there was nothing in this world to step on that could permeate the stone like skin on the soles of his feet-as always, his hair was a brilliant bronze mess, finally grown out from the beginning of the month. His topaz eyes still held the same ancient sadness. The captivity did nothing but exacerbate the crippling loneliness that had haunted his 149 years of life.

In his existence outside this thinly veiled prison cell Edward, had two younger siblings; an exuberant sister, Alice, and a dim yet endearing brother, Emmet. His mother, Esme, and father, Carlisle, had raised them on the blood of animals. Their large coven's bazaar diet earned them a sort of respectful skepticism from others of the vampire species. Even his sibling's mates, Rosalie and Jasper had struggled to leave behind the smooth pull of rich human blood for the gritty unpleasant drags that came from the throats of a beast.

Carlisle insisted it was a matter of ethics… that humans were not so different from them. Edward had always more or less accepted his father's logic but as he faced another day as a glorified lab rat he was beginning to reconsider.

He could remember his first trip to the lab; it was only an hour after they brought him into this dreadful facility. He had growled, snarled, hissed, and even snapped at the scientist that stabbed him with a unique needle that could pierce through his diamond hard skin. His blood had filled the large syringe in only a few seconds. Next was a sharp looking knife cutting his bronze color hair short into a neat cut, just like his mother use to do when he was little with a sharp rock.

Much to his distaste. He had liked his longish shaggy hair.

Then before he knew it, the humans had poisoned his skin with a toxin that made him fall asleep. He woke up what seem like minutes later on a creaky bed that cried every movement he made.

They say that a male vampire can only have one mate. They would give their own life protecting that mate without a second's hesitation. The males were _built_ to protect their females; they were strong, fast, physically massive, and completely consumed with possessing and defending their precious mates: while their fairer sexes were contrastingly tiny, delicate and naturally submissive. The relationship between vampire couples was a skewed imbalance of provider- nurturer.

Males carefully selected mates based on beauty, temperament and fertility to insure a strong bond and equally sturdy offspring.

Edward had seen it… the way mates complete each other… fulfill each other.

He had seen it the way his stately father melted into a playful juvenile when his mother smiled. He had seen it when Jasper, a male that had spent half a decade as a bloodthirsty warrior, cooed adoringly to the tiny baby girl Alice had given him. He had even seen it in the way his lighthearted brother ripped into the throat of a rival male to earn his rights to Rosalie.

He had seen it but he had never been able to experience it for himself. He had seen many females in his life, but none had ever spiked his interest. At one time, years ago, his father had arranged a courtship with the eldest daughter of the Denali Clan of Alaska. Tanya; the name gave Edward shivers as he recalls the horrid moments he had to spend with the blonde female. Even though Edward tried, he couldn't find a connection with her, he didn't find blondes attractive at all.

Suddenly, a knock came from the metal door the scientist use to enter his den whenever they wanted something. Edward looked up, shaking his head to clear the errant thoughts as Jackie, his 'care keeper', came in with his tray of luke-warm animal blood.

Jackie supported a small, frail body. She was quite old with black hair mixed with a bit of grey. She looked eastern, probably from an Asian country. From day one she had been very nice to him. She had never been afraid of the huge vampire and seemed to accept him easily for what he was. Besides, with her age she did not oppose a threat to him at all.

The old woman had become something like a God sent, treating him like an equal, a friend even, in a facility full of humans that viewed him as some monumental new species of wild beast. Despite the impossibility for verbal communication she had managed to give him a brief daily reprieve for the constant silence.

Jackie walked over and placed the tray on the small wooden nightstand by his bed. He sat up to take the can of blood and drank quickly, biting back a grimace at the taste. It was even worse than fresh animal blood and straight from the vein, wasn't anything to write home about. After he was done he placed it back on the tray and sat quietly, waiting for Jackie to let him out.

She smiled sweetly and gave Edward a little pat on the head. He tolerated her patronizing affection, he was certain her heart was in the right place. She walked over to the door that led to his habitat, pushing the code that opened the thick steel entrance and letting Edward run out into his makeshift forest.

The scientist had made him a little habitat that was clearly meant to mock a small portion of a typical US forest, with adult pine trees, little stretches of long-grass, even a river-like water feature.

Up until he'd been captured he had thought that vampire skin was the hardest substance out there but the clear material that made up the fishbowl like dome that keep him from escaping had proved him wrong. He had spent the first week scaling the damn enclosure for some sort of weakness, throwing his weight against the glass like a panicked bird, but had only managed to break his own sprit.

Once he gave up trying to smash himself into pieces he found that his time in the habitat was his favorite time of day; if he didn't think about it too hard he could almost convince himself that he was at home, that he was on a hunt and his family was waiting for him. He would run around, climb the tall trees, jumping across the gaps between each one like it was nothing at all.

It only hurt when he realized his family wasn't waiting. That they didn't know where he was any better than he did.

After a few hours of peace, the scientist came in and called for Edward. He obediently came over and followed the small man to the stark white research room. It took him two weeks to get use to this. The first few times they had to immobilize him to even get him _close _to the lab. There he would fight his hardest to get out. He stopped struggling after they introduced him to 'the collar'… The damn thing delivered different degrees of pain every time he stepped a toe out of line.

Now it was just _easer_ to obey.

_"How are we doing today?"_ One of the infantile scientists greeted Edward.

The vampire glared at him.

Just because he was required to cooperate didn't mean he had to roll over like a lap dog. They both knew damn well Edward didn't have a clue what the idiot was saying.

He lazily cocked his head to one side, a gentle reminder.

The pimply young man Edward estimated to be fresh out of some posh human college blushed behind his terrible complexion. _"Oh yeah, that's right! You don't understand. I swear it's like looking at a human sometimes…"_

Edward just blinked.

"_Never mind_." He muttered aloud.

He slowly started the tests and Edward lay down on the cold steel table, making a conscious effort to relax.

Edward closed his eyes, and forced himself into an uneasy sleep.

_He was sitting in a meadow._

_He looked around at the rolling flat of stunning purple flowers mixed in with long bright green grass. He hadn't been out in true daylight for years… he had almost forgotten how his skin captured the light and reflected it back in an array of multicolored gleams. The ring of birds chirping in the nearby tree didn't bother him like it normal would… it was almost soothing, peaceful._

_He was so distracted by the eerie beauty of the scene he hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone..._

_Edward turned his head and his breath left him in one painful compression of his lungs._

_She was striking… magnificent. The most beautiful vampire Edward had seen in nearly a century of life._

_The tiny female's silky dark brown hair framed a perfect heart shaped face. Warm golden eyes told Edward she was just like him, as did her soft pale skin that was sparkling with equal brilliance._

_Her full red lips began to move, "Edward," she smiled. Though she was gazing lovingly in his direction he sensed that she was looking straight through him._

_Her voice was just a gentle whisper but without a doubt the most breathtaking sound to have ever met his ears. He, in fact, stopped breathing so that nothing would compete with that voice should she grace him with it once more._

_Edward felt his whole world stop. Nothing mattered but the gorgeous girl beside him. Beside him… were he knew she was meant to be._

_"Edward," she spoke again, calling for him as if he wasn't right in front of her._

_He frowned, confused, and reached out to reassure her…to comfort her._

_But instead of smooth warm skin his hand met only empty air. His face contorted in pain as his female melted away in front of his eyes like she was suddenly made of mist, blown from him by the gentle breeze._

_"No!" He yelled, crestfallen._

Edward jumped up out of his bed and was standing in the middle of his fabricated den. He hadn't even felt the scientist moved him.

He was panting hard, desperately trying to remember why he felt so empty.

_What did those humans do to him?_

He looked down at the tray that was on the nightstand, and took the can and drank heavily, trying to ease his sudden unidentifiable _need_. He let the warm blood slide down his throat but it wasn't what he yearned for.

He lay on his bed as thoughts of her flooded back into his mind. The most beautiful female in the world and she existed only in his head. _Taunting_ him. _Teasing_ him.

He felt so close to her it physically pained him to wake without her in his arms.

Then, just as quickly as the emptiness had come it suddenly left him. The century old ache was gone and he was left with a deep, irrational sense of peace.

His beautiful girl hadn't come to him to mock him… she was looking for him… she was coming.

He wasn't going to be alone anymore. He was going to have his light. His angel. His life.

His mate.

**ALYALALY**

**Hello readers! Remember this story? Well its back on my page now, for good! The first author of this story want to get rid of her page but still wants this Story part of fan fiction. I will be posting the new revised chapters probably every two weeks. Just so we can rank up on reviews and such.**

**If you do review please put this at the beginning of your review…**

**OR = Old Reader**

**NR= New reader**

**Just so I know who is new or who is re-reading this story! Thanks a bunch.**

**Also quick shout out to JD909626, thank you so much for helping us out with the story, it really means a lot that you have made it into one of the biggest twilight hits.**

**Disclaimer: Any twilight Characters belong to SM. The plot belongs to Dianna. Everything else belongs to me and JD909626.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Haired Beauty

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Two_

~* Dark haired Beauty *~

It was just like any other day, except for this time it was raining. The water was hitting the glass dome hard, making patting noses that seemed to calm Edward. As he stared up at the ceiling, clinging onto one of the tall tree branches, he couldn't help but wish to be able to play in the rain right now. Before he would cringe and run inside is den to get out of the water that fell from the dark clouds above. But now that it's been a month since he smelled fresh air or felt the clean water hit his skin; he missed it more than ever.

Lost in thought, Edward felt a warm, sorrow filled emotion as he thought about when he use to play with his siblings. How they would run around and slip in the mud. The cheerful face of his mother as she watched her delightful children enjoy Mother Nature brought a smile to his stone hard face. His little sister Alice had been afraid of the loud thunder, retreating into the safety of her mother's arms whenever a loud crack would rumble the earth.

Edward laughed quietly to himself at remembering the angry face of his father when Emmett and he would purposely collide with each other to make the thunder sound to scare his poor little baby girl. He could never forget the punishment of having the duty of cleaning the whole den for a whole year. Emmett got off better since he was younger than Edward, still, Emmett helped him every once and a while.

His eyes began to water, he loved his family very much and he hoped his father and brother were searching for him. He closed his eyes, hoping to take his mind off his family.

_He was running through his forest, trying to reach something._

_He was running his fastest._

_He was almost there._

_Suddenly Edward was tackled to the ground, a beautiful laugh followed after as he tried to regain his footing. He looked to his side to see the female he had been dreaming about attached to his waist. He couldn't help but let out a blissful laugh as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"__I win__," she whispered. _

_But before he could respond she began to fade away._

_He just let it past. _

The sound of a ringing bell told Edward Jackie was calling him back to his den. He hopped down from the trees and with his fast vampire speed, appeared in front of Jackie, causing her to jump as she closed the door.

He sat on the bed, looking apologetic for scaring her.

Even though she knew he couldn't understand her, she stilled talked to him. _"You scared me,"_ She quaked, moving over to him. _"You're going to have to stay here for a while. You have a new roommate."_ She started stroking his hair. _"She's a beauty, I'm sure you will get along quiet well."_ She said happily. Edward started playing with Jackie's bracelet and started a low purr. He loved it when someone played with his hair. His mother use to do it to make sure he would go to bed in the morning.

A few moments later, the intercom near the door buzzed and Dr. Austin Marks voice began to crackle. _"He can come out now; the other vampire is in the habitat. Hopefully they will get along, maybe even mate," _he said to Jackie.

She smiled brightly, walking over towards the den's entrance._ "I know their children will be so cute!"_ She hit the code and the door opened.

They were immediately greeted with a screech and a fierce growl. Edward new that screech was from a female vampire that was in range. He has heard Rosalie screech all the time whenever she didn't get her way.

Going into a low crouch, Edward springs into the habitat running to where the sound was coming from. He soon finds himself by the doors that led to the lab. There, he saw the female throwing boulders and trees as hard as she can against the metal bolt. "LET ME OUT YOU WORTLESS HUMANS!_"_she screamed, her actions turned frantic as not a single dent had be made. To them, her screams of panic only sounded like a vicious growl, to Edward it was a reminder of how he felt when he was first dropped off here.

When Edward saw the female reach for another tree, he let out a calm chirp, catching her attention. She then turned around and spotted Edward. He gasped; it was the same girl from his dreams! Everything about her was the same. The only difference was her eyes. Not the soft liquid gold like his, but dark cold black.

She was thirsty and angry.

Her clothing consists of a simple blue dress that was very loose and it only went to her knees. Much like his but fit more for a female.

They stared at each other for what seems like forever, gazing into each other's eyes. Not a single one of them moved.

_She's my mate! My mate! I found her!_ Edward shouted in his mind. He had the most accelerating feeling wash over his body, and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

He suddenly felt very shy, something he has never been known to feel. His father always told him that when he had first met his mother, it took him a whole hour to build up the courage to confront her. But once the first words had been said, he was sold, and his father's heart belonged to his mothers.

But before he could find the right words to greet his future mate, the beautiful female had took off, running into the man made forest.

"Hey wait!" Edward yelled after her, right on her trail. He found her in one of the trees behind the little stream. She had climbed to the top and was banging on the glass the rain was still slapping against. His heart stopped at the thought of his mate being so high in the tree, a normal reaction of protectiveness he will start to experience now that he has chosen his new companion. "Please come down, I won't hurt you."

The female stopped her tapping, looking down at him with tear-full eyes. "Why am I here? Who are you?" She sniffed, slowly climbing down from the tree. Once she made it to the bottom, Edward had a sudden erg to hug her. But he knew that if he made an advance towards the scared female, she would surely run again. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, making him feel her emotions as well. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, shield her from the world and make it all better. He also wanted to kill anyone who had hurt her, rip their heart out and stuff it down their throats. Make them feel the pain his mate was feeling. "Hello? Are you in there?" He looked back at the female and smile. He was also happy to actually talk to someone.

"Uh, yes…um…hi." He said quickly, feeling a blush coming on. "My name is Edward Cullen from Washington and you're in a place called the habitat." He watched as the female leaned closer towards him, her eyes holding confusion as she tries to understand the new word.

"Please, tell me. What is the habitat? I have never heard of this place before. Are we still in America?" She asked, her eyebrows knitted together as she cocks her head to the side. "Oh and I'm Isabella Swan from Arizona, but please call me Bella."

Bella, that's perfect! He had always wanted to name the female in his dreams, but could never find the right name to give the dark haired beauty.

"Well Bella, I have no idea where we are. The only thing I know is that we, right now, are in the habitat. How do I know that? Well that sign right there says habitat." He pointed to the sign right above the lab's door. She looked towards it and sighed, obviously having no idea of what it said. But she would ask him later how he could understand human writing.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned, picking off a reddish brown leaf that had attached itself to a strand of her hair. He watched her twirl it around than let it fall to the ground.

"Well consider the leaves have already turned red and have fallen from the trees. And I was taken thee last week of summer. I would say about five weeks." Just then lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Bella whimpered and got a little closer to Edward. Witch made Edward very happy, he wanted to be closer to her.

He watched her squeak when the thunder cracked again, and couldn't help but ask, "Are you alright? Would you like to do back to my den? It's much quieter there." He held out his hand for her, not sure if it was a good idea or not. Usually when a male invited a female to his den it was to get to know each other, than mate. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but she seemed really scared of the storm.

Bella looked at his hand for a second before she slowly placed her hand in his. This was the first time a male had ever asked her to his den and had no idea how to react.

_Am I supposed to say yes? Does he want to mate with me? What am I going to do?_ She questions herself, wondering if she was really ready to mate. She had just turned her final age, 26 to be exact. And that was pretty young. She had just been taken away from her family by stupid humans! She came to a decision. She was going to wait till she got out of this place, before she fully mates. She was pretty sure that this male in front of her could be a very worthy male if she were to settle down.

She had notice the way he was looking at her, the same way a male would only look at their mate. She would know because that's how Charlie would look at Renee. Her mother and father had met in their middle stage of their aging. Around 18 or something, and had mated early. Bella popped up when they were only 22.

To humans it was equivalent to a teen pregnancy, and was very unusual. But they had raised her very well and taught her to never rush mating. And that was she was going to do.

Jumping back into reality, Bella found herself nodding. Slipping her hand through his as another rack of thunder rumbled through the sky.

**ALYALYALY**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**To all the OR, do you like the change? **

**Give me your thoughts in your review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time….**

**Vampire Fact to remember: Vampire Male feel shy when they first meet their mates!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Bed

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Three_

~* New Bed *~

It was in the middle of the day and both Edward and Bella lay on the creaky bed trying to fall asleep. Edward could feel himself slowly start to doze off, something he had a hard time doing with his mate right next to him. Not use to the bed, Bella kept twisting a turning; trying to get comfortable but not succeeding. Every time she would move the bed would give a high pitched groan, aggravating the female till she finally had enough.

"Urg!" She huffed, sitting up straight with irritation burning off of her.

Edward was immediately on high alert. The sound of his mate being in distress sent chills down his spine and his hair stand straight up; he did not like the feeling one bit. "What's wrong Bella?"

The heated female rose from the spring bed. "It's this so called bed! It's completely uncomfortable and hurts my back. How can human sleep on such noisy contraption?!"

Edward chuckled, standing up off the bed to walk over to the metal door. He lifted his hand to the door and knocked twice, indicating that he wanted something. Not too long after, the door slid open and revealed Jackie.

At the sight of the human, Bella hissed and pressed herself against the far wall towards the back of the den, hiding in the shadows so she could not be seen. Edward let her hide as he pointed towards the door that led out into the habitat, signing for Jackie to open it for him.

Jackie smiled and patted his head as she walked passed him to punch in the code. Bella narrowed her eyes at the gesture, not knowing what to think.

Once the door was opened, Edward went to work; cringing at the brightness of the sun as he made his way to the nearest tree. In one swift motion, Edward had stripped a whole branch of leaves and was carrying them back to his den. There he dropped them to the floor and did the routine again.

* * *

Baffled by his strange behavior, Jackie retreated back into the lab, waking up Dr. Marks to witness the event.

"_What is he doing?"_ The human wondered, writing down notes as he watched Edward through the observing room. _"Is this some kind of mating gift? A pile of leaves?" _Dr. Marks muttered to his partner, looking up from his glasses.

Dr. Bob Banner shrugged, _"Vampires live in the forest, what else would they give?"_

Jackie shook her head, _"I don't think it's a gift boys."_ She pointed at Edward who was starting to dig a large hole in the soil that covered the floor. He then dumped the large pile of leaves into the hole, returning back to the habitat to gather some more.

"_So he's making a bed,"_ Mark noted, his pencil scratching furiously against the paper.

Banner raised an eyebrow, _"What's wrong with the bed he has? He's slept on it for weeks with no complain."_

"_The female didn't like it,"_ Jackie pointed out, her eyes warm as she observed the thoughtful action.

"_Well it looks like Subject 6 has a crush,"_ Banner joked, both scientist chuckled to themselves.

"_His name is Edward,"_ Jackie interrupted their laughing, scowling at the men. _"And it's more than just a crush, they are__genuinely meant for each other."_

Banner rolled his eyes, _"Whatever you say Grandma, they're still animals. And soon we're going to need a few samples from that female."_

Jackie smirked, turning away to leave the observing room. _"Good Luck,"_ she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward had just finished the final touches of his brand new bed he created for his mate. "What do you think?" He inquired, pulling Bella out of the shadow and over to the bed of leaves.

Bella kneeled beside it, rolling onto her back and relaxing into her new bed. "Could use a few furs," she suggested but she still smiled. "At home we would just sleep on a soft pile of sand. But this is cozier. I like it. Thank you Edward."

Edward could feel his spirits light up, his body purring as he made his mate happy. He sat back down on his own bed, watching as her face becomes confused and the frightened. His eyes narrow as he asks he what was wrong.

"I'm afraid," she quivered. "And cold…"

Edward felt his heart swell, "Would you like my blanket?" he offered.

Bella shook her head, "No, I…I was wondering if maybe, if it's alright with you, if you could come sleep with me?"

Before Bella could blink, Edward had settled himself next to her, his arms wrapping around her as he brought her to his chest. Bella was about to protest, but the sudden warmth and protection she felt made her words dissolve in her mouth and fade away.

This felt right, being this close to him, snuggled deep into their new bed.

Hours past and finally the sun went down. Bella lay wide away as the large male beside her snoozed on. He was quite large, even for a male. He had to be at least close to seven and half feet tall. Just a little taller than her father. He was also well built, she could feel the power in the muscles he carried, defiantly could do some damage. Was he really the best mate she could have? As she lay there, wrapped in the arms of a male she just met, she could feel herself slowly becoming attached. Something only true mates would feel.

Quietly, Bella tried to pull out of his arms, failing every time. His iron grip was so tight, the harder she pulled, the stronger it got. "Be still," Edward hissed, burying his face in her hair.

"Edward, _Please_!" She growled, twisting and turning to escape his grasp.

Edward then jolted away, unwrapping his arms from the grumpy female. "Good night my love, how was your sleep?"

Bella straighten up, "Much better than it would have if we were still on the creaky spring!"

Edward chuckled. "It's still pretty early; we don't get let out till later."

"What are we to do till then?" Bella questioned, settling herself on the soft soil.

Edward could think of many things he would like to do to his female, but he knew that it was still pretty early in their courtship to even think of such actions. "How did you come about being capture?" Edward asked, certainly interested in if it was the same way he got caught.

Taking a deep breath, Bella began to tell her story. "It was just a usual night; my dad was out hunting while my mom and I stayed home with my brother Kevin. Kevin was just a baby; you see my mother had me very young. And after I was born, my parents waited years until they had another child. By then I was already maturing and was more like a second mom then a big sister. Well Kevin had wanted to watch the shooting stars so I took him out to gaze up at the sky. Our den was on a mountain in the desert, secluded from the humans in every way possible. I didn't think hear them nor did I smell them. Their sent was completely masked. We were just lying on a large boulder when I felt the first poke. The dark had got me in the arm and when I pulled it out, more came out of now where!" She paused as she tried to hold back a sob. "I screamed at Phil to run, but before I could see if he go away, my vision went blank and I collapsed. The next thing I remember is waking up in the _habitat._"

Edward cooed softly to his crying mate, wrapping his arms around her to give her as much comfort he could give. Gently, he placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry love, I'm sure he got away. Otherwise he would have been here too."

Bella nodded, wiping her eyes. "Your right, I just hope my father and mother are okay. Now, how did _you_ get into all of this?"

Edward swallowed, knowing she deserved to know as well. "I had been hunting, my mind was set on a large grizzly bear by a stream—"

"Wait bear?" Bella interrupted, "You eat animals?"

Edward laughed, "Yes, my family are different from other vampires. We call ourselves vegetarians, feeding only on the blood of animals. It comes in handy, lets us live farther away from humans. More safe, at least that's what we thought…

"My hunting instincts were controlling my mind; I was crouched low to the ground ready to strike. I took one step towards the beast when my foot got caught. A sharp pain shot up my legs as I realized I had stepped on a hunting trap. But this was no ordinary trap; usually a trap would be easy to take off, but this one stayed locked onto my foot no matter how hard I fought. A full hour went by till the scientist came, surrounding me and poking me with darts that stung. I tried to fight, but the drug they injected me with cause me to feel weak and drowsy till finally I blacked out. And just like you, I woke up here. I was careless and stupid."

"It wasn't your fault," Bella protested, running a hand through his mane.

Purring, Edward interjected, "I shouldn't have hunted alone. If I would have hunted with my father or brother, I wouldn't have been captured."

"And you wouldn't have met me," Bella pointed out, her eyes looking hurt as she pulled away from Edward.

Edward reassured his mate, "Even if we weren't locked up in this place, I would have searched the world for you."

Bella smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. _Yes, I defiantly found my mate._

**ALYALYALY**

**For those who are OR, as you should know this was a completely different chapter then from the original. But to be honest, I like this one much more! Do you?**

**NR: Loving it so far? Please let me know in a review!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Vampires prefer to sleep on the ground!**


	4. Chapter 4 Motionless

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Four_

~* Motionless *~

About an hour passed of just Edward and Bella talking. They told each other about their family, Edward in particular had many stories to share while Bella just smiled and listened. It was when the burning sensation forming in their throat sprouted, that they really felt awake and ready for a hunt.

"So how do they feed us? Surely they don't just throw in a random dear or anything right?"

Edward whistled, "If only." He pressed a gentle hand against his mate's cheek, rubbing the soft flesh with his thumb as he stared into her dark eyes. "If I could, I would feed you right now. But the humans have me on a schedule."

Just then, the common knock from the door alerted Edward that it was breakfast time.

Edward watched in amusement as Bella jumped from the bed, appearing behind Edward, scared out of her wits. "What is that?!"

"That noise means Jackie is coming," Edward explained, purring to her.

"Jackie? Who is Jackie?" She asked concerned.

"Jackie is the human that takes cares of me; she feeds me and lets me out into the habitat. She was the elder female earlier. Don't hurt her; she's only doing her job."

"And how would you know? We can't talk to humans. And they can't understand us," she remarked, glowering.

"She kind of signs it to me, like moving her hands around. She also spelled out her name and that the humans mean no harm, in the dirt."

"You can read human writing?" Bella asked amazed.

"Yes, my father taught me, he also taught me how to write in human too. It's quite hard, but I managed."

Bella nodded, and give a small smile. Edward returned the smile but frowned when the door slid open, only Jackie wasn't the one standing there, but Conner, one of the employees. He held up a gun and before Edward or Bella could react, he shot it off. The tranquilizer hit Bella's left arm, causing her instincts to react and she immediately pulled the dart out with a hiss. But the drug was already making its way through her body, slowing everything down. In a second she fell to the floor.

Once Edward saw Bella fall he immediately dove for her, swiftly catching her in his arms. Edward held her body closes to his, hugging Bella tightly. Conner slowly proceeded to come toward the dangerous vampire, pointing his gun at Edward. But once Conner took a step forward, Edward bared his razor sharp teeth, and growled low and dangerous then pulled Bella more away from him. Like a dog protecting his bone from another.

Conner took a step back and held up one hand the other still pointed the gun at him. _"Hey, now buddy, I'm only going to take her to the lab, we're not going to hurt her,"_ Conner told Edward even though he knew he couldn't understand.

Edward—his teeth still showing—stood up and looked at Bella then at the human male; judging whether or not to put her down. Coming to a conclusion, Edward placed Bella gently on the floor behind him, lowing into a crouch ready to spring on the one who had hurt his mate. But once Conner saw him go into an aggressive stance he shot the gun and the dart hit Edward's chest. Like Bella he immediately pulled it out then leaped for Conner. But he shot another dart and hit Edward's right arm. This one knocked Edward out and he fell to the floor with a big thump.

Conner looked at the two motionless vampires, muttered a "_damn,_" and then walked toward Bella's body. He threw the unconscious female over his shoulder before proceeding towards the door that led to the lab; leaving the vampire on the floor to sleep off the drug that was going through his body.

Edward woke up on the dirt floor of his habitat. His head spun as he stood up and looked around. Memories of what happen earlier flooded his mind and before he knew it, the glass dome was filled with the angry roars of an enraged vampire. The desperate male rushed around, his speed on maximum as he searches for his mate.

His rage brought him to the laboratory's door; the scent of his mate was strong in the area. "Bella!" He called out. When no one answered, his anger intensified, leading him to picked up a tree and throws it at the wall. When that did nothing, he began to bang against the door, his fist hitting the metal with such force that it actually started to bend.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a bunch of armed guys. They pinned Edward against one of the big trees; a clamper around his neck, which was connected to a long poll. At the end, five men struggled to keep Edward still. But Edward wouldn't have that. He grabbed the clamper that was around his neck and almost pried it off.

But the humans were prepared; another poll was brought in. It took ten humans males to hold one vampire, and they were still struggling.

Soon Conner came out, holding a motionless Bella. Once Edward saw his Bella in Conner's arms, he started to fight harder, causing one of the men to lose his grip on the poll.

Jackie suddenly appeared and Edward stopped his thrashing and stared at her; begging with his eyes for her to help him.

All the men sighed in relief, but never took their guard down. They still kept a tight hold onto the poll. _"Tell me why we can't just tranquilizer him again?"_ One of the guys, Tyler, asked.

"_Because if you overdose him, he would never wake up!_" Jackie retorted, walking over to Edward to pet his head. "_Besides, he's my friend. And he wants his mate, so give her to me!"_ She snapped. Conner pushed Bella to Jackie rudely, earning a growl from the seething vampire. Conner glared at him, stalking back to the lab.

Jackie shook her head, holding Bella closer to her frame. Bella looked so small, like a little fourteen year old girl snuggling into her mom.

Edward started to stretch out his arms, reaching for his mate. He was still pinned against the tree, and couldn't get very close. Still, he tried his hardest.

Jackie glanced down at Bella thoughtfully, walking towards Edward. She saw the love in Edward's eyes as he looked at Bella. It was so powerful, so heartwarming; Jackie could only feel admiration of the couple. Once Jackie got to Edward, she motions the scientist to let Edward go.

Once he was freed, he grabbed Bella out of the care taker's arms and pulled her close. He began a slow purr as he rubbed his face against hers. Jackie laughed at the two vampires and picked up a stick and started to write in the dirt.

"She will wake up soon," She wrote. Edward looked at the writing and nodded, understanding. The large male cradled the tiny girl to his chest as he quickly sped off to his den. He laid her down on the new bed he made her, crawling on top of her.

The male vampire would normally sleep on their mates to insure their safety. At this moment, Edward had never felt more protective over someone in his entire life. He was going to make sure nothing else will happen to her ever again.

**ALYALYALY**

**This was a very short Chapter, that's why is came out on the same day as chapter three. This chapter was also the closest to the original then the others. James will come in later, as a vampire though.**

**For all of the chapters that I have put up, the originals are forever gone, so if you were thinking on reading the original, I'm sorry : (**

**If NR have any questions please don't be shy to ask!**

**All the characters I'm using are actual characters in the Twilight series therefore all characters belong to SM!**

**Yes even Jackie and Conner are actual twilight characters, minor characters, but still characters.**

**We've reached over a 100 reviews in just two days! That's amazing! Please keep it up! I absolutely love to hear what you all have to say!**

**Thank you to all whom reviewed/favorite/followed. **

**Please review your thought below!**

**Vampire Fact to remember: Males sleep on their mates in order to protect them!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Kiss

_**Warning: It's Rated M for a reason people!**_

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Five_

~* First Kiss *~

Bella woke up in a very comfortable position.

As she lay on the leafy bed, pressed deep into the ground with a thick, huge, and warm blanket covering her, Bella could feel her whole body relax. The feeling of home swelled her muscles and she couldn't help but press herself closer to the blanket. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she closed her mind once more, slowly slipping back into the dream world.

Above her, the blanket had started to vibrate, a soft, calm purring sound that made her purr back in return. She could fall asleep to the sound any day.

Suddenly, Bella came back to reality. Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Images of a male human shooting darts flashed through her brain and the last thing she could remember was the growling noise of her Edward.

_Edward!_

Bella then realized that the warm cover above her was not a blanket at all. But the large body of a male vampire. His scent told her it was Edward; the same sent that reminded her of honey her mother would apply to the bottle of blood her father would bring home. It always made it sweeter.

Trying to wake him, Bella made a loud squeak. The rumble of his chest stopped as he immediately rolled over to the side, his eyes open and alert as he examined over his newly awoken mate.

"You're awake! I was so worried!" Edward exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her tiny body and picking her up to press her deep against his chest. "I'm so sorry, no one will ever touch you again," he promised with passion.

He rubbed his hand up and down her side and his chin placed on top of her head. This caused Bella to purr. A light soft purr that was not audible to humans. And once Edward heard her, he begins to purr too. Feeling very pleased that he made her feel good.

As for Bella, she was getting rather caught up in the moment and she found herself wrapping her arms around his strong neck. She had never known the feeling of a male showing her affection, besides her father who would give her hugs or her brother who would run and jump into her arms.

No, this was different. This felt way better.

She took her hand and reached up to run it through his hair, wanting to make him feel good as well. This made Edward purr louder, like a lion now.

Wrapping her legs around his stomach, Bella giggled at how she was too small to wrap them around his hips and still have access to his face. "You're too big!" She commented, reaching up to rub her nose against his.

Edward loved this, and he felt him getting hard. His manhood was just screaming for Bella. Mate, Mate, Mate! He could just hear it chant. He began to listen to his instincts and started kissing her neck. "My body isn't the only thing that's big," he whispered seductively against her flushed skin.

Bella stopped purring, but only to moan. Her female part made its self slick, a common reaction so that male's part could slide in easily. Her body burned with desire at the feeling her mate was making her experience. "I'm afraid, she admitted, still not pulling away.

Edward was now kissing her cheek, getting closer to her lips. He pulled ever so slightly away to reassure her, "Don't worry my mate, you will enjoy every minute of it."

Bella's tummy began to bust with butterflies, her nerves began to take over as she took in the words he was saying. "I've never don't this before."

Bringing his lips down to press them gently to her ear, Edward exhaled, sending a cool breath of shivers down Bella's side. "Good," he praised, glad he was the first male to ever touch the glowing female in front of him. He looked deeply into her eyes, then whispered, "I've waited so long for you," he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "And now that I have you, I'll never let you go."

In one swift move, Edward brought his lips to hers. Kissing her deeply with so much love and passion, she could explode. Finally, Bella kissed him back, not knowing what to do. But as the kiss continued, her instincts took over and before long, both vampires pulled back, breathless and panting.

"Wow," Bella gasped, smiling up at him. Edward was beaming brightly; his heart was beating hard as he felt his self control start to slowly slip away. He wanted his mate, _now_.

She brought her lips back to his. But before the kiss got too heated, a knocking sound rang throughout Edward's den; making both Edward and Bella jump.

Memories of what happen after the last time they heard the noise flooded Edward's mind and he sprang into action. He wasn't going to let anyone ever touch Bella again. In lightning speed, Edward had them pressed against the wall, his body covered Bella's as he shielded her from sight.

Bella also remembered, whimpering as she gripped onto his shirt. Edward lowered into a crouch, his eyes trained on the door. Bella's head was the only thing showing; peeking out from under Edward's arm, watching too.

A moment later Jackie walked through, holding a tray of canned blood. Edward relaxed his crouch, straightening up as he smiled at the older human. But Bella was still tense, her fear of humans would not substitute anyone; even a petite older female. She learned not to underestimate them.

Edward knew Bella was scared, and he didn't want to take her out from behind him. But he also knew she needed to feed, her eyes were coal black and he knew his matched hers. As he took a step towards the blood, Bella whimpered and latched onto him. Crawling up his back, the female wrapped her arms and legs around her mate, her face pressed onto his shoulder.

"Bella, it's alright. This is Jackie, she brought us some animal blood," Edward explained, rubbing her pale white legs to comfort her. Bella looked over at Jackie, her eyes zoned in on the suspicious looking can that the human was carrying on a trey.

Jackie smiled sweetly, waving a cautious wave at her friend's new companion. She thought it was funny how the female vampire was holding on to the male like a baby Koala bear.

Bella smiled, feeling a little bit better. She got off of Edward, still behind him to only poke her head out of his side to watch Jackie.

The Asian women walked over to them, holding up the tray for Edward to take. Before he could though, Bella appeared in between them; her curiosity getting the better of her. She took a step beside Jackie, inspecting her over. They were about the same height, maybe just a few centimeters different.

Edward watched as Bella circled his caretaker, watching for any signs of aggression. He knew Bella had a diet of human blood before she came here, and since it had been a few days since she had last fed, she might be a little frisky.

Jackie stayed perfectly still, letting the female do her examination. She knew if the female would attack, Edward would stop her. She trusted her friend.

Once Bella was finished, she walked over to Edward, looking up at him. "She's a mother, I can smell it," she whispers. "She also cares deeply for you, I can tell." Bella smiled, leaning into his side as he takes the can from Jackie.

He nodded his thanks to her, giving the women a small grin. Jackie bows her head in understanding, turning around to open up the habitat for them. She then left to give the couple some privacy.

"Here, this is blood. Drink it, it will keep you strong," He told her, lifting it to her lips for her to drink. Bella smelt it first, not sure. "It's not the best tasting blood you will ever have, but its still blood."

Bella nodded, trusting him. Here does nothing, she thought before pressing her lips to the side of the can and taking her first sip of animal blood.

**ALYALYALY**

**Hello my lovely readers! Another chapter is up! Sorry its so short, hey, at least my updates are fast!**

**They finally kissed! Wasn't it sweet :)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm still waiting for that one flame that tries to bring an author down. Haha. None so far!**

**Review bellow to tell me what you think!**

**Vampire fact to remember: Females can read other females emotions and status such as how many kids they've had or what they feel about a certain person. As wells as if they are mated or widowed. **


	6. Chapter 6 Behind the Scenes

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Six_

~* Behind the Scenes *~

"Are you crazy? This is absolutely _insane!_" The wrinkles on the older lady crinkled as her anger bubbled over. Jackie Young was a sixty one year old Korean American who had lived in the United States since she was ten, her parents adopting her to live a better life.

She found herself working for the VRP (Vampire Recover Program) for the past four years, watching the magnificent species come and go. Every past vampire they captured has died for multiple reasons.

Subject 1 starved himself till he was too weak to wake up the next morning.

**Note: Some vampires refused to drink animal blood.**

Subject 2 was too vicious that they accidentally overdosed him with the powerful drug, killing his insides and shutting down his mind.

**Note: Do not give more than 500 grams of sudative1**76.

Subject 3 was a young female, but the anxiety of being away from her mother had taken its toll and she took her own life by severing her own head with her bare hands.

**Note: Female vampires don't do well being alone**.

Subject 4 and 5 were a mated couple, but the scientist didn't know about the mating bond when they decided to separate them in different enclosures. The male had gone mad and scratched his hands up till there was nothing left but trying to tear though the concrete walls. Eventually the doctors had to put him down.

**Note: Do not separate mates from each other. Ever.**

Jackie had always wrote down her aspect of the creatures of the night, her fascination with them had always kept her here, but after she had watched the last one tear his hands apart, she almost quit. That is until Edward came along.

He was the only one who could write and understand English. It amazed both her and the two scientists that he was well educated and a good subject for their program.

You see, ever since the discovery of vampires, the government had made it an absolute must to capture and train them to be part of the military forces. But once they found out they didn't have the vocal ability to communicate with them, they knew it would be ten times harder than they could ever imagine. They were also too animalistic and blood craze to be around them for too long. When Edward came around though, he displayed a more educated mind and seems to be more civil than any other vampire they came across.

That was until the lovely brown-haired female arrived about a month later. She could automatically feel the connection the two vampires will have once they met and her instincts were right; Edward immediately took a liking to the new girl. They we're mates.

"Which is why you must not place that other male in the same enclosure as them," Jackie argued, fed up with her coworker's suicidal action.

"It's a young male, should hardly be a threat to subject—I mean Edward," Dr. Marks corrected himself when he saw the glare Jackie had sent his way. "Besides there are no other facilities available; he will have his own sleeping area if that helps."

"Try explaining that to Edward. He just found his mate and now he must put up with another male making go-go eyes at his women," Jackie shot back, turning back to watch the couple through the observing glass.

"Maybe they know each other?" he suggested, pointing at her with his pen.

Jackie had to reframe from rolling her brown eyes. "Yeah, just like how all Asians look alike," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Mark ignorantly agreed, his eyes glancing down at his laptop.

Jackie mumbled under her breath, her temper getting the better of her. "You know what Austin, when Edward breaks out of here, he better go for you first!"

"What was that grandma?"

"Nothing," she spat, leaving to collect the animal blood from the fridge.

She hopes Edward will be okay with this…

* * *

About two thousand miles away, a worried mother paced back and forth, her worried daughter watched with sad eyes. Esme Cullen was a beautiful chestnut haired Vampire who didn't look a day over 30. In reality she was about two hundred and six going on seven with each passing day.

Her only daughter sat on the small bed they had in the master's den; her hand running a brush through her little daughter's hair as she tries to keep her mind off her lost brother. Alice was a tiny vampire, reaching about four foot eight with spiky black hair that reminded her of the pixies she would read about in her father's books. Her daughter Charlotte, supported the same style of hair except hers was slightly curler, a gene she gained from her glorious father, Jasper.

"Where are they? They should be back by now!" Esme cried, her emotions getting the best of her as she stared out into the night by the cave's entrance.

Alice gave her mother a reassuring glance, "I'm sure they are walking back with Edward right now as we speak." Her bell like voice was happy, but her eyes betrayed her.

Esme gave her a loving look, walking over to join them on the bed. She leaned over and gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you're right Alice."

Just then, the scent of four vampires blew into the cave and Esme was immediately up. Running to jump into her mate's arms, Esme spent no time in her frantic questions. Trying to peer around Carlisle in hopes she would see her beloved first born son. Her lip began to quiver when all she saw was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all with depressed expressions.

"My love," Carlisle started, holding his mate tightly as she began to sob deep into his chest. "We will not give up searching; tomorrow night we will travel more down south. Although Jasper will not come, it might be an over day trip and we do not want to leave you girls unprotected for such a long time."

"His scent was washed away by the rain we had two days ago. But we did find this," Jasper says, holding up an article of clothing. Esme perked up, reaching for the blue cloth. Bringing it to her nose, Esme inhaled deeply, her eyes dilating as she takes in the smell.

"This belonged to the shirt he was wearing the night he went out hunting," Esme declared, clutching the cloth to her chest.

Carlisle pressed soft kisses against her hair, "Don't worry my mate, our son will return to us soon."

Esme nodded solemnly, her spirits deflating as she looked around the room. Emmett was holding onto his mate, Rosalie, as he cried silently at the lost of his brother. Alice and Charlotte had taken their spot by Jasper. Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter while her mate safely tucked them in under his arms.

All of her family was here, all except one.

_Edward._

**ALYALYALY**

**Alas! Another Chapter has appeared from the realms of darkness. Again this chapter is completely new and I was almost afraid of posting it instead of the other chapter six….But I felt like her version just didn't seem right and I wanted to give you guys some back ground details. Also I introduced the Cullen's.**

**NR: Just ignore the note above, and keep reading the story **

**OR: I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for making such dramatic changes I just wanted to put some emotion into the story!**

**The chapters will get longer eventually, but the quick updates make up for it right?**

**Any questions please feel free to ask!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback.**

**ALSO: This will probably be the last update for a while; me and my family are going out of town for Thanksgiving so I probably won't have time to write anything. Just a heads up. But hey, I gave you six chapters in three days, I should get a reward :P**

**For those who want to read what the original Chapter six was here you go, its just for laughs, nothing to relate to the story at all. **

**ALYALYALY**

**WARNING XxX LEMON ALERT XxX ****WARNING XxX LEMON ALERT XxX ****WARNING XxX LEMON ALERT XxX ****WARNING XxX LEMON ALERT XxX**

The door opened and both Bella and Edward flew out; Bella squealing and running away from Edward. Her eyes were now the same topaz as Edward's and she felt stronger. She ran past all the trees and ended up at the little creek the scientist put in. Bella then jumped over it and hid behind a bolder. Her small frame curled into a ball trying to make its self as small as it could.

Edward zipped pass all the trees a second later; he had given her a head start. He stopped at the creek and sniffs the air. He could smell Bella's sent close and moved into a crouch. He slowly walked around, fallowing his nose to a bolder. He smirked, 'of course she would hide behind a bolder.' He thought.

Edward then moved around the bolder and stood in front of Bella, smiling down. "You know…" he started causing Bella to jump and look up, "You are not a very good hider." He chuckled.

Bella glared at him, and then stood up, "Well if we were in a real forest I could have found a decent hiding spot!" She growled out.

This caused Edward to laugh, very amused with his mate. "I know love, but we must have fun with what we have."

Bella looked down, then back up at him, "Edward? Have you ever thought about trying to escape?" her voice small and quiet.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he sighed then answers "Yes I have, but I could never bring myself to do it. I always thought 'why should I leave?' I'm still alive aren't I? They bring me food, and give me a place to sleep. Sure the stick needles in me… do tests on me, but it's better than facing the world." He placed his chin on her head.

Bella stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what Edward just said. "But what about your siblings? They probably miss you, and your parents! My mother and father probably miss me," she said while hugging him close.

"I know, but…I always felt left out. I was always alone…I just never really wanted to be there." He lay down on the grass, Bella still in his arms.

"But Edward, aren't you even lonelier here? You have no one to talk to," Bella remarked.

"I have you," Edward quietly said, while rubbing his face up and down on top of Bella's head.

Bella was quiet for a moment, but after a minute passed she spoke up, "Yes, you do now. But I want to be free, and I really don't want to have an o-offspring," she stuttered, "in a human infested place," She pointed out. "I mean… I don't want the humans to take our child away, and stick needles in it!" she said sacredly.

"You want to have a child with me?" Edward asked, trying not to sound too happy.

"Well…don't you? I mean you were trying to mate with me two time's already," she reminded.

Edward merely shrugged, "well can you blame me? Look how beautiful you are, any male would try to mate with you. I'm surprise you weren't already taken." **(Edward, always a charmer (;)**

Bella blushed and turned over so that her back was against his chest. "I'm not that beautiful." (**Bella always so stubborn to admit that she is beautiful.)**

Edward suddenly became angry, "what do you mean you are not that beautiful? You're a fucking goddess! The most beautiful vampire I have ever seen! So don't you ever say you are not beautiful!" He growled.

Bella felt very scared and immediately got off of him and was now standing. Edward stood up too. Bella took a step back but Edward just took a step forward. Bella started to shake with fear as she saw this male come closer, with a dark glint in his eyes. "Stay back!" she growled warningly. But Edward just keeps coming, ignoring what Bella had said.

Once Edward was right in front of her he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Bella gasped and tried pushing him away, defiantly not in the mood anymore. But Edward wasn't having that. Grabbing her butt with his huge hands, Edward pulled Bella closer and deepened the kiss. Running his tong over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bella, trying very hard not to enjoy this, sealed her lips tight so Edward couldn't get through.

But this only added more fuel to the fire. Edward's eyes were now black, he was thirsty, but not for blood. He growled low in his chest and started to push his tong through Bella's sealed lips.

Bella whimpered as she felt Edward's tongue slide in. Then his tongue was gone but she could feel his breath on her neck. "You are mine," Edward whispered, "and only mine," he started kissing Bella's neck.

Suddenly, Bella loss control and snaked her arms around his waist, pulling back her head and letting out a loud moan.

Edward smirked, and started to kiss up her neck, then pulled away when he reached her lips. "And it's time to show you…who you belong to," He placed one hand on her hip the other still on her butt. "And who you should obey," he pulled her tightly against his body; his hard dick touching Bella's stomach. "And who can do anything to you, whenever I want to," he then brought his lips to hers and started to pull her dress up.

Bella squealed at this, but started purring once she felt him stroke her inner thigh. Bella started kissing Edward back, opening her mouth to let him in. but she seemed to have trouble reaching him, so Edward picked her up.

Edward started pulling her dress up again, but Bella stopped him. Edward pulled his head back and growled, "what's wrong?" palely irritated.

"Edward, I don't want to mate yet. Like I said, no offspring of mine is going to be born here!" She told him.

"But Bella, I'm not going to mate with you. I am merely dominating you." He purred, rubbing his face against hers. "You are mine. And I want to make sure I claim you," he stated.

Bella look deeply into his eyes before nodding. With a smile, Edward dashed to his den, still carrying Bella, and laid her on the bed.

He then lay in between Bella's legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer.

Edward kissed her one more time before flipping her over. Pulling her dress over her head and onto the floor, Edward placed one of his hands on her stomach, the other on her left breast.

Bella moaned as she felt him pinch her nipple, causing Edward to purr. He loved hearing the noises she makes.

Edward suddenly dropped his pants down, and threw them on the floor where her dress lay. His shirt and boxers were next and his hard staff was at the entrance of her ass. With one hard thrust he was all the way in.

Bella yelped in surprise, and then groaned in pain because of Edward's size.

Edward lovingly stroked Bella's ass waiting for her to get use to him.

Bella nodded after a minute; the pain finally going away. Edward slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, moaning of how good it felt. He had wanted this since the he first laid eyes on her.

He continued to thrust into her, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. He suddenly stopped, wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer to him. He began to thrust again; Bella underneath him and whimpering at each thrust. Edward began to go faster, only his hips moving. He was close. He could feel his balls tightening. With one very hard thrust he came; releasing his seed into his mate, marking her with his sent. At the same time he orgasms he bit down on Bella's neck, drawing tiny bit of blood, and leaving a little mark.

After Edward calmed down he pulled back and out of Bella, and then fell next to her. He opened his arms out, inviting her in to his warm embrace. She gladly accepted and lay on top of him, her legs on either side of his stomach.

Bella bury her face in the crook of his neck and gently kiss him. Edward purred in delight.

After a while Edward pulled Bella back and inspected the mark he made. It had already healed but still left the scar. He smiled and said, "Now, you are officially mine."

**AN: This was the original chapter but we are going to pretend it never happend :P Edward never raped Bella in the ass :P i just wanted to show you the reason i decided to change it. **

**Do you like the change? Tell me in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7 James

**_Shout out to hotmama4jd, thank you for helping me with this chapter. You are awesome! _**

**_My Mate_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

~* James *~

It has been at least a week since Edward and Bella met, and their relationship has improved greatly. They became completely in separable; joined at the hip through anything they would do. The only time they would ever be apart was when Edward had endured a trip to the lab. Even then, Edward was anxious and as soon as they were finished, he was back into the habitat.

They were sitting by the stream now; Bella was placed in Edward's lap while playing with the tiny blades of grass the scientist had installed along the water.

Edward had his arms holding him up as he sat cress-cross; watching the crescent moon outside the windows. He could almost hear the crickets and little animals scurry around in the forest, enjoying the night. Right now he was happy, having his mate in his lap while he relaxed was much better than being alone.

Suddenly a giggle escaped from Bella's lips, making Edward look down to see why she had laughed. "What is so funny love?" Bella turned around in his lap and held up a little craft figure that looked like a person made out of grass. Bella had always been good at making dolls and toys out of the material her father would bring home for her to play with. "What is that?"

Bella let out another giggle, then replied, "It was supposed to be you, but it turned out to be much better looking," she teased.

A playful growl started in Edward's chest. "Oh you better take that back," he warned.

"Or what?" She pressed.

He wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over so they were lying down and he was on top. "Or I will tickle you till you do," Edward remarked, bringing his fingers to Bella's side.

Bella let out a squeal and tried to get out from under him. But Edward kept his grip on her, tickling her and whispering in her ear, "Take it back and I'll stop."

"Okay, Okay, I take it back! You're way better looking than a silly old' grass doll, now please stop!" She giggled out, sighing in relief once Edward's attack has stopped.

Edward grinned, "That's better." He then brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a few more minutes but were interrupted by the alarm.

"We better go back to the den," Edward suggested. "I think it's feeding time." Edward stood up, bringing Bella with him.

Bella nodded, crawling off her mate. They began walking towards the direction that held their den, her hand placed tightly in his.

When they reached their sleeping area, Jackie was waiting for them. Her face was creased with worry as she stared at the vampires walking towards her.

Bella just skipped right on by, not noticing Jackie's expression. Edward noticed though, he walked up to her and pointed towards the writing stick.

Jackie nodded and headed over to it, picking it up and started writing. "We have captured another one of your kind, but a male." 

Once Edward read this, he growled. Holding out for the stick, the male vampire quickly cleared the dirt and begun to write aggressively in the human language.

"Is he mated?" He wrote, stealing a glance at his Bella who was quietly sitting on the creaky bed, watching them with curious eyes.

Jackie shook her head, not really knowing the answer. She made her escape as Edward snarled in frustration, throwing the stick against the wall, surely snapping it in two.

Bella jumped up, surprised by Edward's behavior. "Edward what is wrong?"

Edward flashed in front of her; his hands immediately cradling her face. "The stupid scientists have captured another vampire!" He hissed.

At this, Bella's eyes lit up as she struggled to get around Edward's large form. "Really? Oh wow Edward, what if I know them? What if it's one of my coven members! Or yours!" She said excitedly, heading for the exit.

Once Edward saw Bella trying to leave, he sprang to life. Hurrying over to her, Edward grabbed the female by the waist and pulled her to him. "No, this is a male we are talking about, he probably has no mate," He objected. "And I'm defiantly not sharing mine!" He growled possessively, taking a spot on the bed while sitting Bella on his lap.

Bella struggled to get out of his hold, but Edward's big muscular arms weren't moving. "But Edward—"

"No," he answered shortly, "You are mine! And I'm not letting another male even _see_ you."

Bella huffed, annoyed. "Edward, you are acting too over protective! You don't even know who this male is. It could be Emmett for all you know, or even my father!" Bella moved her arms to cross them in an angry manner but Edward's hold was too tight.

"I don't care! It's a male," He said stubbornly.

Bella sighed in defeat, "Fine Edward, but if this male is sharing the habitat with us, we're going to have to meet him at some point."

"Then we're never going to leave this den. _Ever_."

Bella nodded, knowing well enough that since they were such a new mated couple, Edward would be like this. "Alright Edward, I understand."

Edward relaxed his hold, leaning down to give her a thankful kiss on the forehead. "Thank you my love."

Bella smiled, noticing how his grip on her had slightly loosened. With a quick decision, Bella slipped out of his arms and was out the door before Edward could even register she was gone.

Bella laughed and ran through the habitat, dogging trees and rocks. She clearly heard Edward rushing after her but right now all she cared about was finding the other vampire. Hoping it was her father or someone she knew.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after her. Bella turned around for a split moment, causing her to ram into something hard.

Bella snapped her head around and her topaz eyes met with blood red iris. She stumbled back a bit surprised by the sudden contact. There in front of her was the male vampire.

He had bright blond hair, which was long and shiny. He looked to be 6'11 which was quite short for a male. He wasn't as muscular as Edward, but still looked strong. His clothing matched Edward's but was a light shade of grey instead of the black.

His lips turned into a frown as he looked down at the small female, his eyebrows knitting together. "Are you alright little one?" He asked in a smooth raspy voice.

Bella stuttered and backed away, clearly not knowing the strange male in front of her. "I uh…"

Before she could say anything though, a flash of black appeared in front of her.

Crouching low with a deep snarl itched on his face, Edward hissed viciously towards the new intruder. The male growled back, a quick reaction of aggression. "Stay away from my mate," Edward warned in a low and deadly voice.

The male's faced turned into that of realization and soon he was straightening his crouch so he was now standing tall.

"Don't worry buddy, I have no interest in your mate, for I have one of my own."

At this statement, Edward smelt the air, relaxing physically as he caught the scent of another female lingering on the body of the vampire. "My apologizes for the assumption," he said sincerely, all aggression gone from his stance.

"Hello, my name is James from North Dakota," he introduced himself, his eyes flashing warily around the man made forest.

"I'm Edward from Washington, and this," He moved over a little to show Bella. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Is Bella from Arizona."

James nodded in acknowledgment, "I am sorry for bumping into her, I didn't know there were others in here."

Edward narrowed his eyes down at his disobeying mate. She gulped and hid her face in his side, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It is quite alright, she was excited to see if she knew you."

James tipped his head in understanding. "How long have you two been stuck in this human infested shithole?"

Edward snorted, almost forgetting what it was like to interact with other males. "About a month for me, my Bella has only been here for about a week," Edward explained.

"My mate Victoria managed to escape when the humans had come for me. She and my son have followed us here and are hiding in the forest right outside the facility. At dawn, she will break in and help me escape," he claimed, staring at the glass and into the night.

Edward quirked an eyebrow in question, "Isn't that a little dangerous for a female?" He could never imagine having Bella go through with such a task. He much rather have her wait patiently till he could get out himself.

"She's very good at getting in and out," he winked, walking over to where the glass met the ground.

Bella and Edward both looked through the glass; their vision being better than that of a human, gave them the advantage of seeing far away, even in darkness. Deep in the brush, a blob of fiery red hair flew by, indicating that another vampire was present.

**ALYALYALY**

**Hmm…didn't see that coming did ya old readers?**

**Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little bit different from the original but this time the story has more plot to it!**

**You guys are probably wondering why James isn't acting like a bad guy right now, but it all honesty, If Bella would have been a vampire in Twilight, James would have never provoked a fight with the Cullens. So therefore, I don't think James is that bad.**

**Over 200 reviews! You guys are amazing****thank you so much. If we can get to 250, i'll update :)**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Male vampires feel more at ease when there are other mated males in the area.**

**Please review! I love the ones that are long and tell me exactly what they feel about my story; it makes me want to write more!**

**Hope everyone had a safe and wonderful holiday!**


	8. Chapter 8 Waiting

**Special Thanks to **_**hotmama4jd**_** for helping me out with this chapter! She's is an awesome beta :D**

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Eight_

~* Waiting *~

"So you're telling me your mate is going to just run in here and break us out? I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound very solid to me," Bella stated bravely, curled up against Edward's chest.

James cleared his throat, slightly offended. "Are you saying you don't think my mate is capable?" He glared at the brunette female, which caused her to coward farther into her protective male.

Edward glared back, "Watch it James."

He lifted his hands up in surrender, "She started it."

"And I'm ending it," Edward bit back and tightened his arms around her.

Bella looked at the blond male apologetically, "I'm sorry if I offended you, I only meant that it sounds nearly impossible. There are more than twenty humans in there; I don't want any more vampires hurt."

James eyes soften, and his head turned back towards the glass window. "She'll be okay. Besides she has our teenage son with her, Riley is a strong man."

"Unmated though," Edward growled, his possessive side starting to rise to the surface.

James turned to make eye contact with Edward, "Don't worry; my son is not ready to find a mate."

They were gathered around the stream, sitting on the ground as they waited for dawn to arrive. They were silent most of the time. Every once in a while one of them would speak, trying to pass the time.

"If only we had a bonfire," James suggested.

Bella scrunched up her nose, not liking the idea. For the few things that could kill a vampire; fire was on the top of the list. "The humans would come if they see fire. They probably think we're trying to burn the place down," the female pointed out.

James smirked, "Now there's an idea."

"Don't even think about it," Edward warned, feeling his mate tense at his words. "Last thing we need is to be trapped in a burning room."

James nodded, still smirking at the idea.

Edward looked around the habitat, his eyes taking in every detail. Were they really going to leave this place?

Is James's mate really capable of releasing them from this human death trap? Many questions were swarming in Edward's mind as he thought about his in captivity. He remembered his multiple failed escape attempts and how they always resulted in him being tranquilized and sent back to his den. After five tries, he eventually gave up. But now that there are more vampires, he might actually have a chance to save his and his mate's life.

His stomach began to turn with excitement at the thought of introducing his brand new mate to his family. He knew his father would be proud that his first born has finally found a soul mate to birth healthy sons that will help protect their land and daughters to expand their numbers. Unlike most vampire covens, the Cullens liked to stick together. In the eyes of others, it was like a small empire slowly being built, and other vampires knew very well not to venture onto their land. Although every once in a while, reckless nomadic vampires would disregard the warning scents and pass through the land without a second thought. A big mistake on their part once they were face to face with the strong Cullen men.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were not to be messed with, especially when their females were threatened. But as the word of their land expansion spread, more vampires began to make their homes closer to their border; trying to take some of the land for themselves. Carlisle had explained to them that the only way to ensure the security of their home was to have more sons or sons-in-law.

Alice was the first to fall pregnant. As the seasons changed, a beautiful baby was born on the first day of spring. Much to Carlisle disappointment, he had gained a gorgeous bouncing baby girl instead of a potential strong warrior. Although, once Charlotte was placed in her grandfather's arms, she instantly had him wrapped around her pretty little finger.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't having as much luck as his sister. No matter how much they tried, Rosalie had never been able to reproduce. Rosalie grew heartbroken whenever a season flew by and her scent had not changed.

Emmett blamed himself that mother nature had not blessed them yet. But both Edward and Carlisle knew; Rosalie might have been a poor choice of a mate.

Emmett didn't care though, he was happy with the beautiful blonde vampire he fought to have. A long, thick scar ran down his back from the fight with Rosalie's old mate. Edward remembered telling Emmett she wasn't worth the trouble, but his determined brother was intent on proving him wrong.

Now it was Edward's turn to fulfill his father's wish. Not only did he want to please his father, Edward also wanted to raise a large family of his own. The idea of being a father always gave Edward chills, so he promised himself that one day he would be the best father he could ever be. Meeting Bella has turned that fantasy into reality. The only thing standing in the way was a large wall and twenty something humans.

But at the break of dawn, he hoped his days in this facility were over.

*lemonade*

James stayed close to the window, his eyes still trained on the dark forest to catch a glimpse of his beautiful, fiery mate. Bella and Edward made their way back to the den, spending their last moments in the place they first met.

Edward had been carrying his mate, so carefully he bent down to place her small body along the leafy bed.

Without a second to spare, Edward covered her body with his, capturing her mouth with his. Their lips moved together in harmony, like a beautiful song that was played in all the right keys and sung in all the right notes.

Bella's fingernails raked down the large male's back, her legs wrapped around his hips as she hung on. Carefully,

Bella licked his bottom lip, asking permission to continue deeper into the kiss. Edward immediately responded and opened his mouth to let her slip her sweet tasting tongue inside. She moaned quietly since she lovied the feeling of his tongue they battled for dominance. Of course the battle didn't last long as Bella retreated back for a necessary breath of fresh air.

"Edward," she purred while her head rolled back as he continued to ravish her neck.

"Yes, my lovely mate," Edward hummed, his lips did not falter as he slowly reached up and caressed her full breast.

Bella nearly exploded with lust, her female needs burned with desire. "Edward please," she panted, her hands tightened into fist.

"Tell me what you want Bella," he commanded and gently bit the skin where her neck and shoulder met.

With little hesitation, Bella moaned out the words Edward had been dying to hear. "Mate with me Edward."

Edward's eyes gleamed with lust and happiness as he tugged on the dress that covered her body. "Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, I want you now! Please, Edward I absolutely _need_ you," she moaned, then unwrapped her legs from him, only to spread them apart for his approval.

Edward looked down at his beautiful mate and admired the bundle of brown curls that protected the glorious core he wished to bury himself in. He could see how wet she was and his own arousal had made itself know as he pressed himself against his lovely mate. He was about to slip off his pants when a sudden urge to stop crept upon his nerves. He growled in frustration, pulling away much to Bella's surprise.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, her cheeks flushed red as she pulled down her dress. "Am I not…" she swallowed hard, "…_good_ enough?"

Edward had to bite back the bile that started to build in his throat. _How could she think that?_ "Of course not Bella, you are absolutely perfect, don't ever think otherwise."

"Then why did you stop?" She questioned then lowered her eyes down in embarrassment.

Edward sighed. _What __was __wrong with him?_ He has every right to take his mate, but then why did he pull away?

"I just…I don't want our first time being in a cage Bella," he finally answered, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "I want us to be free. I want you to be uninhibited to be yourself, to not worry about humans interrupting or observing us." Bella nodded, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But don't worry my love, once we are out of this place," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to _fuck_ you so hard; you won't be able to walk for _days_."

Bella shivered from his cool breath, her lips turning into a smile. "Is that a promise?"

"Locked in my heart, sealed with a kiss, never apart, I will keep my promise," he softly sang and pressed a sweet kiss to his glowing mate.

"I love you Edward," Bella declared while she wrapped her arms tightly around Edward. With just three little words, Edward felt like a soaring bird, free and completely smothered in bliss.

"I love you too…my mate."

* * *

James smiled as his ears picked up the event that happened to the newly mated couple. He remembered the first time he had set eyes upon the fiery redhead that was his mate. He had instantly melted and fell in love at first sight. Mating was a powerful bond between vampires. It was what kept them alive. For without the comfort of having someone to love, someone to protect and provide for, there was no reason to continue existence on this earth. Vampires were cold hearted, blood-drinking killers, who only sought refuge in the arms of a beloved partnership. Without a mate, a lonely vampire could drain a whole city in a week.

That is why mating meant everything to a male. It meant that he had someone care for, someone to provide for, someone to come back to after a hunt and someone to have children with.

"Don't worry baby," he cooed quietly towards the glass window. "We'll be together soon."

Deep in the forest—hidden behind the thick trees and brush—stood a beautiful red haired vampire. Her eyes were narrowed toward the human facility that held her mate. Beside her stood a tall lanky male, her son who had been away when the tragic event had taken place. "Mum, when are we going to break dad out?"

"Patience Riley," Victoria purred in her baby like voice. "We must wait until most of the humans have gone home."

"And when will that be?"

Victoria huffed in annoyance, but she answered her only son nonetheless. "The humans match their schedules to ours, meaning they will go home when the sun comes up and we should be sleeping."

"At dawn then," he concluded.

"Yes Riley, at dawn," she hissed. "Now please be quiet, or you'll bring the humans to us before we have a chance."

"Mum, there's a girl in there too. She's pretty," he breathed, taking in Bella's beauty.

The older female scoffed, "Riley please, have you seen the _size_ of that male she's mated to? You won't even have a _chance_."

Riley frowned, unhappy that his mother wasn't supporting him. "I could take him," he growled. The young vampire crossed his arms and stood up tall.

With a snarl, Victoria turned to her ignorant son. "Like hell you would! Going up to a male that large and experienced is suicide, and I'm not letting my only son be killed over a female that is not worth it!" she hissed, glowering.

Riley sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Don't worry my love," Victoria cooed. She lifted his so they could look into each other's eyes. "You will find your mate when you are ready so don't rush mating.

Because once you're tied, you're tied for life. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother, I understand."

Victoria grinned at her son, pleased with his corporation. "Good boy," she praised, running a hand through his blond hair that was so like his father's She looked back towards the glass dome and caught the eye of her mate James. She saw his lips move but no sound was heard. The glass was sound proof and completely indestructible, a sure warning sign that the humans were getting stronger and smarter. She could make out the words he was saying by reading his lips, and with a smile, she slowly retreated into the darkness. She patiently waited for the right moment to attack.

**ALYALYALY**

**OVER 270 REVIEWS! Thanks guys! Good to know people are still interested in this story, even with all the changes.**

**The reason I made a change is because I felt that the way they got out was quite unlikely. And I know this Edward isn't as dominant but that is because he really has no reason too. Just wait till Riley makes the wrong eye toward Bella *wink* **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint too many people. I want Bella and Edward to mate as much as you do, but that's not until chapter ten. Thanks again and please excuse all the grammar and spelling mistakes. As long as you can understand what I was trying to say then there is no harm done. But please if you do see a mistake, point it out in a review and I will go back and fix it.**

**Show me some love! Let try…over 300 reviews? **

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Fire is one of the only natural things that can kill a vampire. Beheading is only effective if the vampire can't reattach it back on. They die in the next couple of hours. **

**Until next time! Goodbye my cupcakes!**

**PS: Check out my poll on my profile! Whatever you choose will effect the entire story :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Break Out

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Nine_

~* Break Out *~

The two vampires watched as the sun slowly begin to rise in the distance. The air smelled of fresh human blood as they watched a few of the humans leave the facility to walk to their cars, driving off to be home with their families. Only a few cars stayed behind, probably the people who ran the whole thing.

The red haired vampire smirked evilly, licking her lips as she purrs to her son. "It looks like we'll get a little snack while we are here." Her statement was short lived as two cars pulled up, revealing different humans in uniform. "What?" She hissed, aggravated that there was so many humans in the way of her task. "No!"

"Mother what is it?" Riley questioned, his eyes peering over a branch to try and see what was going on.

Victoria didn't answer, instead she growled for him to follow her to the side of the building. Not being seen, they crouched low by the door. "Now Riley, once the human opens the door, we attack. Go for the two men towards the back, and I'll take care of the one in the front. Then I'll slip inside and get daddy." Riley nodded, his eyes turning black as he went into his hunting stance. His sharp teeth became bare as a snarl started to form in the back of his throat.

The four armed men walked by them, completely oblivious of the dangers that were hiding two feet away. They had guns hanging around their necks, useless bullets that could only dream of penetrating their diamond hard skin. Once the first man punched in the security code and the door slid open, the vampires attacked.

Riley was the first one to be seen. He sprang from the corner and with lightning speed, appeared by the two males in the back. Snapping their necks before they even realized he was there. He disappeared once they dropped to the ground, all life drained completely from their bodies.

"_What the fuck?"_ One of the other men shouted, lifting his gun with shaking hands towards the two dead bodies that use to be his buddies. Then before he could blink, a green blur flashed in front of him. Riley stood there, his hand on the gun as he rips it away from the weak human. He was a full head taller than the pathetic human, causing fear to pulse through the weaker link.

"You're dead," Riley whispered, his face turning into a snarl as he leaps forward to sink his teeth deep into the human's fragile warm flesh. The man screamed as he felt the intense burning feeling of the venom coursing through his body. He was drained in less than a minute; Riley's eyes burning bright red as he dropped the body to the ground. His burning gaze turned in time to see his mother throw the first male against the concrete wall, a loud crack was followed after as the human's spine was snapped in two. "Ouch," Riley commented, grinning as he watched his mother slip into the facility undetected.

* * *

"She's here," James yelled towards the den Edward and Bella occupied. In less than a second, they were by his side. Bella was perched onto Edward's back, holding onto him as tight as she could.

"Where?" Edward asked, his ears opened wide as he tried to listen for the alarm that would surly ring.

Nothing was heard except for the soft beating of their hearts. Suddenly, the door to the lab flew open, revealing a blood covered vampire. A tall fiery red haired female was standing there, her eyes bright red were locked on James.

"Victoria," the blond vampire elated, his body instinctively told him to go to his mate. Meters away, Victoria beamed with happiness as she sprinted towards her mate.

But before she could jump into James's arms, the sound of a gun was heard and a dart had placed its self directly into Victoria's back. With a loud hiss, Victoria turned on her heels to growl deadly at the one human she forgot to kill. She was about to leap for him, when suddenly the world began to spin; the drug was taking its effect.

"No!" James growled as he saw his beloved mate slowly began to falter and hit the ground beneath her. He was by her side in a flash, a vicious growl exploding from his chest as he crouched over his motionless mate. In one swift leap, James grabbed the human's head and ripped it clean off his shoulders. Throwing it to the side, James picked up his mate, cradling her to his chest. "Let's go," he snarled towards the other vampire couple, running out of the room.

Edward took a deep breath, the smell of human blood made his throat burn. He pushed down the urge, the safety of his mate was much more important. As they passed the dead body, Edward grimaced at the bloody scene. The lab where he had been taken to countless time had been completely destroyed. There were multiple dead bodies. All men in uniform but no one he recognized. The scientists were also not present, neither was Jackie. Maybe she had gone home, Edward hoped, peering around the discarded mess for his caretaker.

Bella whimpered from behind him, her face was pressed deeply into his shoulder. "Edward please let's go, I can't spend another minute in here," she complained, holding her breath.

Edward quickly left the room, forgetting that his precious mate was not as strong when it came to holding down the bloodlust.

Once they found the exit, Edward slowed. He stopped at the door, breathing in the fresh air he had missed ever so much. He took a step out, feeling the cool wind blow though his hair. The sun was still rising, ready to warm the earth. Bella giggled, lifting her head up from her mate to take a breath herself. "It feels like forever since I've truly been outside. It feels amazing," Edward rejoiced, spreading his arms wide apart as he takes it all in.

"Come on Edward, let's leave before more humans arrive," Bella reminded him, hopping off his back to run towards the forest. Edward grinned widely, catching up to her in no time.

They eventually caught up with James and his coven a few miles away. They were huddling under a large tree; James and another male were crouching over the red haired female. When Edward stepped into view, both vampires hissed aggressively, thinking he was another human. Once James realized it was Edward, he fully relaxed, looking back down at his sleeping mate. The other vampire though, kept a solid glare upon the larger male.

"Calm Riley, he is no threat to us," James told him, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the younger male, noticing he was indeed, unmated.

Behind him, Bella peeked over his side, watching with curious eyes. Riley immediately switched his eyes to the female, taking a deep breath that captured her scent. Edward watched the male intently, a growl rumbled in his chest as he stepped in front of Bella to block his view of her.

James noticed and hissed at his son, "Stop, you know better than to go for a female already mated."

Riley clenched his teeth, the feeling of overwhelmed desire came crashing upon his shoulders the moment he smelled the sweet scent of the brown haired female. "But father," Riley barked, his eyes turning in a shade of coal black. "I want her."

"You touch her, your dead!" Edward roared, stepping back to push Bella further away from the young naive male.

Riley rose to his feet, his hands clenched in tight fist as he glared at Edward.

Edward snarled back; crouching low, ready for his attack.

However, Riley never moved. James flashed in front of him, slamming his hands on his shoulder to push him back. "Enough!" His father shouted, anger burning from his pupils. "She is _not_ your mate!"

Riley snapped his eyes to his father, jumping back into reality. The young vampire shook his head, his eyes slowly turning back to its normal red. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked, looking down at his mother.

Edward spoke up; his voice was low and filled with authority. "Your mate will be alright, the drug will eventually wear off and she will awake." He slowly straightened up, his eyes still locked onto the rival male as he speaks to James. "I am forever grateful for what your coven has done for me and my new mate. We have been locked in there for quite awhile, and probably would have never gotten out if it weren't for you. If there is anything I could do, you name it," he offered, his lips pulled in a tight line.

James bowed his head to Edward, a sign of respect to another male. Edward mimicked the gesture. "My family is a nomadic coven, we like to travel. I have heard of a powerful coven that is permanently stationed in the state of Washington. They hold a bunch of land that is impassable; do you happen to know them?"

Edward lightened at the mention of his family, "Yes, that is my coven," he remarked.

James raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really? Then when you return, can you tell your leader to let us pass through? It will be a greater journey to go around the territory then it would be to go right through it."

"Consider it done," Edward agreed, "But we have females, and your unmated son will most likely will not be welcomed; unless he can keep his eyes to himself." Riley hissed slightly.

James snapped his teeth toward his ignorant son. "Do not worries, by then he will know better," James defended, looking over to his son who was glowering down at the ground.

"Our agreement is settled, we shall be leaving now. But before we go, can you tell us where we are?" Edward asked, not sure if the nomadic vampires would know.

Shaking his head, James shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. We don't pay much attention when we move around."

Edward sighed, "Alright, thank you again for your help. Tell your mate we are extremely grateful for her bravery."

After saying good bye, Edward and Bella headed towards the mountains, hoping to find a cave they could say in until they could figure out where they were.

* * *

The vampire couple traveled swiftly though the woods, the female slightly in front as the male ran carefully behind her. Bella moved gracefully, happy to finally have stretched her legs. Edward had wanted to carry her, but she insisted that she should get a good run first. They covered a few miles before Bella finally felt tired. The sun was still bright in the sky, glaring down at them with rays that reflected off their skin.

"Alright Edward," Bella panted, leaning up against a tree. "You can carry me now," she giggled, holding out her arms for him.

Edward smiled brightly, wasting no time in picking up his mate. "About time," he joked playfully, beginning to sprint towards a large mountain.

Bella snuggled into Edwards's chest, trying to hold down her hair as the wind from the vampire speed blew though her chocolate locks wildly. Finally they arrived at the massive rock that stuck out of the earth. Edward placed Bella down on the ground. "Stay here," Edward commanded. "I'm going to look for a cave we can stay in till tonight.

Bella nodded, wrapping her arms around her. "Hurry back!" She called out to him, watching as he looks back to give her a wink.

Then she was alone.

Bored, Bella sat down on a large rock that was placed on the side of the steep mountain. She took another rock and began to carve drawings into the side of the mountain, blocking out the world as she continues to dig the boulder.

A loud snap of a twig from behind the female was heard, the bushes rustling as the larger figure moved out of the tree line.

"Back already?" Bella questioned, not taking her eyes away from the flower she had drew.

"Missed me _that_ much love?" A masculine voice interrogated, a voice that wasn't her Edward's.

With a hiss, Bella jumped up from her rock, her back pressed firmly against her drawing. "Riley, what are you doing here?"

The blond vampire smiled, opening his arms out in a romantic gesture. "I've come to retrieve my mate," he stated simply, as if he were asked what kind of blood he like.

"I belong to Edward," she informed darkly, her hair bristling.

Riley snickered, "Well I don't see him," he drawled, dramatically looking around.

"He'll be here any second, and then you'll be sorry for leaving your parents, little boy," Bella sneered, slowly creeping her way to the edge where the rock wall had cut off.

Riley narrowed his eyes. "I'm hardly little," he miffed, his eyes following her as she moved.

Scoffing, Bella rolled her eyes. "Please, you're tiny compared to my mate. How old are you anyway?"

"18," Riley bit out, his teeth clenched and his lips pulled in a tight line.

Bella laughed out loud, "a child," she confirmed, finally making it to the corner.

Riley snarled, out raged. He was about to leap for the female when suddenly his windpipe had suddenly been crushed.

"Edward," Bella breathed; relieved her plan of stalling time had worked.

Growling deeply, Edward tightened his hold on the gasping male who tried desperately to scratch Edward's hand away. "You've made a dangerous mistake," he seethed, his grip tightening as the diamond hard skin slowly begins to crack. Riley tried desperately to get away, but his struggles only increased the pain. "What made you think you had a claim to _my_ mate?" he snarled.

The young vampire tried to speak, but he choked on his words as he tried to take a breath of air. "Answer me!" Edward demanded, flinging Riley against the mountain side, causing loose rocks to crumble down.

Riley stumbled trying to reach his feet, his hands grasping his throat as the skin started to heal. Bella took this time to take shelter behind Edward, her tiny body finding itself on a tree branch. She remembered her father's warning about interfering with a fight between two males. How sometimes males can't stop when they are in a rampage and might accidentally hurt her without knowing it. So she stayed far enough away to be safe, but close to see her mate.

Edward slowly stalked towards the male, his lips pulled up in a snarl. "I-I…" Riley tired speaking, but throat hadn't completely healed.

Edward slapped a hand against his chest, slamming the smaller male hard against the solid matter behind him. Bringing his face down towards the blond vampire, Edward's growls lowered in volume as he speaks in a low deadly voice: Their noses almost touching as they hissed in each other face. "You ever show your face around me and my mate, I will rip your head off. Is that understood?"

Riley nodded slightly, his glares not subsiding. "Good." Edward then let Riley go, making him fall to the ground in a loud thump. "Tell your father our plans have changed. Tell him that you, _his son_, has screwed it up. And by keeping you alive, I have fulfilled my gratitude."

With that Edward turned his back on the male, his body immediately going to the tree that occupied his mate. He looked up into the branches, finding Bella holding tightly onto the centerpiece of the tree. His face was still hard when he opened his arms up for her; anger from the encounter with Riley was still burning. "Come mate," he ordered.

Bella didn't say anything, slipping off the tree to fall into Edward's waiting arms. In a flash they were off, leaving the broken male to crawl to his feet.

**ALYALYALY**

**How's that for an exciting chapter? I hope you liked it even if it wasn't that much. It's one of the longest chapters so far and they are only going to get longer!**

**Yay! I got over 300 reviews! Um…how about 1000! Jk, but really people, review : D It makes me happy!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: If a male's mate dies or get's taken away, the vampire will never be able to mate again. Therefore will either kill themselves or live an entire eternity alone. It helps keeps the population down *Wink***

**Until next time Hershey bars! **

**3 **


	10. Chapter 10 Complete Bliss

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Ten_

~* Complete Bliss *~

The sun started to set from behind the tree tops, darkening the forest. The sound of crickets spread across the forest floor, signaling any vampire that was deep in their den that it was time to wake.

Earlier that day, Edward had found a cave that had held a vampire coven before. It looked deserted so Edward decided to keep Bella there for the day. If the vampire coven came back and wouldn't let them stay, Edward was prepared to fight for it.

Our vampire couple was hidden away, deep into their temporary den. Bella was curled under Edward; her little hands were clamped tightly in Edward's shirt. She had woken up, not able to sleep; deciding to take this time to go out and fetch a quick snack for them. She ever so slowly slipped out from under him, tip toeing to the exit of the den. As long as she didn't make a noise, Edward wouldn't wake up.

It was twilight, the perfect time for a hunt.

Once Bella was out, she glanced around trying to figure out where they were. Nothing but a regular green forest, she sighed. For all she knew they could be on the other side of the country. She shook her head, she would worry about it later. Right now her eyes were black and the all-to-formulary burn in the back of her throat had made itself known. She took a sniff of the air and her senses became more opened. She couldn't remember the last time she hunted, and animals were a lot different from humans. It was a lot easier.

The smell of a mountain lion caught her attention and she went into a hunting crouch. Bella began to follow the scent of the big cat; creeping slowly and softly, not one of her footsteps were heard. About a minute later, Bella could see the lion under a bunch of bushes. The lion's purr had stopped the female immediately once she saw the reason. Curled against the large cat were three small newborn cubs, sucking and nipping at their mother's breast. Bella eyes filled with love and her heart clinched in pain as she saw the mother lean over and gives a quick lick to one of her kits.

A feeling crept over her, making her feel fuzzy inside. She wanted that too; to have an offspring to love and care for, to teach how to hunt and the rules about interacting with humans. Guilt swam over her at the thought of taking the life of this family, so she deiced to settle for a doe a few sprints away. When she caught the deer she sunk her teeth in the soft flesh, quickly drinking it dry. She found a buck and snapped his neck. Biting into the shoulder, Bella did not drink, this one was for Edward.

Bella smelled her way back to the den, the buck dragging behind her. When she got there, she was surprise to see Edward still asleep and had not even notice she was gone. She let the buck fall from her arms, having it drop to the dirt floor loudly. Edward sprang up in alarm and cursed underneath his breath. Bella giggled, bring Edward's attention to her.

"Good night, love!" Bella purred. "I went out hunting and brought you a buck, is that alright?"

Edward gave her a frown, "You went out by yourself?"

"Yes I did," she answered proudly.

"You shouldn't leave the cave without me Bella, it is very dangerous out there," he cautioned, standing to his full height.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "I made it back didn't I?"

"Yes, but next time you might not be so lucky," he proclaimed, grabbing the dear from the ground. He sunk his teeth deep into the deer's hide, gulping down the much needed blood. After he grimaced at the taste, he threw the corpse to the side. "Besides, it's my job to provide for you."

Bella crossed her arms, annoyed. "We'll I don't want to just be a weak female who can't do anything for her mate."

"You're anything but weak my love, but I care deeply for you. I never want you out of my sight," he claimed, towering over her small frame. "Did you see anything that looked formulary to you when you were out there?" Edward asked changing the subject as he pulled Bella to him.

"Nothing but natural forest, but we must be up north because of the type of forest we're in. And it's quite cold." Bella rubbed her hands on her arms and snuggled more into Edward.

Edward wrapped his big arms around her, making her feel much warmer. "Well love, we can't live here, we should start trying to find another vampire coven, they could tell us where we are." Edward suggested. "Let's go later on; when the moon is high in the sky, they'll be out of their dens by then," Edward added.

Bella nodded and pulled away from Edward, she walked over to the opening and sat down on the dirt floor. Edward fallowed her and sat down beside her, his arms holding him up, and his legs were crossed. Bella moved to sit in his lap. Her bottom fitting perfectly in the little hole Edward's legs created: the tiny vampire's legs were sticking out and her whole back up fit perfectly against Edward's front. They stayed like that for a moment, just gazing into the forest and watching what surrounds them.

Bella suddenly moved in Edwards lap, turning around to face him. "Hey Edward, do you know what I saw while I was out?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head as a response. "Better not have been Riley," he growled, stroking Bella's hair possessively.

Bella giggled, "No silly, when I was hunting, a mountain lion caught my senses." Bella started. "I was about a few feet away but I heard the lion purring, and I wanted to know why so I moved to get a closer look and I saw three cute adorable cubs!" she put one hand on his chest and the other on her cheek, her eyes holding excitement.

Edward gave her look of saying 'And…' so she continues, "And while I was watching them, something deep inside me came to life, and I wa-wanted that…to be a mother I mean," She tried explaining.

Edward eyes filled with excitement too once he caught on to what she was saying. He smiled and before Bella could smile back, Edward scooped her up and brought her to the bed.

He grinned widely, leaning down to capture her lips. He trailed kissing along her jaw line and then settled against the hollow base of her ear. Bella groaned as he nipped and nibbled at the sensitive area. He then made his circuit down her jaw, down her neck, and stopped at her collar bone, right at the neckline where her dress started.

"The dress has got to go, love," he whispered in her ear.

He slowly ran his hands under her dress. She gasped as his hands ghosted up her stomach, and landed on her breasts. His thumbs gently massaged the center, making her nipples harden. Bella moaned as he gave them a gentle pinch. His hands traveled higher, and pulled at the thin straps of her dress. He removed it and threw it aside.

Edward's eyes darkened as he examined his now topless mate.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He brought his lips back to her neck and nipped down to her breast bone.

Bella moaned and pressed against Edward's leg. "Edward, I need you. Now," she practically growled.  
The sensation in her stomach was becoming too much. She needed him inside of her.

Edward skimmed his tongue down her chest and stopped at her naval. He allowed his tongue to circle her belly button, and then he dipped it inside. Her back arched against his chest. Edward shuttered at the sensation.

He quickly removed his shirt, and then went back to assaulting her lips. His hands traveled back down her stomach, and rested against the hem of her underwear. He hooked one finger inside and removed them in one swift movement.

"So beautiful," he breathed, admiring his bare mate once more.

He felt Bella's tiny hands press against his abs, then travel down his stomach. He nipped at her neck as she loosened his belt and started unbuttoning the black pants.

"Do you feel how hard I am, Bella?" he whispered, against her ear. He pressed himself against her center. She moaned in response and grounded her body against his.

"Edward!" she begged.

He removed his boxers, and then went back to attacking her neck. Bella gasped when she felt two warm fingers enter her.

"So tight," Edward groaned. He pumped his two fingers in and out, stretching her. Preparing her.

She felt the coil in her stomach tighten. Every muscle in her body was tense. She needed a release. She felt as if she was going to explode.

"Ready, love?" he smirked, loving the feeling of pleasuring his lover.

He looked down at her to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were dark with lust, yet there was a hint of fear in them.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Edward considered this for a moment, and then dropped his head so that they were face to face.

"Bite my shoulder," he told her sincerely, wiping away the tear that slowly slipped from her big eyes.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss before positioning himself at her center. He carefully entered her so that he wouldn't hurt her. He could feel himself press against her barrier.

"I love you," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She nodded her head fearfully, and then pressed her forehead to his.

"Forever," she agreed.

He pushed against her barrier and she whimpered. Bella sank her teeth into his shoulder, trying to forget about the pain. Edward began sucking at her ear lobe to try to distract her from the pain. Once he was sure she had adjusted to his size, he withdrew, and then pushed back in.

"Ed-ward," Bella moaned underneath him.

The coil in her stomach was now unbearable. She needed her release.

"Faster," she gasped. "Please Edward, make me yours!"

Edward picked him pace. He felt the need for a release as well. It was coming. It was coming so fast.

"Mine!" he growled, thrusting into her again, and again. He leaned forward and sank his sharp teeth deep into her sensitive flesh.

Her body began to tremble, and tighten. She screamed out and gripped his hair. "Edward!" Her screams brought him over the edge, spilling his sperm inside his mate. He collapsed on top of her, pulling his teeth away from the newly made mark and pressed his forehead against hers as he rode out his high. He moved his head down to rest against Bella's chest, which was rising and falling dramatically.

"That was amazing," she exclaimed, nipping at his ear. She took his ear lobe into her mouth, and bit against it gently. He moaned when she began sucking on it.

"So you liked that, huh?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin. Bella smiled and nodded. She started to get up, but he pinned her down by the shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "I'm not through with you yet."

Edward and Bella were curled together on the soft leafy bed feeling blissful. They had put their clothes on an hour after they finished mating and were now just giving little kisses here and there, waiting for the moon to rise high in the middle of the sky before going out in search of other vampires.

Finally the moon's light lit up the dark cave. Edward forced himself to get out of his comfortable position and wake Bella, who had fallen asleep. "Wake up love, it's time to go," he gently shook her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Bella grumbled then groaned when she felt the pain in between her legs. "Bella are you okay?"

Bella looked up at him with a glare, "No, I feel pain in between my legs," She stated.

Edward give her a little chuckle, "why of course love, it was the first time we have mated, the female always feel pain the first time," He said while helping her up.

"Hmm well, did we have to mate five times? I can barely walk!" she said while she wobbled around.

"I told you, I always keep a promise. And yes Bella, five times was necessary since we need to make sure you get pregnant. Sometimes the first try always fails," He explained, laughing at his clumsy mate. Bella shrugged and began walking towards the opening of the cave.

The moon was out and very bright, clouds were here and there, but not totally covering the beautiful stars. The whole forest was filled with noses, some coming from other predators and some from the prey that was being hunted. Owls hooted in the distance, a wolf give a loud howl, and footsteps were crunching against the leaves and sticks that covered the forest floor.

Edward immediately stiffened, Bella moved behind Edward, and both had their full sense on; sensing for any human or vampire around. The footsteps came closer and they were greeted with a low growl, defiantly a vampire growl. Edward responds back with the same low, challenging growl.

Bushes started to shake and two vampires step out, one was a male and the other was a female. They did not look familiar to Bella or Edward. The male was about 7'5 with muscles hugging his body, he had short brown locks that curled messily around his face, his dark green shirt was covered in mud and his black pants were the same. The female looked about 5'6, she had light brown hair that was strait and long, she was wearing a worn purple shirt along with washed out blue jeans. She wasn't as muddy but you can see a few stains here and there.

Of course the female was hiding behind the male, and obviously they were mates. The male never took his eyes off Edward, making sure this male was not a threat to him or his mate. He did not see the small female who was hiding behind Edward and therefore thought he was a male who would be willingly to take his mate from him.

Edward relaxed when he saw this male had a mate and pulled Bella out from behind him to show that he had a mate too. The other male relaxed and give them a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Ben from Montana, and this," He gestures to the female, "this is my mate, Angela," He greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Edward from Washington, and this is my mate Bella," Edward greeted back. Bella nodded in acknowledgement. "And we were wondering where we are?"

The other couple laughed, "You guys are in Montana silly!" Angela exclaimed. Ben laughed and put an arm around her.

Bella took a glanced at Edward and saw him take a glance at her. "Were in Montana? Wow we're closer than I thought!" Bella said.

"I know, I thought me might be in a different country!" Edward said back.

Angela and Ben started to walk away saying, "Come on you guys! Lets us show you around. You guys are obviously not from around here!"

Edward started walking with them, pulling Bella along beside him.

**ALYALYALY**

**This chapter was almost exactly like the original except a few changes. How do you like having Ben and Angela instead of Brian and Melissa? Make more sense right? **

**Yess, they've mated!**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! You're the best. **

**If you haven't already seen my profile, check it out! It has so information about the Cullens and the Volturi on it. NEW READERS: If you hate spoilers, I wouldn't check it out. **

**Vampire Fact to Remember: When a vampire introduces themselves to another, they always state where they were born. **

**Hope you liked this chappy! **

**Send me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11 New Friends

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **_

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Eleven_

~* New Friends *~

The small group reached the shelter of a cave just prior to daylight. Although Edward had been wary of the two new vampires, taking care to keep a watchful eye on his mate, Ben and Angela had proved helpful and trust worthy guides through the strange territory.

The forest they found themselves in had been home to Ben and his mate for over half a century and was supposedly safe. Edward informed Ben of their human containment and the details surrounding their resent escape.

As they escorted Edward and Bella through the thick forest floor they were absolutely fascinated with Edward's choice of diet, as they, like most of their species, fed exclusively off the blood of humans.

"Animals? And that really sustains you? I've never heard of such a practice," Ben asked disbelievingly.

Edward nodded and kept pace as they ran swiftly through the trees. "It has worked for my coven for many years. My father is over two hundred years old and has yet to taste a drop of human blood. He finds it barbaric."

Ben looked at his mate hopefully. "If what you claim is true, that could mean wonders for me and my Angela. Our forest is quite far from the nearest large population of humans but it is becoming more and more dangerous to take my mate near the city to feed. We have heard of many vampires being captured by the humans. You are not the first rumored to have been taken but you are certainly the only one to have escaped."

"They ambushed my brother and I," Bella added, "We were stargazing on a large bolder when they appeared. I screamed for my little brother to run but I never knew if he had gotten away," she shuddered, remembering that fearful night.

Angela shivered, whimpering slightly with fright. Ben pulled her close against his side and whispered promises for her safety.

"Bella and I intend to make our way to my coven in Washington as soon as it's safe to travel," Edward said firmly.

Bella stared at Edward with sorrow filled eyes. "But Edward, my family is in Arizona! I need to find them. They need to know I'm ok," she begged desperately. Edward's heart ached at the sadness clear in her voice. He wished he could give her everything her heart desired but this wasn't something he was willing to compromise on.

"I'm sorry, my love. My coven is nine members strong and we will be safer with them. I'm not willing to bargain with your safety, my Bella."

Bella looked ready to protest but Ben's voice cut her off. "Your coven has nine members?! That's unheard of…" He exclaimed.

"My father, Carlisle, believes it is easier for us to co-exist in such large numbers because of our diet. Also we hold a large amount of land. He also believes that we must stay together in order to protect such massive territory," Edward told him. "We will be ten in number when I return with my mate."

"Incredible," Ben and Angela breathed.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us until you move on. We will be safer with two males," Angela invited happily.

Edward looked over at Bella who was still pouting dejectedly. He ran the back of his finger lovingly across her cheek and she melted into his touch with a light purr. He'd go to the ends of the earth to keep her safe. He knew that Ben would be an ally worth having and that his mate would be good for Bella, she need some female companionship since she clearly missed her mother.

"That is a truly generous offer, Angela. Bella and I would appreciate your hospitality until I have determined the safest way back home."

The couple's cave was small but definitely still large enough to sleep a few extra vampires comfortably. Edward was satisfied with its capability of keeping Bella out the elements while she rested.

Angela skipped joyfully to Bella's side and took her hand in her own. Edward fought the urge to pull his mate away from the other tiny female.

"Come on Bella! We need to gather bedding for your nest before it gets too light out."

Bella beamed happily at Angela and looked to Edward for permission to collect foliage for their bed. Edward sighed uneasily but nodded. He went to follow the females but Ben stopped him.

"They'll be safe. We are the only vampires for miles and I smelt no humans on our journey through the forest earlier. Angela knows not to go far."

Edward nodded apprehensively.

"I was hoping you might show me how this animal hunting is done," Ben hinted. "We have an hour or so before sunrise."

Edward wanted to turn him down, it tore him to be away from Bella but Ben had done him a great favor by inviting them in and he owed it to him to show him his safer hunting practices.

"Of course. Let's go."

The males passed the girls who where giggling playfully, pulling leaves from a nearby tree. Edward grinned widely at the sound of Bella's carefree laughter. She was unfathomably beautiful when she smiled.

"My love, I'm taking Ben into the forest to hunt. We won't go far. You need to yell for me if you need anything and I will be back by your side the moment I hear your call," he told her anxiously, pulling her into his arms and pressing soft kisses against the newly made mark on her neck.

Bella moaned quietly when she felt his tongue swipe smoothly across her flesh. She felt a familiar building of desire in the pit of her stomach. Edward responded to her little noises with a low growl and a light, sensual nip to her throat.

A high-pitched giggle reminded the couple that they were being watched and Bella quickly pulled away, looking particularly embarrassed. She laughed at Edward's satisfied grin and watched the two males run off into the distance.

"You two must be newly mated," Angela laughed.

Bella sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes. The way he looks at you… it's very sweet Bella. Don't shy away from his affection. He simply adores you."

Bella smiled fondly and jumped high into a nearby tree the collect its fresh leaves and beautiful white blossoms.

"Have you been with Ben long?" she asked as she efficiently shredded leaves off a branch, allowing them to fall to the grounded toward Angela.

"Over fifty years," she said with thinly veiled pride. Bella watched her as she gathered her leaves and collected them in a large woven basket.

"That's a very long time. I've only been alive for twenty six of those years," she mused. "Do you have offspring?"

Angela giggled. "I have three sons. My youngest left home in search of a mate just two years ago. I miss them," she smiled sadly. "Have you given Edward children yet?"

"We're hoping I conceived last night," she admitted sheepishly. "Edward and I waited till we were out of that human infested place before be fully mated."

Angela gasped with wide eyes. "You mean he put off mating?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. We spent a long time in that lab," Bella said, confused.

Angela looked shocked. "It must be the animal blood… I've never heard of a male waiting that long to mate with their female. Ben took me the very first day he chose me."

Bella frowned. "He must have thought I wasn't ready," she said simply.

Angela laughed. "It doesn't really matter when you're ready, sweetheart. Your mate will claim you when he wants you."

"Edward didn't want our first time in a cage," she shrugged, quoting his words.

"He must really care for you then. Ben demanded I give him his first child immediately," she said lightheartedly, clearly not bothered by it at all.

Bella nodded thoughtfully. She was so distracted she didn't realize she had nearly stripped the entire tree until she ran out of leaves. She looked down and giggled loudly when she noticed her new friend completely covered in the bright green foliage.

"I think we may have enough now, Bella," Angela teased.

The two joyful females walked lazily back to their dark cave and started preparing the extra bed when they found that their mates were still gone.

Bella told Angela all about Edward and the time they spent in captivity and Angela gushed lovingly about her sons. The pride and adoration in her voice made Bella ache with material longing. Now that they had escaped the humans, Bella desperately wanted her own little one.

Edward's baby.

He'd be so proud of her when she gave birth to his first offspring.

"Does it take long to conceive? Do you think I have already?" she wondered aloud, examining her flat stomach.

Angela patted her back soothingly. "It's possible but it normally takes some time. If you've only started mating last night, you may have to try for a while longer before you're with child."

Bella looked slightly disappointed but nodded in understanding. "I'm so clueless, my mother never talked about children. The only experience I've ever had with pregnancy and child birth was when my brother came along. Although my father did have me wait outside the den when he was born," she giggled.

"You're parents must be very protective of you," Angela concluded, dumping the leaves into the new hole they created.

Bella shrugged, "Yeah, my dad had us move to an area where there was hardly any other vampires. I've never even had a friend, until now."

Angela beamed at the young vampire, pulling her new friend into a tight hug.

She smiled sweetly when Edward and Ben returned. Bella squeaked in surprise when Edward rushed to her side and pulled her tightly into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and purred in delight when she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you far too much. I'm never leaving you again," he declared with conviction.

Bella laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You were gone less than an hour."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle free from his grasp but he held her tightly and dropped to her down on the freshly made bed.

Angela and Ben wished them a good day before settling in on their nest on the opposite side of the cave.

Edward wasted no time before pressing his body firmly against his mate's. He attacked her chest with his lips and sucked greedily on the sweet flesh above her breast.

He needs her. He burned for her. And judging from her inviting moans of pleasure, the feeling was mutual.

He roughly tugged down the neck of her dress and exposed a beautifully taut, pink nipple just begging for his attention. She groaned when he took it carefully between his teeth.

"Uh, Edward!"

He smirked and positioned himself between her open thighs to press his massive erection against her eager core. He could smell her arousal thick in the air around them and it drove him wild with need.

"Do you like that, my love?" he cooed.

"Oh yes!"

"I can smell you my darling. You're aching for me."

She nodded distractedly and lifted her hips up to meet his covered length. He growled with wanton lust.

"Tell me what you want, my angel," he murmured.

"Eh, hey guys. I know you've been running with humans for a while now but we've got the same perfect hearing as you and I just thought I'd remind you that we can hear everything," Ben's voice warned suddenly. Angela tried to suppress a giggle.

Edward snarled in frustration at the couple when Bella jumped and bury her face in his chest. He knew his discomfort would not ease without burying himself deep inside his mate but Bella would be too uncomfortable to perform in front of other vampires.

"Sorry baby," she whispered.

Bella pecked the tip of his nose apologetically and turned her back to him to let sleep claim her. Feeling sufficiently rejected, he covered her little body with his protectively and allowed himself to rest knowing his precious mate was curled safely beneath him.

Bella woke to the feel of two large hands gently shaking her. She thought she may have over slept and Edward was politely rousing her from a deep sleep but when she forced open her eyes she saw only the light still outside the den.

Edward was staring at her intently and she briefly panicked.

"Edward! Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Why are you up so early?"

Her questioning was cut off abruptly when she suddenly found Edward's lips moving hungrily against her own. His kissing was filled with so much love and passion that her shock at his spontaneity was quickly replaced by burning desire.

When he slipped his attention down to her heaving chest she moaned for him.

"Edward, what-"

"Shhh… my love. I need you. Please," he begged.

"I know Edward, but we can't. We aren't alone…"

Before she could protest he scooped her swiftly into his arms and ran her deep into the dense forest.

"Edward! Where are we going?!" She squealed into his chest. She hadn't even said goodbye to her new friend!

"I want you. Now. And if we have to be alone for me to take what's mine then we're going to find a place to be alone, my Bella," he growled huskily.

Bella shivered at the intense desire evident in her mate's velvet voice and coal black eyes.

She didn't look at her surroundings until he came to an abrupt stop. When she peeked around Edward's strong arms she saw the most beautiful meadow she'd ever lay eyes on. It was perfectly rounded, enclosed by breathtaking trees and covered in thick green grass and stunning purple flowers.

She wanted to gaze at its perfection for days but Edward had a very different type of beauty in mind. He only had eyes for Bella and as he lowered her down in the long, plush grass the only thing he wanted to see was the look in his mate's eyes as she writhed underneath him.

"I can't wait any longer, my little love. You're far too tempting for your own good, so beautiful. I spent the entire day with my hard, thick cock pressed against your prefect little ass and I can't wait to burry myself inside you a moment longer," he explained, pressing his extremely stiff dick against her center for emphasis.

She was still a little sore from their last coupling but she remembered what Angela had told her about her mate taking what he wants, when he wants it and decided to ignore the slight sting. She wanted to be the perfect mate for him, wanted to make him happy. And truthfully she needed him just as badly as her needed her.

Bella nodded her permission and Edward purred in delight. He pushed his hand between them and pulled up the hem of Bella's pretty dress. She mewed like a kitten when he slipped his fingers between her thighs and gently felt the wetness that had already pooled there.

"You're so wet for me, my darling. So ready to accept you're mate's dick in your sweet little hole," he whispered tenderly, sliding two long fingers inside her with ease.

She cried out in frustration as he expertly teased her damp clit. "Please, Edward. I'm so ready for you. Please take me."

He smirked wickedly, he liked begging. He could pleasure her for hours and never tire of seeing her breathtaking face respond to his actions. The way her perfected white teeth clamp down on her plump bottom lip. The way her gold eyes swam with adoration and desire.

It was all he lived for.

Unfortunately he feared he may suffer permanent damage if he didn't find his own release soon so he mounted his mate without further delay. Bella help him unzip his tight pants and freed his pulsing length. He hissed at the feel of her warm hand on him and nearly cried impossible tears when she guided his tip to her soaking entrance.

The snarl that erupted from deep in his throat was 100% animalist desire. She groaned happily beneath him as he penetrated her with firm, hard thrusts, and a continuous purr of contentment at being joined with her mate.

He shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in her long soft hair to fight against the over whelming urge to empty himself into her too quickly.

Edward pulled the sleeves of her dress down to expose her neglected breasts to him. She screamed his name as he suckled her rosy nipples. It was his favorite sound in the world and he resolved to hear it every day for the rest of his existence.

"Yes! You love that don't you, my Bella? You can feel me deep inside of you and you live for it," he crooned.

"Oh Edward! I love you! I love you! Please don't stop."

"I'll never stop, Bella. You belong to me. You're mine."

He pounded into her at a punishing pace and felt her walls convulse around him. He groaned as his cock worked in and out of her impossibly tight heat.

"That's right. So good, my love. Milk my cock, my darling. I need you Bella. I need you like fucking blood," he cried out as he pulsed inside of her with blinding pleasure. She took everything he had to give as he released his seed into her beautiful body.

He fell into the grass beside her as they both panting for breath. Edward pulled her close to his side and ran his fingers through her hair when she rested her head against his solid chest. She whimpered lightly.

"I love you, Bella. Your body was made for me and only me. You are my perfect fit," he whispered.

"Just you," she agreed.

He pushed his hand against her smooth stomach and purred happily at the possibilities it held. "I'm going to make you round with my child, my darling. Then everyone will know that you belong to me," he said smugly. "But until I'm am certain you are carrying a part of me inside of you I will take you as many times as I see fit. Do you understand, love?"

Bella gulped nervously but nodded.

Edward looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set and the sky growing into twilight.

"We should get back. They'll wonder where we are soon and I'd prefer if we didn't worry them," Edward stated and reached down lazily to cover his sated erection before turning to tend to his mate.

The sight of her spread out for him, almost completely bare and surrounded by wild flowers was enough to make him harden again. He knew he didn't have time to take her once more but he couldn't stop himself from lowering his mouth to the apex of her thighs and lapping at the juices seeping from her inviting pink slit.

"Ed-Edward!?"

Her eyes grew impossibly large as she watched his copper locks bob purposefully against her core. She tried to resist the immense pleasure his talented tongue brought her because she was sure his actions were scandalous.

He smiled widely when he glanced up at his mate's face, a humorous combination of desire and humiliation displayed across her adorable features.

He hummed cheerfully. "Your taste would rival the sweetest human blood, dear Bella. I can taste myself on your sex, my love. I don't believe anything has ever been so incredibly arousing."

Bella burned with lust at her mate's words and was nearly murderously angry when he reinstated her dress to its proper place instead of continuing his exploration of her body. She huffed defiantly.

Edward chuckled and scooped her into his arms to carry her back to the den. "No pouting, sweetheart. Now you know how I felt last night. To be all worked up with no release. It serves you right, my little tease," he joked.

"But don't worry, sweet Bella, I fully intend on satisfying all of your desires. Very soon," he vowed.

**ALYALYALY**

**So this chapter is the first chapter JD909626 wrote, so all credit goes to her and from now on most of what you will read is from her. Of course I will change minor details to fit the new story I have created.**

**Yummy Lemons, more will come! So I warn you : )**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Vampire males would sometimes claim their mate in front of others to make sure they know who their female belongs too.**

**Review! If I can get 50 or more reviews for this chapter I will update : D If I get over a 100 reviews, then I will update all my stories…hehe let the reviews begin…**

**Happy Friday tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12 Trapped Sisters

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twelve_

~* Trapped Sisters *~

Over the last century, Edward had been forced to make a great number of difficult decisions.

The decision to leave his family during his wild adolescent years nearly undid him.

The decision to go back and beg his father's forgiveness after months of feasting on the blood of humans had been a lesson in humility.

But this, the necessary decision to go into the dangerous human city and leave his beloved mate behind—this was agony.

Edward and his Bella had been with their new vampire companions for two weeks and had enjoyed the good company and guaranteed safety.

But Edward was growing restless.

He was hopeful that Bella would be with child soon, if she wasn't already, and he was anxious to start the journey home so that his love would be able to relax in comfort during the most trying months of her pregnancy.

His mother would be able to help them birth their first baby and his large family would be able to adequately protect his little one and his or her lovely mother.

He was grateful for all that Ben and Angela had done for them but their way of living was extremely primitive. Their cave was quaint but rather crude and they utilized very few modern comforts.

Not a place he wanted to bring his precious child into the world.

His father Carlisle's fascination and extreme respect for human life meant that Edward's home was filled with luxuries few vampire covens dared to use. Fluff mattresses and blankets were drastically more comfortable than the leaves and foliage most vampires used for bedding. Carlisle had books and countless other human oddities. Perhaps Bella would like to learn to read human? It could keep her safe if she ever ended up in their territory.

Edward growled at the thought.

It wasn't so long ago that humans were nothing more than mindless livestock, ripe for the picking. Now the little lambs had identified their silent predators and were finding ways to strike back. It was an interesting, if not slightly terrifying, turn of events and Edward was eager to get his father's take on all this.

His family probably thought of him dead. His poor mourning mother would be delighted when her missing son returned with the most beautiful mate in existence.

But none of that would happen without risk.

Frankly Edward didn't have a clue on how to get home from where ever it was they were and the only way to find out would be to procure a human map. If he didn't they'd be going into the journey completely blind.

He was going to have to venture into the city and there was no way he was going to let Bella go with him.

He was torn from his inner turmoil when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by his particularly playful mate.

He landed softly on his back, her beautiful little body crouching with false hostility over him. She was employing every ounce of her modest strength to pin him down fiercely. He loved her so he lay there 'helplessly', humoring her made her happy and when she was happy he was ecstatic.

"Please don't hurt me, ma'am. I have a beautiful mate and we're expecting a baby. They need me," he pleads with thinly veiled amusement.

Bella growled menacingly, baring her perfect teeth and running them softly across his throat. "Beautiful?" she purred.

He bit back a desire induced groan for the sake of her game. "Devastatingly beautiful. No one comes close," he gasped as she nuzzled her little nose into his neck and pressed her lips under the clean line of his jaw. He felt her smile against his skin.

"Do you love her?"

He put a gentle hand under her chin and turned her face to look into her eyes. She was breathtaking. "Very much. She means more to me than my own life," he told her sincerely, gold eyes burning.

He laughed when Bella broke character and beamed gleefully at him.

She kissed him long and hard and for the first time he allowed her mouth to dominate his. He was leaving her tonight and wanted her to feel powerful and safe, even when he wasn't there to protect her.

They flooded their kiss with all the adoration they held for each other before pulling away and relaxing into each another's arms.

Bella ran her small fingers through Edward's thick hair. "She loves you too," she whispered, lifting herself up on her elbows to study his face, her sweet smile quickly morphing into a frown. "You're upset," Bella accused. Edward should have known she would sense his fear and uncertainty. She was his other half and when he hurt she hurt too.

"I can't be upset, not when I'm holding you in my arms like this," he deflected, pulling her tightly against him and pressing kisses into her soft hair.

But Bella was extremely intelligent, she wasn't so easily appeased. She wiggled out of his embrace and sat in front of him, her tiny features etched with worry. "Then what ever is upsetting you must be threatening to take me from your side," she deduced.

Edward sighed and sat up. She was too perceptive for her own good…and his.

He trapped her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. If they were going to have to have this conversation he needed to have her close to calm him.

"We need to leave soon. Head towards my family in Washington before you're heavy with my child. I'm going to need to travel into the city and gather some information in order to get us there," he told her softly, cautiously. Her little body turned immediately rigid with fright.

"When?" she whispered quietly.

"Tonight, my love. I've waited as long as I can."

"I'm scared. What if they get us again? What if we are pregnant and they take my baby?" she asked manically, her panicked voice steadily gaining volume.

He growled and tightened his arms almost painfully. She had obviously misunderstood. "I'd never let them take you. Ever. They'd have to kill me before they separated me from you or our child," he promised with conviction. "You're going to stay here tonight, my angel, with Ben and Angela. I'm going alone. I won't risk you."

Bella blinked at him for a moment, processing his words. He jumped when she suddenly let out a sorrowful dry sob and crumbled against his chest. This was what he had been afraid of.

"Oh baby, no. Please don't cry, my love," he cooed. "There's no reason to cry. I'll keep you both safe. I promise. You're my world."

She looked up at him, her face predictably tearless but distorted in a way that displayed every bit of her pain and trepidation. Edward's still heart broke in his chest. "What if something happens? I can't live without you…" she breathed.

"Nothing will happen. You'll never have to." He kissed her quivering lips. "I'll be back before morning. I'll always come back to you, Bella. We can get some rest then and start on our way home when the sun goes down tomorrow night."

Bella nodded, looking entirely unconvinced, before dissolving once again into tearless sobs. Edwards groaned but decided it best to end the argument. She was aware he knew what was best for them. He was her mate and it was his life's purpose to keep her safe and happy. He held her close and waited patiently for her to cry herself into acceptance.

Ben and Angela heard Bella's cries and approached them cautiously, hoping to help sooth her and find out what was causing her outburst.

Ben gave Edward a questioning stare and the bronze haired vampire smiled sheepishly, silently apologizing for his mate's behavior. "I think it best if we start the trek home as soon as possible. I've just told Bella that I'll be making a trip into the city tonight in order to gather supplies. She's… concerned," he explained, patting his mate's tiny shaking frame with soothing tenderness. Her sobs slowly began to quiet down, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into Edward's shirt.

Angela looked more disappointed that her new friend would be leaving her than concerned about the dangers of traveling to the city. She and Bella had become quite close.

Ben looked at Bella perplexed. Neither one of them really understood the danger like Edward and Bella did, neither had been torn from their families to be poked and prodded and tested on. And even though they had been warned of this possible outcome they still saw the risk as an improbability. Humans were still humorously weak in comparison.

"What could you possibly get from the humans that would help you get home?" Ben questioned.

"A map. I'm not familiar with the surrounding area."

Ben laughed, "And you're planning on burning them for smoke signals and hoping your family sees them from Washington?" he teased lightly, speculating as to what a vampire could do with a useless piece of paper.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Bella's head absentmindedly. "I plan on reading it and following it home, obviously."

Ben and Angela gaped at him disbelievingly.

"You can read!" they simultaneously inquired.

Edward nodded. "And write. My father thought it would be a useful tool. Apparently he was correct. I never imagined I'd be spending so much time with the vermin."

"I didn't know it was possible," Ben confessed.

"It wasn't easy but it's not impossible. We are of superior intellect than humans but lack the vocal capabilities to communicate the same way. Carlisle seems to think its nature's way of evening the playing field," Edward smirked conspiratorially.

"We are a predator that looks exactly like them, a gift that makes them easy to trick, but the moment we open our mouths the truth is clear. To them we snarl and growl like the most devious of monsters."

"Well unfortunately for them if they're close enough to hear our growl it's probably far too late to do anything to save themselves," Angela giggled.

Ben looked thoughtful and intrigued before shrugging his shoulders and turning to his mate. "Ang, gather Bella and take her inside to calm down. Edward and I don't have long if we plan of making it back before daybreak."

Edward looked up, startled. Even Bella lifted her little head to stare and the male vampire.

"No. I'm going alone. I can't let you risk yourself for us. I only ask that you watch over my Bella while I'm gone."

_'And protect her if I don't make it back'_, he thought morbidly.

Ben snickered, "Nonsense, I've been to the city many times, I know the lay out like the back of my hand. Angela and Bella will be safe in the den until we return. While I see the merit behind this animal hunting you, can't expect me to miss out if there's an opportunity to catch something tastier, can you?" He grinned broadly.

Edward was briefly conflicted. Although Ben seemed genuine in his confidence, Edward knew it was only out of ignorance. He really shouldn't allow him to risk himself blindly for them. But Bella felt so little and fragile in his strong arms, her safety was all the mattered to him and if something happened to him at the hands of the humans and he was unable to return to her, she would be in grave danger.

The world was not a secure place for an unmated female. Another male could easily come and take her from him, Ben and Angela would be able to do little to stop it. He knew Bella would be safe if left alone while they journeyed into the city, according to Ben no humans or vampires had ventured into the area in ages. Having Ben to guide him in the city would give him a better chance at coming back to her.

It was with a guilt ridden selfishness that Edward nodded to Ben in agreement, accepting his company.

Bella reluctantly left Edward to follow Angela into the den, but not before giving him one last kiss.

"Promise me you'll come back," she demanded, holding onto his neck tightly.

Edward gave her a brilliant smile, "Locked in my heart, sealed with a kiss," Edward gently laid a kiss upon her quivering lip.

"Never apart," Bella whispered.

"I will keep my promise."

Ben gave him a sympathetic smile as the two made their way out of the dense forest. "Don't worry about them. They'll be safe and Bella will be so happy to see you when you get back," he grinned.

It was one or two hours past midnight when the two vampires reached the out skirts of an impressively sized city. Both males had their separate missions, one needed a way home, and the other a meal, but they agreed that splitting up was an unwise move. They resolved to work together. Ben's kill first, Edward's map second.

Edward stopped before they passed the first ring of buildings and put a hand on Ben's shoulder to get his full attention.

"Whatever happens, don't let them get the collar around your neck. If we are accosted don't try to stand and fight. Run. They aren't nearly fast enough to catch you," he warned seriously. Ben nodded but Edward saw him roll his eyes.

They traveled through the surprisingly empty streets like shadows, with calculated, quick movements. The ominous dark was useless against their capable eyes.

"Which way?" Edward questioned, hoping his companion had a plan.

"The young human's gather at this time of night. There are several different places to find an easy meal. The blood tastes a bit funny but they're unusually simple to lure…." Ben said with clear excitement, leading them purposefully through an alleyway.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "I believe you're referring to a 'bar'. When I was young, I left my family to hunt humans. I also found their fondness for those particular establishments helpful. The alcohol makes the blood slightly bitter but their minds and actions are extremely impaired after they consume it," he explained knowledgeably. "It completely cancels out their natural tendency to avoid danger."

"Their females taste better," Ben pointed out.

Edward smirked. "Apparently they tend to prefer the more pleasant sweet and fruity drinks," he mused, almost missing his old hunting days.

He had never truly felt remorseful for his human meals, he restrained mainly out of respect for his father and love of his family. However his previous indifference had been replaced with a heavy resentment, some a kin to hatred, after what they had done to his Bella. The crimes against him he could easily forgive, but the pain his little mate had endured at the hands of the pests was unforgivable.

He had briefly considered joining his friend in his hunt but quickly decided against it. With any luck he was going to see his family soon and showing up in his father's territory with crimson eyes would be a disgrace he would not subject them to.

They heard the beat of heavy music long before they had a visual on their destination. The enticing smell of human blood was thick in the air and Edward felt a familiar pooling of venom in the back of his throat.

They stopped on a rooftop across the street that assesses the situation. The building seemed to be packed with the humans but at this time of night, very few of them loitered outside the bar. They had all been let in or had found somewhere else to go. Only an unusually large male human stood outside to guard the door.

"Don't eat that one. He'll be missed right away," Edward advised.

Ben nodded. "Do we just wait for one to come out?"

Edward squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of dwelling out in the open for some undetermined amount of time. He wanted to make this quick.

He looked down at his clothing. He was still wearing the nondescript black jeans and t-shirt he had escaped the humans in. Vampire skin didn't sweat or shed like human skin and after decades of refining his hunting skills he had managed to keep his outfit relatively clean over the last few weeks.

Edward was confident none of the humans in the bar carried the capability or technology to take down a vampire, even if they did manage to spot him for what he was.

"I'll go in and lure one out," he offered. "I've done it many times in the past, they're a predictable species. Especially their females."

Ben shook his head and put his hand out to stop Edward from darting across the street and into the building.

"I can't make you do all the work. I can go," he said nervously. He wasn't so sure about that method of hunting; it required more interaction with humans than his typical stalk and ambush. Edward waved him away dismissively. "I'm not sure if it is just the human government that is aware of our existence or if they have made their discovery public, either way if this group is enlightened they are much less likely to have been exposed to animal drinkers and they won't be suspicious of my gold eyes. Your eyes are still red. I'll go and be out in a minute. Meet me in the alley behind the building."

Ben sighed hesitantly but agreed. He shot off to wait for Edward's delivery services.

The bronze haired vampire strutted casually into the street like he belonged there. The bar's bouncer stared at him as he walked inside the hot crowded room. "_Damn, he's tall_," the bouncer muttered but kept his station.

It was almost exactly how he remembered it, even after several decades of lapsed time. The music had an unpleasant thumping beat that was never there before but the humans still behaved in the same unusual manor.

The females attracted the males with tiny outfits that hardly covered the most intimate areas of their bodies. Humans took many mates and were hardly ever committed or faithful to their lovers. Males even fathered offspring with multiple females. Edward found it appalling. He could never touch a female that wasn't his Bella, he was born to love her and her alone.

He bypassed the packed dance floor all together and walked across the room to lean casually against the bar, assuming a human position. He towered over every human, but he knew by their drunken state, they couldn't give much reason to care. He wasn't worried about the bartender trying to serve him; the sweaty man behind the bar was already tending to a slew of impatient patrons.

The conditions were supreme; Edward smiled smugly and glanced around the room. Nearly all of the females were already watching him hopefully, he was a god among men and they were too full of drink to find that suspicious. The air was thick with human arousal, he swallowed back mouthful after mouthful of unneeded venom.

He evaluated his many options.

The red head shooting him seductive eyes from a corner table was too intoxicated…

The female in a black, jeweled shirt that was smiling coyly at him was too thin…

The small brunette beaming at him invitingly reminded him too much of his Bella for him to lead her to her death…

He grinned crookedly when his golden eyes landed on an attractive blonde. She was perfect. She had been drinking but she was still moving gracefully against a male on the dance floor, grinding her body on her partner while locking her pale blue lust-filled eyes purposefully with Edward's.

He dropped his gaze slowly down her body; it was a false show of sexual interest. In actuality he was appreciating the way her sexy, tight jeans and frilly blouse would look on Bella.

Waste not, want not.

She smiled smugly, having apparently caught the attention of the guy every female in the club was lusting after. She rudely left her dance partner standing confused and alone on the dance floor and strutted smoothly towards him. She was a beautiful human specimen, one of the finest he'd seen, but she was still laughable in comparison to his immaculate mate.

The blonde had five inch heels, making her already tall frame taller. It was defiantly a major turn off for vampire males, considering male love small females. She put a possessive hand on his hard chest when she reached him, giving the other women in the bar a gloating grin.

"_Hey tiger_," she purred into his ear, looking up at his super tall figure. It wasn't a real purr, just the silly human equivalent. He could smell the wetness pool between her legs already but it didn't hold a candle to the sweetness of her blood.

He didn't understand her words but knew that his verbal response wasn't necessary. Human females were vain and often didn't even realize they were the only ones talking.

He put his hands softly around her narrow waist and she moaned at the contact. He bites back a laugh. She melted into him and whimpered as he bends down and brushed his lips against her neck. It was a human form of affection but he was just enjoying the perfume of her blood.

_"Mmmmm… baby. Maybe we can take this back to my place?_" She whispered into his ear seductively, her hands stroking his soft locks. Once again he didn't understand the words but the way she gestured towards the front entrance with a flip of her hair told him exactly what she wanted.

He gave her a sly smirk and an approving nod of his head. This was almost too easy.

The eager blonde pulled him through the room with surprising strength.

So impatient for death, Edward mused.

Ben made it quick. The girl's neck was broken seconds after Edward led her into the dark alley.

"Try to be clean please," he implored, "I'd like that outfit for Bella and I don't think she'd wear it if it was stained with blood." Ben nodded compliantly and bit into the girl's flesh.

Edward jumped lithely onto the building's roof to scout out the area while Ben fed. He didn't exactly know where he could find an accurate map of the country but he figured some sort of sporting store would be a good place to start. The city was surrounded by forest so it was easy to assume there would be a shop that catered to hikers.

He dropped down next to his fully sated friend and helped him strip the lifeless body. They left her in her under garments and hide her in a dark corner behind the building. Not so long ago they would have buried or burned their kills in order to avoid the human officials questioning a body that had been bitten and completely drained of blood, but since the humans had discovered their existence they saved themselves some time and hid her somewhere she'd be found in a few days.

"I think we need to go further into the city. Near their main square, I have to find a specific store that will carry what I need."

Ben shrugged nonchalantly and started leading their way through the streets. He had never ventured so far into human territory but it wasn't a problem. He was perfectly at ease in the city since Angela wasn't with him but Edward's obvious anxiety was starting to worry him.

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop when Edward went rigid as stone and let out a deep growl. Ben lowered himself into a defensive crouch and searched around for the danger but saw none. He looked at Edward questioningly.

"Don't you smell that?" Edward hissed, "Vampires."

Ben's eyes widened and he stiffed the air. "Females?"

Edward nodded. "I know these sisters. They're an ally coven from the north. Three unmated females. I smell all of them here. I haven't a clue why they would be in this area. They make their home in Alaska."

Ben cocked his head in confusion. That many unmated females were extremely rare.

Edward understood his silent question. "Succubi," he muttered as way of explanation.

Ben chocked back a laugh. Succubi were vampire females of questionably character. They offered their bodies to both human and vampire males but never took an actual mate. And while their vampire lovers survived the experience, their human lovers did not. As some of the most beautiful and devious creatures they were sin in its physical manifestation. They help many male vampires pass the time before they find their true mates.

"I see… friends of yours?" he joked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Edward growled. "Absolutely not! But not for lack of trying on their part. The strawberry blonde is insufferable. It would make sense to find them in the city. They enjoy taking human lovers. If we run into them keep on your toes. They couldn't care less whether or not you have a mate." Ben through his head back and laughed, Edward looked disgruntled.

"Maybe they could help you find your way home," he suggested.

Edward perked up, he hadn't thought of that. The females were much older than him and well traveled. "They're very near. Let's see if we can find them," he decided.

When the two males followed the sent trail they stumbled across a nightmare. Edward and Ben looked up at the image if the three Denali sisters.

Their picture advertised on a huge feature board outside the City University.

Ben didn't understand but Edward let out an agonized moan.

"I don't get it."

"They've captured them. All three of them."

"The humans!"

Edward nodded solemnly and read the writing off the large sign aloud. _"'Captive Vampire exhibit open for public viewing. One night event only this December 25th 8pm till 4am. Just $20 dollars allows you the experience of a lifetime..._Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"They're displaying them like animals?" Ben hissed furiously.

Edward nodded again.

This was horrible. The sister's mother and father were close friends and allies of Edward's family and all three of them had gotten themselves captured. Displayed like zoo animals.

Edward's first impulse was to run. Race back to his mate and rush her as far from this place as he could possibly get her. Make her and their baby safe.

"What do we do?" Ben asked nervously, he had the same urge to flee.

Edward looked up at the billboard sized poster. The females staring back at him looked fierce to the human eye; blood red irises, sharp bared teeth, but another vampire could read their posture for what it really was…fear.

He wasn't overly fond of Tanya, Irina, or Kate but could he really leave them to face the containment that had nearly broken Bella's spirit? Would his family forgive him for leaving the sisters to endure that kind of existence?

"I- I don't know," he stuttered.

"Could we help them? Release them somehow?" Ben asked.

"Fuck, I don't know! It's not safe, I promised Bella I would come back to her. I promised I wouldn't let them capture me," he mumbled, running his hands through his terrorized hair.

"Then we don't get caught right?" Ben reasoned. "We go in, we kill the guards and we leave. Would they be expecting something like that? Would they be able to stop us?"

Edward thought carefully. "Bella and I escaped with the help of other vampires. Surely they have learned to put more security around the perimeter."

Ben smiled. "Prefect, more humans to snack on. Let's do this!"

He suddenly looked pumped. It reminded Edward of his brother Emmett. This wasn't at all comforting; Emmett was an idiot.

Edward decided to act quickly before he changed his mind. He tried not to think about his mate whom was home waiting anxiously for him, or the tiny child he prayed was growing safely inside her, he definitely didn't think about the chance that he might never return to them because he was about to risk himself in order to free a small coven of harlots.

If he thought about all that he would surely never consider doing what he was about to do.

He looked up at the massive building. "They have to be keeping them in there. It reeks of them."

"Should we try breaking through the front?"

"No. I bet they have all the human staff inside right now. They know we're mainly nocturnal. They observe us during our most active periods and generally leave us alone during the day. If we set off an alarm there will be plenty of people to hear it," Edward reasoned.

"We run the perimeter and look for an easier way in?" Ben suggested hopefully.

Edward nodded. He didn't exactly anticipate the humans being stupid enough to leave an entrance open but it was better than storming the lab and losing the element of surprise.

They set off around the side and nearly cheered with glee at their luck. A chunky security guard was dozing soundly in a small security office on the south side of the science building.

"I hope their scientists are as good at pulling a night shift as their security staff," Edward muttered.

Ben snickered as they padded quietly towards the office's glass door. He bounded through without Edward's consent and drained the sleeping man dry within moments. Smiling lightly when Edward growled in annoyance.

They looked around the room. It was ideal. All of the building's cameras were broadcasting onto a ton of tiny screens. Every hallway, every lab, every small office in the structure was under the care of the now-dead security guard. Edward smirked broadly; it was evident that human trespassers were the only thing this facility was prepared to defend its self from. They must have not heard about what happened to his place.

They looked at the tiny screens and Edward counted little white coats. "There are 10 humans in the building right now," he concluded.

"We kill them all?" Ben didn't look nearly as upset by the idea as Edward was.

"I think we have too," he sighed. "The longer it takes for someone to discover they're gone the better. If we leave witnesses we'll have only minutes before they alert the police. I don't believe they'd be capable of catching us but I'd prefer not to risk it."

Ben grabbed a lanyard with a key card from around the dead man's beefy neck. "Right. That's it? We go in now?"

Edward shook his head. "I need to figure out how to disable these cameras and this alarm system. We don't need to leave a videotaped play by play for the police to watch later," he said absently, studying the intricate panel of buttons and flashing lights.

Ben shrugged. He stepped forward casually and slammed his stone fist into the panel Edward had been examining, the entire machine crumbled effortlessly. It sparked and flicked before the entire thing turned black.

He smiled triumphantly. "Well that was easy," he mused, turning to waltz out of the room while spinning the key card joyfully around his finger.

Edward followed him with an irritated snarl. "Will you stop acting so recklessly? You're going to get us killed!"

Ben rolled his eyes but was clearly amused. "Your way takes too long, Ed. Plus they obviously won't kill us. They'll just throw us into an enclosure with three lonely Succubi," he chuckled.

Edward grunted. "A fate worse than death."

They chose one of the many side doors, sliding the stolen card through and immediately gaining access. They entered a long white hall way.

"This doesn't feel safe," Edward whispered, "These halls are all so bright an open, nowhere to hide."

Ben laughed. "It's not like we'll run into anything capable of harming us. By the time they see us they'll be breathing their last breath."

Edward envied his confidence as they traveled cautiously down the hall but he remembered the sting of the control collar and the frustrating paralyzing power of the darts.

They slowed when they reached a pair of heavily steel doors and listened closely for the sounds coming from the next room. Ten heart beats. It would take them two or three seconds to end each one.

"When I open this door you go left and I'll go right. Kill as quickly as possible. We don't have time for a snack," Edward instructed.

Ben patted his stomach contentedly. "I'm good. That last guy was a mouth full." Edward scowled and Ben held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! I'm done. I heard you, I go right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

Edward hissed. "You go 'left', you idiot."

He placed the key card through the slot. They slammed the door open and forced themselves into the massive laboratory.

They zoomed off into their respective directions, exerting every ounce of their inhuman speed.

Edward raced towards the sound of the first pulse, snapping the neck of his victim faster than the humans could even process the danger.

He moved onto the next one before the first body hit the ground.

He registered the same sickening crunches coming from Ben's size of the large white room.

By the time he stared for the next heart beat the remaining human's had caught on. He heard the screams, both male and female.

He lunged for the next kill, his mind set on efficiency and self preservation.

The third neck snapped loudly, a large older man, the dense human had managed to pull out a dart gun but hadn't been quick enough to save his own life.

Edward charged on to the source of another set of male screams. This man stupidly tried to run. The vampire overtook him in a beat of his racing heart.

One more, Edward reminded himself.

The fifth human on his side of the room had managed to hide. Edward smiled menacingly. If she had spent so much time terrorizing captive vampires then she should have known well that hiding was futile. Edward could hear a racing heart beat like a siren's call, could smell the adrenaline and fear race through her veins.

Could smell… He froze.

This wasn't a new smell. This was a sent he had experienced before. One that comforted him deeply.

He took slow and deliberate steps toward the desk that the woman had hid beneath as he heard the last of Ben's targets drop to the ground.

The room was now completely silent with the exception of Jackie's muffled sobs.

Ben frowned. "Why are you stopping? There's still one left!" he hissed at Edward and took a step forward to finish the job himself.

Edward suddenly crouched in his path and growled dangerously, his expression feral.

"Don't touch her," he warned, "This human is kind… She can help us."

Ben blanched. "She's one of them! She's treating us like animals!"

"She protected me and my mate, made my life in captivity worth living. I'm not letting her die," he stressed adamantly.

He didn't wait for Ben to argue, there was no time for that, and he just turned and walked towards the crying desk. Her tears didn't wound him like Bella's did but they still made his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. Only a few short weeks ago he had considered this human a friend.

He padded slowly to the desk and bent down to peek under it. The old female human was kneeling down, her eyes clenched tightly but the tears were still streaming from them. Edward felt a painful stab of remorse. She had just watched as her colleagues were brutally murdered.

The room echoed with her blood curdling scream when Edward pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both male vampires shot back in like startled house cats.

She gazed up at Edward in horror and even when her eyes filled with recognition she didn't appear less fearful.

_"Edward,"_ she whispered.

He nodded eagerly. He recognized his name and was delighted she remembered him.

_"Oh god… Please—Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so sorry!"_ She wailed, her shaking getting so intense that her teeth chattered roughly. _"I'm losing my home, Edward. I'm just trying to make a living. I, I… please!"  
_  
"What the hell is she babbling about?" Ben sneered.

Edward sighed in frustration. "I haven't got a clue. She knows I can't understand her. It sounds like she pleading. I think she's just scared," he explained softly. He looked around for a pad of paper and found one sitting on a nearby table.

He quickly scratched out a message.

We won't hurt you. You have my word. We came for the sisters.

He smiled down at the message, proud of himself, and handed it tentatively to Jackie.

She took several moments to read it, having to constantly wipe the tears from her eyes, but Edward heard her strangled sigh of relief.

Had she really thought he would harm her? He grimaced.

She took the pen and started to write a response. Her hands were still trembling so hard that her normally tidy scrawl was nearly illegible.

"Jeeze, you write human better than she does," Ben muttered impatiently.

Edward shot him a glare. "Be nice."

Ben smiled innocently at Jackie and cooed in a voice one would use affectionately with an infant. "It's not like the stupid little snack can understand me. Can you?"

She gave him back a timid, watery smile, clearly fooled by his falsely sweet tone and handed the notepad back to Edward.

You need a code to unlock their habitat. I can take you to them. Can you follow me?

Edward nodded eagerly and offered her a hand to help her out from under the desk. She didn't trust him like she used to. It was clear she was just helping him to keep herself safe. That saddened him but he could easily understand. The two of them had just killed all 9 of the people she had just been working with. Plus the men who were killed the day Edward and Bella had escaped.

Ben looked at them nervously. "What's going on? Why is she getting up?"

"She has to open the gate for us. If we had killed her we wouldn't have had the code to get in. Consider us lucky."

They followed the clearly frazzled female to the back the expansive room where there was another pair of heavy steel doors. She pulled out another key card, one that obviously carried more exclusive access than the one they had taken from the guard. Edward realized how lucky they were that Jackie had ended up at this facility. She must have been moved since the other one was destroyed. They probably wouldn't have gotten too much further into the vampire proof habitat without staff assistance.

Jackie fumbled to open three more security barriers. Edward tried to give her a reassuring pat on the back to calm her but the contact seemed to only add to her anxiety.

_"This is it,"_ she whispered. She gestured firmly towards a final, sturdy looking pair of doors in order to convey the messaged to Edward.

He smiled kindly and silently willed her to open it. He was ready to get the sisters out and get back to his mate.

Jackie opened the doors and Edward peered into the huge habitat. Neither he nor Ben were stupid enough to step past the doors. Getting themselves locked in with Tanya and her sisters wouldn't help anyone.

They couldn't see any of the girls from where they were standing. "Tanya! Irina! Kate! Get your _asses_ over here, we don't have much time!" Edward yelled into the enclosure.

All three very confused sisters scurried into view within seconds. Edward heard Ben gasp behind him and he knew his friend hadn't taken his warning about the sister's overwhelming beauty as seriously as he should have.

Kate walked up to them hesitantly, her perfectly angular features etched with horror. "Oh no, Edward! They caught you too?" she moaned.

Tanya perked up. She didn't look at all distressed by that possibility.

Edward laughed "Hardly," he scoffed as if he hadn't gotten himself captured just months before. "We're springing you. I don't have time to explain. We need to acquire some distance before the humans realize you're gone."

The sisters all turned their gazes on Jackie. "And what does the new human that brings us our food has to do with this?" Irina snarled hungrily. "A snack for the road?"

Jackie took a calculated step behind Edward.

"She is helping us. We've killed all the others. If you even consider harming her I'll lock you back in there and we'll leave you here. Understand?" he warned curtly.

The girls looked put out but all nodded in agreement.

Edward turned to Jackie as Ben started to lead the Denali sister's back out the way they came. He pulled out the pad of paper.

We need time.

Jackie read and nodded.

I can only wait an hour before calling this in. You killed everyone, Edward. She wrote nervously, tears still blurring her eyes. She looked devastated.

Edward gave her a guilty shrug. _They kidnapped my family and frightened my mate_, he scribbled simply._They have to realize that holding us against our will is a crime that has repercussions. We aren't animals. We will fight back. Maybe they'll realize that now._

Jackie nodded sadly. _You have to go. Now. I can only wait an hour._

Edward sighed. Jackie squeaked when he gave her a gentle hug on the way out the door.

They both hoped inwardly they'd never have to see each other again.

The small groups of escapees were waiting for Edward restlessly outside the building.

Edward huffed when Tanya hit him like a freight train. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pressing kisses rapidly across his face.

He snarled and threw the female off him forcefully. "What the _fuck_, Tanya!"

She twirled her hair around her finger and smiled coyly as Ben laughed at Edward's reaction.

"I'm just trying to thank you properly, Eddie! I knew you'd save me!" she thrilled in a bell like voice.

"Yeah well I have a pregnant mate waiting for me. You can thank her when we get back. She's the one I put at risk to save you girls because you got caught fucking your food," he spat dryly.

Tanya's beautiful smile melted off her face. "Y-you mated?" she winced as though she couldn't stand the sound of it.

Irina and Kate gasped.

Edward smiled smugly but didn't dignify them with further details about Bella.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste. I'll talk while we run."

The group darted through the dark city as quickly as flashing lights. They had passed the last of the human homes and business in under twenty minutes. Edward felt his trepidation fade with every passing mile. By the end of Jackie's promised hour he would have Bella back in his arms.

**ALYALYALY**

**A few changes, not much.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: ****Succubi are female vampire that takes several partners. It is only on rare occasions do they find their true mate. Most males do not prefer to permanently mate with one. **

**Remember to Review!**

**The more reviews i get, the faster i type :D **

**Thank u to all my faithful readers **


	13. Chapter 13 Mother Instincts

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

~* Mother Instincts *~

"I don't understand what's taking them so long!" Bella moaned, restlessly pacing the length of the den, "Something's happened, something terrible, I just know it."

"Sweetheart, please calm down. I'm positive everything is just fine, just sit tight and he'll be here any minute," she persuaded softly.

Bella let out a dramatic sigh, running her hands through her hair repeatedly. "I'm sorry Ang, I just get so anxious when he's not with me. I feel like he's going to disappear and leave me alone to find my back home."

Angela gave her a soft expression, seeing Bella as if she was the daughter she never had. "Don't worry Bella, Edward is a strong male; he'll make sure to get back to you as soon as possible," she reassured, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know I had another male wanting to mate with me?" she suddenly blurted, her pacing starting back up. "I'm sure if I had accepted, I wouldn't be in this situation right now."

A vicious snarl erupted from the entrance of the cave and the two females cowered back.

Angela looked at Bella with a sympathetic, yet slightly amused, smile.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble," she whispered as a furious looking Edward marched into view.

"Isabella," he growled dangerously. He stalked forward to remind his mate exactly who she belonged to, _who she'd always belong to,_ when the reunion was interrupted by a feminine giggle.

Tanya, all angelic features and soft strawberry hair, bounded in behind him and tossed a tiny arm around his broad waist. "Your little mate doesn't sound particularly dedicated, Eddie. You really deserve someone more perceptive to your needs," she purred smugly.

Bella winced like she'd been slapped across the face. She knew Edward was genetically incapable of caring for anyone else, now that he'd found his mate, but it didn't make seeing the beautiful unknown female vampire hang on him like that any less disconcerting. She suddenly felt dizzy, and all she wanted to do was fall to the floor and die.

Luckily, Edward was predictably unreceptive to the female's suggestion.

"Tanya! What did I say about touching me?" He pushed her off of him with a warning growl and looked up at Bella with soft loving eyes. He opened his arms and Bella went flying into his chest, clinging to him tightly despite her previous irritation and current confusion.

Ben walked in casually with a chuckle and swept a bemused Angela into his arms. He was followed closely by another two impossibly beautiful vampires.

Bella stiffened. "Edward, who are they?" she asked warily, snuggling into his chest.

Edward frowned a little and sighed as if he had been hoping Bella simply wouldn't notice the sudden presence of the three stunning new additions.

A platinum blonde waltzed forward and beamed at Bella warmly. "Hello young one, I'm Kate and these are my sisters Tanya and Irina. We're old friends of your mate and his family. I must say we are deeply in debt to you and Ben's mate as well," she explained cryptically, extending her gentle smile in Angela's direction. Her voice was sweet and completely contrasted her catty sister's.

Bella cocked her head to one side and shot Edward an inquisitive look. He was too busy glaring at Kate to notice.

"Oh?" Bella pressed, suspicious.

Kate turned from Bella to the fuming Edward hesitantly, looking like she had put her foot in her mouth. "Oh, ah… Well, what I mean to say…"

Tanya saw her window of opportunity and spoke up eagerly, her scarlet eyes sparkling. "Oh yes! We've been in human captivity for months, terrible little things, they are, and—"she scrunched up her nose to emphasize her distaste. "—Eddie and Ben risked _everything_ to save us. Broke right into lab while all the humans were working," she gushed with false innocence.

Bella gasped. She looked at Edward hoping against hope that the strawberry blonde witch was lying but the guilt displayed clearly across his face told her otherwise.

"H-how, I-" She stuttered disbelievingly, taking several steps away from him.

Edward growled fiercely at Tanya, debating the possible consequences of tearing her throat out. Surely bringing two out of three of them home safely was honorable enough? Would anyone even miss her?

He stifled the urge and turned to his heartbroken mate. Even now, she was so ridiculously beautiful it nearly knocked the wind out of him. "Baby, please. It wasn't as dangerous as Tanya made it out to be. She was inside, she didn't see. It took us all of 30 minutes," he belittled.

She just blinked as him, still stunned, so he took a slow step towards her and tried to pull her into his arms. To his intense surprise she slumped away from him, wrapping her arms around her body. "I thought you loved me."

"I love you with ever fiber part of my body!" He declared, all passion pressed in his words.

She turned a burning gaze towards her mate, "Then why would you risk your own life, not to mention another vampire who has been nothing but kind to us."

His mouth opened and snapped shut as he stared at her, searching for words.

Tanya was watching the exchange happily while her sisters looked increasingly guilty.

Before Edward could come up with a reasonable excuse Bella darted past the Denali sister and straight out of the cave into the cold night air.

"Bella wait!" He shouted after her, his shoulder slump as he gave a frustrated huff.

Kate walked across the cave and gave him a soothing pat on his back. It didn't work nearly as well as when Bella did it. "Do you want me to go and talk to her, Edward? We're very sorry to cause this friction between you. That was never our intention." She shot Tanya a disapproving scowl.

Edward shook his head but gave her a small reassuring smile. "She's not upset over your presence, Kate. She and I escaped a human lab just week ago and she's terrified of being recaptured. I'm afraid the situation just struck a nerve," he explained. "I'll find her and bring her back before the sun comes up. I suggest you gather bedding for the night but don't stray far. We'll be making our way to my father's territory tomorrow night."

The girls nodded vigorously. He turned his golden icy glare to Tanya. "I'll deal with you when I get back," he promised darkly.

He followed Bella's beautiful scent through the forest. She knew not to go far and he found her easily, high in a pine tree that lined the meadow they often went to be alone.

"Bella, love, please come down here so I can talk to you," he pled in a soft voice at the base of the trunk, knowing she'd be able to hear him no matter how high up she had climbed. It reminded him of when they first met. How she had climb the tree to get away from him.

He glanced lazily across their little meadow; the darkness had cast an appealing purple tint that his skilled eyes fought against with ease. This was probably one of very few spots in the forest that the trees were spaced far enough apart to see the bright stars from the ground. It would be beyond lovely if Bella wasn't so far way.

"No," he heard her sniff. He sighed.

"Baby, if you don't get down here in thirty seconds I'm going up there and neither one of us wants that," he warned firmly.

She'd already made a fool of him in front of the others and while he never wanted to be too hard on her, he also knew the importance of remaining in control. Her disobedience was close to crossing a line.

He smirked to himself when he heard her slowly climb down the large tree. She landed with feline grace just a foot in front of him, her arms crossed rigidly across her chest.

"Don't you care about me?" she whispered, taking him off guard.

"Of course I care about you. Why would you ever have to ask that?" he checked out. Edward couldn't handle even the small amount of space that separated them so he closed the distance with a quick step and wrapped his arms around her little body. She didn't embrace him back but she didn't try to pull away either.

"You promised you wouldn't get captured, that you'd stay safe and come right back to me, but the second you left you walked straight to the human's that are trapping our kind," she whimpered in his shirt.

His heart broke because he could sense her fear and realized how terrifying it must have been for her to sit in the cave and hope her mate would return home. He tightened his hold on her and brushed kisses into her beautiful hair.

Most male vampires lacked gentleness and empathy when dealing with their mates. They felt entitled to their female's complete obedience. Edward though, had gone nearly a century before finding someone special enough to capture his heart and he subsequently saw her clearly for what she was… a privilege. He had to care for her with all he had in him and earn every bit of her trust and respect. Life was incredibly lonely before he had her and would be beyond unbearable if he ever lost her.

"Do you know what would have happened if you didn't come back?" she breathed.

Edward stiffened. He knew exactly what would have happened if he hadn't been able to return to defend a mate as desirable as Isabella and he didn't even want to think about it. It was a sure bet that another male would claim her. If she was in fact pregnant, his child would be killed immediately after birth. No vampire would ever care for another male's offspring; they'd waste no time in freeing her of her obligation so she'd be free to bear their own.

A snarl built deep in his throat and he choked it down painfully.

"But I'm here now, my darling," he reminded both of them with a deep breath, "I know you were frightened but I promised I'd come back to you and we're both safe now."

She lifted her head to study his face, as if making sure it was in fact him. He took the opportunity to kiss her pink lips with adoration. She purred softly and relaxed against him. Edward scooped her up and laid both of them gently into the grass floor of their little private spot.

"How did you do it?" she pressed when her lips were free again. Edward sighed and rolled off of her. He knew she wasn't going to drop it, and decided to give her what she wanted.

"With Ben with me we didn't feel like it was too grave a risk. It was just ten ill prepared humans that took mere minutes to kill. If I had thought there was even a small chance I wouldn't have made it out of there I wouldn't have gone," he promised sincerely.

"You killed them all?" Bella smiled a little. She wasn't malicious but she did have a small vendetta against humans that thought capturing vampires was a wise decision.

Edward shifted awkwardly. "Well, not all of them. Jackie was there, the human that was kind to us. She must have taken a job at the closest vampire research facility when her old one became obsolete after our escape. She helped us free the sisters and I let her live."

Bella smiled kindly, "I liked Jackie, she made a good pet," she teased, rubbing her nose against his.

Edward chuckled and kissed her little pout sweetly. "She probably considers me in a similar regard. A pet," he mused. "Until I massacred her co-workers."

"Bad dog," Bella giggled.

Edward smiled arrogantly and went in for another kiss. Bella turned her head and his lips landed south of their intended target.

"I still can't believe you saved that blonde whore, she kept eye fucking you," Bella miffed, crossing her arms in an angry manner.

"I know you'd do the same if you were in my position, angel. You wouldn't have left the Denali coven to suffer tests and oppression under the humans," he crooned. He suppressed a self-satisfied grin when he saw her eyes soften with sympathy. He decided to push his win just a little bit further. "Don't you think they deserve to find happiness like I have with you? Chances to find mates that love them and have beautiful babies like me and you are?" He put a loving hand over her flat belly and rubbed her tenderly.

Bella scrunched up her nose, "I'm not stupid Edward. I smelled them as soon as they walked in. They take multiple lovers and have no desire of baring children."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You females are a mystery to us males."

Bella giggled but then frowned. "I'm sorry by the way I acted, they probably think I'm nothing but a defenseless stuck-up child."

Edward stroked her back soothingly and shook his head. "No baby, you were completely justified in being angry and feeling hurt. But everything's okay now and tomorrow we can start home. Kate and her sisters are going to help us find our way."

Bella groaned with a sudden realization, "Oh Edward, I was so rude! It's not their fault. They were just in the same position we were. I need to apologize," she decided. She tried to push herself up but Edward carefully tugged her back down to the ground and covered her perfect body with his own, pining her in place.

She squeaked. "What are you-?"

"Not so fast, my love," he growled seriously, "We've talked about my indiscretion but we've yet to address yours."

"Mine?" Bella paled.

"Oh, yes. I seem to remember over hearing you make a statement of regretting to mate with me, Isabella," he nipped at her neck and she yelped in surprise.

"I, I was just mad. I d-didn't mean it-" Bella stuttered.

"I understand that, daring, if I thought you had been serious the consequences would have been severe but as it is I still think you need a reminder. You seem to have forgotten whom you belong to." Edward smiled wickedly.

"I do?" she gulped, wide eyed.

"You should really stop questioning me, little one. It's not helping your case."

He pressed his already hard length against her hip to show her exactly what kind of reminder she was going to get. Bella rewarded him with a small moan.

Her sweet scent suddenly clouded the air around them and unlike the similar reaction he received from the human females just hours before, the realization that his mate was wet for him had his cock instantly twitching against the fly of his jeans. He wasted little time in freeing himself from the confinement of his pants.

"You see this, Bella?" he asked huskily, pumping his hand gently up and down his long shaft. Bella licked her lips, staring at him with eager eyes and nodded. "This is the _only_ cock you'll ever take into that beautiful tight pussy," he snarled.

He pulled the hem of her dress over her shoulders and threw the unneeded garment into the grass beside them. He groaned appreciatively as every one of her sinfully luscious curves became exposed to him. Her cunt was already glistening with her juices, the small triangle of curls completely damp with arousal.

"So very wet," he purred blissfully. Edward plunged two fingers inside her warm heat. "_Mine_."

"Yours. Only you," she panted. "Oh!" Her little head rolled back involuntarily and her lovely eyes tighten against the sensations building deep in her belly.

"Don't hold back, love. Every single one of your screams of pleasure, all of your soft little cries belong to me. Don't deny me what I deserve, my angel," he insisted with an intentional pinch to her swollen clit.

He continued pleasuring her core as his eyes journeyed their way up her body, past her gorgeous flat abdomen, landing greedily on her heavy round breasts. "And these, my darling," Edward dropped his mouth to her chest and gently sucked one rosy tip into his mouth. Bella ached her back off the ground, begging for more. "Only I and the babies I put inside you will ever suck on these perfect pink nipples. They're _mine_, Bella."

"Yours," she agreed with a moan.

He stroked himself while watching his mate writhe against his skilled hand. She was always beautiful but seeing her like this, so close to release, it was almost more than he could bear.

"Perfect. You're fucking perfect."

Just a few more thrusts into her and she was clenching hard around his hand, screaming his name. Edward breathed out in relief.

"My turn," he hummed.

He mounted her before her cunt had even stopped quivering from the intensity of her climax.

Edward hissed loudly as he thrust forward, burying himself until his balls firmly pressed against her entrance. "So fucking tight. Your pussy fits me perfectly, baby."

Bella didn't necessarily agree, surely he was far too large for it to be considered a perfect fit. She didn't say anything though; he stretched her in the best possible way.

"OH! Oh, Edward!"

He gave her body his full weight and groaned into the crook of her neck at the intensity of each powerful thrust. She spread her thighs as wide as possible and locked her feet around his back, pushing her heels hard into his behind to increase the speed and strength in which he drove into her soaking core.

With her soft kittenish cries so intimately close to his ear Edward's intentions of giving his mate a hard and punishing fuck quickly subsided. She was so beautiful and precious to him. He tucked his elbows close her sides, cradling her, and sucked tenderly on the flesh of her neck as he flexed his hips slowly.

"I love you. God, I fucking adore you. I'd die without you," he ground out as the new unhurried and deep penetration pushed them both closer and closer to release.

"Oh please!" Bella whimpered desperately.

Edward felt the familiar prickle in his groin intensify far too quickly. He wasn't going to last.

"Touch yourself for me, baby," he begged. Bella gave him a bewildered look; she very obviously didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He chuckled, enamored by her innocence and kissed the tip of her nose. "Can you reach between us with your hand, find your little clit just above where we're joined and rub it gently for me? Help me make you feel good?" he clarified roughly and lifted himself up a bit to give her the necessary room.

Bella seemed hesitant, scared even, but faithfully did as she was told. Edward felt her hand moving tentatively through her soft public hair. The effect was almost instantaneous.

"Oh my!" Her eyes widened and her pussy flutters around him. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Edward roared impressively as her jerked inside her and spilled his seed deep into her belly. Several sleeping birds dislodged from their nests in nearby trees with terrified shrieks as his proud call reverberated through the surrounding forest.

He rolled off his Bella and pulled her into his arms, consumed by his love for her and his need for closeness. It only took seconds to realize she was clearly distracted.

She looked at her hand with clear awe. "You mean I can make_myself_ felt like that?!" she exclaimed.

Edward growled, annoyed. He'd just made love to his mate and the most exciting development she seemed to get out of it was the fact that she could pleasure herself with her own fingers.

His eyes narrowed at her and she blinked kindly back at him. "You're not allowed to touch yourself like that unless _I_ give you permission, Isabella. Bringing you pleasure is my job and my job alone," he hissed.

Bella flashed him an amused smirk. "If you insist. But now I know how to do it myself and if you don't deliver I'll have to take matters into my own hands," she wiggled her fingers teasingly.

He raised one dark red eyebrow, pretending to be even the least bit surprised by her boldness. She giggles girlishly.

Edward grabbed her dress off the ground and pulled it over her head, kissing her forehead when it reappeared on the other side of the fabric. "Watch your tongue, little girl. If I didn't love you so fucking much I'd never stand for all the lip you give me." He tried to look stern but she made him happy in ways he was powerless to conceal.

"Zip up, boss," Bella gestured towards the now flaccid cock hanging out of his open jeans. "Although I'm sure Tanya would appreciate it if you left it open."

Edward's face heated and Bella laughed lightly.

"Yeah, she's something else," he rolled his eyes and zipped up his pants.

"Couldn't you have left her there?" she whined playfully. Edward was sure she was only half joking. He didn't tell her that he fervently agreed.

The sun was beginning to rise when Edward scooped Bella into his arms and ran her back to the safety of the cave. She was exhausted after a long night of worry and stress. She was already snoring soundlessly against his chest when he reached the rest of the group.

"You know it's funny," Ben chided from the back of the cave as Edward dropped the sleeping Bella gently on their bed. "We heard this obscenely load roar come from the forest just now."

"Sounded like someone was having a really good time," Angela added with a stifled giggle.

"I guess we didn't get Eddie in too much trouble, girls," Irina snickered to her sisters. The three blondes were settled snuggly on their newly constructed nest. "She seems to have forgiven him, and then some." Kate laughed indulgently while Tanya sulked.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about," Edward grumbled, suddenly extremely interested in stroking Bella's hair.

"Nonsense," Tanya scoffed bitterly, "you both reek of sex."

"_You'd_know the scent of sex better than anyone, wouldn't you," Edward spat. He held his little mate tightly in his arms. She was still sleeping soundly but even still he felt an intense need to protect her from Tanya's harsh eyes.

_Red eyes._Huh…

"How long have the humans had you?" he wondered.

Kate shrugged. "Months, probably. I'd guess between three or four, its hard to pay attention to time locked in a cage."

"And they fed you human blood?" That was odd; they'd given him animal blood. He assumed it was all they were willing to offer their bloodthirsty captive but if human blood was a possible menu item then they'd obviously been catering to his preexisting diet. That meant they had studied animal drinkers before and recognized his eyes. Edward realized then that this wasn't a localized problem. The humans were decently practiced in vampire care.

"It certainly wasn't fresh," Irina grimaced, pulling him from his thoughts. "It was old, reheated bile. I can't wait to finally taste something straight from the vein," she mused wistfully. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Well you'll have to wait a while longer," Edward broke the bad news, "I risked my safety to save you and I won't do it again. We avoid humans at all costs on our way to Washington. That means animal blood for _all_ of us. You can resume your diet and eh, _practices_once you've escorted us home but I won't barter with my mate's safety because you girls want to fuck and eat the wrong humans." He pressed a hand over Bella's sleeping ear before speaking the last part; he didn't need her hearing such things, even subconsciously.

None of the girls dared argue. "That's understandable," Kate reasoned. "We're only a few nights journey away. If we run through the night I believe we'll make it there in four." She eyed Bella thoughtfully. "How fast is your young mate? She seems easily tired."

Edward shook his head as a dismissal. "It doesn't matter. I'll carry her. I don't want her straining herself." He rubbed her little stomach absentmindedly.

Tanya huffed.

"We're going to miss you both so much," Angela sniffed from her perch on Ben's lap.

Edward's expression softened. He ran a nervous hand through his shaggy red hair. He hadn't been looking forward to this goodbye.

"You should come with us," he suggested with little hope of convincing them, "Smaller groups are vulnerable. My father would be glad to welcome you both to join us."

Angela looked up at Ben hopefully but he just shook his head. "This forest is too extensive and dense for humans. I've never seen one make it anywhere close to our territory. I'm confident we'll be safe and we need to stay here incase our sons choose to return with their new mates," he said solemnly.

Angela sighed but accepted Ben's word immediately.

"Well then, we'll miss you too. I'm sure Bella will insist we visit as soon as possible." And even if she didn't he'd suggest they make the journey. Ben was one of his first friends outside of his brothers and sister and he very much enjoyed his company.

The cave was completely silent after that. Even the sisters could sense the uncomfortable sadness so everyone keep to themselves and prepared for sleep.

Edward kissed his mate and settled his body over Bella's protectively. He fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing in mere minutes.

The next night was…rough, to put it mildly.

Bella and Angela clung to each other until Edward and Ben painstakingly tore them apart. The group had nearly cleared the state and Bella was still clingy onto his back.

He slowed his pace, indicating the sisters to stop as well. "We should hunt. I smell wolves. If we find the pack we can all eat together," he suggested.

"Dogs. Yum," Irina muttered dryly.

Edward pulled Bella off his back and cradled her to his chest. She looked so sad it made his stomach clench something awful.

"Are you hungry, darling? How does grey wolf sound?" he offered lovingly. He'd get her anything to make her stop frowning like that. She could ask for zebra and he'd find one somehow.

She nodded, whipping her eyes from any trace of sadness. "Wolf?" she asked in a small voice, sniffing the air. Edward chuckled with relief and set her on her feet.

"Lots of them," Edward confirmed. "I'll race you," he challenged playfully, trying to keep her spirit up.

Bella giggled and took off into the woods.

"She's like a toddler," Tanya grumbled as they all followed Bella towards the strengthening scent of their prey. Edward ignored her like a pro. She was desperate for his attention and he had no desire to give it to her.

Edward pressed forward and caught up to his mate, he could have out ran her with little effort but he stayed just a few paces behind, close enough to keep an eye on her but far enough to build her confidence with a win.

They found the wolves outside a shallow cave. The pack was small; but the wild dogs themselves were very large and made up for low quantity. Edward made sure Bella had started to feed before he claimed his own meal. He laughed to himself and nearly choked up a mouthful of the rich blood when he heard the Denali's gagging at the taste.

He drained two more small females before he was sated. The pack was entirely decimated so he hoped Bella had gotten enough to eat. When he looked around to make sure she was satisfied he panicked.

"Where's Bella!?" He asked the sisters, terrified.

Tanya and Irina shrugged absently.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't paying attention," Kate confessed.

Edward released a strangled sob. "Bella! Bella, Baby please!" He roared loudly.

"In here!" her little voice answered sweetly. Edward sprinted towards the cave the call came from.

When he saw Bella sitting safely on the floor of the cave his panic quickly turned to overwhelming rage.

"Fuck, Isabella! What's wrong with you?! You can't just take off on me like that!" he bellowed at her.

She gasped at his sudden anger and curled her body around something he couldn't see. A protective gesture.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" She apologized while hiding something behind her.

He sighed. "What do you have, Bella?"

"Nothing!"

"Hand it over." Edward extended his hand, palm up. Bella backed further against the cave wall and hissed defensively.

"You can't have him!" she cried, "He's just a baby!"

Edward blanched. "What baby, Bella?!"

"You promise you won't hurt him?"

He nodded cautiously.

Bella moved out of the way a little and Edward howled with laughter. A small red-brown wolf cub was staring up at him curiously.

"That's not a baby, love. That's a puppy," he chuckled.

Bella blushed, "Same difference," she mumbled. She plucked the small animal off the floor and cuddled it to her chest. The little thing seemed surprisingly happy with her attention. It was old enough to survive without its mother's milk but not old enough to have developed a healthy fear of predators.

Edward scoffed. "I'll be sure to tell our children you feel that way."

Bella gave him puppy dog eyes and held the tiny pup near her face for extra effect. "Can I keep him?"

Edward gaped at her incredulously but it was hard for him to be serious when she and the puppy were gazing at him like that. He knew he had to be imagining it but the little wolf looked hopeful. They were fucking teaming up on him!

"No, Bella. He's a wild animal."

"Edward please! He's all alone. We just ate his family! I can't let him die."

They heard Kate's voice call them warily, "Edward, Bella, is everything alright? We should really keep moving," she hinted.

Edward groaned, exasperated. "Come on," he caved, "Bring the dog."

Bella squealed and gave her mate a one armed hug. He would have enjoyed it much more if she hadn't kissed they puppy first.

He bent low and Bella hoped onto his back to settle in for the rest of that night's journey. They little wolves' head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I think I'll call him, Jake," Bella cooed adoringly.

Edward pushed back an irrational surge of jealousy.

"Yeah, well let's hope _Jake_ doesn't get motion sickness. If the mutt pukes on my shoulder I'm leaving both of you in the woods."

**ALYALYALY**

**I tried to make Bella not so hotheaded and childish. I hoped it worked!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Pregnant Vampires have a mother instinct that sometimes gives them the urge to look after abandoned baby animals. First Mothers feel the emotion twice as much then an experience female. **


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome Home

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

~* Welcome Home *~

"I just love you so much!" she crooned sweetly.

Edward's chest swelled with pride. He'd never get tired of hearing her say that.

"I love you too, my darling, more than anything in this world."

Bella looked up at him, surprised.

She was sitting on the ground next to her last kill, a massive white tailed buck. The others were all anxious to get going, it was a few hours till sun rise, they had been traveling for days and were only miles away from Carlisle's territory but Bella had planted herself firmly in front of the drained carcass and was tearing off small pieces of flesh to hand feed Jake.

She blinked at Edward with those large eyes that made his insides melt. "Oh, I love you too, sweetheart, but I was talking to Jake," she admitted with the decency to at least look a bit contrite. Her cheeks flushed pink as she gave the happy puppy an appreciated scratch behind his little ear.

Jake beamed up at her with the doggy equivalent of adoration.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward growled furiously. She'd been coddling the damn dog the entire journey and he was burning with envy.

Over a puppy.

He would have found it humorous if it wasn't happening to him. He would have laughed without fail if it was happening to say, Emmett. But as it was he found himself passing the time contemplating a creative list of ways to eliminate his canine competition.

Jake could have a terrible accident.

"Edward, why are you looking at him like that?" Bella asked wearily, scooping up her tiny friend and holding him tightly against her chest.

Apparently Edward had been less subtle about his intentions than he thought.

He worked quickly to fake a bright smile. "No reason, love. The little guys just really cute, that's all," he crooned towards Jake.

The animal narrowed his dark eyes at Edward, his ears folding flat against his head in a clearly suspicious expression… _he was on to him_.

Bella grinned at her mate, fooled and delighted that Edward was playing nice. "I knew you two would get along eventually," she bragged. The little female jumped to the tips of her toes and brushed her soft lips against his. Edward purred happily.

Jake growled in her arms.

"Hey! Jake, be nice!" she reprimanded.

Edward childishly stuck his tongue out at the miniature red brown wolf when Bella turned her back.

'_Game on, mutt.'_

"Jake's full, baby. We're ready to go." Edward nodded and bent low for her to hop on.

"Fucking finally," Tanya hissed when he started the group into a run.

At this point in the journey the strawberry blonde was constantly green with envy, irritated at Edward's willingness to appease Bella's wants and needs. Edward just snickered; he couldn't wait to get her home. Maybe _he,_as a gentleman, couldn't retaliate for her derogatory comments towards Bella but Rosalie loathed the youngest Denali sister and would put her in her place without hesitation.

Carlisle and his family controlled a massive stretch of land by the town called Forks and an Indian reserve called La Push. It was in the heart of a nature reserve and ideal for an animal eating vampire coven. Plenty of diverse wildlife, very little human interaction.

"It's so beautiful," Bella breathed in awe as she took in the vast stretches of plush grass and healthy vegetation. Edward resolved to take her out during the day sometime soon, when it wasn't cloudy or rainy and the colorful wild flowers were open in the sunlight.

"This is your home, love. This is all ours," he told her proudly. He wanted to give her the world but he was glad to start with a safe home for her and their little one. _Not Jake._

"Are you excited to meet your new family?" he inquired mid-run.

Bella buried her face into his neck, he couldn't see her expression but he was sure it held the same nervousness and apprehension it always did when he mentioned their impending arrival.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, her lovely voice crestfallen.

His mate was obviously scared and every instinct Edward possessed screamed at him to comfort her, to hold her tight and kiss her until her fears were gone, but they were so close and he needed to get her settled into her new home first and foremost.

He kept in the lead of the Denial sisters as he cooed to her soothingly. "That's absurd, angel. They'll absolutely adore you. They've been waiting years for me to find someone. My parents are going to be thrilled," he told her truthfully.

"I know they have. But what if they've been waiting all this time just to be disappointed. What if I'm not enough?" she claimed, running the fingers of her free hand through Jake's reddish brown fur. She briefly amused herself with the realization that it nearly matched the exact shade of Edward's hair.

He scoffed as he hurtled over a familiar stream that lined his home territory. He knew his family would be able to hear their approach from this point on.

"Baby, please don't think like that. You're a thousand times more than I ever dared to dream. They'll love you just as much as I do." He knew it was true. Esme and Carlisle would be over the moon and Alice, "My sisters might even love you more than they love me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bella giggled and kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

"The Cullen's are without a doubt the loveliest creatures we've encountered in our five hundred years, inside and out," Kate added, "You'll fit right in, young one."

Bella beamed at the pretty blonde appreciatively. She really did like Kate.

Jake began snoring against Edward's back with volume that would rival a much larger dog. They found out early on that the little animal intensely disliked the jostle of travel via vampire and often napped to avoid the blurred view of their surroundings as they moved at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Slow down," Edward instructed as his party grew close to his home. "They can hear us approaching but until they see us they won't know if we're friend or foe. We're down wind." He didn't want them to think they were under attack.

Sure enough, when they crossed the last line of trees and entered a large green covered clearing Edward's excitement was palpable. Eight Cullen's were lined up in a defensive position, waiting anxiously for the intruders. Even Charlotte, Jasper and Alice's teenage child, stood by her parent side. Her suitor, Peter, flanked her left side in a protective stance.

The Cullen's narrowed their eyes to study the assumed threat but it was only seconds before Alice was screaming her head off.

"Edward! Oh god, its Edward!" she cried, causing everyone else to follow suit.

Esme gasped and collapsed into the arms of an elated Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper cheered boisterously. Rosalie, who was busy glaring maliciously at Tanya, threw a grin their way.

Edward stopped a few paces shy of his family and lowered himself for Bella to jump off. He still kept himself planted protectively in front of her, more for her mental well being than her physical safety. He knew she wasn't in any danger but she was still noticeably fearful. She'd never seen a coven this large and it was overwhelming.

There was no holding Alice back, the tiny black-haired sprite had her arms around his neck in a strangle hold and was producing noises one might expect from a bird or an excited mouse. "Oh, Edward! I knew you'd come back! I knew you'd come home!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his favorite sister. "I've missed you so much, Ali-cat."

Esme was next, nearly knocking her daughter over in her eagerness to get to her missing son. Her body was racked with sobs as she embraced her eldest child.

"It's ok, mom. I'm home. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her soft caramel colored hair. He'd been so consumed with Bella he hadn't realized how much he missed his family.

"We were so scared," she sniffed, "When you didn't come back from your hunt and we went looking for you…" she tailed off, unable finish her statement, too over come with raw relief.

Carlisle stepped forward to help Edward comfort her. "It's good to have you home, son," he smiled warmly, hugging Edward around Esme's small clinging form. He took a step back to offer a diplomatic 'hello' to the Denali sisters.

Edward put his arm around his mom and turned her slowly to face Bella. She had made herself so small and quiet that she had nearly gone unnoticed in the excitement of Edward's return. She was shaking lightly, snuggling Jake like a security blanket.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone I want you to meet," he announced, brimming with love and pride. "I found my mate. This is my Bella."

Esme's response was predictable but still frightening. Thankfully, Bella had enough foresight to drop Jake to the ground before he was crushed by the intensity of Esme's hug. He clawed at her leg, desperate to be picked up again as Esme swayed Bella's small body ecstatically from side to side.

"Oh Edward, she's beautiful!" she cried without releasing Bella, "Carlisle look! Isn't she gorgeous?"

Bella was rigid and wide-eyed, clearly startled by the overly warm welcome.

"Mom, maybe…" Edward shot his father a pleading look.

Carlisle cleared his throat gruffly, trying to choke back a chuckle. "Esme dear, perhaps you should give Bella a bit of space. You're scaring the girl."

She wasn't listening to either of them. Esme seemed to be deeply distracted, studying Bella carefully. Then- much to Edward's absolute horror- his mother started _sniffing_his mate. Not even discreet whiffs, but long, heavy drags of Bella's scent!

"_Oh Jesus_. Dad!" Edward groaned, mortified.

Carlisle looked equal parts amused and embarrassed as he peeled Esme off the stunning brunette. She struggled against him with surprising force as he pulled her away. Edward swept in to gather Bella into his arms; he could hear Emmett and Jasper rolling on the ground with whopping gawffas.

"Carlisle, let me go!" she squirmed. "You can't keep me away from my new daughter and my grandbaby!"

Everyone stopped moving and gaped.

Unfortunately Emmett was the first the find his voice.

"Eh, Mom, I know Edward doesn't exactly have my dashing good looks, but I'm still pretty sure that thing is a wolf cub… not his first born," the oaf reasoned with mock sincerity, pointing to Jake who was whimpering at Bella's feet.

"Although I can see where you were confused. The hair _is_ similar," Jasper added wistfully.

Edward made a mental note to destroy his brothers at a more convenient time.

"Grandchild?" he repeated softly, stroking Bella's cheek with the back of his finger. Not yet daring to hope.

Esme rolled her eyes, leering at her discourteous sons. "You mean you didn't know? Can't you smell her, girls? She's very newly pregnant," she beamed at Bella, while nodding her heads towards the sisters.

Kate cleared her throat, "We didn't want to ruin the surprise," she confessed, giving Edward a sheepish grin.

Edward looked between Kate and Bella. "You mean you _knew_, and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I wanted to wait till you had rejoined with your family," Kate explained, Irina nodding in agreement while Tanya glowered at the ground.

He didn't think today could get any better but it just had. His joy was suddenly uncontrollable and Bella squealed when he spun the two of them around and pulled her tight against his chest. It felt as though his family was no longer there as he pressed kisses across every reachable inch of her skin.

"Bella! You're pregnant! _We're_ pregnant. My God, I'm going to be a _father_!" he rambled into her hair.

Bella laughed and relaxed for the first time since they'd arrived. She nodded, flashing her exquisite white smile. "I heard, baby."

Her ease was short lived.

Her mate dropped to his knees and buried his face into her flat stomach, running the tip of his nose smoothly over the cloth-covered skin. The blissful rumble in the back of his throat resonated as a deafening purr.

Bella turned beet red. Edward's entire family was watching the scene with different degrees of reverent awe. Suddenly his mother sniffing her seemed drastically less humiliating.

As much as she wanted to pull away, Bella knew Edward was in the happiest mood. So she let him enjoy himself while she blushed deeply and tried to hide her face from her new found family.

It was the gorgeous blonde that came to her rescue. Physically flawless and immaculately dressed, the woman managed to appear angelic while maintaining a hard, dangerous edge uncommon in the female vampires.

"Why don't we let them get settled in before we catch up?" Rosalie suggested. She could tell that Bella was starting to panic and if his mate suffered some sort of break down, Edward would be inconsolable, "You look like you could use some rest and I'm sure you're anxious to show Bella her new space, right Edward?"

He looked over at her distractedly but nodded in agreement. He very much wanted to have Bella alone, to bask in the glow of their new discovery, but he wasn't above showering her with attention right there in front of the coven or anyone else who wished to watch him worship her. He wanted the world to know how much he adored the little creature.

Carlisle chuckled at the small cries that come from Esme and Alice. "Go on, son. We'll take good care of the girls. Get your mate comfortable and we'll all talk tomorrow. There's too much to discuss to proceed with a weary mind."

"My den has been left the same?" Edward wondered.

Esme looked offended, "Of course, Edward. I kept it clean and waiting. We never would have given up hope that you'd come home."

Edward tore himself from Bella for a painful moment and gave his mother the attention she was craving. He was very much the prodigal son but she still loved him unconditionally. He knew his Bella would be just as good to their child as Esme was to him.

"Yeah, I asked mom if I and Rosie could have your room since you were probably dead and she chewed me out pretty bad," Emmett sulked, kicking at the pebbles at his feet. Once again Edward resolved to deal with him later. He was fairly curtain his giant brother was only partially joking. Edward had the largest den aside from his father's and Emmett had and groaned at the injustice.

He scooped up his female and gave his family an appreciative grin before he made his way to his old cave. Jake followed along as fast as his tiny legs would carry him.

"And how long will the pregnancy take?" Bella wondered.

"Well that depends how far along you already are. If we conceived say… two weeks ago we only have five and a half months to go. Six at the very most," he hummed proudly, his mind running rampant with images of an endearingly round Bella. '_She's really mine now.'_

"6 months! Edw-" Her cry died in her throat as he carried her into their new den. It had a small mouth that opened into a vast cavern fill with opulence most vampires would be unable to even dream of. "Oh my!"

Everything was just as he left it and the absents of small critters and insects told him that his mother had in fact been tirelessly keeping house for him.

Large plush rugs lined the rocky floor, thick wooden dressers him and his brothers had carried in to protect and hold their clothing crowded the walls, and his favorite—a large, heavily blanketed mattress on a low platform sat in a far end corner. He even had a small love seat next to a bookcase that housed his own personal collection of literature, although he read more for practice than leisure.

Edward strode to the back of the space and lowered her onto the crisp, clean linens of their bed. He snickered when he looked at her pretty face, her pink lips parted in an awed 'o'.

"Do you like it?" he breathed. "If there's anything you need I'll get it for you. Just name it, Isabella, and it's yo-"

"It's prefect, Edward. I've never seen anything so beautiful," she interrupted, putting him at ease. "Where do we sleep?"

He chuckled and patted the bed underneath them. "Right here, sweetheart."

Her eyes widened and she looked around once more. "This is ours?! It's such a large coven. Where does everyone else sleep?" she worried.

He laughed again and cupped her jaw as he leaned in to kiss her contentedly. "They sleep in their own separate dens. This is our own personal space, with our own personal things," he purred in her ear.

"I've spent my whole life building a home, gathering luxuries; just waiting for the day I'd find someone to share it all with. I can't find words to express the elation, the bliss that comes from finally having you here with my family. Seeing you spread across our bed. You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." He wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses across her chest and neck.

He could hear the dog's heartbeat and light breathing nearby and tried to ignore the fact that the animal was making himself right at home on one of the warm carpets.

She moaned, nearly as aroused as her mate but still too curious to stop her line of questioning. "You mean we don't have to share?" she gaped.

"Of course you don't have to share anything. Everything I own I collected to make you happy. In fact, don't even let in Emmett in here. The brut is a rotten thief," he joked.

Bella thought she might be dreaming. She hadn't even seen some of the things in her new den but they were rich and beautiful and she knew that she was very lucky. "I'm glad we came here," she mused, "If we went to Arizona to find my coven, we would be sharing a cramped cave with my mother and father," Bella snorted, imagining Charlie and Edward accidently spooning in their sleep.

Edward grimaced. "We'll it's a very good thing we won't be sleeping in front of your parents," he purred against her throat. He ran his hand up her inner thigh and hitched her long leg over his hip. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you and I doubt your father would appreciate me acting on these particular urges."

Edward pressed his covered erection into her core and was more than pleased with her answering whimper.

"What about your family?" she protested weakly.

"What about them?"

"What if they come in here while…?"

"While I'm making love to my mate?" he smirked at Bella's blush and cupped one of her full breasts, "They just watched my mother give me the most important news of my life. As badly as they want to meet you I know they'll give us time to _celebrate_ properly."

Bella giggled. "That's very kind of them."

Edward hummed in fervent agreement. "Extremely kind. We shouldn't allow their sacrifice go to waste," he whispered huskily, "I want to see all of you."

Before Bella could oblige him by carefully removing her dress, he hooked and finger into the neck and tore the fabric clear down the front, leaving her complete exposed.

"Edward! This is my only dress!" she cried, trying in vain to pull the ripped pieces back together.

He scoffed, annoyed, and cuffed her small wrists in one of his hands to stop her squirming. "I would never leave you without clothing, darling. I have tons of choices in that chest," he gestured to an oak dress in the back of the room in which he had collected beautiful things for his future mate. He hoped his sisters hadn't raided it in his absence.

"Now be a good girl and lay still for me. I want you. Now, Isabella."

Bella calmed and stilled as instructed. She watch with wide eyes as Edward removed his own clothes in a similar fashion. She thought it wasteful to ruin perfectly good garments like the but it was obvious he had extras.

"You're perfection, my darling. If I lived a million years I'd never find a lovelier creature," he professed in reference to her uncovered curves, laid bare for his hungry gold eyes.

He lowered his body on top of hers and kissed her lips tenderly, their bodies melted together seamlessly. It was beyond enjoyable to have a clean bed and a private space to make love at their leisure. Edward regretted not being able to take her like this their first time.

He kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to his mate's perfect belly. His words were soft and loving promises for their future and Bella purred softy to the constant praise from her beloved.

He pressed two fingers inside of her core, over come with the need to be inside her and was relieved to discover that she was already wet and ready for him. He spread her legs gently and with one painfully slow thrust was fully sheathed in her moist heat.

"Bella!" he groaned, just slightly louder than her simultaneous moan. His movements inside of her were softer and slower than ever before but the knowledge that Bella was carrying their child made the experience unfathomably more intense.

He couldn't love the little female any more if his life depended on it; she already consumed every part of him.

Irrationally, he worried his child could already hear his voice from inside her mother's womb so he didn't dare risk his usual risqué commentary but instead preoccupied his mouth with whispered sweet-nothings another oral exploration. He nipped and sucked and kissed his favorite spot, just under the curve of her jaw, and was rewarded with her incoherent murmurs of appreciation.

When he felt her flutter around him, he himself was on the verge of release. He drove into her just a little hard and just the slightest bit faster and she finally cried out.

"Oh! I'm so close! I'm… oh Edward!" she wailed into his naked shoulder.

"Yes, Baby! Come with me, angel—WHAT THE FUCK?!" he roared as ten pounds of fur and teeth came barreling at him with all its might. The puppy clawed at the back of his neck ferocious, and fortunately futilely, as Edward struggled through his lust to figure out what was happening. "JESUS BELLA! GET YOUR MUTT OFF ME!" he howled.

He grabbed the attacking animal by the scruff of its neck and was about to hurl it across the room when Bella plucked it from his grasp. "You have to be fucking with me! What is that things problem?!" he seethed. His arousal was almost instantly gone and he was left cranky and unsatisfied.

Bella curled around the tiny growling puppy, sheepishly protecting him from her mate's wrath.

"You were on top of me and I was screaming, Edward. He thought you were hurting me," she explained. Jake looked up at her as if in conformation, seeming extremely pleased with himself. Bella gave him a tight 'you're in so much trouble' smile.

"_Hurting you_!? Bella I want that thing out!" he snapped, holding a small throw pillow in front of his privates as though Jake would make note of his lack of clothing. "And for the love of all that is holy will you put the mongrel down! You're naked, Bella!" he cried, uncomfortable with any living thing so close to his mate's uncovered chest.

She looked at him like he'd struck her and his anger quickly turned to panic. "Y-you'd take him away from me?" she stammered. "He's just a baby. He'd die without us…"

"He'll drive me insane, Isabella. If that thing interrupts every time I try to make love to my-"

"He won't! He'll learn. I promise! Just give him time. Please don't make me turn him away," she begged, petting the oblivious pup comfortingly.

"Darling, you're pregnant and I don't really feel comfortable having a wild animal in our home," he fought weakly. He didn't know why he even tried arguing with her. He was essentially incapable of telling her 'no'.

"That's silly. He can't hurt us, _obviously_, and if he's fit to eat he's clearly safe to be around. Please let him stay."

Edward took a cleansing breath a nodded despite his every impulse. He wouldn't win this battle as a ground soldier. This called for a special undercover mission. The dog would have to go_ discreetly_ and Bella couldn't know it was his doing. "Fine, but he is not allowed to be on the bed, is that understood?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and placed Jake on the ground to keep from further infuriating her mate. "Yes, my love."

The dog sauntered off happily, his job well done, and curled up into a snoozing ball on a nearby carpet.

'_Tiny cockblocker,_' Edward growled mentally.

Bella stalked across the bed on all fours, eager to make up for her pet's inconvenient rescue. Edward laughed lightly and pulled her into his arms.

She gave her body to him willingly and this time she was careful not to scream.

…

The two lovers snuggled in the large, warm bed, Edward's head rested comfortably on Bella's firm stomach. He purred softly as she scratched his scalp with her fingernails.

"I have something for you," he remembered excitedly. He pushed himself of the bed and walked to a dresser on the far side of the den. He pulled on a pair of boxers but didn't pull out any night clothes for his mate, content with keeping Bella completely naked in his bed.

He opens a drawer he seldom touched, a drawer that held one of his most prized possessions. The large velvet box was in pristine condition. Although his sisters coveted the trinket he had never allowed them more than a brief peek.

He presented it to Bella now, years after he acquired it for some obscure concept of his future love.

Bella smiled wildly when he handed her the case, delighted by the unknown gift.

"For me? But you didn't even know I existed!" she laughed.

He smiled indulgently at her, adoring the bell-like ring of her amusement. "Of course I did. I just had no way of knowing when you'd finally come into my life. You made me wait an awful long time, love."

Bella blushed lightly and pecked his lips quickly before returning her attention to the mystery. "What is it?" she wondered, rattling the box like a curious child.

"Open it, baby," he urged, sitting in front of her to catch her reaction.

She pushed up a tiny golden clasp and lifted the heavy lid. Her hand flies to her mouth as she covered her high pitched gasp. "Oh my!"

It was the most beautiful treasure she'd ever seen. Elaborately woven gold and colorful green gems gleamed back at her, shimmering proudly against its black background. It was so structurally magnificent she almost didn't realize its purpose.

"That insignia is the Cullen crest, Isabella. All of our females bare it," he told her smugly, "I had yours made by an extremely skilled vampire coven in Peru, though the emeralds are Colombian."

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her hesitantly. "Don't you like it?" he breathed.

Bella nodded and ran her finger across the tiny metal lion. "It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it."

"I would never put anything unworthy of you on your beautiful skin." He picked it up carefully and clasped it around her slender neck. His family crest nestled snuggly into the hollow of her throat was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"It's perfect," he gasped, his voice thick with emotion. "When I first had it made, demanding only the finest materials and craftsmanship, I never realized I'd have a mate so glorious she'd put the piece to shame."

Her eyes sparkled with adoration as she craned her neck down to study the piece further. "On what occasions do I wear this? It's so fancy," she laughed.

Edward frowned. "You're not to take it off, Bella," he warned firmly. "It belongs on your neck at all times. You'll wear it like my mother and sisters wear theirs. Removing it could be dangerous." He tightened his hold on her, running his fingers down her bare stomach.

"I understand Edward," she obediently said, lifting her hair up to allow him to place the fine jewel on her creamy white neck.

"You are a member of a reputable, well established family now, Bella. We experience a constant flow of visiting covens and nomads. It's important you are claimed properly," he advised, kissing the mark he had made right below her ear.

"Claimed properly?" she repeated, confusion laced in her words. "Am I not already yours?"

Edward sighed, settling in for a redundant explanation. "How much do you know about a male's connection to his mate, love?"

She considered her knowledge on the subject, "I know its unbreakable," she offered brightly.

He chuckled and tucked a lock of soft dark hair behind her ear. "That very true," he agreed, "I'll love you and only you for the rest my life. It doesn't matter if we are separated by time or space. There will never be any one else for me.

"With us my bond to you was instantaneous, I knew you were the one the moment I laid eyes on you but that's not often the case. When a male chooses a mate he only has one shot at getting it right. One opportunity to pick a female that is beautiful, intelligent and can bare him healthy sons and daughters. If he picks wrong he's as good as dead, mateless and eternally heartbroken. A female will heal, be able to move on with another suitor, but a male would never recover."

"That's awful," Bella whispered.

Edward nodded in agreement before continuing. "Because there's so much at stake most males are cautious in committing to a life partner. If he finds a prospective female is unfit, unable to conceive or of poor temperament, he'll move on. Also if the female he desires already belongs to a rival he is unlikely to be able to beat he would be wise to find another more eligible partner."

"So, if I'm wearing the coven's crest…"

"There is hardly a male fool enough to attempt to steal one of our females away. My family, _our_ family, is unusually large and subsequently powerful. Royalty in the eyes of many, although most find our eating habits strange. If I were ever to get separated from you, for any reason, I'd feel safest knowing you bore the sign of my coven's protection."

He didn't mention the Volturi coven, equally strong and just as large; the Cullen's had faced disputes with the three nomadic brothers and their small following of bloodthirsty 'friends' in the past. If there was anyone he had to protect his new mate from it was most definitely their unmated males Felix and Demetri.

"I'll fight for you, Bella, and you already know I'd kill for you. But we try to avoid confrontation when at all possible. If another male makes Riley's mistake, I'd have to kill him. It would be inhumane to leave him to suffer that kind of half life."

Bella shivered but nodded solemnly. "I understand," she conceded. "You're wrong about one thing though."

Edward arched an eyebrow in surprise. He was fairly sure that information was accurate. "What's that?" he challenged.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes with uncharacteristic seriousness, "I'd never heal if I lost you, Edward. My love for you is just as strong as the love you have for me. Please don't question that."

Edward beamed at Bella as he tackled her to the bed, keeping a wary eye on her guard dog. She giggled relentlessly as he kissed her to the full extent of his graduated.

"I've never been happy like this, Bella," he confessed as he lay carefully across her tiny body. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've given me a reason to live, and a child. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you but I'm never going to stop trying," he vowed.

Bella opened her mouth to prolong the lover's whispers but the only thing that escaped was a long, nose scrunching yawn. Edward laughed at her kittenish stretch and pulled the thick covers over both of them.

"I think I've kept you up too long, little one. We have such a busy night tomorrow. You need your rest," he cooed.

Bella giggled sleepily as she settled into his warm embrace. "Why? Is it your bothers turn to sniff me next?"

"If my brothers even think about touching you…"

"Kidding, Edward! Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

"Jake too?" she asked hopefully.

"Isabella, I was talking about our _child_!"

"Oh..."

**ALYALYALY**

**So this chapter was quite funny **** I hope it gave you guys a few laughs.**

**YAY! They're back home! Poor Edward, getting beat up by jake :P**

**Thanks again to JD909626 for writing this awesome chapter. **

**I changed a few things, but not much. **

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Once a male dedicates themselves to a female, they must make them their mate or else suffer an eternal life alone. **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Quick Question: Should I keep Felix or should i change it to Demetri...Old readers would understand!**

**Let me know in a review! **


	15. Chapter 15 Father & Son

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Fifteen_

~* Father & Son*~

Despite an exhausting night Edward could not find sleep. The smooth white sheet lay low on Bella's full hips and he stroked gently along the delicate curve of her spine, basking in the soft sounds of her breathing. Weak morning light was beginning to filter in through the narrow mouth of his den but still his mind would not allow him to join in his mate's rest.

His Bella had regretfully fallen asleep on her stomach and he desperately had to fight the consuming urge to flip her onto her back. If he could just get close to her belly, just lay his head against the stretch of muscle that protected his child, he knew could amuse himself for hours with tender kisses and loving whispers. He berated himself for even considering it. She was sleeping so soundly, fatigued from a long journey and the strains of early pregnancy and he wanted to disturb the easy slumber he so envied.

Edward was aware that he was being embarrassingly juvenile. He had at least another five-months-wait and already the excitement of prospective fatherhood was keeping him up during the day.

After nearly an hour of obsessively petting his unsuspecting companion, he decided to leave her be and seek out his father. Carlisle often kept awake into the early morning hours, reading and pursuing other varied interests the rest of the family didn't quite share. Edward hoped today was no exception.

He didn't have to exert too much effort in order to sneak out of bed without rousing his mate. A sleeping Bella was like a particularly unobservant rock. He took no small about of pride in the fact that she felt sure enough in his abilities as a protector to allow herself to slip so far into unconsciousness. Females that belonged to lesser males were not always afforded this luxury.

He pulled on a fresh pair of jeans but didn't bother with a shirt. When he was out during the day he enjoyed the feel of the sun's heat against his cold, unyielding skin.

Jake drowsily lifted his head to glare at Edward as the vampire walked towards him. Edward captured him by the scruff of the neck and the tiny dog growled as he tossed him lightly onto the bed next to Bella.

"Make yourself useful and keep an eye on her until I get back," he told the irritated puppy pointlessly, "I won't be long."

Jake gave out another halfhearted grumble before making his way up to the pillows and curling around Bella's head.

The animal's fondness for the beautiful brunette was something Edward couldn't bring himself to fault him for. It seemed that their world's both revolved around the same kind smile.

Edward found his blond coven leader with very little effort. The attractive vampire was sprawled out across a large bolder, turning through the pages of an old novel with a casual disinterest. Carlisle could easily pass for his son's fair-haired twin. Both males shared the same stunning features; the straight sloped nose, the perfectly squared jaw line. Even within a species of beautiful specimens Carlisle and Edward were considered a cut above the rest.

He smirked broadly when he heard the crunch of the ground under Edward's feet.

He had been expecting the company.

"Oh good, I was wondering when you'd finally let that girl get some rest," he chuckled knowingly and abandoned his book.

Edward's ears flushed pink at the insinuation. "We were celebrating," he mumbled, bashful.

Carlisle raised one inquisitive eyebrow and laughed indulgently at his son's expense. "So it seems. We didn't get too much time with my new daughter."

Edward took a seat on a lower, smaller rock at the base of his father's perch, a silently submissive gesture. "Right, I'm sorry we cut the introductions short but Bella seemed as though she was starting to panic. She's not used to such large groups of vampires," he apologized sheepishly. "She was frightened."

"I'm sure her apprehension was at least slightly exacerbated by your mother's impressive welcome," Carlisle dismissed with a chuckle, "She's really a magnificent little creature, son. I couldn't be more pleased with your choice."

Edward's chest puffed smugly at his father's praise. Emmett certainly never received such a high complement in regard to Rosalie. He was sure it had something to do with the fact that Bella was not only unusually beautiful but also already possessed a stunning set of golden eyes. It was extremely hard to convert others to their eating habits and both Jasper and Rose had taken some time to turn burning red irises into the liquid topaz they supported today. Bella had simply welcomed the new lifestyle with open arms and did little complaining.

"Thank you, father. I adore my Bella but your approval means a lot to me, as always," he bowed his head minutely in gratitude.

"Did you have to fight for her?" Carlisle wondered, impressed that his son had won over the female without the family's aid. "I couldn't imagine her being easily attainable."

"She's very young, only twenty six. She's had no mate other than myself. I was just lucky enough to come across her before someone else staked claim."

"That would certainly explain her disposition," his father noted in reference to her initial coyness. "You're very fortunate to have found her so young. She won't have too many preexisting habits to rid her of."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at that notion. The concept of changing Bella in any way not only sounded blasphemous but also quite impossible. "Don't let her age fool you. She's already incredibly strong willed and I have no intentions of breaking her of that. I just want her happy."

Carlisle looked at his son with clear fatherly concern. "It's one thing to treat your mate kindly but you have to assert control, Edward. That girl is beautiful. I'm afraid you won't take the risks to her seriously enough."

He had watched his eldest son struggle over a century of loneliness and now that he'd finally found someone, Carlisle almost wished Edward had chosen a mate slightly less desirable than the girl in question.

Bella was beyond exquisite. The perfect mate by anyone's standards. She'd catch the attention of every unmated male that laid eyes on her. He could already tell that the family was going to have a hard time keeping her in their possession.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending my female, father. Bella's not wild or reckless, just a bit silly from time to time. She's young and that's how she's supposed to be," Edward defended, trying to keep the irritation from lacing his voice. "I don't want to rob her of that. She's still going to be a fantastic mother."

"These are exceptionally tough times."

"Bella and I are more aware of the dangers than you know, Carlisle."

Edward didn't know where to start as far as explaining his months of absence. He strained to come up with a reasonable explanation.

His father correctly interpreted his perplexed expression. "We're already aware of the majority of your situation, son. It's only the fine details I need filled in."

Edward was surprised by this. "How do y-"

"A combination of sources," Carlisle interrupted. "When you went missing your bothers and I went searching for you. All we found were the signs of a struggle. Your scent and the smell of humans, a lot of humans," his eyebrow furrowed to emphasize the confusion that scenario caused them.

"We didn't understand at all. Had no clue what that could possibly mean until Carmen and Eleazar came through, frantically searching for the girls. Kate and her sisters were making their way down for a visit. They were due home two months ago but never made it here or returned home to Alaska. All three of them were gone without a trace. Just like you," he sighed. "So we knew someone was taking vampires but we still didn't know who or what."

"We found the girls on exhibit in Montana," Edward decided to confess. "Bella and I had made friends with a feral couple and stayed with them for a time, right after we escaped. The male helped me save the sisters. But we had to kill ten humans to free them."

He was surprised when his father looked unperturbed. Carlisle was normally deeply disturbed by human death.

"And there was another couple, a nomadic coven whose leader had been captured along with us. His mate and son eventual lead to our escape."

The older vampire just nodded solemnly, "So I've read. When Charlotte and Peter came running home from a hunt, swearing up and down that the _humans_ were catching vampires, your brothers and I collected every scientific journal and newspaper we could get our hands on. We didn't know it was you until you showed up with the Denali's but we read about a female vampire slaughtering a whole facility and two male vampires that 'went on a bloodthirsty murdering spree' to free a captive coven. It made national news a few days ago."

Edward scoffed, "It was hardly _bloodthirsty._ We didn't have time to drink any of them," he thought of Jackie, "I left a female alive. She had been kind to me before I escaped with Bella. She knew my name. Why didn't you read that in the paper?"

"She must be as faithful to you as you are to her," Carlisle mused, "The only survivor claimed to not have seen the vampires that attacked all that clearly. Only that she believed there to be two males."

Edward felt another surge of gratitude for the human woman. She could have identified him as the killer but instead she protected his involvement. He didn't regret sparing her life in the slightest.

"I'm proud of you, son. I know you wouldn't have taken human life unless it was absolutely necessary. I also know you're not a huge fan of Tanya but their parents were so frightened for them. You did a good thing." Carlisle praised.

"Where are they now?" Edward wondered. Surely they hadn't left yet. It was too much to hope for.

His father pointed to the north side of their valley where the family kept an empty shelter. "Peter settled in with Charlotte, Jasper, and Alice giving the girls his den much to Jasper's distaste. I've told them they're welcome to stay but they seem anxious to get to their parents. They'll probably be gone in a week or so."

Edward grumbled incoherently, but managed to bite his tongue. A week seemed like an awfully long time to be around Tanya.

"Running across their scent was an unbelievable coincidence. Why the humans would keep us all in such an obscure state is a mystery to me. I mean really… _Montana_?"

It was almost insulting. Surely creatures such as him and Bella at least deserved a place in a prominent city like New York or Los Angeles.

Edward shook his head to dismiss the strange errant thought.

Carlisle corrected his son. "It's not as large a twist of fate as you might imagine. From what I've read and I've managed to read quite a lot, there are only two states that have been able to pass laws that allow vampires to be kept. They're terrified of us; hate the idea of intentionally bringing us into their towns. And after you've killed an entire staff of world-class scientists they are claiming something like a national emergency. Besides, bringing a vampire into a big city is like a free buffet ready to be served."

Carlisle was feigning amusement but Edward could detect the strain in his father's usually steady voice.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked warily.

He smiled at his son's perceptiveness. "I don't know yet. I've taken care to study their methods of capture and containment. The fact that some of us are capable of reading is obviously not well known because the information they've offered the general public has been extremely helpful. There _are_ precautions." Carlisle looked his son dead in the eyes and Edward finally noticed something he had previously overlooked.

Coal black.

He gasped. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Over three weeks."

"Why would you wait so long?" He asked incredulously, and maybe just a bit loudly.

"Have you seen the darts?" Carlisle asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "The ones they use to take down our kind?"

Edward nodded, confused as to why that question was relevant. "You know about those awful things? They've knocked me out cold on several occasions," he hissed bitterly, remembering the time they had incapacitated him and stole his mate away while he lay helpless. "I had no clue such things were possible."

"The tip of each dart contains a tiny but powerful laser, almost identical to the ones they use to cut and shape diamonds. That laser allows the dart to penetrate our skin."

Carlisle looked equal parts terrified and incredibly impressed. His family was always his number one priority and any threat to them was not to be taken lightly. Still, he couldn't help his naturally inquisitive nature, his fascination with all things human, flesh jabbing darts or otherwise.

Edward grimaced. Those darts certainly _felt_ like lasers.

"The toxins they release affect the blood we have running through our system, poisoning the fuel our bodies convert to energy. But since we create no blood of our own this only works after we have fed and are full of the blood from our kill. If you hadn't have hunted right before they darted you, the method would have little to no effect. The dart would have emptied uselessly into a dry vein."

Edward groaned, "They fed us daily! I didn't even think-" If he had just considered the fact that the blood he was happily consuming was giving the humans control over him, he would have been able to protect Bella the way he was supposed to.

Carlisle saw his son's disappointment. "Don't beat yourself up, Edward. I probably wouldn't have figured it out myself if I hadn't had help. Our coven has been feeding less often...Just in case. We can go over a month without drinking. It's not harmful, only a bit uncomfortable."

Edward's chest clenched with panic. "I can't starve Isabella! She's carrying our baby. She should have fresh blood daily, at least…"

Even if she wasn't with child he would never leave his mate to suffer with thirst. Her little throat was too precious for him to allow it to burn with need.

Carlisle put his hands up to stop his son's quickly building melt down. "We can obviously make an exception for Bella, Edward. I wasn't insinuating that you deny your pregnant mate the blood she needs." Edward rigid body relaxed some. "But I do think she needs extra protection. She shouldn't go hunting alone… or at all if we can help it. We can bring her kills."

"I don't think the humans will be a problem. It's very difficult to get near our territory. No roads or trails. I was too close to their city when I was captured." Edward had heard about the town's cougar problem and couldn't resist.

Last time he did them any favors…

"I'm not talking about the humans." Carlisle warned. "You think that we're the only ones affected by _exposure_? The whole vampire world is up in arms. I've never seen so many nomads in our area. They're looking to us for direction."

Edward's snarl escaped him before he had the opportunity swallow it down. This was terrible news. Rogue males were ten times the threat of even the craftiest of human trappers. He'd cheerfully rip to pieces any idiot that dared to look twice at his darling.

"She's not leaving the den," he growled seriously.

Carlisle's lips twitched with suppressed amusement. His son was very much like him when he first found his mate. Edward didn't do anything half way.

"She'll be fine. She should stay close but trapping her in that den isn't going to do anything but make her upset. Trust me… I've tried," he winced and absently rubbed the pale scar on his left arm, remembering his first year with Esme. For such a docile creature she had an incredibly powerful bite.

Edward closed his eyes tightly, suddenly filled with anxiety. When he opened them again, several calming minutes later, he took in his surroundings with longing. His home was beautiful, teeming with dark green trees and rolling grasses. He had wanted to share it with her so badly but now he honestly didn't want to allow her out of bed.

"It's only to keep her safe. I could never risk her. She means absolutely everything to me," he stressed.

"She is lovely," Carlisle agreed, "And I don't think I've ever seen your mother so happy." When Esme was happy, Carlisle was happy. "Before I forget, I owe you congratulations. Becoming a father is incomparably rewarding and I'm sure no one deserves it as much as you do."

Edward beamed at his father. "I had nearly given up hope that I'd find my mate and now she's here and we're starting our own family. I've never been so excited in my life."

"That's easy to see. And we're all very pleased for you, but I have to ask that you're, uh, mindful of others," Carlisle appealed pointedly. "If you understand what I mean."

Edward grimaced. He knew exactly what his father was referring to and he automatically felt horrible for his none too discrete reaction to Bella's pregnancy. He never intended for his joy to wound his brother.

"Still no luck with Rose then?" he inquired softly, already guessing the answer.

Carlisle shook his head and lowered his voice. "I think it's safe to say she's unable to conceive."

"Emmett must be devastated," Edward sympathized.

He _did_ love his newest sister. Emmett's female had been through a lot and he himself had fought alongside his brothers to take her from her first mate. But this meant Emmet would never have an heir, never hold a child of his own.

"You know your brother. He would never regret his commitment to Rosalie and he's such a child himself sometimes. Not having to surrender any of her attention isn't that big of a blow. It's Rose that's taking it hard. She's never wanted anything as bad as she's wants to be a mother and she feels like she's failed him."

"She said it, not me," Edward mumbled.

Carlisle's warning growl was frighteningly uncharacteristic of his gentle nature and Edward struggled to backpedal.

"It's just that Emmett is so impulsive," he sighed, "When we saved Jasper's sister from Royce, I warned Em that she would be and unwise choice for a mate. She'd been with that tyrant for a decade and had yet to produce offspring. If he had seen past her beauty he wouldn't be in this position."

His father still scowled disapprovingly. "I know you only want what's best for your little brother but you're being terribly unfair. If Bella was unable to give you a child would you wish you could cast her aside?"

"Of course not!" Edward hissed, appalled.

"Then what's your point?"

Edward's cheeks reddened and he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

The members of the Cullen coven were nothing like other wild vampires. Carlisle had raised and educated his children within the best standards of human morality. Other covens thrived on basic vampire instincts, the thrill of their kills, and the body of their mates and the success of their bloodlines. To most covens, Rosalie would be viewed as a failure or disappointment but not to the Cullens. That was Edward's mistake and he wondered if he had spent too much of his life away from Carlisle's influence.

"You're right, I don't have one. I apologize," he conceded, awkwardly running his fingers through his chaotic red hair.

Carlisle expression softened with sympathy for his clearly exhausted child. "Go back to Bella, Edward. You need rest. We can always talk more tonight."

Edward nodded, absently. Each moment he was away from Bella resonated like a dull ache in every cell of his body and he was eager to relieve himself of that sensation.

He pulled himself up and brushes off the small amount of dirt that had settled on his jeans before starting back to his den.

"Welcome home, son," Carlisle called out as he turned his back to walk away.

**ALYALYALY  
Sorry for the late update, bunch of school work to do!**

**Here is a little bit of Carlisle and Edward time. Let me know what you think!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: It is rare when a female vampire is unable to conceive. It is mostly caused by the changing of mates or if the female was not properly cared for as a child. In Rosalie's case, since her and Jasper were orphans living with Royce's coven, the stress of losing her parents at a young age and then unwilling mated with a male had made her sterile. Or so we think….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Next chapter will be out tonight!**

**Oh and PS: Charlotte and Peter are NOT mates YET. Charlotte is still in her teenage stage and has not yet reached maturity. Peter on the other hand; hold the title of a 'suitor' since he admires her and wants to wait patiently for her to come of age. Striking a deal with the Cullens, he has agreed to join their coven. Because he is so young, Carlisle has made him an apprentice to becoming a Warrior.**


	16. Chapter 16 Strawberry Trouble

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

~*Strawberry Trouble*~

It was only an hour or so after night fall when Bella's eyes flittered open on their own accord. The well rested female indulged in a cleansing yawn and a feline like stretch. She heard an irritated grumble and felt Edward wrap his arms tightly around her waist to secure his moving pillow, his head resting firmly against her belly.

She laughed quietly and ran her fingers through her mate's messy copper locks.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," she coxed, pushing the hair away from his forehead to get a better view of his tightly clenched eyes. She still hadn't gotten to meet her new family and although she was nervous she was still eager to earn their affection. They meant so much to Edward.

He grumbled, clearly annoyed by the wakeup call and buried his face further into the flesh of her tummy.

She frowned, surprised by his actions. He was normally awake hours before she was and had never shown interest in sleeping in. She pondered the reasons for the sudden change and settled on the comfort of their new human mattress.

Jake decided to make his presence known, lapping at the side of her face in earnest.

"Jake!" she whispered in a low hiss, "How did you get on the bed? Are you trying to get us killed?"

She scooped up the puppy, now extremely grateful for Edward's spontaneous bout of exhaustion, and with painstaking slowness, shimmied herself out of her mate's grasp.

Edward once again mumbled his subconscious disapproval but eventually settled back into a sound sleep against the comforter. Bella breathed a sigh of relief for herself and her furry friend.

"No more puppies on the bed," she scolded. Jake looked up at her innocently. She felt a new appreciation for Edward's struggle; it was hard to be angry at large, pleading eyes.

"You're hungry aren't you?" she asked unnecessarily. She placed him carefully on the ground and took a calculated look around her. "Okay. I'll find us some food but first I need to find myself some clothes."

She skipped over to the dark wooden dresser Edward had gestured towards earlier, hoping he had been serious about having things to replace the dress he ruined. She bit back a gasp at what the first large drawer had tucked neatly inside.

Gorgeous silks and luxuriously heavy wools. Shifting as quietly as possible through the large dresser she found dresses and blouses, sweaters and skirts, even numerous pieces of undergarments that made her cheeks pool with color.

Bella was blown away by the amount of preparation Edward had put into her anticipated arrival. She didn't know a whole lot but she was positive most males didn't put so much effort into welcoming their future mates.

As she picked out one of the more unassuming cotton wrap-dresses she resolved to be the best she could for him. He'd waited all this time and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Once sufficiently covered, she picked up Jake and tip toed her way to the mouth of the cave. From what she had seen of the surrounding area so far she would only have to go a short distance to find a suitable meal. She figured she could easily be back by the time Edward decided to wake up.

They had nearly made it out into the fresh night air when Edward's snarl reached her ears and raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"_Where the hell_ do you think you're going, Isabella!?" he hissed, his voice saturated with rage Bella had no idea he was capable of.

She turned slowly in his general direction, her eyes trained on the floor. Even Jake could make out the superior predator's dangerously elevated annoyance and cowered into Bella's chest.

Her voice was unsteady and fearful as she struggled to comprise a reply, still fully unwilling to meet his furious gaze. "I-I'm sorry," was the only thing she could manage to squeak out.

Edward groaned, he couldn't figure out whom he was angrier with. Bella for being so reckless or himself for snoozing away while his helpless mate strolled out on her own.

"In bed. Now," he growled, trying hard to control his irritation.

Bella stiffened but dropped the terrified puppy and did as she was told. Cautiously shuffling across the room, taking care to remove her dress and fold it neatly over the back of a nearby chair before tucking herself into the bed like a scolded child.

Edward couldn't stop himself from pulling his frightened female into his arms. Bella settled rigidly into his lap as he pressed kisses into her hair and purred lightly against her neck.

"What in the world were you thinking, Bella?" he implored desperately, running his nose along the side of her throat.

"You wouldn't wake up and Jake was hungry. I didn't think it would upset you," she whispered with the decency to look remorseful. "I wasn't going to go far; maybe just a squirrel."

Edward took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was safely in his arms. He also remembered his discussion with his father from earlier that morning.

"Bella you can't be running around unprotected," he said softly, "It's important that you leave the den as little as possible. Ideally you shouldn't leave the bed if we can help it."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" she asked dubiously.

Edward took her hand in his and pressed them both against her flat stomach. "You're pregnant, darling. And since we are a very well-known coven, nomads and rouge vampire pass through our lands. Since the humans have become a threat, more and more have come to seek out direction. You both are so very fragile, I wouldn't want any harm to come of my new family," he enlightened her.

Bella's expression softened at the mention the baby. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I honestly had no idea," she blinked up at him adoringly.

He beamed at her and brushed his lips against her forehead, delighted she had not fought him on the subject.

"It's alright, love. No harm done. Just do not leave this den ever without me," he told her sternly. Bella nodded in sincere agreement.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as Edward stroked up and down the smooth lines of Bella's hard abdomen, humming contentedly onto his mate's bare shoulder.

"What do you think our baby will be like?" Bella wondered, breaking their quiet bubble.

Edward grinned, "I believe she will be very beautiful and smart, just like her mother."

"_Her?"_ she inquired.

He smiled and tightened his hold on Bella's middle. "Yes because your carrying our little girl," he offered simply.

Bella gaped at him, looking thoroughly impressed. "You can tell that by my smell too?"

He shifted awkwardly underneath her. "Well not exactly. It's more of a feeling," he murmured.

Bella giggled, causing him to scowl sourly. "You mean you're guessing," she ribbed. Edward growled. He pressed his fingers into her delicate sides and gave her a punishing tickle until she squealed an apology.

"I'm not _guessing_. I just _know,_" he reasoned smugly, "What did I tell you about questioning me?" he teased with a quirked eyebrow.

"But I wanted to give you a son," she pouted with a huff, pulling the dislodged comforter back over both of them.

Edward smirked wickedly "Oh don't worry, love," he purred, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to give me a boy." He sucked on her sensitive neck suggestively and felt her skin heat under his skilled mouth.

Jake gave a hungry whine from the other end of the room where he'd been waiting patiently for a meal.

Edward sighed and pecked Bella's cheek before pulling away.

"He's hungry," Bella defended.

Edward nodded. "I know, baby." He lifted her off his lap and tucked her into the warmth of the bed. He found his jeans from earlier that day where he'd left them on the floor and pulled them over his boxers. "I'm going to go catch something for you both to eat. Any requests?" he teased. Animal blood was all just varied degrees of awful.

Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'm not thirsty. I just ate yesterday."

"You should be drinking daily now, Isabella." He gave her a look that just dared her to argue.

She bit her bottom lip to swallow a smart retort but couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. "Fine," she relented curtly, "Something small. And nothing from the canine family, alright? Let's not be cruel." She gestured towards Jake.

Edward laughed but agreed to her demands. He bent over the bed and pushed a curl of long brown hair behind out of her face to make room for a gentle kiss. "I love you. I'm not going far and I'll be back before you can miss me," he promised.

"I already miss you," she purred.

He smiled sadly, none too pleased with having to leave her at all. He grabbed her pet off the floor and plopped the puppy on her lap before Jake could take a snap at his hand. "This little guy will keep you company until I get back. Don't even think about leaving this bed alright, love?"

"I won't," she said absently, stroking Jake's fur, surprised Edward had allowed him on the bed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

…

It wasn't an ideal hour for hunting, much too late for deer or other plentiful herbivores and Edward's search was taking longer than he was comfortable with. He finally zone in on a large raccoon scavenging greedily outside of its underground burrow. He didn't relish the thought of having to dig for Bella's meal so he approached the skittish animal with the calculated grace of a jungle cat.

Slow and silent.

He was within striking distance of the oblivious morsel, his lithe body coiled like a loaded spring, when a causal "_Hello_," rang from the tree directly behind him, sending his target scampering for cover.

"Fuck!" Edward growled, staring dumbfounded at the entrance of the dark hole.

He was unsurprised when he turned his head and found Tanya blinking down at him like a smug house cat, perched skillfully on a sturdy branch. With long waves of strawberry blonde hair and perfectly formed feminine curves, the female's beauty was still sufficiently muted by her less-than-ladylike behavior. While an adolescent Emmett had taken advantage of the sister's flesh offerings, Edward had never considered giving his body to anyone but his precious mate. But Tanya had been on this earth for 5 centuries and had never been turned away.

He looked at her new dress, one of Alice's, though the bright red didn't look quite as indecent on his sister. "I hope you know that you'd be digging for my mate's dinner if I wasn't worried you'd ruin my sister dress," he seethed.

She smiled coyly at him and twirled a wisp of hair around her finger. Edward shuddered. Innocent wasn't really Tanya's thing.

"I could take it off if you'd like," she suggested with a purr.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Spare me, Tanya."

He straightened his posture and stiffed the hair hopefully, eager to find another meal for his Bella. He'd already been gone too long. If Tanya wanted to waste her time watching him hunt she wouldn't be getting a rise out of him.

"You know what, Eddie?" she chimed. Edward glanced over and watched her dismount her branch, landing delicately on the balls of her bare feet, but didn't engage in her ridiculous games. He turned away to pursued a promising scent trail through the woods. He could hear her following close behind. "Just because you've found a _mate,"_ she sneered the word, "doesn't mean you can't have a little fun."

He chuckled darkly. "Tanya, _darling_… I spent the last hundred years in paralyzing loneliness and I _still_wouldn't touch you. Why would that possibly change now that I've found someone I actually want?"

Tanya whimpered, bristling from the direct hit to her ego. "You didn't know what you were missing," she crooned, with every ounce of her failing confidence.

He laughed again, mocking her. "Okay, let's just pretend that's true," Edward conceded in a patronizing tone, then lowered his voice to a deep, smooth hum, "Because trust me, I've figured out what I was missing. It still stands that I have a _warm_, _tight_ body to burry myself in every night," he smirked as he looked over and saw the succubus' dazed and lustful eyes. "Your services remain unnecessary," he added bluntly.

"Your little princess isn't going to be so cute and sweet in a couple of months, Eddie," the blonde hissed with thinly veiled acidity. "'_Soul mates'_ are fun and exciting until their bodies are swollen and ruined by pregnancy. She won't be able to satisfy your needs, Edward. But I can," she purred, brushing as close as his uninviting posture allowed.

"Tanya, you're only five hundred years old. It should have been at least another half a millennia before you managed to whore away _all_ of your dignity," he leered at her, disgusted.

Her red eyes narrowed angrily and her thin pink lips twisted into an ugly snarl that looked sickeningly unnatural on her beautiful face. "You just wait _little boy_," she grabbed a sharp fingernail into the center of his chest, "You think you're above all this but you're all the same. As soon as she's too big to ride your cock you'll come begging for my '_services'_."

He pushed her back away from him, weary about laying his hands on a woman but willing to make an exception. "You're out of your mind, Denali," he laughed. "And because you seem to be obsessed with my sex life, you should know that the idea of my mate, heavy with child, is the most unfathomably sexy thing I could ever imagine. Isabella isn't going to be able to keep me off her," he begged her further.

Tanya's face flooded red before she huffed indigently and snapped off into the opposite direction. Her long hair whipped hard across Edward's face as she flipped it over her shoulder in her haste to get away.

Edward bit back his amusement as he watched her run out of sight. He shook his head and took another deep breath of the scented air.

The faster he found her supper the faster he'd be able to return to the aforementioned love of his life.

…

Bella lay in bed, just like Edward told her. She wondered seriously about whether vampires were capable of dying from boredom. If so, she was fairly certain she wouldn't survive the pregnancy.

She tapped on Jake's nose in another attempt to entice the puppy into playing with her but the animal was unyielding in its tolerance towards its master, unaware that his sharp teeth would be useless against her marble skin but unwilling to test the theory in the first place.

She was in fact so bored that she was nearly pleased when three female members of Edward's coven came poking their heads in for a visit.

_Nearly_.

Before she remembered that she was in bed sans clothing.

She pulled the covers tightly around her as Esme approached with a timid, yet radiant, smile. "Hello dear. I hope you don't mind but we saw Edward leaving and we thought we'd take advantage of his absence," she explained sheepishly.

Esme Cullen was a beautiful vampire that radiated maternal affection. Bella couldn't exactly say that the female reminded her of her mother, Renee was flippant and childlike, but Esme's aura was somehow comforting just the same.

The thin pixie like vampire, Bella believed to be Edward's sister walked right past her mother and plopped across the foot of Bella's bed. "My brother can be abhorrently selfish some times," she sighed, propping her head up on her folded arm, "He knows how badly I wanted to meet my new sister but does he care? I think not!"

Esme looked at Bella nervously, as if expecting her to bolt at any moment. "Alice! You're being incredibly rude," she scowled at her only daughter. "Get off that bed!"

"No, no. It's alright. I'd enjoy your company," Bella insisted shyly, "I'm… not exactly decent though." She used her head to gesture to her naked shoulders and turned the unhealthiest shade of red achievable by a creature with stolen blood.

Alice, and a slightly more timid version of her who was peeking from behind Esme, giggled like children.

"That's ok, Bella. We just want to talk. No need for the full inspection right now," the pixie winked, "Plus you don't have anything we don't have." Alice's dark eyes dropped absently to Bella's bare throat before widening impossibly. "Oh my god, he gave it to you! I'm so jealous!" she shrieked.

The female moved too quickly towards Bella, hoping to get a closer look at her jeweled collar and was rewarded with a vicious, pint-sized growl. Alice gaped at the tiny red puppy, surprised. "Oh. And who are you?"

Bella blushed and 'Shhh'ed the snarling animal. "This is Jake," she smiled apologetically; "He's a little protective."

Alice quirked an elegantly arched eyebrow. "You're keeping a snack for a pet?"

The second tiny sprite stepped forward curiously. "No, ma, I've seen this before. It's totally in vogue with the humans in those magazines!" she clapped her hands in excitement before taking another look at Jake and frowning a little, "Although, I must say I think you're going it wrong," she whispered to Bella, "You're supposed to carry around something a little smaller. Like a Yorkie or a Maltese."

Bella cocked her head to the side, deeply confused. What the heck was a 'Yorkie'?

Esme chuckled nervously and patted the flamboyant girl on her back. "Bella, this is Alice's daughter Charlotte. Carlisle had just given her some _teen_ magazines the young humans read," she said as way of explanation. Bella nodded her head in fervent understanding.

Alice went back to gazing at Bella's necklace longingly, "It looks beautiful on you," she sighed dreamily, "Look mom, doesn't it look lovely?"

Esme beamed at Bella and, although she was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention, the newest Cullen smiled warmly in return.

"It does look perfect, doesn't it?" Esme agreed, "It's so great to have you here, dear. We really hope you feel right at home."

Alice squealed, a startling nose that sounded like uncontrollable joy was escaping her against her will. "Oh! We should give her a tour of the territory!" she wiggled on the bed and begins to get up, poised for action.

Esme held her hands up in a clear 'don't anybody move' motion. "Not until Edward gets back," she commanded firmly, "We don't really even have permission to be in here. Let's not push our luck."

Alice huffed.

"Plus, Bella doesn't have any clothes on," Charlotte pointed out with a giggle. "Which I'm sure the males would appreciate but I doubt Edward would."

Bella's smile faltered entirely at the mention of leaving the den. Surely they wouldn't want her going against her mate's wishes.

"I can't go at all," she whispered regretfully, "Edward ordered me to stay in here, and I don't feel like dealing with his wrath if he finds out I took a step out of this den."

All three sets of eyebrows furrowed in confusion but it was Alice, of course, responded first.

"Why the hell do you have to stay in here for?" she questioned.

Bella sighed. "You know, the dangerous vampires that come in and out of your territory," she reminded politely.

The three woman exchanged looks for a few moments of baffled silence before dissolving into a fit of hysterics. Bella pouted, offended, as Alice rolled around on the bottom of her bed clutching her ribs as she struggled for unnecessary breath. Even Esme, sweet Esme, had a delicate hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

"Darling girl, who on god's green earth told you such nonsense? It's perfectly safe in the main area," Edward's mother laughed.

"You mean it's not true?"

Esme shook her head adamantly, "Of course not. Our boys protect our home quite well; no vampire ever comes this deep into our territory."

Bella's mind was reeling. He was going to make her lay in bed for months thinking some rouge vampire was going to come and take her and her baby away if she stepped foot outside the cave. "He lied to me!" she snarled.

Esme and Alice gasped before looking at each other fearfully, both figuring who '_he'_ was simultaneously.

"Oh no…" Charlotte murmured, also catching on.

"My mate lied to me!" Bella exclaimed again, almost forgetting her current company.

Esme stuttered a fruitless attempt at damage control, "_Lie_ is such a strong word, dear. I-I'm sure Edward must have feared you'd venture off into the great unknown," she covered for her son lamely.

Alice tried to stifle a chuckle. She knew that was bullshit and so did Bella.

Esme still fought on faithfully. "Just one big misunderstanding. That's what this is," she smiled anxiously. "He'll be back in just a few minutes and we'll all get this sorted out."

Bella actually listened to the last part. Esme was right. Edward _would_be back soon and she'd prefer if she didn't have an audience to her rage. She took a deep breath and worked ridiculously hard to put a tight smile on her face.

"You know, I'm actually feeling a bit tired. It was so good to meet all of you but do you think we could continue this some other time?" she plead with her light golden eyes.

The girls shot her uneasy looks but didn't feel within their rights to refuse her. Charlotte waved happily before zipping out the exit like the den was on fire. Alice bounced off the bed and gave Bella a surprising peck on the cheek before mumbling her goodbye as well.

Esme charmed her stunning new daughter with a beseeching pout that managed to actually take a bit of edge off Bella's anger. "Please don't be too hard on him. He loves you so much," she appealed simply.

She gave Bella another chaste kiss before following Alice out in the night.

"Edwards going kill us, isn't he?" Alice asked tensely after the duo had cleared hearing range.

Esme sighed.

"Not if we hide behind our mates."

**ALYALYALY**

**So Major Change, Edward actually did not lie to her but his mother and sister have no idea about the conflicts the humans have caused in the vampire world.**

**Hope You Enjoyed it!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Female Vampires do NOT like being lied to :P **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Stranger Danger

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Seventeen_

~*Stranger Danger*~

Bella was furious.

She sat alone in bed, her body trembling lightly with poorly suppressed irritation. She wasn't completely sure if her anger was truly warranted or if she was experiencing a hormone induced overreaction.

Even Jake could sense his master's sudden hostility and was keeping a safe distance, eyeing her warily from the bottom of the mattress.

How dare him!

If she was being entirely rational she knew that Edward didn't owe her an apology or even an explanation. He had lied to placate her when other males wouldn't have even bothered. Edward was well within his rights to give her a simple order. He could command her to stay in bed for the rest of her life if that's where he wanted her. He was her mate and, as she had learned from observing her parents, his word was law in their relationship.

They weren't a human couple. Just because the Cullen's seemed to be a breed of their own didn't change the realities of vampire nature. If Edward was guilty of anything, it was pretending Bella had more power over her life than she actually did, fooling her into a false sense of equality.

She whimpered in frustration and buried her face into the goose-down pillow. "He's the worst kind of control freak," she told Jake with a pout, "the kind that pretend you're in charge while lying to your face."

She held out her arms and the puppy eagerly accepted her invitation by jumping onto her lap.

"Where is he anyway?" Bella whined and kiss the tip of Jake's wet nose. "For some 'mighty provider' he sure is taking a long time to provide."

The tiny russet wolf cocked his head to the side, confused by Bella's unrecognizable blabber.

"You don't even care do you?" she giggled, realizing it was silly to vent to an animal.

Although Jake wasn't _just_ an animal. He was the only friend she had besides her mate and with her current anger toward Edward she was left with very few options. It was also refreshing that the little dog saw _her_ as the pack leader. If nowhere else, she had power with Jake.

"You don't care if he lies to me so long as he keeps your belly full."

The word 'belly' Jake seemed to recognize, lulling his body to one side to expose his very favorite place for a good rub. Bella laughed, her mood brightening slightly and scratched at his hairless tummy. "He's not the only one who can feed us, you know," cooed stubbornly. "I can catch us our own meal. In fact…"

Bella froze. Did she dare? He'd been gone for an awfully long time. He was obviously in no hurry to get back to her.

That would show him that she wasn't just some defenseless little lamb.

She survived twenty six years without him, albeit under the hawk eye of her protective father, she could go out and catch her own damn meal and if he had a problem with that she would just remind him that he was lucky she stopped running before she carried herself back to Arizona.

With suddenly strong determination she dressed herself quickly and scooped up her tiny friend.

"Come on, Jake. _I'm_ going to find us dinner," she whispered as she poked her head carefully out of the den to check for any of the Cullen's. She was sure they'd insist she stay and she wasn't one for confrontation.

She tip toed her way to the tree cover and had almost made it when she came face to face with strawberry hair and mischievous red eyes. Tanya had a look of intense annoyance as she stomped out of the woods but a menacing smile took over her beautiful face when she caught sight of Bella, who was clearly up to no good.

"My, my, my," she cooed playfully, "Are you sick of him so soon, little Bella?"

Bella gave the older female pleading eyes. She was pretty sure Tanya didn't like her and she was positive she was going to rat her out. "Please don't tell," she begged softly.

To her great surprise Tanya didn't look disapproving, in fact the gorgeous vampire was smiling brightly.

"Oh don't worry, Isabella," she whispered with a wink, "I won't tell a soul. Do you know how to get home from here? Would you like some direction?" Tanya offered eagerly.

Bella frown a little, "I am home."

This was her home now. Where ever Edward was. He loved her and although she was angry with him, she would never consider running off on him for good. He needed her and the baby and they needed him too.

Tanya's pretty smile melted off her face. "You mean you aren't leaving?" she asked dryly.

Bella shook her head.

The blonde scoffed and put her hand on her curvy hip. "Then why the hell are you sneaking out like you robbed the place?"

Edward's mate blushed pink. She tried to hide the embarrassment of being caught by petting Jake's fur as the tiny dog gave Tanya dagger eyes. "Edward's trying to make me stay in bed until the baby comes," she muttered softly, "I wanted to take Jake out and hunt on my own."

Tanya hissed at the girl, making Bella cower slightly. "Oh poor thing," she drowned in a falsely sympathetic whine, "You have to stay in bed and make pretty babies while a handsome alpha male coddles you with gifts and affection," she flipped her hair sourly. "You just drew the short sick didn't you, pumpkin?"

Bella straightened her tiny shoulders regally. Her daddy had taught her to be a lady but she was just so sick of the Denali's jabs. "I get it, Tanya. You want my mate's cock," she yawned to make it clear the fact didn't threaten her in the slightest. "Now are you going to tell on me or not?"

Tanya's eyes narrowed into slits and for a moment she looked like she was about to pounce on the tiny female but she simply took an intentional step to the side, waving her arm to ceremoniously give Bella access to the forest behind her. "Be my guest," Tanya smiled coolly. "If you travel through the trees he won't be able to track you," she added.

The thought of Bella getting lost in the woods was a welcome one.

Bella nodded, legitimately thankful, and hopped high into a large pine tree. She wasn't angry enough with the man she loved to want to leave him forever but she needed a little fresh air.

She'd return on _her_ terms.

…

Hunting with Jake had proven drastically more difficult than Bella had originally anticipated. She kept the hungry puppy tucked against her chest as she dexterously stocked small game from above. The problem lay in the fact that Jake became uncontrolled excited at the site of the tasty animals, barking and squealing out their location.

She'd lost three potential meals to Jake's eager cries.

Even so, her struggle was strangely liberating. There was no male to drop a kill at her feet. No mate watching her every move like she was made of glass. Edward either hadn't realized she was missing or hadn't been able to follow her hidden trail. She and Jake were completely alone.

She couldn't stifle her carefree giggle as she hopped happily from branch to branch, relishing in the liberties she'd been denied as a child and again as Edward's mate.

She came upon the fresh scent of something promising but gave the red puppy a stern look before pursuing it.

"Mess this one up and neither one of us are going to have any supper," she warned. Jake seemed to heed her advice, having been deeply unsatisfied with the outcome of their previous attempts.

Bella dropped soundlessly to the ground, having decided to forgo her quiet stalking and switch to a tactic that utilized her superior speed. Jake hated moving at vampire velocity but he left her with little choice.

She broke into a sprint, her infallible senses leading her to the warm heart beat of some weaker nighttime predator.

Less than ten minutes later Bella and Jake were relaxing against the back of a large tree, feasting gleefully on a large badger.

"Not so fast, Jake," Bella cautioned as the dog choked down glutinous amounts of meat, "You're going to make yourself sick if you gorge like that."

"At least 'za little runt is indulging in 'is proper diet," a cold, heavily accented voice chimed with a causal tone that gave no indication the person it belonged to knew he was both unexpected and unwelcome.

Bella and Jake went instantly ridged with fear. A terrible wave of dread threatened to overcome her as she immediately realized how dire her situation had suddenly become. Her breath caught uncomfortably in her lungs as a tall sleek male vampire stepped into view.

"'Vut you, my dear, are a goddess 'zat is tainting her perfection by feeding on vermin," he chuckled with glittering blood red eyes.

Bella couldn't find her voice, even if she could possibly think of something to say. Instead she began shaking violently under his attentive stare.

He was smaller than Edward but still had a good foot or more on her petite frame. He was a stately creature with short hair as dark as tar and sharp, pointed features. Even without his accent Bella could easily tell he wasn't American.

He sensed her fear easily and halted his slow forward progression, cocking his head inquisitively to one side.

"I am not going to 'urt you, little one," he put his hands up as if approaching a skittish stray kitten, "Zough it is fortunate for me to find you so conveniently alone," he grinned broadly, flashing a set of sharp white teeth and unusually long canines.

The smile wasn't necessarily threatening but Bella didn't like the reverent way he was looking at her. Not quite as intensely as the way a male beamed at his mate but his gaze still held clear interest, a type of deep curiosity.

He continued to eye her expectantly but when she said nothing he took a calculated step forward. Bella leaned back, trying to determine the likelihood that she could out run him. She wasn't even sure how far away she had wondered from home, from her Edward.

"Don't run, beautiful," he warned absently, reading her flighty posture, "You 'von't get far." He looked bored at the prospect of her trying to flee, it was obvious he didn't believe recapturing her would be a problem.

Bella had to agree.

She whimpered, trying desperately to think of some leverage that would allow her to escape the encounter unscathed. Even though she belonged to a powerful mate it was unlikely that fact would matter when Edward was nowhere to be found. She flipped her hair back to subtly expose the crest glittering proudly against her throat.

The male's eyes darted to the newly exposed collar and widened so briefly Bella wasn't sure she had witnessed any reaction at all. In fact, instead of appearing deterred the vampire took another few steps closer, nearly clearing the distance between them while looking quite intent on touching her.

Jake took a determined stance in front of Bella, his tiny ears plastered against his head and his jowls pulled tightly over his pointy, yet unimpressive puppy teeth. In his defense he _did_ manage to postpone the huge male's descent. The vampire nearly doubled over in laughter so hard it drowned out the sound of Jake's 'mighty' growl.

"You 'ave 30 seconds to dispose of 'za mutt before I do it myself," he told her seriously, his eyes showing a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance.

Bella's topaz eyes grew wide before she sprung into action. Human drinkers were notorious for their lack of respect for other living creatures. He could and would easily kill Jake and she couldn't let that happen, even if sending him away meant she'd be left all alone with the dangerous nomad.

She picked up the puppy and gave him what she supposed was a 'goodbye' kiss before setting him back on the ground and giving him a firm nudge away from her. He looked up at Bella with large confused brown eyes, unsure as to why he was being pushed away.

"Go, Jake. Please," she begged softly, but the faithful dog would not budge.

It broke her heart to do it but she released a threatening snarl that made it clear his presence would no longer be tolerated. He yelped and gave her one last searching look before scurrying off into the forest.

She prayed Edward would find him before something else did.

"Good girl," the vampire praised with a purr. "'Vhat is your name, little dove?"

"Isabella," she breathed, not wanting to anger him by ignoring his requests. Maybe if she was good he'd leave her alone.

He smiled warmly at her, pleased to have gotten a response. "_Isabella_…" he drawled with the accent Bella still couldn't place. "Zat is a beautiful strong name, dove. It suits you perfectly."

Bella flushed but didn't appreciate his complement as much as she would have if it had come from someone less intimidating. He chuckled as he watched her cheeks pool with the blood of her kill.

Much to her dismay he took the final step towards the shivering female. He was now standing directly over her cowering frame, close enough to reach out and touch her trembling tendrils of mahogany hair.

"My name is Stefan. I 'ail from Romania," he told her, his voice thick with pride and his strong shoulders squared.

Bella looked up at him and nodded nervously, trying her very best to muster up some false confidence. "It's so very nice to know you, Stefan," she managed in a weak little voice. "But I should really be going. My coven will be missing me if I don't return shortly."

She hoped that if it hadn't been formally voiced that he had intentions which surpassed a casually greeting that maybe she could just say her goodbyes and walk away.

A low, territorial growl built deep in the male's chest and Bella knew instantly it wouldn't be as easy as that.

He crouched down so that he was nearly eye-level with the kneeling Bella, her keen senses registered his cool breath as it fanned out across her face. The gesture was both reassuring and worrisome. He was lowering himself to keep from towering over her, a courteous submission, but still his proximity was domineering.

"You know, dove, it is very dangerous to allow their females to 'vonder alone," the vampire hummed, his nose so close to her jaw she couldn't believe he wasn't touching her, "So many terrible 'zings 'zat could 'appen to such a sweet little doll," he looked into her eyes, intense red burning into timid gold. "I do not 'zink I will be returning such a precious treasure to such a careless coven…"

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek and Bella flinched, bracing herself.

"Touch 'zat female and you will be sentencing us both to a slow and painful death."

The hissed warning came in the form of a voice so identical to Stefan's that if Bella hadn't been staring at his motionless lips she would have been convinced he had been talking to himself out loud.

Stefan's pale lips curled into a dark snarl and his head jerk quickly to glare at the source of the sound. Bella, rattled and more frightened than she could ever remember being, turned reluctantly to face the voice of reason. As she suspected, it hadn't come from the savior she was hoping for.

He was another slightly larger male that looked as much like her new acquaintance as his voice suggested. Perhaps his father or older brother, Bella decided.

"I implore you to keep out of matters 'zat do not concern you, _brother_," Stefan snapped. He took a subtly defensive stance in front of Bella.

The newcomer leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree and leered at his misbehaving coven member like Stefan was the biggest fool to have ever lived.

"You are joking 'vith me, no? I _'vas_minding my own business, I mean I 'ave always known you 'vere stupid but I 'ad no idea you 'vere suicidal. You see 'zat gaudy crests as clearly as I do," he laughed at the incredulity. "'Vere you 'onestly about to bind yourself to a mate of one of 'za Cullen males?"

Stefan shrugged to indicate that he wasn't concerned by Bella's origins but she noticed him stand up and take a tiny step away from her.

"We 'aven't seen Carlisle in 40 years, Vladimir. She could easily be another child, not a mate," he defended.

His brother, apparently named Vladimir, smiled; knowing well Stefan knew the beautiful girl wasn't a Cullen by birth. He looked at Bella expectantly with a quirked dark brow. "Well, Is 'zat true, child? Are you a new Cullen sibling?"

"No, sir. I'm Edward Cullen's mate," she answered eagerly, though her voice sounded strained, even to her own ears. She fluttered her long eyelashes at her unexpected ally, looking as innocent and lovely as could be.

The larger brother was stunned into silence for a beat or two. If the girl didn't reek of her mate's seed and pregnancy he would have believed the gorgeous creature a succubus. He shook his head to clear the thought and smirked smugly at Stefan.

"You 'vere about to touch the pregnant mate of za most volatile member of North America's most powerful coven!" he laughed at the ridiculousness. "You fool!"

Stefan appeared increasingly irritated and enraged by his brother's ribbing. He made a show of glancing around the woods. "I do not see 'zat ginger-'eaded tyrant 'ere to defend 'is claim. I 'vould be doing him a service by taking 'is mate if he is so obviously incapable of controlling her," he roared, his Romanian accent becoming steadily thicker and harder for Bella to understand.

Vladimir's eyes widened, he hadn't expected his brother to push such a pointless argument. Bonding to the girl meant a life without a mate at best and death at worst. He'd seen the eldest Cullen son fight; the boy didn't even need the protection of his large coven. "You 'vouldn't even make it out of the state," he snarled truthfully. "'Ve came to 'varn the Cullen's and secure 'zeir alliance, not steal from 'zem. You 'vould be starting a 'var."

Stefan examined Bella longingly. He'd gone his very long life without the compulsion to take a mate but the tiny female was irresistible, even with the golden eyes from her absurd diet. She'd be a beautiful companion that would bare equally perfect offspring. Even though he knew she was completely unattainable the urge wouldn't be snuffed. "'Vouldn't she be 'vorth 'za fight?" he whispered, more to himself than to his disapproving brother.

Vladimir looked over at Bella and smiled. "Of course she 'vould be 'vorth fighting for," he conceded easily, finding no point in denying such obvious magnificence. "But she is a siren. Zere's no chance of 'vinning her. She 'vould be your end, and mine as well if I know Edward Cullen as I believe I do," he shuttered, Edward was one of very few vampires that actually frightened him, even though the Cullen coven was rather mild in temperament as a whole the first-born seemed to hold enough aggression and possessive nature for the lot of them. "'e 'vouldn't stop 'unting 'za dunce 'zat robed him of his prized mate and 'za child she 'as inside of her."

Bella bit back a sob as she thought about what would happen to her little one because of her carelessness; her childish impulse to get back at her mate for lying to her. Edward was good to her, so good to her, and loved her despite her shortcomings. She'd left him and not only did she leave herself and her baby completely vulnerable to prove a point she had made it so that he wouldn't be able to save her from the damage she'd caused.

Running could get her killed and as long as she was alive she would be able to hold hope that Edward would find her. He promised he'd never stop fighting for her…

Bella collapsed helplessly against the roots of the nearest tree and watched on as the two large males determined her fate.

If Edward had ever made her feel powerless, it was nothing in comparison to this.

**ALYALYALY**

**Uh oh….Romanians….**

**Where's Edward?**

**No Vampire Fact tonight **

**But here is a little quiz….**

**Whoever can answer this one right first….gets a sneak peek of what the next chapter :D**

**Q: In what scene of the movie _Twilight_, did the character Jackie appear? **

**Review and tell me your answers! **


	18. Chapter 18 Dreadful News

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Eighteen _

~* Dreadful News*~

Edward bound into his family's main clearing with a brilliant smile on his handsome face. After more effort than was really reasonable he managed to procure a perfect meal. He carried the thoroughly incapacitated bobcat slung over his broad shoulder. The predator's rich blood would be pleasing for his waiting mate and healthy for his lima bean size baby; he even thought the mutt would appreciate the novelty of the feline snack.

The animal was _technically_ endangered but it was only the best for his little family.

He made a b-line for his den, feeling guilty he had left his love alone for so long and eager to ease that uncomfortable itch he felt in varied degrees of unpleasant every time he left her side. The itch that insisted he belonged with his mate and growing child.

He knew his sweet, playful girl wasn't particularly gifted at sitting still for long periods of time so he was extremely irritated when his mother and sister came running from his father's den, stopping him before he could get to his Bella.

He shot the nervous females an indulgent but stiff smile. "Not yet, mother. I'll let everyone get to know Bella better a little later. She needs to feed and have a bit more time to settle in," he insisted before they could predictably beg for a visit.

Truthfully Bella had already taken well to her new home; he just wasn't ready to share her quite yet. He wanted to be inside her so badly it was beginning to hurt. If he didn't have other responsibilities to her he would spend every waking moment buried inside her gorgeous body.

The two women exchanged a terrified glance. They knew they had to warn him before they sent him into the lion's den but his reaction wasn't going to be pretty.

Edward was known to have a bit of a temper.

"Well, here's the thing…" Alice started, squirming relentlessly under her brother's less than amused scowl. "We already went in to keep Bella company while you were gone," she squeaked.

Several beats of silence ensued.

"_WHAT_?" Edward roared, sending the girls jumping half a foot into the air. He dropped the warm body to the ground, lest he crush Bella's dinner with his clenched fists. "I didn't give either of you permission to enter _my_ den, to approach _my_ mate!" he snarled viciously.

Esme shrunk back. Even though Edward was her son he still out ranked her in the order of coven hierarchy. He hardly ever exerted his power over her but it was never forgotten that he was the more powerful vampire.

"We're sorry, dear. We were just excited, we didn't realize…" his mother stuttered, not sure how to tell him they'd exposed his lie.

"DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT?" Edward screamed, noting from their sheepish expressions that they had done more than just visit without his consent. He pushed his fingers through his hair so roughly that he ran the risk of pulling it out. "You fucking told her didn't you?" he jerked his head to look at the entrance of his den, sure that his ravenous mate was going to come flying out kicking and screaming at any moment.

Alice and Esme nodded, Esme whimpering tearlessly. If Edward had been in his right mind he would have felt awful.

Alice puffed herself up, making herself look far more confident than any 4 foot 5 female facing a fuming 7 foot male has any right to be. "Don't you dare blame this all on us, mister. You had to have known she would talk to one of us about it eventually," she cried.

Edward lowered himself into a crouch and bared his teeth, something he had never done to any member of his family.

Before anyone could blink Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were standing between them, posed to protect. They'd been warned about the possible confrontation and we're keeping an eye on the exchange in the event it went south.

Edward was glad, he'd never wanted to pummel someone so badly in his life and he knew he'd probably regret it in the morning.

"Easy, son," Carlisle soothed with a restraining hand against Edward's chest. "They didn't mean any harm."

Edward's mind was reeling. Of course they hadn't _meant_ any harm but if they had obeyed protocol they could have avoided it entirely. His chest clenched sickeningly as he thought about how upset his Bella undoubtedly was.

She and the baby were everything to him. He didn't regret barking out orders like the alpha male he is, but allowing her to risk her safety by underestimating the danger was something he did not want.

He ignored his father, extending his neck around his brother's hulking frame to hissing at the pixie. "I have every right to tell my mate whatever I feel she needs to hear and if you hadn't gone to her without permission I would have warned you all to avoid the subject before I allowed you to talk to her!" he snapped, too far gone to care if Bella overheard him.

He was already fucked as it was.

Alice huffed and pointed her painted finger accusingly. She felt much bolder with three males between her and Edward's twitching fists. "Well then there's no reason to be so upset about her finding out early! I wouldn't have lied for your ass either way!"

"Oh boy…" Emmett groaned, knowing his hotheaded brother wouldn't respond well to _that_.

Edward snarled, "Why, you little b-"

"Hey, now! That's enough of that…" Carlisle sighed, exasperated. "Alice, _you will_respect Edward's rank," the blonde said firmly, "He's been put into a precarious situation with his mate and child and you need to support the measures he inducts for her protection."

Alice nodded at her father, red faced but remorseful.

The tense coven breathed a sigh of relief when Edward snapped his teeth in aggravation before picking up Bella's kill and stomping off into his den.

"Well that could have gone better," Emmett rubbed at the back of his thick neck awkwardly.

Alice let out a little sob and her thin, shaggy haired mate wrapped her little body in his arms. "Don't worry, darling," Jasper drawled while rubbing her tiny back soothingly. "He's not himself."

"And Edward did not lie, ever since the threat of the humans upraised, we've been having to do more patrols to insure the security of our land. We've already had a couple of run ins with the nomads from the south."

Esme gasped softly, "Oh my."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "I have thought about keeping the females in the main den but I believe we can keep our area well protected enough to where you girls can still come out. But since this is all new to Edward, he is still getting used to the intensity of the bond between him and his mate. With her pregnant every instinct he has is screaming at him to protect her. It's important we don't give him reason to perceive us as a threat to her safety… Edward doesn't really do anything half way," Carlisle added, flashing his daughter a tight smile while holding his own shattered mate.

Every one nodded in agreement.

A pricing cry… a devastated guttural howl reverberated through the air around them. The males crouched defensively, their throats rumbling with a reflexive growl as they contemplated a threat severe enough to warrant that kind of audible distress from their fearless brother.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed, his wide eyes trained on the mouth of Edward's cave with an expression of respectful awe. "That little female is _killing_ him!"

Carlisle quickly considered this possibility, that cry certainly sounded like a death rattle and he knew Edward would never raise his hand against Bella, even to defend himself. He was contemplating going in to intervene when his devastated son came staggering out like a wounded human.

The red headed vampire fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands like he physically could no longer support the weight of his body, the thick rock bed crumbled under the force of his unbreakable knees.

Esme gasped and ran to her son's side, the very picture of maternal concern.

"Edward, sweetheart, what's wrong? Is she truly that upset?" Esme fretted, "I can talk to her, apologize," she offered. She tried to run her fingers through her son's hair like she did when he was little but he slapped her hand away.

He looked up at his parents and siblings with frosty dead eyes. "Apologize?" he sneered. "Good luck with that, _mother_, she's gone."

Alice shrieked. "Gone? W-what do you mean 'gone'?" her voice shook. Carlisle too held his breath for his son's elaboration, hoping against hope he had misunderstood.

Edward laughed a dark, wicked chortle that held the distinct ring of insanity. "I _mean_ that while I was away hunting for my mate's meal my 'family' went to her without authorization and got her upset. Then they left her alone—still upset—and _SHE RAN A-FUCKING-WAY_," he hissed, his eyes coal black with unbridled rage and panic. His whole massive body rocked with emotion.

"You mean she's not in there?" Emmett asked daftly, craning his neck to peek into his brother's den.

Edward whimpered and buried his face back into his hands, too overcome with loss to dwell on his anger.

She _left_him.

He couldn't believe it. After he'd explained that a male's life without his mate was a fate worse than death she had still walked away. Did she hate him? Didn't she care about the fate of their child? A vampire infant didn't stand a chance without the protection of his sire.

"She's gone," he moaned, "my mate, my baby, she even took the fucking _dog_," he sobbed manically.

Tanya swaggered by with what appeared to be innocent curiosity. "Oh no, what's wrong?" she cooed sweetly, looking down at Edward with bright eyes.

Edward looked for the entire world like he was about to take a snap at her so Jasper quickly pushed her away. "You need to make you self sparse, Denali," he warned.

The strawberry blond only had to look at Edward's exposed canines to decide to heed Jasper's advice. Realizing that she wasn't going to get the opportunity to 'comfort' him in Bella's absence she stomped off, conveniently forgetting to mention that Bella hadn't exactly jumped ship.

Carlisle, ever the levelheaded leader acted immediately. He knew the longer she was missing the more danger she would encounter. Letting her go wasn't an option, Edward would be lost without her.

He kneeled in front of his broken son using the alpha tenor that demanded attention, "Edward, we need to move fast. If we don't start tracking her right away she can run into trouble before we catch up to her. Your brothers and I are going to leave now. Are you going to be able to come?" he asked seriously.

If he was too distraught he would only slow them down.

Edward grimaced. "Of course I'm going to go," he muttered. "She's my life. If anything happens to her…" he trailed off, unable to finish the horrifying thought.

He'd die, he decided. He couldn't live without his heart.

Carlisle patted his son's shoulder and helped Emmett heave his boy off the ground. Edward was all but dead weight. "Nothing will happen, son. We'll find her."

Carlisle wasted no time in picking up Bella's sweet floral scent. He allowed Esme and Alice to come along, believing they'd be useful in talking sense into his newest daughter if the girl was still too angry with her mate. He followed it from the mouth of her cave to the edge of the woods where he started cursing loudly… a very un-Carlisle occurrence. He pinched the bridge of his straight nose and Edward recognized his own nervous habit.

"Well come on! Let's go get her!" Emmett cheered eagerly, pumped to have something to do to break up the monotony of home life.

Jasper rolled his eyes. After years as a solder before he took Alice as a mate he knew what the problem was. "She's a smart little thing," he said, impressed, "She took to the trees. She really didn't want to be followed."

Jasper felt particularly sorry for his brother. He thought he had it hard with Alice as a mate. Little free spirited Alice who couldn't obey an order any better than she could strategize a battle plan. It was hard giving the Cullen girls the freedom they expected from observing human interaction in a world that demanded they keep their beloved mates on a short rope. How do you give your female enough space and privilege to keep them happy when doing so is constantly risking their safety?

"We can still track her through the trees," Edward growled, hating that his precious love had gone through such lengths to evade him.

"Half as quickly as she can run," Carlisle pointed out. Trying to track someone who isn't leaving one long grounded scent trail is like trying to sniff out what individual stones she jumped on in a quarry full. Each new tree offered a barrage of possible next steps. They'd have to check each tree around the trees with her scent to figure out which one she hoped in, and then repeat the process, over and over. "Maybe if we knew where she was going…"

Edward shook his head. "I don't even think she knows where she's going. Her coven is in Arizona. She'll never make it and wouldn't know the way regardless. Maybe she's looking for another mate," he groaned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to keep from coming apart. Esme patted his back lovingly, and this time her let her.

He'd never felt pain like this. This crippling ache… he couldn't live through it. It was too much. To find Nirvana just to have it ripped away was excruciating. He lied to insure that he'd never lose her and ended up driving her away.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled suddenly, "Isn't that her mini Cujo?"

Everyone but Edward, who had long ago decided to never acknowledge Emmett's ridiculous literary references, turned to look at the frantic puppy as it came barreling out of the woods. The normally straggly pup looked exhausted, covered in mud and small pieces of leaf litter.

Alice squealed, "It is! Edward, look! Its Jake!" she slapped his arm, finally getting her brother's attention.

Jake went straight to his master's mate, pawing mud all over Edward's pant leg until he was looked at.

Emmett snorted, "What's wrong, Lassie? Is Timmy in the well again?"

Edward gazed down at the tiny wolf like it was a hallucination. When he realized his whole family could see the dog also he whipped his head around frantically. Bella would never leave her little companion, she must be close.

For one beautiful minute Edward thought Bella had come back to him, that she had changed her mind. But in the next Edward's rational thinking told him that Jake's presence meant the opposite.

Bella was in trouble.

Edward picked up the tired puppy and cradled him to his chest for half a moment, he'd never been so happy to see a dirt covered hairball. He then gently handed the pup to his sister who held him away from her outfit like he carried the plague.

"Ewe, Edward, He's bathed in mud," she wrinkled her button nose.

"Clean him up and get him fed, Alice," Edward ordered shortly, "There's a bobcat on the floor of my den. Drain it and feed him the meat. Let him up on the bed and keep a close eye on him. Bella's going to want to see him when I get her home."

Carlisle lifted a brow, a silent 'and how do you expect to do that?'

"She may have run through the trees but the dog certainly didn't. We're following his scent until it takes us to Bella's. Esme needs to stay with Alice. Some things wrong."

He didn't know how receptive Bella was going to be to seeing him but not going after wasn't even fathomable. He'd drag her home by her hair if he had to. She was pissed now and she may want nothing to do with him but she _belonged_ to him. He'd spend the rest of eternity working to gain her affection back but he wouldn't let her leave him.

Most males find mates that have already been claimed and fight for them, killing their previous lover and any of their children too small to survive without a mother. As a result the majority of males start out with mates that hate them and although he wanted more for Bella, he'd rather have her resent him then not have her at all.

By leaving him, she took away his option to treat her as he had been. She would no longer be his partner but his property.

And that killed him.

The group was off as soon as Edward gave the order. His unmatched speed kept him a few lengths in front of the others as he blazed through the trees. The dog's trail wasn't a straight shot, the poor animal had struggled to find its way back, and traveling over obstacles that Edward imagined would be quite daunting for a tiny puppy.

They followed Jake's woodsy canine smell for three miles before it mixed with Bella's sweet perfume. Edward's heart swelled as he breathed in the essence of his mate, she had been there and the concept soothed him.

Until he heard the voices…

Male voices.

Edward went to push himself faster but felt a strong hand pull his shoulder, restraining him. He turned, livid, to see his father giving him a pointed look. He actually considered decking him and making a run for it but thought better of it.

"The Romanians," Carlisle whispered to keep from reveling their presence. An adult vampire enjoys the conveniences of an infinite memory bank but that thick accent would be hard to forget even without it. "Don't go in swinging, Edward. There's an easier way to settle this."

Edward growled, low and dangerous. "If either of them have touched a hair on her head they'll be begging for death," he vowed. Emmett nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of a fight.

Carlisle nodded also, "That's understandable but Vladimir and his younger brother are nothing if not practical. I doubt very much that they'd touch a female that was covered in your scent. Let's not resort to violence if it's unnecessary.

"I told you that your mate would need to be broken and it's because you refused to listen that she's in this situation. Control your female or you'll lose her," Carlisle insisted with more force than his son's had ever heard him use. "That's an order."

Edward scoffed and ignored his peace keeping father. In his opinion just _looking_ at his female earned the brothers a death sentence. With Riley, Edward had nicely let the young one go, a favor to his father. Now he had no restriction and he'd fight for his mate properly.

He moved silently towards the arguing brothers, though the closer he got the more he realized his discretion wasn't really necessary. The two of them were fighting so heatedly they left themselves completely open to attack.

Jasper rolled his black eyes, outraged by the Romanian's poor form. "Amateurs…" he hissed quietly before springing into the trees for a position that would give him the element of surprise should he be needed.

"'Ve came to 'varn zem to better _our_ position. Not out of some sense of golden retriever loyalty. It 'vas never a necessity. If I gain a mate out of 'za trip I 'vould consider 'za journey more fruitful 'zan a 'ead up on za Volturi!" The younger of the two spat with venom laced articulation.

Edward's furry sky rocketed when he realized what mate Stefan thought he found, he sped up so quickly pieces of earth were kicked up under his pounding heels.

'_Mine.'_

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett listened to Vladimir's taunting chuckle as they closed the gap. "Za girl is already 'vith child. You 'vould 'ave to 'vait a 'alf a year before she is ready to breed. You 'vould not even get one 'eir out of 'er before Cullen finds and kills you."

Edward snarled, skidding into the clearing flanked closely by his father and burly brother.

Vladimir and Stefan barely had time to lower themselves into defensive crouches though they knew that wouldn't save them from death if that's what Edward decided they deserved. Bella gasped loudly as she looked up to see her rescuers.

Edward looked completely feral, inhuman in every way. His bared teeth dripped with his bitter venom and his eyes flashed onyx as they burned into the rival male crouching in front of his frightened mate. The thick muscles in his forearms and chest rippled with unbridled power.

He'd never looked more like a vampire.

"Give me more credit than that, Vladimir," he spat at the older brother, though his eyes were glued on Stefan who was so close to Bella Edward's fists were shaking. "You wouldn't make it one day on the run with something that belonged to me."

"Edward!" Bella cried, a mixture of elation and uncertain fear.

Edward dropped his gaze to his female, she looked terrified beyond belief but otherwise untouched and unharmed, her clothing straight and unmolested. His dark haired beauty. He felt the greatest rush of relief he'd ever experienced but worked hard to not let his expression soften.

Carlisle seemed intent on allowing the Romanians to live and he couldn't afford to show signs of weakness. His female had already been caught gallivanting around without protection.

Instead of flashing to her side and cradling her in his arms like he desperately yearned to he simply opened his arms and gazed at the beautiful female impassively.

"Bella, come," he ordered gruffly, not knowing if she would heed a command.

Bella slowly lifted herself from the ground, looking at Stefan like he was a bomb that could go off at any moment. The young brother's hand twitched, desperate to hold her and stop her from going to Edward but Vladimir snarled at him menacingly and the vampire slumped in frustration and watched her walked cautiously away.

Once Bella was out of Stefan's grabbing range Edward's arms were immediately full of trembling, sobbing female. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or make love to her. He meant to keep his cool exterior but he completely melted as Bella clung to him. His heart swelled at the realization that she was pleased to see him, that she wanted him.

"Hush, baby. You're alright."

He pulled her tightly to him and purred lightly as he felt her body press into his chest.

Stefan looked like he was going to be sick.

The Cullen leader wasn't at all angry with Bella nor did he truly wish to see the gentle female punished for her great escape. He _was_ displeased with his son's unwillingness to teach her. She couldn't be expected to know how to act or what was safe. It was Edward's job to protect her and unfortunately, dominate her.

Edward sighed at his father's reminder and managed to pull himself together. He pried Bella's chin away from him to get a good look at her face. "Did he touch you?" he asked softly, though he was fooling no one, his voice was saturated with rage.

She shook her head in the negative and Edward confirmed her answer by sniffing her hair, neck and chest. Stefan was at least intelligent enough not to leave his scent on her.

He nuzzled his nose against her jaw with an intentionally loud purr, marking her thoroughly with his own natural aroma.

She cried out in pain when he bit her throat forcefully, giving her the customary public reprimand for her disobedience. By tradition he was supposed to break the skin but he couldn't bring himself to mar perfection. Edward tried not to look at her wounded and confused honey colored eyes.

He kept his arms around Bella but turned his attention to the offending male. "Give me one good reason why I should let you live." He snarled at the dark haired foreigner.

Vladimir tried to defuse his brother's mess by straightening to a more friendly posture, putting his hands up with a nervous chuckle. "Edward, Carlisle… It 'as been much too long. I am pleased to find you all in good 'ealth."

Edward bristled at the idiots inappropriately timed joke. He was sure rats like Vladimir wished there was some kind of magical disease out there that could weaken the Cullen clan.

Carlisle stepped forward to fulfill his duty as the head of the coven. Even though they had targeted Edward's mate the brothers had technically insulted Carlisle on his territory by doing so.

The hansom blonde gave Vladimir a skeptical smile. "You and your brother have caused me a lot of stress tonight, old friend. Surely there are more appropriate ways of greeting than the commandeering of my son's mate."

Vladimir tried to discretely snap his teeth at his brother who couldn't stop staring as Bella who clung to Edward's chest. He gave up and instead took a step in front of Stefan to hide his scandalous behavior.

"My brother 'vas merely… _distracted_ by your female as 've made our 'vay over for a visit. As you see she is completely unharmed," he glanced over at Edward briefly, "Congratulations, young Cullen. Your bitch is quite lovely. But perhaps a shorter leash?"

Edward's whole face turned puce at the jab. He considered ripping his head from his body but didn't feel like putting Bella down to do it. He kissed her head and gave Vladimir twisted grin. "Excellent suggestion, Vladimir… Incidentally, how is your mate doing? Has she given Aro another child yet?"

Emmett started laughing and even Jasper gave away his position by snickering in the trees.

Vladimir's body tensed at the bitter reminder. He had lost his mate to the Volturi leader over a century ago and Aro, in his cruelty, had left the male alive to roam the world without the better part of his soul. The Romanians were on a nearly constant quest for revenge but only the Cullen's had enough power to be anything greater than an inconvenience to a coven that size and Carlisle had never seen the need.

Carlisle raised his hand to silence his sons. "Enough," he growled, "It doesn't seems as though Isabella has been touched. If you can assure me that Stefan will not be a problem in the future I'll consider overlooking the disrespect."

Vladimir looked at his brother doubtfully. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to keep his ward in check.

Stefan's eyes were still glued to Bella when Edward decided to test the younger brother. He knew that if Stefan had truly bonded himself to Bella the vampire would need to be destroyed. A male, while alive, will never stop fighting for his mate and Edward didn't fancy the idea of spending his life with Stefan as a constant thorn in his side.

There was one easy was to find out.

Edward smirked crookedly, though he didn't relish the thought of traumatizing Bella any more than he already had. One of the benefits of a devastatingly gorgeous mate was being able to flaunt her in front of those that covet her.

He turned her so that her small lean back was pressed firmly against his front. With his black eyes still trained smugly on his rival he allowed his hands to roam the front of her supple body. Bella turned pink with embarrassment but didn't dare move an inch as her mate spayed his finders across her life harboring belly.

Edward's chest rumbled audibly as he sucked on the smooth skin of Bella's neck, earning a low meow despite her reluctance. He dropped his hand to run it teasingly along the inside of her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress to expose an enticing stretch of creamy flesh meant for his hands alone.

Bella started to squirmed and Edward instinctively bared his teeth against her throat, snarling, daring her to move again. She squeaked and quieted immediately.

"Be still, love, or I'll bend you over right here," he urged in a steel coated tone. He knew he wouldn't go that far, though he'd seen others do it often.

She felt so perfect in his arms, his now hardened cock pressed firmly into the softness of her lovely little bottom and he couldn't keep himself from grunting quietly as he ground his manhood against her.

Stefan's body was tense and bent into a low lunge as he watched Edward claim his mate. He seemed desperate to, but incapable of, looking away. A continuous growl echoed in his chest, fighting to get out.

It only egged Edward on.

He delighted in seeing the offending vampire's pain as he enjoyed the pleasures of his mate's body. It felt even better than being able to tear into Stefan's throat. Envy was a powerful thing.

Stefan shook with restraint, looking all the while like someone had stolen his new bicycle, but was miraculously able to keep from attacking Edward.

If he had gone through with bonding to Bella he wouldn't have been able to sit in place and watch as she was groped by another man. He would have done everything in his power to rip Edward limb from limb.

And frankly, Edward was enjoying himself a little.

Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was never one for vampire displays of possession.

"Let him live," Edward shrugged. He was sufficiently sure that Stefan wouldn't press his luck and he liked the bitter scent of the vampire's jealousy far too much to end it by killing him.

His father nodded, shooting him a glance that implored him to stop arousing his female to infuriate the visitors. The air was now permeated with the smell of feminine need and that was going to make all of the males a bit _uncomfortable_.

Emmett was watching the scene like all he was missing was a bucket of popcorn.

"Very well," Carlisle ruled casually like the display from seconds ago hadn't happened, "Are we to expect this was purely a social call? I'm afraid our territory is a little crowed at the movement," he added to politely make it clear they were not welcome to stay.

Vladimir relaxed, no longer anticipating his impending demise. "I am afraid not, my friend. 'Ve 'ave come to caution you and your coven." He seemed a tad pleased with himself, sure that Carlisle would be eager to hear the information but his smile faltered slightly when the Cullen patriarch looked unperturbed… There was very little in this world his large coven had to fear.

Vladimir pressed on with noticeably less gusto. "My brother and I 'ave it on good authority 'zat 'za Volturi's 'vest coast territory 'vas raided by 'umans 'vhen 'za entire family 'vas on za premises."

Bella gasped and her trebling started up again. Edward wondered if he should cut out early and get her to bed before she went into shock but as second in command it was important he stay there by his father's side. He held her a little snugger and brushed kissing into her silken hair.

"Apparently some 'umans 'vere killed but not before Jane 'vas taken…"

Carlisle was actually surprised by this news. Jane was one of Aro's children and the loss must have been a major hit to the callus vampire's pride.

Out witted by the food supply.

"That is unfortunate," he said thoughtfully, "but it seems as though such raids are becoming a fairly common occurrence."

"'Vell, yes. But as you can imagine the 'great' band of brothers is not 'villing to take 'zings sitting down. 'Zay 'ave killed Jane's mate for failing to protect 'er and are calling for retribution."

"They killed Afton!" Emmett whined, "Man, that guy was _cool_!"

Edward glared at him over Bella's head and the oaf looked down at his giant feet guilty.

Carlisle worried about the havoc seven revenge hungry vampires could have on the human population. Hundreds of years ago, before their species faded into secrecy, a single juvenile could slaughter an entire human village for sport.

Currently the humans seemed interested in capturing vampires for scientific study but Carlisle knew that if vampire covens started killing conspicuously or because of vendettas the humans would call for their destruction.

Humans were notorious for destroying things they didn't understand. And frankly they don't understand much.

"That is distressing news," Carlisle frowned.

Vladimir puffed up with an air of importance. "But 'zat is not 'vhat 've 'ave come to 'varn you about," he baited.

Edward bared his teeth in his own warning. "Spit it out, foreigner, you have far surpassed the level of patience I hold for scum like you."

Vladimir eyed Edward's massive form and seemed to sense that he'd truly worn his welcome; he began to talk much faster. "Eh…'vell 'za problem 'vith 'za Volturi's plot for revenge is 'zat 'zey know nothing of 'umans short of their value as a food source. 'Zey 'ave arranged to visit the only coven 'zat does."

Emmett groaned, "Us," he guessed.

Edward sighed and pulled his mate close to him. She was beginning to calm, unaware of how bad the news they'd just received was. He gave her a halfhearted smile and rubbed her belly tenderly.

She looked exhausted.

Before Vladimir could continue Edward spoke up, "Jasper?" he called into the trees.

The toe head dropped from an elm and landed easily just feet away, causally brushing debris from off his jeans. "Yes?" he answered lazily.

Edward pushed a lock of hair from Bella's face and bent to kiss her lips. "Take Bella to our den and see to it that she rests in bed. Keep the other females away from her," he looked at Bella with the hint of a snarl, "and make sure she doesn't run. I won't have her risking our child anymore tonight."

He tried to push Bella towards his brother but she cried out and clung to him, "No, Edward, I want to stay with you. Please don't make me leave. I'm sorry."

His face softened and he lowered himself to look her in the eyes.

Edward took her little face in his hands and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers."Jasper's going to take you home, you're going to climb into bed and when I'm finished having this conversation you shouldn't be present for, I'm going to come back to you. Do you understand?" he implored.

Bella's bottom lip quivered but she nodded slowly. He gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Good girl," he whispered, "I love you, baby." He gave Jasper a small incline of his head and his brother scooped her up and carried her off before she could get the opportunity to open her stubborn little mouth again.

"'aving trouble controlling your mate, Cullen?" Stefan leered, obviously unable to bite his tongue, "A female like 'zat deserves a male 'zat can train 'er properly."

Edward took a step to lunge for the vampire but his father pushed him back, "You stupid motherfucker!" he hissed, sounding more like a pissed off school boy than he had intended.

Carlisle tried to choke back a chuckle. He addressed Vladimir seriously, still holding onto his murderous son. "I think what my son is trying to say is that we'd sooner kill you both then justify to you the way we deal with our females. I suggest you get on with you've come to tell us. I won't hold him back again."

Vladimir's scarlet eyes flashed with trepidation at Carlisle simple threat. "Aro is going to call upon you to make a stand against 'za 'umans. He 'vants your knowledge and he 'vants your influence. The strength of your coven as well as 'za North American nomads under your control."

Edward and Emmett let out barking laughs. "Since when do was summit to Aro's bidding?"

"If you refuse 'e 'vill declare you a blood trader, heretics against your own species," the Romanian insisted like the title was an unforgivable disgrace.

Edward watched an ironic smirk spread across his father's face. "We were under the impression that our status as 'human lovers' was already clearly defined," he joked, using the rather uncreative term he'd had yelled at him on numerous occasions. "Frankly I'm a little disappointed; I thought we had earned that."

His son's snickered.

Hues of bright green were beginning to filter in through the trees, the first sighs of very early morning, and Edward was starting to get anxious to end this unpleasant visit. It was as plain as day that the Romanian's were looking to encourage an altercation between the Cullen's and Volturi and he needed to be with Bella.

Stefan took a step forward to drive his brother's point home. "Perhaps your 'abit of playing with 'za food can be over looked but since our exposure you are now sympathizing 'vith 'za abductors of members of multiple covens. I doubt very much 'za vampire community 'vill support such behavior now," he pointed out truthfully with a smug arrogance.

Though none of them gave any sign of concern, the Cullen males all knew that his words held validity. It was never beneficial to be caught in the middle at the cusp of a species war.

They had learned that by watching werewolf sympathizers burn during the war of 1929 after the wolves had slaughtered a large number of vamps in Latin America.

Vladimir cast a deliberate glance in the direction that Bella had been carried off. He caught Edward's eye before breaking out into a menacing grin. "'Zey should be 'ere within a fortnight… I 'vonder 'vhat Caius's sons 'vill 'zink of Edward's very own 'Helen of Troy."

Edward growled dismissively and turned his back to end his involvement in what he considered a now pointless conversation.

But as Carlisle watched his son disappear into the trees he couldn't help but feel as though his stunning new daughter could be just that.

_La Tua Cantante_.

**ALYALYALY**

**Big Chapter! A lot is going on now!**

**Vampire Fact: La Tua Cantante (Singers): Rare females who's beauty is so powerful, every unmated male is instantly attracted to them. They can birth more children than usual and are considered to be the perfect mate. Unlike a normal female, Singers can only be tied to the first male they have bonded too. If their mate was killed by another to win their rights with her, the female would go completely crazy and will soon take her own life. For a Singer is completely dedicated to her mate and could never move on. Only two singers have ever occurred in vampire history, therefore not much is known of the desirable females.**

**Hmm…Intresting…**

**So winner of the mini contest goes to TWINS96 who guessed right first.**

**Jackie was the nurse in the scene after the car accident.**

**Congrats!**

**REVIE REVIEW REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19 Safe & Sound

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Eighteen_

~*Safe & Sound*~

Jasper was sitting faithfully outside Edward's den when he returned from the disastrous confrontation with the Romanians. He had taken his time making his way back, his mind filled with a thousand different ways to handle Bella's indiscretion.

As he walked up to relieve his brother from his post, he still hadn't a clue how to deal with his beautiful little run away.

"How is she?" he asked warily, strolling up with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Jasper grinned, his normally hard exterior softened with sympathy. "Asleep. Or at least she's pretending to be."

Edward shifted his auditory scenes, blocking out the song of the early morning birds to capture the soft, even sound of Bella's breathing. As angry as he was at his female's betrayal, her tiny little huffs still filled him with a content awe. He sighed and leaned against the rock embankment of outside of his cave. Bella somehow managed to make him feel like an inexperienced juvenile and a thousand years old simultaneously.

"I don't know what to do," Edward breathed, running his hands through copper hair, "I spent so long planning for my mate. Collecting things to make her happy years before she was even born and now she's here and I can't keep her safe," he groaned with tightly clenched eyes, his thumb and index finger pressed into the bridge of his nose.

It was clear he was talking more to himself than his sister's mate but Jasper heard him clearly all the same.

"Brother, it's not an exact science," Jasper sighed, perching himself on a small boulder to settle in to offer some hard earned advise. "Until we actually find our mates we're led to believe that when she come things will be perfect, that everything will just _click_, but that's hardly ever the case."

His mind flashed to his first years with Alice, the disappointment, the power struggle. Though he loved her heartedly, she was far from the subservient little female he had been planning for.

Edward's eyes opened slowly, shaking his head in disagreement. "My Bella _is_ perfect," he stressed because it was true, "She's everything I'd hoped for and more but I'm not the only one who sees that. Maybe I should take her away," he plotted solemnly, "Like her father did with her mother. Hide her somewhere obscure where I won't have to guard her so closely and have our child there."

The thought was heartbreaking. He had just made it back to his family and had been deeply looking forward starting his life with Bella amongst their love and support but he wasn't sure this was the safest place for her anymore and if it came down to it he'd take her to the arctic and learn to love penguins if it meant her and his little one were safe.

The native Texan tried to disguise his panic. Alice would be devastated without her favorite brother and "her new best friend", as she had perplexingly taken to calling Bella. He was also fairly certain that Edward wouldn't be safe without the coven's protection. Even the strongest and largest of male vampires, alphas like Edward Cullen, were vulnerable when on their own.

The number one killer of vampires is other vampires.

"That might have been true as of last year but now, with the trouble the humans are causing, breaking off onto your own would be counterproductive," Jasper dissuaded, "Small groups are extremely vulnerable. It is why Peter has agreed to stay with us once he and my daughter are mates."

Edward already knew he was going to be a better father than Jazz; he would have never let his little princess leave in the first place.

"She'd be safer as a nomad's mate then she would be sticking around our territory. The Volturi will be here in two weeks time."

The ex-fighter snorted. "Fuck those pricks," he spat dismissively, black eyes ominous, "With Peter here and Afton dead we have just as many males as they do. Aro may be a completely dick but he's not stupid. He'd lose full out or at least see the death of half his coven by provoking a battle with ours."

Edward's look of intense distress didn't ease so Jasper let out an uncomfortable chuckle and punched his brother playfully on the arm. "Come on, Ed. You've never been afraid of a little bloodshed before," he goaded lightly.

Edward glanced at the mouth of his den, his every thought on the beautiful pregnant female resting peacefully inside, "I've never had this much to lose."

Jasper followed his brother's golden gaze. He didn't want to lie and pretend that keeping the girl safe wouldn't be a problem. She was undeniably lovely; tempting enough to make the younger Romanian brother go against his impulse of self-preservation. A human drinking vampire's instincts to put himself before all others was a nearly impossible thing to overcome, it was the reason they had such a difficult time living in larger groups. For Stefan to risk his life to take Bella as a mate was extremely worrisome.

If a male that had not a chance in the world at winning her was willing to try and take a crack at claiming her Jasper could only guess how the Volturi's unmated males would react to the female when they _actually_ had a small shot at taking her from her current mate.

"You need to keep her in your den," he decided. "Carlisle will attempt to stay civil, as always, but even still they can't possibly be staying long. She could stand a few days cooped up. Hell, after the shit she pulled tonight I'd tie her ass to the den wall either way."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "If they don't see her they can't want her."

"Exactly," Jasper grinned, "We can take those fuckers easy but it would be much simpler if you kept your little doll a secret."

"They'll smell her," Edward fretted.

"So what? It's not like they can demand to see her. We tell Aro your new mate is young and pregnant and you have her resting in bed. Simple as that." Jasper shot his brother a sly grin and wiggling brows, trying to cheer the red head up. "You sure managed to knock her up fast, you fucking dog."

Edward's lips twitched with prideful amusement. "You have a dirty mind, Hale."

Jasper tossed his head back and let out a whooping laugh. "_Me?_I'm not the one feeling up my mate in front of the visitors," he snickered.

Now that his adrenaline had run dry Edward's ears turned pink with embarrassment at the mention of his earlier display. "I didn't want to do _that_. It was an important show," Edward whispered guilty.

Jasper snorted. "Yeah I know. But I also know that if I tried that shit on Alice she'd snap my fingers off and shove them down my throat for me to cough up later."

Edward felt like a hypocrite in telling him that _he'd_ personally snap his neck and skip gleefully around his pyre if he did that to his little sister in front of him and their father; so he bit his tongue and steered the conversation back to it pervious topic.

"This all depends on Bella's ability to keep herself out of eye sight. I don't even know if I can trust her at this point."

His stomach rolled with guilt-induced nausea. He couldn't handle talking about his angel like she was some untrustworthy re-captured escapee.

He wanted to ask her why she would run from him like that. Why she'd risk her life to get away from him.

He just didn't want to know the answers…

_She said she'd love him forever_, he reminded himself and calmed some.

"Just talk to her, Ed." Jasper urged, "Before I had Alice I would have told you to _force her_ to obey you," he admitted, remembering his pre-Cullen philosophy on how to put a mate in her place. It was an outlook he had inherited from generations of ruthless males, "but I know that's a bunch of bullshit now. It takes four times as long to earn a female's respect with force than it does with affection."

It was simple advice but strangely enough, exactly what Edward desperately needed to hear.

He didn't want to hurt Bella in any way, her perfect body or her little heart. No matter how terrible her decision to run. He only wanted to love her and make her happy and Jasper hit it right on the mark by tell him it was okay to be gentle with her. After his father's nagging, it was a comforting alternative.

He knew that Carlisle was too worried about his son losing his mate to take Bella's emotional needs into consideration. He was the one that had taught them to respect their females in the first place but it seemed that Carlisle's morals took a back seat when it came to the wellbeing of his eldest child.

"You're right," Edward gave a slow, decisive nod. "She's a good girl. We can work through this."

He pushed himself off the limestone slab, suddenly very eager to be by her side, even if just to hold her as she slept, but Jasper was in front of him in a flash, obnoxious blocking his access to his female.

"Hey there, bud. She isn't going anywhere and you have some lose ends to tie up," he smirked with his hands out as a mock blockade.

"What?" Edward cocked his head in confusion.

His brother laughed. It was just like Edward to forget the harm he'd caused everyone else in favor of his own perceived problems. The effects of being a coddled first child, Jasper had long ago decided. "You were pretty fucking mean to your little sister. I think you better go apologize."

Edward growled at the reminder of the damage his small, nosy sibling had caused.

Jasper threw his hands up submissively to diffuse him. "Hey! I'm not sayin' she didn't do anything wrong but you shouldn't snap at a lady. I'd beat the shit out of you for talking to my mate like that if I wasn't so scared of your crazy ass," he half joked.

Edward scoffed. "I'm not saying sorry. I did nothing wrong," he muttered stubbornly.

"Well you're going to have to go see her at least," his brother snickered knowingly. "She still has your mate's pet. It's kind of a hostage situation."

Edward felt a surge of panic. Bella was going to want that animal the moment she woke up and frankly he owed the little mongrel his life. If he hadn't cut their tracking time in half it would have been too late. That scum would have put his filthy hands all over his angel.

"She _will_ give me my dog back," he hissed, aware of how incredibly stupid he sounded.

The shaggy blonde tried not to show his amusement. "She's taken good care of your pup," he teased seriously, "Alice and Char fixed him up real good. Her way of making amends."

The eldest of the Cullen siblings grumbled angrily under his breath. His mild irritation coating his mouth with bitter venom. He turned abruptly and stomped off towards his brother in-law's cave.

"Watch her," he ordered without raising his voice, knowing well that Jasper would hear him. "I won't be long."

"Don't be a bitch," he yelled back.

He approached his sister's dwelling with his metaphorical hackles raised. He wasn't ready to face Alice yet. It was so much easier to blame her for what happened than it was to blame his Bella and he was more than willing to indulge himself at the pixies expense.

He didn't bother announcing himself as he entered, he could hear the girls' infantile giggles ringing throughout the room.

"He looks so much better!" Charlotte squealed.

Edward watched Alice nod vigorously in agreement; staring down at something he couldn't see from where he was standing. "So cute."

"Give me my dog, _Alice_," Edward demanded from the entryway. He had a strange feeling of déjà vu. He had come storming into her room numerous times as a youth, angrily demanding some trinket she had nicked out of his den.

His sister looked up at him with a soft smile.

"You have to let me say I'm sorry first," his tiny dark haired sibling mutters meekly. Edward was prepared for all of Alice's usual tricks, the kicking, the name calling, the atrocious screeching, but his snarky come back died in his throat.

Alice with his female counterpart; entitled and as stubborn as a mule so he certainly _wasn't_ expecting an apology.

She inched her way over to him cautiously as he stood there gaping at her. Before he could refuse her she jumped forward and wrapped her little body around him in a surprisingly forcefully embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" she cried into his shoulder. "Jazzy told me about Stephan and Vladimir finding Bella and what could have happen. God, it would have been my entire fault," she wailed.

Edward's rigidness softened and he folded his large arm around the female's trembling frame. "It's not your fault, Ali," he admitted reluctantly, patting her thin back, Bella shouldn't have run and I couldn't have expected you to anticipate our mistakes."

"I want her to be safe as much as you do," she whispered against his shirt, "I've always wanted a sister."

"You have Rosalie," Edward frowned.

She giggled conspiratorially, "Rose was kind of a bust."

Edward chuckled and made a show of pushing his sister away for her less than kind endorsement of the female Hale. The two girls had always held a subtle rivalry. He hoped that his mate would blend in more seamlessly than Rose did.

"We fixed up Bella's puppy, uncle!" Charlotte trilled, bouncing on her mother's bed with clear excitement.

The hardened male smiled fondly at his only niece, "Thanks, baby doll. May I have him back now? I need to get back to Isabella so your dad can get some sleep."

Charlotte beamed at him with child-like enthusiasm. She bent over, pushing the silk bed skirt out of the way to peek under the four-poster bed. "He ran under here a few minutes ago and refused to come out," the young female pouted. Edward heard Jake growl as Charlotte assumingly grabbed hold of him. The dog wriggled and jerked hopelessly as she dragged him out. "Oh! Here he is!"

Edward bit back a horrified scream.

The poor animal looked mortified. His hair had been trimmed sort, shaped round around his face, his ears cut to perfect tips in a way Edward had seen countless times on the lap dogs of the New York elite. He had on a humiliating miniature outfit, complete with a baby blue sweater and matching booties made all the more ridiculous by his awkwardly large puppy paws.

"Oh, God!" Edward gasped.

Charlotte squealed happily, clearly mistaking her uncle's exclamation as a positive response. She did some type of little jig and hugged the angry wolf. Jake whimpered and buried his shout into the girl's shoulder in a move Edward could only guess was his way of hiding his face in shame. "Oh! I knew you'd like him," she said proudly, "I gave him a proper 'puppy cut' while mom cut up an old shirt to make his outfit. Isn't he darling?" she crooned. Alice clapped animatedly in agreement.

Edward couldn't stand the thought of hurting his little Charlotte's feelings so he did his best to make his grimace form a convincing smile, the girl typically saw what she wanted to see so it wasn't exceedingly difficult. "Uh, you know he's a boy dog right?" he eyed the fringed puppy shoes, one for each trimmed paw.

Charlotte rolled her black eyes in an expression that ten years ago would have been complemented with a 'Duh.' "Of course we know Jake's a boy. That's why we put him in blue."

She held up the dog for closer examination. As if Edward could have missed it the first time he saw the travesty.

The baby blue cashmere was by no means a color masculine enough for Edward to put on himself or a son. Unfortunately Jake seemed to feel the same way.

"Right," He held out his hands to reclaim his mate's pet, suddenly very relieved that dogs can't talk hence wouldn't be able to rat him out for handing him over to his torturers.

Bella wouldn't be pleased.

Charlotte looked between his out stretched hands and the wriggling puppy in her arms, obviously reluctant to give him up. A few days ago Edward would have handed the mutt over cheerfully but after Jake's contribution to Bella's recue he had earned himself a place under Edward's protection. A protection that covered stupid blue booties.

After a few tense seconds in which she looked like she may make a run for it, she sighed and handed over the warm bundle of fur. "It's ok," she comforted herself; "Peter said he'd find me my own puppy next breeding season."

Edward snorted. She was just like her mother; if someone else had something new or exciting she instantly needed one of her own. He took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. "Jesus," he sputtered, choking on the palpable scent rolling in waves of Jake. "He smells like a flower threw up on him…"

"Vanilla bean," Alice corrected, sticking her tongue out at her brother's scrunched nose. "We had to do something about that god awful wet dog smell," She shivered as if remembering something deeply disturbing and spayed another spurt of unpleasantly sweet smelling fluid into the air.

Jake gave the girl's a scathing look from over Edward's shoulders as the pair walked out the door.

When Edward had waved Jasper off and entered the safety of his cave he plopped the puppy on the soft couch cushion and ripped off the horrid outfit. "I'm so sorry, bud," he whisper to keep from waking Bella, "I didn't know they'd do this to you." He apologized sincerely. "I should have handed you to mom."

Thankfully Jake appeared view Edward as his rescuer instead of an accomplice. He whined and pressed his nose to his back paw, pointing out an over looked bootie.

Edward stroked gently behind the wolf's tiny ears and instead of taking a snap at him like he had in the past, the dog closed his eyes while relaxing at the sensation. The vampire dutifully continued his ministrations until the animal fell into a deep and well deserved sleep.

Edward hoped it would be the first step in some sort of truce.

He was exhausted by the time he shuffled his way to their vampire equivalent marital bed. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to sleep for days. But as he looked down at his angel, twisted restlessly in the satin sheets, he couldn't get himself to do anything but stand over her and take in her gorgeous form.

Her waist long hair was spread like soft wooden waves along the white pillow, her sweet featured face rested on her folded hands. Two long, slim legs were exposed for his eager eyes, obscured slightly by the interwoven bed sheets.

She was the most breathtaking being on heaven or earth; of this he was absolutely sure.

He didn't deserve her but he'd spend every day of the rest of his life trying to be enough, striving to be good enough.

Despite his early anger at her betrayal he felt nothing but love and empathy for his mate as he gazed down at her. He recognized quickly that forgiving Bella wasn't going to be an issue.

He peeled his eyes off his mate long enough to pull off his shirt and kick out of his jeans. He climbed into bed carefully, doing his best not to jostle her.

He didn't feel entirely right about taking her into his arms while she wasn't awake to reject him, having no way of knowing if she had just accepted him in the woods out of fear of the alternative, but he _needed_ to be close to her. His whole being ached for the feel of her smooth skin against his own so he lightly curled his body around hers, his front to her tiny back, and place one unimposing arm around her narrow waist.

He couldn't hold back his sigh of relief and if he wasn't mistaken, he believed Bella had released a sleepy coo of her own.

Edward braved placing one hand over her tender belly. He gave his 'little girl' a gentle rub, consoling himself with touching Bella so intimately by rationalizing that he was simply enjoying fatherly visitation rights.

"It's ok, my baby girl. Mommy's safe. Your safe," he crooned to the child not yet developed enough to hear him. "Daddy's right here and I'll never let anything hurt either of you."

"Oh my god! That freaks comforting a cluster of cells!" he heard Emmett yell from the clearing outside his den.

Edward blushed like he had never blushed before, worse than when he was a child and had walked in on Carlisle and Esme in a compromising position. Normally his cave was far enough from the others to offer auditory privacy but he had failed to remember that his father and Emmett would be crossing closely outside when they came back from the part of the meeting with the Romanians he had walked out on.

Stupid vampire hearing.

Still, he just lowered his voice, "He doesn't mean that," he reassured Bella's lower abdomen with more rhythmic pats.

He placed his chin on her shoulder when he could no longer keep his eyes open. After a night in which he almost lost her, being able to fall asleep with her tucked safely in his arms brought as much joy as the very first time he laid eyes on her beautiful face.

…

Bella's mind woke suddenly; full seconds before her eyes would have been able to spring open and take in the day light still burning bright through the den's narrow opening. Before she made a conscious decision to do so, the events of the previous night went flashing chronologically through her sleep muddled head.

By the time she relived Stefan cornering her helplessly against a tree, she had started screaming hysterically.

"Whoa! Baby, _easy_."

Strong arms that she hadn't noticed already wrapped around her tightened, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

She was reluctant to open her eyes. She _knew_ the velvet voice belonged to Edward and she _knew_ the arms and scent surrounding her were those of her beloved; but to open her infallible eyes and find out she was wrong would be more than she could bare. There was no way he'd be holding her so tenderly. He _bit_ her for goodness sake. Even if she had been rescued in time Edward had to despise her for what she did.

Instead of checking she continued to sob tearlessly, clenching her lids for dear life and burring herself into what she desperately wanted to believe was her Edward.

"Darling, please wake up," the voice crooned with obvious concern, "It's just a dream, my love. You're safe in bed. Please open your eyes my beautiful girl."

She did as she was told, slowly and cautiously. Warm topaz irises bore down on her from under a furrow brow. Even with his features strained with worry her mate looked more unbelievably handsome than ever before.

Instead of calming, her sobs strengthened tenfold, a mixture of relief and confusion until she ended up a quivering ball of emotion falling to pieces in Edward's lap.

He wrapped himself around her securely, pleased that she was at least clinging to him and not pushing him away, and tried his best to talk her down.

"Please stop crying, my love," he choke out, stroking gently across her lower back, "There's no reason to be upset. You're safe, our baby's safe. You're right where you're supposed to be and I swear on my life I'll never let anything hurt you. It's over, baby."

Bella looked up at him, blinking curiously with huge sad eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she squeaked, her voice cracking half away through.

Edward frowned. The way she was looking at him, like she was waiting for him to start throwing punches, tore at him painfully. "Aren't I always kind to you?" he asked tightly. He thought he was being a fair mate but only her opinion meant anything to him at all.

Bella nodded through her shallow breaths. "I just thought…" she cut off refusing to meet his gaze.

"Thought what, baby?" he hooked a finger under her chin, tilting it up to read her hidden expressions.

"I thought that after what I did, you'd hate me," she whispered, crestfallen.

She looked devastated and by all means he wanted to whisper sweet nothings and rock her till she fell back asleep so even he knew it was inappropriate when he started laughing heartedly. The notion that Edward was even capable of feeling anything close to hatred towards his angel was ridiculous to the point of being comical.

Even in her clearly fragile mental state Bella didn't enjoy being laughed at and she tried to squirm her way out of his hold with an indignant huff.

"Stop," he ordered lightly, grasping her hips to keep her in place.

"Stop laughing at me."

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her elegant neck, planting a loving kiss on her temple. It felt fantastic to have his little fireball back in his arms. "I'm not laughing at you, my love, but I can either find the fact that you think I could hate you incredibly insulting or endearingly amusing and I've decided to go with the latter."

She peeked up at him sheepishly. "You're not angry?" She looked so small, like a frightened child and Edward was starting to figure out that it was a cleaver defense mechanism that would probably work on him without fail for the rest of their lives.

Edward had the strength of a god but Bella had the enticing glow of an angel and the seduction of the very most tempting little demon. She made him melt.

"Oh, I'm extremely angry," he tried to make his voice firm but the contented purr that was emanating from him due to her mere proximity was giving him away. "What you did was selfish and dangerous but I still love you a little more with every passing minute."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest as she allowed him to support the weight of her exhausted little body. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I know what happened was all my fault but I never meant for it to be like that. I was _so_ angry because you lied and Jake was hungry and I just wanted a little run-"

Bella cut off when she felt Edward stiffen beneath her. She tried to consider what she had said wrong but it sounded like a pretty valid apology to her…

"You were coming back?" he asked softly, a sharp edge to his tone.

Bella scoffed. "Why does every one keep assuming I'm trying to run off," she growled, thinking of Tanya, "I mean honestly… where do you expect me to go?"

Edward wanted to believe her. He really did, but it was hard when the facts were so stacked against her. "_I don't know,_ Bella. It may have _something_ to do with the fact that you snuck out while no one was around and hopped from tree to fucking tree so that no one could follow you," he half growled.

She yelped in surprise, realizing for the first time that he may actually think that she had abandoned him. After all they'd been through together.

"I-I swear I was coming back, Edward! I was mad but I wasn't _that_mad. I just wanted to go for a hunt alone. Show you that I could take care of myself," Bella shivered a little, getting a mental flash of hungry blood red eyes, "I didn't exactly do a great job," she muttered.

He was still looking at her skeptically and she started to squirm. "Just ask Tanya!" she blurted, "She saw me sneaking out. I told her I had every intention of returning after my hunt. I just wanted to do it on my own. I didn't want you to follow me and she suggested I run through the threes."

She knew well that she was throwing the Denali under the bus, so to speak, but Tanya had been unkind to her since day one and if it became a 'her or me' situation Bella was more than prepared to pass the buck.

She wasn't quite anticipating the intensity of the roar that came out of her mate's throat. It rang through the cave like a foghorn. "Tanya watched you leave?" he snarled.

Bella suddenly found herself sitting on the lap of two hundred pounds of pure predator and she was almost afraid to answer his question with a nod.

"She didn't tell you?" she squeaked innocently. She was pretty sure Tanya had ratted her out and just conveniently forgotten to mention that she wasn't making a run for it. How else could they have found her in time? "How did you know where I was?" she wondered.

He surprised her by smiling, just a tiny upward curve of his lips. "Jake."

"JAKE!" she screamed. She felt like the worse friend in the entire world. After everything that happened she had forgotten about her tiny playmate. "Oh god, Edward, is he okay!" she bit her bottom lip nervously. If anything happened to him it would all her fault.

"He being _okay_ is the only reason you're safe now. He ran all the way back to our clearing, covered in mud and found us. We followed his scent trail all the way back to you."

Bella gasped, sitting up to look around for the puppy but Edward held her down, unwilling to release her for even the most trivial amounts of time. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

Edward looked over to the couch at what appeared to be a furry pillow curled up in the corner of the expensive cushion.

"I think you'd sooner resurrect the dead than wake that poor little animal. He needs rest and so do you, Bella," he noted the brightness of the beams flooding the room. He scooped her up and positioned her back against the bed, tucking the thick comforter around her shoulders. "You need at least another five hours of sleep before I want to see those little eyes open again."

She didn't fight his decree, just curled up to him and allowed her mate to run his nose along her jaw and rub gentle circles across her belly. "Am I in trouble?" she asked softly, anxious to know her what the near future had in store.

She knew Edward loved her but she still didn't expect him to be so calm and affectionate. He hadn't seemed at all pleased when he found her with the Romanians but in hindsight it was easy to see that he'd been more afraid than angry. She hoped he wouldn't punish her. If Renee had pulled that stunt with Charlie… she didn't even want to know what he'd do.

Edward looked down at her with nothing but unconditional adoration. How a male could go from the onyx eyed demon she'd seen in the forest to the besotted lover that was beaming at her now was a completely mystery. She hated herself for putting him through all that worry.

He traced the curve of her nose with the tip of his finger, hungrily taking in her face like it was the answer to all of life's questions. "I think you've been through enough, my little love. That certainly wasn't the way I intended it to happened but I think you've learn your lesson, no?"

The beautiful brunette nodded fervently. "I have," she promised.

"You know now that the rules I set are to keep you safe, not oppressed?" he pressed.

"I do."

"And you won't question my orders from here on out?"

Bella nodded her head again and melted into her mate as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"And I didn't lie to you."

His tiny female let out a kittenish yawn, lifting her head up to give him a complex lift of an eyebrow. "But Alice said-."

"Alice didn't know of the dangers yet. Jasper should be explaining to her right now as we speak. Soon all the female will have limited freedom until we can be sure our territory is secured."

Bella placed her head back down, "Now I really feel silly."

Edward snorted. "Go to sleep my love."

Smiling, Bella closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He had been ready for an Alice-worthy tantrum and inevitable forced captivity but Bella never really behaved how he expected.

Free from the fear of frightening her, he allowed himself to let the rage he had been forcing back for the last few minutes to rise to the surface until it nearly over came him. He gave Bella a gentle kiss and tucked the blanket in around her as he removed himself from the bed.

He was barely able to control himself long enough to pull his jeans on before he was dashing from his den, ready to take a life.

Carlisle was perched high on a ledge overlooking the central plain of his territory, trying to control his fatigue while basking in the heat of midday. Even though the Romanian coven looked more than eager to put distance between themselves and Edward's barely contained wrath he wasn't going to risk a surprise attack while his family slept.

It was only because of his mild paranoia that he was able to catch sight of his son barreling through the territory on his warpath.

Carlisle hastily dropped his book and pushed himself to the extent of his speed in order to cut Edward off.

"Easy, son! Where are you going? Where's Bella?" he asked franticly, pushing Edward back with his shoulder.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," the younger vampire spat, hardly coherent as he pushed against his father.

"Bella?"

Edward paused long enough to glower at him. As if he could ever harm his angel. "My mate is safe asleep in bed but Tanya Denali is going to die. I've put up with her for far too long. It's one thing to buzz around me like a gnat but she's finally crossed a line. I won't put my Bella at risk by continuing to allow her to live."

Carlisle gaped at him. "Tanya threatened Bella?" The strawberry blonde's fixation on the eldest Cullen son was a secret to no one but Carlisle never thought she'd have the nerve to test Edward's dedication to his mate. If she really had gone to Bella, Carlisle wasn't sure there was anything he'd be able to do to keep his son from ripping the succubus to convenient match-sized pieces.

Edward snorted with bitter amusement, "Worse. I'd love to see Tanya _try_ to hurt Bella. She wouldn't last a full minute against my female," Bella was tiny and delicate but surprisingly scrappy, "No; she saw Bella going out into the woods to hunt alone and did nothing to stop her. She even told her to take to the trees to evade a tracker," he snarled, working himself into an even deep state of agitation with every word.

His father grimaced. He love his only friend Eleazar and his lovely mate Carmen but their daughters, Tanya and Irene in particular, had been pressing their luck for years. Considering the 'girls' were over two hundred years older than Carlisle himself, he expected them to have developed a bit more class from their centuries of life experience. Only the pre-Rosalie Emmett had ever viewed their visits with anything more positive that annoyance.

Even still, Carlisle couldn't allow his son to _kill_ the girl.

"Edward… Son, you can't har-"

"Don't tell me that I can't do everything in my power to protect my female," he growled in warning. He puffed up his chest to stand to his full impressive height, taking a slow step forward in a movement that had the undertones of a threat. "Not even you can keep me from fulfilling my obligations to Bella and our child, _father_."

The blonde coven leader was almost positive that his son was in a mindset that would lead him to attack his own father if he thought his pregnant mate would befit from Carlisle's destruction. He took a semi-submissive step back, realizing that he was going to have to rationalize to keep from escalating things into a physical altercation.

"You have to think this through," he coaxed, discreetly shifting his weight to stand in between Edward and their coven's extra den, currently housing the three sleeping sisters, "I'd normally support your decision to reprimand Tanya, but for the time being I think it would be in everyone's best interest to let this go…"

Edward scoffed, "Our friendship with her father is only worth so much, Carlisle."

"That's not what I'm referring to. We need the sisters themselves this time."

The young vampires face heated with stolen blood, his body racked with tension. "We don't _need_ Tanya. She'll never be more than a nuisance."

Carlisle shook his head, "That's not true. You're too angry to think clearly. The Volturi should be in our territory in a half-month's time and with them, Caius's unmated sons. Now if you don't want those two to be curious about seeing your new mate, I think it best that we have a few distractions around."

"You mean…" Edward trailed off. It wasn't like he was opposed to the idea of keeping the sisters around to '_distract'_the two Volturi brothers but it wasn't exactly something he expected his father to be okay with. Carlisle found the girl's behavior self-deprecating as it was and wasn't one to take advantage of their promiscuity.

"I _mean_ that Tanya and her sisters are no strangers to Felix and Demetri and I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we allowed them to stay and… eh, do what they do best," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Killing one of them most liking wouldn't sit well with the other two."

Edward groaned. He saw the logic behind this father's words but that didn't help ease his frustration even slightly. He wanted Tanya dead. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that the Denali knew she was putting his mate in grave danger by sending her out on her own. The succubus had been alive long enough to know how vulnerable a beautiful little female was.

Hell, Tanya knew intimately some of the scum that would take advantage of his angel, should they ever get their disgusting paws on her.

"If she takes a step the direction of my den she's dead," he said, defeated.

His dad relaxed slightly, "Absolutely. But until then-"

"I let her live."

…

"You're out of your mind," Alice chimed, seated on top of a very valuable cheery wood dresser in Edward's den.

He had snapped at her numerous times to stop perching on the furniture but Jake had made a habit of trying to bite her ankles whenever she tried to sit some where the puppy could reach her; so she had taken to finding the highest point in the room when visiting Bella, which she had been doing daily for the last 2 weeks, much to her brothers annoyance.

Edward was lounging across the bed he had restricted Bella's movements to while they waited for the Volturi's visit. Aside from the unpleasant anticipation of their enemy's arrival it had been a blissful few weeks. Edward was relieved to note that the incident in the woods had only left the bond between him and Bella infinitely stronger and he thrilled in the way she would gaze at him like he was her absolute savior.

He viewed the rapid growth of Bella's abdomen with equal parts joy and chagrin.

"This doesn't mean anything Alice," he rubbed the small bump of Bella's belly while dodging her sharp fists as she playfully tried to push him off of her and get him to leave her be. He'd made a point of keeping at least one hand on her at all times since her solo outing.

Alice rolled her eyes are her brother's stubbornness. "Just ask mom. Baby girls don't grow so big so fast. Bella's only what, two months along? Tops. When I was carrying Charlotte you could barely tell I was pregnant at full term."

Vampires don't have the capability of gaining extra weight with pregnancy like their human counterparts. Any growth was all fetus and placenta, so coupled with their short pregnancies vampire females stayed relatively small when with child. Naturally the males' tendency to be significantly larger than the females starts in the womb so bigger bellies meant male babies.

Edward was in denial.

"Face it, dear brother. You're not getting that little girl this time around."

Bella giggled smugly at her disappointed mate, "Told you I'd give you a son."

"We'll see," he grumbled, pulling the giggling female into his lap.

"Why do you want a girl so bad," she asked softly, trying to keep all traces of bitterness out of her voice, "It's not like we have it easy in this life."

Edward held her tight and kissed her forehead gently. She reminded him of Daisy from _The Great Gatsby,_birthing a female and praying the child would be a little fool. "_All right...I'm glad it's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool - that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool..._" She still didn't get it. In Edward's mind females held all the power.

He looked into her eyes and thought about how deeply he adored her, how any sane male would fight to love her and defend her. He thought about the constant threat of losing her and what life would be like without her… how life _had been_ like without her.

"She'd always be loved, Bella. I understand what it's like to feel like you don't have power but I've lived through the crippling loneliness of going through life without the guarantee of ever finding the second half of your heart and it's not something I'd wish on my child. Female's face their own set of injustices but that doesn't mean this is a male's world."

Bella looked back at her new mate, his eyes full of concern and sincerity and she suddenly knew exactly what he meant. Every time Edward pushed too hard and left her feeling coddled it was out of a never relenting fear of losing her or seeing her hurt. While a female's lot in life is to live under the constant rule of her male, it's a males cross to bear that he could at any moment lose the only thing that could ever mean anything to him.

She had wanted a son so that her child would never feel helpless and he wanted a daughter so that their child would never be alone.

Edward let out a strangled moan of surprise when he felt himself very abruptly wrapped in his mate's tiny arms, her lips pressed hard against his own. It took him a few seconds to kiss her back properly but when he did the heat from their embrace left Alice making exaggerated gagging sounds from on top of the wardrobe.

"Guys! _Gross_…" she whined at her brother and new friend.

He cheerfully ignored her and it wasn't until Emmett burst nosily into the den did Edward pulling reluctantly away, his love still tucked safely against him.

Emmett looked nervous, uncharacteristically agitated as he locked his older brother in a deadpan stare.

"They're here."

**ALYALYALY**

**Uh oh…**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Quiz Question: Does anyone know who the Character "Conner" is from the twilight BOOK series? **

**If you can tell me who he is I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter **

**Thank you for all the amazing Reviews! Keep the coming :-D **


	20. Chapter 20 Distractions

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twenty_

~*Distractions*~

Two little words had never before caused Edward such deep distress. As if he hadn't been anticipating and dreading this moment for the last fourteen days. A part of him knew that he'd been subconsciously hoping the Romanians had provided them with false information.

"_They're here."_

Bella squeaked as his grasp on her strengthened. His arms pulled tightly around her petite waist, though still mindful of his growing child.

He breathed deeply, his voice deceptively even. "Ready Peter and Charlotte and get your mate into position to greet them at father's command. I'll get Bella and Alice settled and will join you before the coven has made it into our clearing," he instructed his younger brother with a faux but impressive air of calm. He learned from Carlisle that a clan was only as strong as it leaders, even if they were internally certain they were seconds away from losing their sanity.

Emmett gave him an 'all business' nod and slipped out into cool night air.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, frightened.

He smiled down at her and tenderly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers; trying to appear unhurried despite the extremely limited amount of time he had to take his place at his father's right flank. "We've had two weeks to prepare for this, my darling," he reminded them both, "We're okay."

The little furrows between her fearful eyes refused to straighten but he didn't have a second to spare and had to fight himself from staying behind and kissing those worries lines away. "Alice is going to be right here with you," he looked up at his sister and received a reassuring nod, "I'll be back this morning when we've gotten them settled in. We'll know then how long they plan on staying."

He hauled himself out of their bed then turned to tuck the blankets in around his mate, trying his best to leave her feeling secure and comfortable. "Just stay in the den like we talked about and work on growing us a strong little baby," he smiled affectionately and bent to rub her swollen belly. "Let me worry about everything else."

"You'll be ok?" she fussed. "You'll be back in time for bed?"

He chuckled and used one massive hand to brush loose wisps of hair away from her perfect, concerned face. It was just like his beautiful little female to be worried for all the wrong reasons. "I'll be perfectly fine, angel. We've dealt with the Volturi many times over the decades," _too many times_, he thought ruefully, "We are equally enough matched in power that Aro and Carlisle prefer to put on a cordial mask. Neither side will be openly malicious and they'll be gone in a week at the very latest, once they've obtained the information they came for."

He looked into her eyes imploringly, taking her tiny hand to gently squeeze it in his own, "Please don't fret, my love, it's not good for our ...son," he coughed out; "Just stay with Alice and everything will be fine."

Bella nodded up at him, her golden orbs adoring and full of unyielding trust. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful," he beamed at her with his best crooked grin, "Make Alice show you all the things I've collected for you. The worst thing that could possibly come out of this would be you girls becoming sick with boredom," he lied.

Edward gave her one last passionate kiss before turning his back on her. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Not because he was particularly concerned with the possibility of a confrontation but because he knew his pregnant female needed him and his reassurance and he was unable to offer it. He had always promised himself he'd deny her nothing but there he was walking away.

He shot his sister, whom was still dangling from the side of his armoire, an uneasy, half strangled look.

"Go on, brother. Me and Bella are going to have a great time," the pixie dismissed him with a light, cheerful trill, Bella completely missing the intensity in her black eyes as she silently promised to look out for his mate to the best of her ability.

Edward ran out to back his father, knowing the sooner he got the night's greeting over with, the sooner he could return to the only place he wanted to be.

Four little paws padded quickly after him.

oooooooooooooooooo

When the Volturi coven entered the Cullen's territory they did so with the confidence of a clan that feared nothing. While the Romanian brothers had probably spent days in the surrounding woods, carefully contemplating the safest way to confront the powerful coven, Aro's party marched in with perfect formation, their heads held high.

Carlisle stood in wait with his family, Edward to his right and Jasper to his left. Emmett flanked his older brother while Peter stood tall next to his mate's father. Esme, Charlotte and Rosalie finished the arrangement, protectively positioned directly behind their respective mates to form something a kin to a double arrowhead.

Much to Edward 's surprise… and frankly, embarrassment, Jake had followed him out and was sitting faithfully at his side, in all his furry glory.

Aro smiled as warmly as a creature with blood red eyes could muster as he led in his pack. He utilized the same 'v' formation, flanked by his two brothers who were backed by Caius's massive sons. Alec stood behind his father, a sour face sketched across his porcelain skin. Only Aro, Caius, and Alec were shadowed by mates, making the coven smaller in numbers, should females be counted as viable members.

The Volturi leader and his siblings were as physically different as it was possible to be, alike only in their crude enjoyment of other's pain and humiliation as evident in their sparkling ruby irises that had never once been clouded with guilt. Aro's long jet-black hair shined in stark contrast to Caius's short platinum locks and Marcus's general distaste for life its self was constantly written in his solemn expression. After the loss of his mate to a werewolf attack it was rumored that only Aro's threatening rule kept the vampire from leaving the coven to sulk in the misery of his loveless existence.

Felix was a huge, burly male, almost half a head taller than Edward though neither not nearly as fast nor as cunning. With rounded but well proportioned features he and his brother, Demetri, were considered handsome by vampire standards, if not compared to the overwhelming attractiveness of Carlisle Cullen and his eldest son. Both young males had already locked lustful eyes on the Denali sisters, whom were lined up casually behind the Cullens.

Aro stopped his line several feet from Carlisle, bowing his head to show the proper respect as a guest in another male's territory before waiting patiently for the Cullen alpha to either greet them or state his disapproval of the Volturi's unauthorized intrusion.

Carlisle acknowledged his false friend with a small incline of his pointed chin. "Aro, such a surprise to see you on this side of the North American continent. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Aro's crimson eyes flashed with annoyance at the reminder of his lost daughter but the emotion was gone so quickly that the Cullen's would have been none the wiser had they not been warned in advance. Edward was impressed with how authentic the smile on the Volturi brother's face appeared, but Aro had always been the ultimate game player. "There _are_ important matters that have driven us west," he admitted before waving a long fingered hand dismissively, "Be we will have plenty of time to discuss such things. Let us not taint our reunion with such serious topics, old friend."

"As you wish," Carlisle nodded. If one of his daughters had gone missing he would not waste time mincing words with the only vampire capable of aiding him in getting her back but that was just another way that him and the human drainer differed. He wasn't going to give away the heads up the Romanians had given them by offering his advice prematurely.

Aro glanced briefly around the group assembled before him, arching a thick black brow when he noticed an absence. "I certainly hope young Alice is doing well."

The Volturi all trained their eyes on the empty space behind Jasper, some failing to hide offended sneers.

Aro's question held only false concern. They could easily smell Alice. Knew she was alive and well. Hiding one's mate while greeting another coven was a show of deep disrespect. It was the physical manifestation of 'I don't trust you' when you were unwilling to expose your precious mate to their presence.

Carlisle was quick to start a careful explanation, "She's very well, Aro. We've only experienced pleasant surprises within my coven recently. Edward has acquired a new mate and is already expecting his first child," he gestured to his son. "She's a sweet girl. She'll bare him strong sons," he offered, trying to discreetly make Bella sound more like a dependable breeder and less like the stunning, spirited little creature she actually was.

Felix's eyes snapped away from Tanya as the news perforated his thick skull. He took an exaggerated drag of the air around them, tasting its perfume before his lips twitched upwards into an unpleasant smirk. "She smells so sweet…" he purred roughly at Edward, "When do we get to meet her?"

A dangerous growl built deep in the most volatile Cullen's throat as he fought to keep himself from retaliating for the barely veiled threat. Jake immediately picked up on Edward's shifted energy and assumed his own angry stance. Even Caius shot his son an irritated snarl.

Carlisle put up a warning hand but let out a contrasting chuckle. "As you can see fatherhood is putting him through his paces. His female is quite young and this is her first pregnancy. He's restricted her to the safety of his bed for both their sakes," he smiled lightly, "Alice has been assigned to tend to her needs while Edward is preoccupied."

"Well congratulations on your new additions," Aro tried for gracious, "It's a pity though, I know the girls would love to play while we catch up."

He wasn't about to press the subject any further than that. He wasn't crazy about the idea of the Cullen coven growing in numbers while his had suffered a loss but it would still cause him nothing but grief to have one of his nephews fighting for rights to Edward's female. It's not like the eldest Cullen son would settle for anything but the best. He'd let them hide whatever little gem they had and save them all the time and energy.

Rosalie snorted loudly as he referred to the females like a pack of silly, empty-headed kittens.

"Yes, well I believe Isabella and Alice will be sitting out this visit, though Esme, Charlotte and Rose will be more than happy to direct your ladies to our extra dens. I'm afraid our territory is crowded to capacity at the moment," He flashed his gaze to the Denali's. "All we have to offer are the dens on the other side of the valley, about a mile out." A mile was nothing to a vampire.

Aro looked to his brothers with a small grin, pleased that they had been accepted and offered lodgings so easily. The human lovers were always good for an amiable welcome.

"That will be more than enough, my friend. We do have things to attend to shortly so we won't impose on your hospitality for long. A few days." He turned to the two females in his party, dropping the pleasant tone he held with Carlisle, "Sulpicia, Athenodora, Corin, follow Carlisle's females and prepare our beds for the evening," he snapped the order curtly, sending the two exceptionally pretty blondes and red head scurrying into action.

Esme was so eager to get the women away from their unpredictably hostile patriarch that she didn't bother to correct Aro in telling him that the western valley dens were all fitted with large cots.

"Don't worry about fixing me one," Felix barked at his mother without taking his leering eyes off an attention happy Tanya, "Me and T have our own catching up to do. Don't we, baby?"

Edward took a step forward with a snarl and lashed out before his father could stop him. "Your coven is keeping me away from my mate and child. The least you can do is make sure your _young_ have a little respect," his voice dripped venom.

He only had a few decades on the brothers but it was just enough to able to belittle them by addressing the pair as the juveniles they proved to be. He wasn't going to be away from his Bella just to watch Aro beat around the bush and that vile pig eye fuck North America's biggest harlot.

Felix glowered at him but was unable to take even a faction of a step forward before Aro bared his teeth and sent him shrinking back. No one crossed Aro. "You are correct, Edward. Please allow me to apologize for my nephew's incompetence," he hissed without removing his burning eyes from Felix. "Why don't you and your brother go play somewhere while the adults converse, since you appear so unable to focus."

Felix's thick neck reddened with a combination of rage and embarrassment. His beefy fists balled with restraint.

Sensing a scene that wouldn't end well for his sibling, Demetri casually broke formation and strolled to his side. "Let it go, brother," he slapped a hand on his upper back with a resonating _thwack_, "We don't want to have to stick around for this shit any way."

The smaller brother strolled over to Irena and wrapped an arm around her waist before tossing her slender frame over his shoulder. She squealed and giggled girlishly. She pointed in the general direction of the guest den and he went marching off with her bouncing on his back like a female shaped knapsack.

Tanya skipped forward with swinging hips to grab Felix and drag him off as well. She cast a hopeful glance at Edward, searching for some trace of jealousy but the handsome redhead had already locked eyes with Peter, giving him silent instructions to leave the group to guard his den while the two Volturi boys were out of eye sight.

Unfortunately Tanya wasn't the only one to notice the exchange and as he allowed the succubus to lead him off Felix wondered curiously what type of female the Cullen's would go to such lengths to keep hidden.

oooooooooooooooooo

Bella and Alice paused mid-sentence when they heard the crunch of gravel under approaching feet. The little brunette sat up hopefully.

"Edward?" she called out in a small voice.

Alice hushed her and took a protective stance in front of her brother's mate. She was sure Edward wouldn't have been able to make it back so soon.

"Who's out there?" she demanded, her high-pitched chime shaking slightly.

Alice was relieved and Bella was disappointed when Peter strolled in with an amused grin, a small limp fox in his hand.

"Scare you, ma?" he smiled at Alice, his eyes twinkling mischievously with an innocent boyish charm.

She relaxed into the bed and muttered some very unladylike words at her daughter's partner. "What are you doing here anyway?" she huffed with a flip of her spiky hair. With Jake gone she was once again able to get within ten feet of Bella.

He walked further into the room and gave Bella a small, respectful bow. She was second in command out of the Cullen females, far surpassing the rank of his own mate. "Caius's sons have separated from the group to fornicate with the Denali's," he reported bluntly, "Edward told me I was to guard you at all costs, Ma'am," he told Bella with pride.

She blinked up at him. "How old are you, Peter?"

"Forty-six, Ma'am."

She frowned. "Well then, I'm twenty years younger than you. Stop calling me 'ma'am'."

Peter nodded fervently. He liked Edward a whole lot and was determined to make his mate happy and gain his respect. "Sorry, Miss."

"Bella, Peter. Just Bella." She and Alice giggled as the somewhat awkward young male blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"Right. Bella," he smiled, holding up the small red fox like a cat with a dead rat for its owner, "I brought you dinner."

She groaned and looked at Alice with her biggest, sweetest eyes. "Can't you just _tell_ Edward I drank it?" she pled, her hand going to rest on her already engorged belly. "I won't tell if you don't."

Alice laughed. "No way, missy. That little pout might work with my brother but I _invented_ that look."

"But I'm not thirsty!" Bella whined, "He makes me drink _every day._That can't possibly be necessary."

Alice skipped over to Peter and snatched the creature from his hands. "Animal blood isn't as nutritious as a human's. Pregnancy has you burning energy just lying there in bed," she dropped it in Bella's lap; "Drink up and we'll do something really fun after you finish."

Peter watched Bella reluctantly drain his kill with a satisfied grin. "Okay, Mom. I'll be right outside the den if you gals need anything," he reminded as he walked out.

"He thinks Edward hung the moon," Alice whispered with a giggle, "He looks proud as a peacock that he's been trusted to watch you."

Bella daintily licked crimson fluid from the corner of her little lips and released a sigh. "Apparently I'm a full time job."

She saw the worry on her mate's perfect face when he thought she wasn't looking. How he fluttered around her like she was made of glass but guarded her like she was made of diamond, the most valuable prize in the world. Bella never knew she was 'beautiful', had never seen herself except in a watery reflection until very recently, but the Cullen's seemed to think she was something of a hot commodity. She couldn't help but wonder if Edward regretted choosing her. If he'd prefer someone that wouldn't cause so much grief for him and his family.

Alice picked the thought out of her head as easily as if Bella had voiced it allowed. "Oh, stop it. He loves you so much. He knows you're worth it. We _all_ know you're worth it," she smiled softly; "You are the only one who seems to need convincing."

She turned and pranced around the room, opening and closing drawers until she found what she was looking. When she lifted up the lid of a heavy cedar chest she gave a happy squeal.

"Uh, Alice, I don't know if you should be going through Edward's things like that," Bella muttered, growing increasingly uneasy from her position against the headboard.

She didn't see Alice roll her eyes as the tiny pixie heaved up a huge, beautifully crafted box. The cherry wood was thick and imbedded with dozens of delicate mahogany inlays. A human Alice's size wouldn't have been able to lift it but the tiny vampire skipped over with the piece and drop it on the bottom of Bella's bed like it weighed nothing at all.

She hopped up next to the pregnant female. "Normally I would agree with you. I learned my lesson about rummaging through Edward's things when I was a teen," she shivered. "But one, I'm with _you_and he'd let you light everything he owns on fire if he thought it would put a smile on your face," she pointed out as she excitedly worked on opening the box's tiny golden clasps, "And two, this isn't his, it's yours."

Both of their eyes widened when the lid was finally open. Rows and rows of velvet covered padding held hundreds of sparking multi-colored stones set skillfully in an array of different settings. Huge blood red ruby earrings with elaborate clasp-backs for un-pierced lobes, strings of immaculately round white pearls, golden cuff bracelets bedded with dark blue emeralds. Bella couldn't believe how many amazing trinkets Edward had hidden away.

Alice let out a strangled cry of joy as her little hands plundered the contents. Before Bella could blink the female was sliding on rings and dripping in diamonds. "Oh, we knew he was holding out on us!" she shrieked as she pushed her skinny wrist into something made of white gold and covered in pink garnet. She paused suddenly and looked at her new sister. "Oh, may I?" she asked as an afterthought.

Bella giggled and nodded. She moved to the edge of the box and zoomed in on a piece with a prominent position in the very center. She gingerly picked up the dainty diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Do you know what that is?" Alice pointed to the ring on Bella's hand. She frowned and shook her head in the negative. "Human females wear those as a sign of commitment to their mates. It's called a 'wedding ring'." She reached over and slipped the ring off Bella's right ring finger and shifted it back on to her left, "You're supposed to wear it on this finger."

Bella twisted her hand back and forth to admire the shine from different angles. Alice was practically drooling.

"Didn't he ever bring you pretty things?" Despite their nearly constant teasing Bella could tell Edward loved his sister very much.

Alice nodded a little guiltily, "Well, yes. But he always saved the good stuff for you and mom," her eyes glazed over as a new thought occurred to her, "God, I can't wait to go through your wardrobe!"

Bella grimaced at the thought of trying on beautiful clothing with her new, _larger_ figure. Edward was unarguably more enthusiastic about her new body than she was.

She fingered a sizable canary diamond broach as a pressing question came to her. "Alice?" she started, "How did Edward get all these things?"

She hoped he hadn't stolen them. That was how most vampires acquired things and it was part of life but she'd feel terrible wearing something so extravagant that had been taken from someone else.

Alice looked apprehensive and Bella was pretty sure she had he answer. "All of these things are vampire made," she said carefully, "He earned them."

There was a moment of silence in which Bella waited for her to elaborate, when she just went back to shifting through the box Bella was forced to press for more information. "Earned them?"

"If he hasn't told you I'm not sure if I should," Alice sighed but Bella opened her mouth to beg so she continued, "My brother has been traveling the world for sixty years searching for you. When none of the females were good enough, weren't what he was looking for, he'd move on. Starting in the 1930's South America suffered years of unrest, werewolves running rampant and terrorizing the local vampire covens.

Edward was young and as the years passed without any sigh of his mate, he decided he had nothing to lose. He traveled south to join in the fight against the wolves."

Bella whimpered at the thought of her mate being in so much danger. She had never actually seen a werewolf but her mother's family had been wiped out by a small pack of them and she had been cautioned many times as a child.

"Edward was a natural warrior, strong, intelligent, with unparalleled speed. The wolves were powerful but unpolished and sloppy. While he was gone we would hear stories from nomads about my brother killing whole packs of the mutts single handedly.

Groups of vampire covens would offer him anything to visit their territories and rid them of the large beast, gold, gems, whatever services their covens were known for," Alice grinned, "Their older daughters as prospective mates. He captured quite a few hearts but never claimed any of them."

Bella blushed. She knew that it was an honor to hold the position by Edward's side but that was because he was exceptionally kind and attentive. She hadn't imagined he was so…powerful. She couldn't imagine that _her_ Edward, the male that stroked her back and hummed to her as she slept each night, the male that was vibrating with excitement over what he hoped would be his first baby girl, could be capable of anything but tenderness.

"For nearly fifteen years he fought his way across the continent. Some heard about his skill and sought him out, hoping to join him and earn their own respect and honor. He worked with only the best.

"Once, when he was bringing some of the treasures he had been paid home to store safely and to check in with Esme who simply demanded that he would return home at least once each year, he was stopped in Texas," Alice's eyes shimmered with affection.

"Jasper Hale insisted Edward give him a chance to fight by his side. He was as cunning and experienced as my brother and the two were instantly friends. Jasper came home with Edward and met me…" she giggled, "Needless to say Edward ended up returning to Latin America on his is own that year."

"What about Rosalie? Isn't she Jasper's sister?" Bella asked, certainty interested.

"That is true," the pixie stated. "It was only a few years later when Edward returned that Jasper, Emmett, and he took a visit in Texas. That's when Em met Rose. The three males had to fight Rose's old mate in order for her to come back with them."

"Why wouldn't he tell me all this?" Bella wondered. She wasn't angry, only curious. If anything she was a little disappointed with herself. It was like she assumed Edward's life had started the day he met her, and although she was sure he would argue that that was indeed the case, she should have thought to ask him about his past.

Alice shrugged, "That's not who he is any more," she said simply. "He traveled a bit in the 50's and 60's… always looking for you, but he hasn't killed a wolf in decades. I supposed now that he's found you nothing in the world matters to him but you and that baby."

Bella looked down at her 'wedding ring' and smiled because she knew she was the most blessed female on the planet.

oooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly morning when Edward made it back to his den, Jake at his heels. He was in such a good mood that Aro was being so complacent and that he was about to see his gorgeous expecting female that he only snorted a laugh when he walked up to find Peter snoozing on the ground in front of the cave entrance.

The two jumped over his not-so-attentive guard to find his glowing mate beaming at him from their bed. "Edward!" she cried happily. His heart clenched as he realized she'd been missing him too.

He smiled lovingly at the tiny brunette and sauntered over, trying to play it cool and not give away the extent of his excitement. "How are my two little loves?" he asked softly, bending first to kiss her lips before lowering them to the top of her rounded belly.

"Just fine, Eddie. Thanks for asking," Alice hissed from the couch he had walked past without acknowledging.

He sat and pulled Bella into his lap, shooting his baby sister a cocky grin. "You can go now, Alice. Same time tomorrow," he waved his hand in a playful dismissal.

She glowered at him, settling down further into the cushion and crossing her arms. "Oh, I think I'll stay a while…"

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips to Bella's neck, earning an elated giggle. "If you insist," he hummed against her throat, "But I've been away from my girl all night and if you stay you might see more of me than you'd care to."

Alice wrinkled her nose and jumped off the sofa without a moment's hesitation. "You guys are too much," she complained as she walked out the arch. Jake grumbled as she passed.

"Oh. And peel Charlotte's boy off the ground before you go, would ya?" He added absently, already distracted by Bella's deep topaz eyes.

A second later the couple heard a yelp that could only be Peter's reaction to Alice's well aimed kick.

"What did you do today?" Edward purred, fluttering kisses across her forehead. He had been busy but had thought of nothing but getting her and his little one back into his arms all night.

"We looked at the jewelry," Bella told him, holding up her left hand for his inspection. He lifted it to his lips and brushed them over the smooth stone.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

She laughed with an incredulous tone and wrapped her little arms around him, her growing belly pressing against his toned waist. "Of course I like it. I love everything, Edward. It's too much for me."

"Nothing's too much for you, nothing in this world is good enough for you," he shook his head adamantly. His eyes narrowed at her mildly guilty expression. "Alice nicked something didn't she?" he groaned.

Bella nodded, "She had a string of pearls in her pocket," she confessed. "And I'm pretty sure there was a pair of earrings tucked into her shoe."

She didn't look upset over the loss of the stolen items so Edward decided he'd let it go. He could always find her new pearls or another set of earrings.

"What else, baby?" he coaxed.

Bella's eyes widened with a touch of panic, "I swear that's all she took!"

"What else _did you do today?"_ he reaffirmed with a chuckle. She was as cute as a button.

"Oh!" she perked up, "She started teaching me how to read," she smiled cheerfully. "Obvious perfect recall means I have a lot of vocabulary down but I still don't really understand context and proper 'sentence' formation."

Edward kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her impossibly closer until her tiny body melted into his. "I'm so proud of you, Bella," he breathed with his forehead rested against her soft brown hair. "My beautiful little girl, and so smart as well," he cooed, "If I was any luckier the universe would be set off balance."

His Bella blossomed under the praise, her round chin held just a bit higher as she grinned.

She took her full bottom lip between her sharp, white teeth, throwing him a coy smile and causing his groan as she wiggled in his lap. "So… were you serious when you told Alice you were planning on take those clothes off soon?" she inquired huskily.

oooooooooooooooooo

Felix pounded into the moaning blonde but after a week of mindless fucking his remaining tension wasn't at all sexually related and frankly Tanya wasn't exactly the tightest thing out there to begin with.

The Volturi had come to their last day in Cullen territory and all had gone well from an alliance point of view. Aro had remained sickeningly respectful in order to get the information he wanted and Carlisle and his perfect, kiss ass son had offered more insight then any of them had hoped to obtain.

Because the ginger couldn't seem to stop foaming at the mouth every time Felix and his brother had tried to return to the group of males, they had pretty much remained banished from all important planning and conversation. The two boys instead spent the grand majority of their week balls deep in Denali.

It wasn't really the burn of being cut out of the business that irritated him the most; he wasn't in a hurry to get back his whiny, pregnant cousin after she'd gone and gotten herself captured by pathetic humans. No, what was _really_ eating Felix was that smug, crooked grin plastered constantly on Edward's face. The 'holier than thou' alpha male had spent the greater part of a century with a less than enthusiastic scowl and suddenly it was as though he couldn't stop smiling stupidly if his life depended on it.

Felix knew he was hiding a mate worth looking twice at. Even Aro knew it, as he had given the brothers strict directions to go nowhere near Edward's den. He could smell her sweet, flowery scent all over the happy redheaded bastard and he could hardly take it anymore.

Felix, like Demetri, had never taken a mate because they were certain there was no one good enough to hold their attention. No female worthy of carrying his lines. They had seen a great many to base this theory on. But for the first time in fifty years Felix felt an _itch_. He needed to see her… just a peek. He doubted the new Cullen bitch would be worth the distress she was causing him but he wanted to know for sure. To see her inadequacy and never again have to spare her another errant thought.

Up until this last day Felix had been biding his time. Showing interest in only the well used succubus in order to fool the Cullen's into a false sense of security. Edward had made sure the young male was guarding his pregnant mate for the first few days but as they continued to pass without incident Felix had noticed that _all_ of the Cullen males were present for the nightly meetings, leaving his female in the insufficient care of his pint size sister.

In just minutes he was going to receive orders to move out, apparently to head to Montana, and he had to act now.

Finally positive he wasn't going to receive a release from Tanya he doubled his efforts to provide her with one.

"Oh! Fuck! Oh, perfect, Felix… _harder_!"

The huge male grabbed hold of her curvy hips and did as she asked, already bored of her throaty cries.

"That's it, baby. Let me feel you come."

With a bit more coxing she was quivering around his hard but clearly unmotivated cock and he took her few seconds of incoherency to pull out and pretend he too was satisfied with the union. Felix didn't take his father and uncle's hardened approach to dealing with females and though he often found them generally unworthy of his attention he tried his best to be gentle with them, physically and emotionally.

"Thank you, baby," he smiled warmly, giving her sloped nose a quick peck before pushing himself off the small bed and pulling a pair of jeans up his thick, muscular thighs.

Tanya looked very pleased with herself until she saw him start to redress. "Where are you going?" her matching red eyes narrowing with suspicion as she sat up without bothering to cover herself.

Felix looked at her carefully. He was sure she had been instructed to keep the Cullen's posted if either he or his brother went AWOL. He decided to lie and then B-line it to Edward's cave before she was able to get dressed and warn them.

"I just need a little fresh air," he winked, his handsome face dimpling with a 'trust me' smile. "Have to find out how long we have till we head out tonight. Gonna miss ya, baby."

He ruffled her wavy strawberry curls and strolled out.

Tanya scoffed softly to herself. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly where Edward's rival was headed.

She plopped back into the mattress. A small smile on her dark red lips.

oooooooooooooooooo

"This one next," Alice decided, tossing Bella yet another outfit.

They had made it half way through the obscene amount of clothing Edward had saved for her. Tonight was the final night of the Volturi's stay and Bella was ecstatic. She hadn't gotten to spend nearly enough time with her mate over the last week and though Alice had done a tremendous job keeping her entertained she was going to be happy to have her Edward back and all of the worry put behind them. She was exceptionally hopeful that she'd be able to leave the den and stretch her legs.

In honor of the occasion Alice had insisted on dressing her up. She'd already fixed her hair, fashioning it into an award worthy 'French twist' that pulled her long hair away from her face and show cased the light makeup Alice had skillfully applied.

All in all Bella realized she wasn't a huge fan of the process. Too much sitting still for her taste but she did have to admit that the results were pretty extraordinary. She could hardly believe that the beauty staring back at her in the full length leaning mirror was actually herself.

She hoped Edward would like it as well.

She pulled off the several layered silk garment that Alice called a 'Kimono', she was extra careful in handling the delicate fabric since Alice had explained that Edward had stuck onto a US navy vessel and brought it all the way back from Japan during the human's second world war.

Her pregnant belly made it impossible for her to try on everything but since it was only large by vampire standards and these were mainly human fashions most things seemed to fit.

Alice helped her step into the most beautiful, yet without a doubt the most ostentatious gown she'd ever seen. It was obvious that Edward had only kept this collection for private use, as there would never be a legitimate reason for a vampire to wear anything off a 'Paris runway'.

The black dress hugged all of her curves in a way that made her blush and feel incredibly sexy at the same time. She and Alice giggled as she took a quick twirl in front of the mirror.

"Wait. You're missing something," Alice insisted thoughtfully. She pressed her pointer finger to her lips as she scanned the possibilities; gasping and clapping her hands excitedly when she narrow in on a particularly thick garment bag. "Arctic fox!" she yelled as she unzipped the bag to expose a luxurious full length white fur. "I'd kill for this, Bella," she said seriously as she shrugged the thing onto the brunette's small shoulders.

The two stood in silence for a beat, staring at Bella's reflection with stunned awe.

Alice was first to find her voice. "Jesus, Bella. You look-"

"Exquisite," Felix gasped from the den entrance, hardly aware he had spoke aloud, his universe shifting on its axis as he gazed at Bella like she was the only thing in the world worth living for.

**ALYALYALU  
BUH DUH DUH DUMMMMMMM**

**Ohhh shit, things are going to get heated!**

**Vampire…er….werewolf fact to remember: Werewolves are large wolves that were created long ago by a vampire. It happed when a vampire accidentally left a wolf alive after biting it. Although vampire venom as no effect on humans, the wolves were transformed into massive wolves that held teeth sharp enough to pierce through marble. Since the creation, 'werewolves' had bred on their own and are known to keep the population of vampire low. But, in the early 1900s, werewolves became too over populated and were killing vampires into extinction. Until one day a warrior who goes by the name of Red Death fought bravely to end the great slaughter the wolves had on the vampire world. Now only a few remain. **

**So Edward has a great past…who knew :P**

**In****Twilight****, Conner joins a group visiting****La Push****with Bella. At the end of the book, he asks****Lauren****to the prom and she accepts.**

Thanks for all the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21 Exterminated the Problem

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twenty-One_

~*Exterminated the Problem*~

"I have to caution you that they have—in all likelihood—stepped up their security measures since I escaped with the Denali's. Humans, as a whole, are more than capable of learning from their mistakes," Edward warned as the Volturi brothers listened closely, "Since Jane is with child I would assume she'd be of more value at the research facility that me and my mate ran from in the northern half of the state than the public viewing exhibit where they were kee-"

The handsome Cullen's advice was cut short by the most horrifying sound to have ever reached his ears. The entire world froze for just a fraction of a second as Bella's terror filled scream broke through the chilled night air.

"Bella!" Edward yelled back desperately, already four long strides closer to the source of her cries. In the back of his mind, he registered his male coven mates' spring into action behind him, their response time only moments delayed from his.

Not a forth of a minute later Edward was at his den, taking in the alarming sight. Felix's huge back was blocking the entrance to his cave as the Volturi male gazed in at the two females. From Edward's quick evaluation it didn't seem as though the massive brut had made any move to actually_enter_ the cave but was instead just standing there, peering in. Like a snake lying outside a burrow, taunting the two helpless mice inside with his mere presence.

Edward pushed past him, his left shoulder knocking the larger, but clearly distracted male into the side of the cave's hard stone as he made his way to the only thing that mattered.

Bella was cowering against their den's back wall, still crying for her male, even as he sped towards her. Alice was in full attack mode, bent low in front of her pregnant sister, hissing and spitting venom like the most formidable little alley cat. Edward actually paused on the way to his mate, unsure if his panicked sibling was in the mind set to bite at everything and anyone that tried to get near Bella; but Alice had enough sense to move out of his way before resuming her guard. The pixie couldn't do much against a full grown male but she bit _hard_.

"Hush, my beautiful girl. Did he hurt you, Isabella? How long has he been in here?" Edward demanded as he carefully pulled the tiny vampire off the ground and into his arms, rubbing his face and familiar scent against the hysterical female in an attempt to calm her. "Baby, please answer me. Are you hurt?"

He held her up with one strong arm and ran the other across her frantically, searching for bites or injury, though having a difficult time feeling anything through a plush fur coat she had draped around her. He was comforted by the assumption that if he was struggling to find a wound through the thick garment that the Volturi intruder would have had just as hard of a time inflicting one. In a flash of his hand Edward tore through the lower bodice of Bella's gown, exposing only her rounded belly to check the smooth skin covering his unborn offspring with his own eyes. The beautiful stretch of swollen flesh remained healthy and unmarred.

He didn't smell even a hint of Volturi stench on _his_ female.

He was trying to reconcile his overwhelming need to tend to the angel that was carrying their child, with a rage so thick it was threatening to smother him with its intensity. As a result, his words rang just a bit harsher than he intended.

His trembling Bella looked up at him sadly, her beautiful eyes shimmering with an over abundance of fear induced venom. Her voice shook heavily when she finally composed herself enough to answer, "He only just appeared there a moment ago. It frightened me and I started yelling for you right away," she dropped her gaze down to his chest, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep it from contorting into another round of sobs, "I swear I didn't leave the den, Edward. He just came. I didn't lead him-"

Edward wanted to die.

He glanced over and watched as his father and their three other males crouched around Felix with bared canines, giving him zero chance of attack or escape. The Volturi coven was watching the exchange with expressions that varied from concerned to furious but none made any move in his defense.

Carlisle met his son's stare and gave him a distracted nod in a gesture that promised to hold the offending male while Edward comforted Bella.

He crossed the room and softly lowered his mate onto their bed, immediately having to take a seat beside her as she refused to let go of his neck. He pulled the fur tight around her, covering the skin he had exposed before toping it all off by lifting an extra blanket from the bottom of the mattress.

He leaned into her face, their noses touching as he spoke with more sincerity than he'd held in his entire life, "_You did nothing wrong, my love._ I failed you and my child and I'll never forgive myself," he held her small, perfect face between his hands and stroked both thumbs across pink cheeks. Even in the middle of such a convoluted situation he couldn't help but note how stunning she was.

She opened her mouth and he could tell she was about to protest but he didn't deserve her reassurance. He put a finger to her lips and she snapped her jaw shut.

"I promise I'll make this up to you," he whispered, "but right now I need you to rest here in bed while I fix this."

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded, trying to hold back emotion. "I love you."

It physically hurt Edward to hear that. He had reprimanded her for disobeying orders and getting herself into a dangerous situation just three weeks ago, now his perfect little love had sacrificed her comfort to do everything he'd asked of her and _he_ had failed to keep her out of harm's way. He was a disgrace as a mate.

"As I love you."

Alice took his place by Bella's bed side as he straightened himself and walked over to join the large group of adrenaline pumped males congregated outside his den. He didn't slow has he reached them, just kept marching forward into the large clearing.

Jasper understood the unspoken order and snapped his sharp teeth at Felix, getting him to move and allow himself to be herded in Edward's direction.

"Whoa!" Demetri caught up to Edward who didn't even spare him a glace or drop his expressionless mask. "Where are we going, buddy?" He looked over at the four large males snarling at his only brother.

Edward continued to stalk forward without physical acknowledgment but answered him all the same. "We are moving out of hearing range. My mate has been through enough," he growled, "She doesn't need to hear me slaughter your brother."

Demetri blanched.

Edward spun on his heel when he had reached an acceptable distance. He sneered at Felix, dropping into a crouch. "What the _fuck_ were you doing? Did you honestly think you could get away with harming her while all of us sat just yards way?" he spat incredulously.

Felix looked bored, his posture relaxed, not defensive. "No intentions of hurting her." he shrugged, "Just wanted to take a look," he let out and exaggerated yawn, "I've seen better."

Edward's face turned as red as his hair and he dug a foot into the ground to pounce at the unapologetic Volturi with every intention of ripping out his throat.

Carlisle and Aro were suddenly blocking his path.

"Retaliation is hardly necessary, Carlisle," the coven leader reasoned. His tone was subdued but there was a subtle tremor of panic. He didn't fancy the thought of losing another male fighter. "Curiosity isn't a crime after all."

"My mate was in hysterics!" Edward snarled, his body shaking with restraint. Jasper and Emmett slowly moved to his flank, ready to aid in an attack or hold him back on Carlisle command. Demetri did the same for his brother, though clearly conflicted.

Felix snorted, "The girl being easily frightened is hardly my problem. I personally prefer a female with some backbone."

Edward slammed forward only to be yanked back by his uneasy brothers. He was strong enough to drag them both several feet, cursing and snarling all the way, his razor teeth snapping inches from Felix's face.

"Enough!" Aro demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Even Edward paused, the head Volturi was a quite a force. "He will not go unpunished, I assure you, but it is obvious he has no interest in Edward's young female. I apologize for the girl's distress but if your son insists upon challenging Felix, the rest of my coven _will_ fight in his defense."

Carlisle's wise black eyes flashed from Aro to his seething son. All Edward wanted to do was protect the larger part of his heart, but Carlisle couldn't justify risking the lives of his family for his favorite son's piece of mind. Felix wasn't extremely clever, nor was he known for his self control and patience. The blond Cullen had to assume that if he wanted Bella he'd already be fighting for her.

"You need to leave immediately," he sighed, hoping he was making the proper call. He wanted his new daughter safe but if he risked Edward's life unnecessary and he was killed Bella would fair even worse.

The sound that came out of Edward's mouth rang much like a sob; he fought even harder against his brothers when Felix smiled triumphantly so that even Peter had to join in the effort of restraining him.

"Father, no!" he barked. Felix had been standing at his den staring at Bella even as she screamed for help, _even_ as Edward shoved him off his feet. If he hadn't been interested in or distracted by the female he would have ran before he was caught in the act. He didn't feel right about letting him live. This nonchalance was just a show. "It's a fucking trick, he'll come back!"

Felix rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. She's not that great."

Aro ignored them both like they were misbehaving children, addressing only Carlisle before the other coven head could change his mind. "Right away," he sneered, "It seems as though we've over stayed our welcome."

…

Edward kicked and bit and struggled blindly, even after the Volturi clan were long gone, exhausting himself and his male siblings. Carlisle allowed him to tire himself out; afraid he'd go after Caius's son alone in his state of impaired judgment.

It was Esme that was finally able to calm him. She brushed his messy hair back away from his face until he stopped growling long enough to listen to her, the dainty female soothing his tantrum in a way that only a mother could.

"He let him go, mom," Edward tried to tattle on his father, knowing Esme was the only one with any real power over him, "He's a risk to my mate and _your grandchild_and Carlisle just let him walk off."

The stately female bit back a giggle. Even as a little boy Edward was always artfully manipulative, the skill had only improved with time.

She kissed his forehead and gave him a sympathetic nod. "I know, dear. But the boy left without much fanfare so I doubt very much he'll be a problem," she cooed, scratching his scalp and earning a soft purr, "Alice has gotten Isabella all settled in but she keeps asking for you. Why don't you put what's left of your energy into tending to her."

Edward's instincts were screaming for him to dig deeper into this… to hunt Felix down, but he forced those feelings back and told himself what's done was done, that perhaps he was just over reacting because of his excessively protective nature. In his eyes Isabella Cullen was perfection in the feminine form, he couldn't fathom a world in which every male didn't feel the same way.

At any rate, the suggestion that he forsake his fruitless struggle to finally spend some uninterrupted time with his female wasn't something he needed to be sold on.

When he joined Bella in bed she looked significantly better. Her lovely hair had been freed of its bindings; her opulent outfit was replaced with a light and comfortable looking cotton night gown, even her pretty little face looked fresh and relaxed. Edward made a special note to grovel at Alice's feet for taking such wonderful care of his beloved.

Jake was sitting loyally by her side, licking at the side of her face and doing anything in his power to make her giggle. When the puppy spotted Edward he jumped off the bed and gave him a look that silently said, "Your turn."

The vampire gave him a small nod of understanding.

Her tired eyes were fixed on him as he removed his clothing and slipped under the covers. Without saying a word he spooned his large body around hers, pulling her closer until her head came to rest over his heart. With one hand automatically splayed over his growing child he experienced his first real moment of peace since the Volturi's arrival. It was impossible to feel anything but overwhelmingly blissful around Bella.

She reached up and tentatively ran her finders along the line of his jaw, her tiny features concerned. "I'm sorry I made such a scene," she whispered, "I just saw him staring and Alice went postal, so I freaked. It's not like he was trying to hurt me."

Edward hissed, doing his best to keep his temper in check with his pregnant female so close, "You didn't over react, Isabella. He wasn't meant to have seen you," his jaw locked tightly, "When I think of what could have happened while _I_ was supposed to be watching you…"

Bella's brows furrowed with confusion. "That was one of the Volturi males, right?"

Edward nodded solemnly. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have been an issue, they would have been killed before they step a foot in her direction.

"Well I don't see what the problem is. Peter said they've spent the week with their new mates."

He laughed nervously, they were mating alright but only in the crudest definition of the term. Partaking in a succubus is hardly an act of love or procreation. "They don't have mates. They were spending time with the Denali sisters," he hoped she didn't press the subject. His pure mate shouldn't know of such things.

But of course Bella being Bella… "But Peter said-" she turned pink and dropped her voice several notches, "Peter said they were having… _sexually relations_."

Edward rolled his eyes. The boy was going to get it. When he told him to report to Bella he hadn't expected him to report _everything_.

He cleared his throat and tried to put it as delicately as possible, "My love, sex… eh, intercourse… isn't necessarily an act reserved strictly for life mates."

Bella looked like she'd been slapped. "_Oh_. So, you…"

Edward's eyes widened. He pulled her on top of him, kissing her wild assumption away. He shook his head against her shoulder. "My body was never mine to offer to another, darling. Just like my heart, it's always belonged to you." It was one hundred percent truthful. He had never taken even a mild interest in females before Bella entered his life. Every part of him knew he belonged to her and her alone.

He chuckled as her little body lost its tension.

"It was the same for me," she confessed as though he hadn't already known. He was the only male to have ever entered Bella's body and it would remain that way as long as he had an ounce of life left in him. She was _his_.

Edward knew right that moment wasn't an ideal time to ask so much of his angel but he desperately needed her. He was almost ashamed of how good it felt to have her changing body in his arms, how much more knowing she was caring his child made him long for her touch.

"I know I was the only one for you, my little mate," he purred against the side of her neck, "You're such a good girl, so perfect."

The suddenly husky tone of his voice and the sensation of his large hands moving up and down the length of her tender belly and thighs caused Bella a low moan.

Edward smirked as he carefully sucked the lob of her ear between his teeth. "I know you must be tired but I need to feel you tonight," he pled softly, moving his hands up her body to cup her beasts, "Can I take you, my darling? Will you let me inside of you?"

Bella giggled, shooting him a slightly accusatory smile. "Do you always feel the need to claim me after another male looks at me."

The large vampire whimpered, hurt; not for him but for his mate. He hated her thinking that sex was about power. He lifted her onto his lap and stroked her curve of her nose reverently. "I adore you, Bella. It's not about _claiming_ you… it's about feeling my love's body against mine after I feared for your safety," he tried to explain, "I love making you feel good. I'm not like most males. You'll _always_ have a choice with me. If you ever don't want to all you have to do is tell me."

Bella laughed cheekily, wiggling her brows, "Oh, I want to."

Edward snorted, "You clearly aren't taking this as seriously as I am." They both laughed as Bella nodded in agreement.

He growled and flipped her quickly, but carefully, always carefully, onto her back, lifting her one piece gown over her head.

Her body was so different from the Bella he had met and fell instantly in love with but he adored this version even more. Glowing and round with _his_child. He'd never seen anything half as lovely. The vision of maternal beauty.

She squirmed uncomfortably under his appraising gaze. Bella wasn't nearly as proud of her extra curves. He knew she didn't see the same splendor he did.

"You're exquisite."

Bella stiffened as she remembered the last time she had heard that word. It hadn't occurred to her to tell Edward about the look she had gotten from the other male, the one that sent her screaming for her mate. She opened her mouth to mention _that_ part of the encounter but Edward took the opportunity to kiss her hard on the lips, moving his tongue against hers until all thoughts of the other male faded away.

Her head lolled back with a groan when he dropped his lips down to her chest, his skilled tongue lapping at her now extremely sensitive peaks, pulling and suckling until she begged for more.

He slyly spread her thighs to make room for his hips, eager to thirst into her. He soon realized that her belly was officially large enough to keep him from being able to take her in their typical missionary position. He didn't know whether to laugh or snarl.

Bella caught on to his predicament and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she squeaked, unsuccessfully trying to twist herself into a position that would allow her mate to lay flush with her body.

He chuckled and rolled over to settle on the bed beside her. He always held the belief that the male should be on top of his female, taking control and giving her release. That obviously wasn't going to be an option anymore.

He looked at her with an amused, sheepish grin. "You know…there are other ways we can do this."

Bella's answering stare held equal parts bewilderment and excitement. Before she had the opportunity to feel overwhelmed or unnecessarily self-conscious Edward had her by the hips and was sliding her down his ready erection.

"Ah," she moaned, her body going limp above him.

Edward laid back and enjoyed the view. He was sure he'd be able to reach his climax without her ever having to move. The sight of her perfect heaving breasts over her gloriously swollen stomach, he even had a clear of view of his thick cock as it entered her.

"You're so gorgeous, sweetheart," he crooned encouragingly, "Such a perfect little mommy to be."

She rocked her hips forward experimentally, getting used to this new way of being joined. "Like this?" she asked shyly, looking straight into his coal black eyes for direction.

"Yes, that's it, angel. You ride my cock just like that, my love."

He grabbed one plump hip to guide her and put a gentle hand on their child to steady her as she took excellent instruction and begin grinding against him. Her head fell back as she panted, her dark hair so long he could feel it as ran down the length of her back and tickled the inside of his thighs.

"You feel so fucking good on top of me, wet and tight. It gets better every time, Isabella."

Bella meowed like a kitten as he pushed her faster, praising her sweetly all the while. He watched the sight she had obstructed by the curve of her abdomen, his eyes locked on his member as it disappeared behind a patch of soft black curls.

"You're so deep like this," she groaned, awed. The gravity alone was pushing him further into her tight heat.

Edward hummed in agreement. He wasn't going to last, he didn't even want to. He dropped his hand to her moist cunt and rubbed his fingers against her public mound, softly pulling at her clit. "I love you, my mate, my life," he whispered hoarsely, "Won't you come for me, Bella?"

He held her hips still and started thrusting his pelvis up into her, taking some of the strain off of her fragile little body. She braced her tiny hands against his chest as he felt her warm walls start to flutter around him, her screams driving him wild.

"That's right, my baby. Let go with me," he coaxed, gazing up at her blissful features, "You're so beautiful when you come. You're always so fucking beautiful."

A few more thrusts and he was coming apart under neither her, thankful he didn't have to worry about crushing her distended belly with his weight as he fell limp into the mattress. His cock empted it's self in three painfully powerful spurts, twitching deep inside of her and flooding her already full womb with his warm seed.

He was about to pull her off of him and tuck her little body into bed but was beyond surprised when she pushed her slightly awkward body down to settle in between his legs.

"Fuck!" he cried as she took his flaccid cock into her mouth. How the hell did she know to do _that_?

She looked up at him tentatively with those huge, innocent golden eyes. He watched his stunning female suck both of their juices off of his member, cleaning him carefully, and went instantly hard.

She examined his expanded prick with mild surprise but didn't look at all deterred. Bella ran her tongue from the base to the tip before sucking him back into her tight mouth.

"Oh fuck, baby…" he breathed, burring a hand into her tousled brown locks.

She was a little sloppy and clearly inexperience which made it all the more alluring. Edward never would have asked her to use her pretty little mouth to do such dirty things but hell if he wasn't glad she did.

He fought to keep his hips on the bed and not thrust down her throat. He was much too large for her mouth so she worked on creating suction on the top half of his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella. You like sucking cock, sweetheart? I never would have guessed my sweet little princess could use that tight mouth like a big girl," he panted. "Do you like the way your mate's cock tastes? The way I taste after fucking your pussy?"

Bella hummed a positive response around his ridged length and his fingers curled around the sheets, ripping holes like they were made of rice paper.

"God, baby… I'm going to come again, my darling. You're going to have to move."

She didn't.

He looked on in wonder as she sped up and sucked down every ounce he gave her. His hand tightening against her scalp as he yanked her hair in the throes of his climax.

She fell on to the bed next to him, looking as proud as could be. He pulled her hard against his chest and kissed his appreciation.

"That was… unbelievable, Bella."

She smiled happily. "So you liked that?"

He laughed. "That would be a gross understatement."

"Oh, good. Alice told me it would go over well but I wasn't sure," his mate trilled brightly. She turned to fluff the pillow to settle in for sleep.

Edward's stomach churned.

…

Edward dutifully tended to Bella until she fell asleep, making her giggle as he had a one sided, yet in dept conversation with her belly, and hummed her whatever soft tune that happened to pop into his head until her beautiful eyes could no longer stay open.

He covered her with a few extra blankets and reluctantly redressed. He planned on never leaving side again but he had one last pressing responsibility that was long overdue.

He walked out of his cave, it was still dark but he could clearly see Emmett sitting just yards outside.

Edward shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, giving his brother a sheepish grin. "Ah… how long have you been there?"

Emmett looked like he wanted to wash his brain out with concentrated bleach, his eyes glazed over in a haunted way. "Too fucking long, bro," he visibly shivered, "_Way_ too fucking long."

The elder brother blushed and took a quick mental inventory of the truly embarrassing things his sibling had just heard. "You could have given us a little privacy," he murmured. He didn't feel_ that_ bad. He couldn't even count how many times he had heard or unsuspectingly walked in on his wayward brother with Tanya, or Irena, or Kate, or Rosalie, or some combination of the first three.

Emmett grimaced. "Dad gave me a direct order. I'm supposed to guard your den and stay quiet. Old mother fucker laughed when he gave me the post, he knew this shit was going to happen or he would have done it himself."

Edward tried not to smile. That sounded about right. Carlisle was a serious and effective leader but he enjoyed the subtle practical joke from time to time. "He's expecting an attack?" he tried to change the subject.

"Not exactly," his brother smiled, "I'm supposed to keep an eye out for intruders but mostly I'm supposed to keep your ass _in_."

Edward snorted. He knew his father would be expecting him to go after Felix. He wanted to, badly, but he wasn't suicidal. It didn't matter how many years of fighting experience he had, if he got caught alone against all the Volturi males he was as good as dead. In the vampire world there was power in numbers.

Plus, there was no need to go after the enemy when there was an equal or greater threat on home turf.

"I'm not leaving our territory. I have a visit to pay."

Emmett knew exactly what Edward was referring to. Carlisle had told him to allow it. He gave his brother a half hearted nod. The giant teddy bear hadn't seen or dealt death like his notorious older brother and wasn't used to such tasks.

"Dad said _that_ you could do. Just don't make a run for it, ok? I don't feel like tracking your ass today or putting your pieces back together."

Edward lifted a curious brow, "Father authorized this?" He was surprised; he thought for sure he was going to have to sneak around him.

Emmett shrugged, "After what happened tonight I doubt there'd be anything we could do to stop it. Shit, I'm sure even she knows it's coming. Her sisters sure as hell do, they're with Alice and Charlotte, probably hoping they don't get knocked off by association."

Edward inclined his head towards his den, "Keep an eye on her?" he asked tensely.

They both knew the request was a polite way of saying, "put her live before yours."

His brother barked out a laugh. "Jasper's stationed at the edge of the woods, Peter's making rounds on the perimeter of the clearing, and Carlisle's sitting on the ridge overlooking the territory. Your girls covered. The whole coven is 'keeping an eye' on her until we're sure those scumbags aren't coming back."

Edward felt much better as he made his way to the coven's extra den. Even though his father had let the boy go free he obviously wasn't going to take Bella's safety lightly.

Now it was up to him to eliminate the final threat to her wellbeing.

He didn't bother announcing himself as he slunk into the Denali's dwelling. The extra den was actually the largest of all of the shelters in the Cullen territory, fitted with six full sized mattresses to comfortably house as many visitors as possible.

His sensitive nose wrinkled as he breathed in his surroundings. The room reeked to high heaven of Volturi and sex. His brother had been correct about the sisters, only one bed was occupied, the other two blondes were nowhere to be found.

Edward stalked his way to the remaining succubus, his movements beautiful and flowing like the most dangerous of feline predators. More panther than man.

Tanya sat up in the small bed when she heard his sensual purr moving closer. She was still unclothed and wrapped loosely in a white sheet. Her eyes widened as she indentified the form.

"Edward?" she asked softly, trying not to sound as excited as she was by this unexpected visitor. She had figured he'd be chasing around that mousy little mate of his.

"Mmmhmmm," he hummed huskily, each step closer filling them both with completely different types of anticipation. He cocked his head to one side, taking her in, "You know, Tanya, _darling_, I've been waiting a very long time for this…"

She beamed at him with perfect white teeth. She knew she'd crack him eventually. Seeing her with Felix must have been too much for him.

Tanya returned his appraising gaze, giving the strong male a once over. Edward Cullen had always been the most attractive male she'd ever seen, _and she had seen a lot of them_. Broad, powerful frame, chiseled, regal features, even those sparkling gold eyes he got from his silly diet suited him divinely.

"Where's your little _Bella_?" she huffed. Now that he was finally pursuing her she might as well play a little hard to get.

Edward wasn't a very good actor and he had to fight extremely hard from snarling at the malicious female for even uttering his angel's name. He'd taken a lot of lives over the years, few deaths quite as justified as this one, but he had yet to lay a violent hand on a female. He wanted to see the sadistic witch suffer but it wasn't in his capabilities as Esme's son.

Instead he just shook his head to make it clear he disapproved of the topic and took another step towards her, "She's asleep," he offered, "Let's not talk about _her_, Tanya."

The succubus grinned, pleased. "I told you she wouldn't be enough female for you," she purred, stretching out like a fat house cat under the thin sheet. She intentionally allowed the fabric to dip low, nearly exposing the pink tip of her breast. Edward swallowed back a full mouth of venom. The blonde stupidly mistook the sudden darkening of his pupils as lust and not the barely contained fury that was bubbling just below the surface. "Come over here, sweetheart. Let _me_ take care of you."

The Cullen accepted the invitation, closing the last bit of distance that had been separating the female from death. He sat next her and she immediately reached for him. He put his palm up quickly.

"No, _darling_, I've already made you wait so long. Let me," he crooned, his velvet voice saturated with seduction.

She dropped her hands and whimpered wantonly, starting to squirm.

The male leaned into her, carefully using the tip of his finger to skim across her jaw, pushing the curtain of golden, red tinted waves behind her hair. Exposing a long pale expanse of throat.

He moved his nose against her neck, breathing her in as she panted lightly from his unprecedented proximity.

"God, you still fucking smell like him," he hissed, his voice dropping all pretence of affection so quickly the aroused female didn't have time to process the danger, "Did you fuck him to get him to go after my mate and baby or did you just get lucky when he finally cast you aside?"

Tanya's realization came too late. Her gasp was masked by the keening sound of Edward's canines ripping through the flesh of her throat.

…

The Volturi lost all sign of formation as they hastily retreated from Cullen territory. When enough distance had been established Demetri broke pace with his brother and gave the huge male's shoulder a playful check with his own.

"Just couldn't stay away, could ya?" he snickered jokingly, "Was she worth the trouble?"

Felix's eyes flashed with determination.

"She's mine."

**ALYALYALY**

**Tanya is dead! **

**I have a question and it will defiantly effect the way the story ends….**

**There's a poll on my profile so please vote! **

**Hope you enjoyed the yummy lemon : )**

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22 Trap

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

~*Trap*~

Though he was unaware of the logistics, it was an unpleasant absence of warmth that had Edward's eyes springing open and rousing him from an otherwise deep and peaceful slumber. He threw his arm sleepily across his female's side of the plush bed, absently hoping to snare the little beauty in his arms. It wasn't until said limb met nothing but cold sheets did his mind wake up with a painful start.

The handsome male bolted upright, the blankets falling to expose his naked, broad chest and bunching over his equally unclothed groin. He quickly shifted his eyes around the room, relaxing only when they landed on Bella's gorgeous silhouette leaning against their den's entrance, outlined softly in red and purple hues of late afternoon light still flowing into the space.

Taking a small calming breath he sat back against the wooden headboard and smiled warmly as he watched his divine little creature. Her long curls ran wild down her back, small wisps fanning out behind her as she purred quietly in enjoyment of a fresh breeze. Her waist still appeared narrow and lean from his current angle and only when she sifted her weight slightly to one side could he see that her hand was resting protectively on the impressively large swell of his first child.

He had caught her once or twice over the last four weeks, sneaking back into her place in bed when she thought he was still sleeping. The babe inside her was growing too large for him to safely lie atop her like he once had to assure her protection while they rested but he trusted her explicitly. He had no reason to believe she was leaving the cave while he was asleep and she wouldn't have gotten far if she had tried; the Cullen males were still holding vigilant guard so that their second in command would be free to tend to his mate without worry as her pregnancy progressed.

So far they had seen no sign of Volturi or any other intruder.

The remaining members of the Denali clan had started their journey back to Alaska the day after the death of their sister. Irena hadn't taken Edward's particular method of justice well. The blonde had to be restrained as she snapped and hissed furiously at the vampire that was easily twice her size and several times as strong. Kate, who had better anticipated Tanya's demise, hastily forced her last remaining sibling out of Cullen territory before she was destroyed as well.

Even though the threats against her were now extremely minimal, Edward had still be overly cautious with his delicate female, trying to do his best to entertain her with human books and some of his before-Bella stories while essentially keeping her restricted to their den.

As he sat in his empty bed watching his angel gaze longingly out at the world beyond the little bubble in which he was keeping her locked away he realized he wasn't doing such a great job.

When he had first met the spirited female she had been going insane over the loss of her freedom at the hands of the humans. She had strongly voiced her displeasure to her oppressors at every opportunity, giving them more trouble than even her significantly larger male counterpart. Yet here she was now… trapped instead by the mate that adored her for the sake of a tiny being she'd yet to meet and still she hadn't uttered so much as a whispered complaint.

His Isabella was selfless and he was taking advantage of her kind heart.

The thick muscles over his shoulder blades flexed lithely when he pushed himself out of bed while trying to make as little noise as possible. Bella was very much in her own little world and didn't so much as blink as he pulled on a pair of boxers and stalked quietly behind her.

He didn't know if her ability to be so unaware of her immediate surroundings was endearing or disconcerting and hoped with everything in him that he'd always be around to be alert to such things for her.

The tiny female yelped, startled, when he pressed his lower chest against her petite back and wrapped both arms affectionately around her waist, his two large hands going to rest on her protruding tummy. He chuckled and bent his neck to kiss the crown of her head, taking a moment to breath in her perfectly balanced sweet scent.

"Hush, my love. It's just me," he grinned into her hair, rubbing his palms gently up and down her stomach. "Was I snoring?" he teased.

When Bella's head cocked curiously to one side he realized she wouldn't have a clue about the human breathing ailment, leaving him laughing awkwardly at his own joke.

Resting the bottom of his chin on her head, the couple enjoyed a few minutes of verbal quiet, taking in the rather remarkable view in front of them while wrapped around one another. The small day dwelling animals were scavenging for last minute meals before heading back to their shelters, colorful birds were soaking up the last rays of light and the sun was bounced softly off blades of rolling glass.

Bella sighed happily and craned her neck to turn and look at him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"If kept in perspective," he conceded, beaming down at the most beautiful thing in _his_ world. He laughed when a light blush blossomed under the skin of her cheeks.

She smiled shyly at him and his chest puffed proudly. He wanted her to smile like that all the time.

"How would you like to hunt tonight?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

It frightened him like nothing else to think about her leaving the cave but his poor angel was growing restless and unhappy and with his luck he'd have the only female vampire to suffer from postpartum depression. She was already going to be a young mother; he didn't need to give her another reason to resent the child.

Despite Alice's constant insistence that they were up to no good, Felix and the Volturi had been gone for nearly a month and Edward was starting to push the line that separates the behavior of a cautious mate and that of a pretentious prick. As long as he was with her they'd be fine.

He knew he was making the right decision when his love span around to face him, her glorious golden eyes flashing with sheer excitement. "You mean I can go out with you?" she asked softly, obviously unwilling to get her hopes up.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her pink lips chastely. "No," he shook his head, his voice thick with amusement, "I was thinking I could catch and release an adult buck in our den and let you have a go at it."

Her face fell for just a fraction of a second before she realized he'd been joking. She jumped at him with a surprising amount of grace and squealed ecstatically. "Oh, Edward do you mean it?"

He nodded and scooped her up in his arms, walking with her across the room before depositing her on their bed. She was only wearing a light, nearly see through night cover and though he very much appreciated the view, there were a number of reasons why it wouldn't do for a hunting trip.

Jake crawled up from the foot of the bed to put his head in his master's lap, Bella lovingly rubbed her figures up and down his mussel. Edward swore the animal doubled in size with every passing day but didn't have the heart to tell Bella that he was too large to sleep at their feet still. Emmett was desperately trying to teach the wolf pup how to play fetch but Jake much preferred to spend his time following Bella around like she was god's gift.

Edward knew how he felt.

She chatted at him cheerfully as he dressed himself and put great care into picking her out a suitable outfit. He had become increasingly irritated with himself over the last few weeks. He had accumulated hundreds of things for Bella over the years and even though he was like all other males in that he had always planned on impregnating his mate soon after finding her he had failed to remember the importance of maternity clothing.

He had barrowed several pairs of loose fitting yoga pants from his mother and Rosalie who were about Bella's size and she had taken to wearing his shirts. Hardly the opulence he had hoped to provide his love but she was covered and comfortable and until he knew it was safe to travel into human territory and steal something better it was the best he could do.

Bella stood up and pulled off her nightdress so it could be replaced with outdoor clothing. Edward groaned, it was hard enough to keep his hands off her when she was fully covered but it became nearly impossible when she was displayed so beautifully in front of him. He let out a playful growl and made a show of stalking towards her.

"Sweetheart, please!" she whined, squirming a little with obvious anxiousness, "We can do that when we get back. I'm… thirsty."

Edward gave her a dubious look but could help but chuckle. He wasn't going to be able to keep her still long enough to make love to her after promising to take her out. She'd been complaining constantly about his instance that she feed daily and all of a sudden she was _thirsty_. He sighed and held out a warm top.

"Arms up, my little liar," he commanded. Bella rolled her lovely eyes but still did as she was told, allowing her male to pull one of his thick sweatshirts over her head. Edward carefully threaded her little arms through the large sleeves and pecked her nose as it reappeared through the neck hole.

He knelt at her feet and held open a pair of loose fitting pants for her to step into. She would normally protest his micromanaging but wasn't about to risk her impromptu outing. He gently kissed her smooth thighs as he pulled the fabric up her legs.

"Can you feel him yet?" he asked hopefully, caressing her swollen abdomen while he was still at the lower level. He'd come to terms with not getting his little girl this time around; Bella had gotten much too large too quickly. He'd spent many nights waiting patiently for his son's first kicks but had yet to feel anything.

Bella smiled and put her small hand over his, "Not yet, baby. Alice said it's still too soon anyway. I shouldn't even be a big as I am with 3 months to go still." At half way through her vampire pregnancy she compared nicely to an expecting human female at five months along.

Edward grinned up at her and pressed his lips just above her bellybutton. "I can't wait to meet him," he mused with a happy hum.

"What will we name him?"

"Anthony," he answered without hesitation. "It's a family name. It should have been mine but my mother already had her heart set on names and put her foot down. Alice was the first out of us to have children and if she had birthed a son he would have been an Anthony."

Bella's eyes narrowed ominously, her hands landing on her hips in a poise Edward had seen Alice take numerous times. For a second he wondered if she had been taking other tips from his manipulative little sister. "I want to name him after my father," she huffed.

The prideful male grimaced. His first-born wasn't going to be called _Charlie._

"You can name our second boy," he conceded, internally reluctant. He tried to dismiss the subject by standing and leaning over the bed to pet the dog.

She went a little pale, "Our second _son._ How many babies do you want?"

Her mate grinned slyly. "As many as you can give me, my love."

Bella groaned, wondering how much of her life she was going to spend as big as a house. Which led her to a question she should probably already know the answer to. She blushed, embarrassed. "How do we… _you know…"_she made a little gesture towards his groin and he snorted a laugh, _"_without making a baby?"

Edward shifted awkwardly, feeling a little guilty about keeping her in the dark. Carlisle and his mother had always been so insistent about educating Alice; it often slipped his mind that it was customary for vampire couples to leave their daughters generally naive about matters of reproduction and sex. It was up to her future mate to pick and choose what information he wanted to give her. For most vampires, a good mate was stupid and easy to control.

He sat on the bed and pulled her down on his lap, wrapping one arm around her and adoringly stroking her colored cheek with his free hand. He never wanted her to be afraid to ask questions.

"Once you've reached breeding age females are constantly fertile. Carlisle thinks its nature's way of insuring a quick physical bond between mates no matter when they find each other. When a male first claims his other half he's crazy with the need to defend her, protect her, but when she's carrying his offspring…" he shook his head absently, chuckling at the _consuming_ feelings of devotion he had for Bella, "There's no comparison."

"After our first child is born you'll only go into heat a few days once or twice a year, and less frequently as the decades pass. By the time you're my father's age it'll be more like once every ten years."

Bella's nose scrunched cutely in mild outrage. "Like an _animal_?"

"Kind of," he shrugged, kissing said wrinkled nose.

He thought it was better to be like the animals then the humans. He could still remember the days when their methods of birth control were none existent or frowned upon, they would breed constantly until their wives grew too old or died in childbirth. If pregnancy had been as big of a risk to vampire females as it was for humans, Edward wouldn't dream of allowing Bella to bare him an heir. No matter how badly he longed for one.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, still curious. "How will we know when I'm… _you know_."

Edward laughed. She was the sweetest little thing on earth. "Fertile?" Bella nodded. He grinned at her, handsome and devious, "I obviously haven't experienced it myself, but from what I understand your scent will be incredible, I won't be able to keep myself off you." She blushed furiously

"It'll be _uncomfortable_ for all unrelated males in scent range but if we don't want a pregnancy that year it would be wise for me to guard you from a distance once your scent starts giving me that _itch_. I won't be able to stop myself from pounding into your sweet little body if I stay too close," he ran his tongue up the curve of her neck, a low purr rumbling deep in his chest. His angel's eyes fluttered closed as a tiny shiver ran its way up her spin. "But then again, I already have you heavy with child and its still agony trying to resist you."

"Yeah, well it's always the quiet ones," Alice gagged as she bounced uninvited into the den.

Edward moaned and buried his head into Bella's shoulder, hoping futilely that the intruder would be gone when he reopened his eyes. No such luck.

The smallest Cullen female trailed Bella closer than the red wolf pup. The two girls clicked as though they were biological sisters and as much as Edward loved to see his female fitting in with his family, anything or anyone that took a bit of her attention away from him was less than welcome.

His mother teased him about how little of Bella he was going to see once the baby came but he was sure he couldn't possibly be envious of his own child… or that was what he kept telling himself.

"Go away, Alice. Just because Jasper's sick of you doesn't mean we want you in here." He hissed when Bella's small hand dealt him a sharp slap on the back of the head. It wasn't nearly as amusing as when Rosalie did it to Emmett.

Alice skipped towards Bella, completely ignoring her brother's less than warm greeting. She stopped short when Jake warned her with a low snarl, his jowls quivering to expose sharp, pointed puppy teeth.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she whined. Everyone loved her…and if they didn't they should.

"Blue booties." "Stupid hair cut." The couple answered simultaneously.

Alice shot the animal a dirty look before zeroing in on Bella. She gave her sister a distasteful once over. "What are you wearing?" she frowned, "Those dresses all fit you still. Why are you clothed like a nomad?"

Bella's smile was breath taking and Edward whimpered involuntarily, shifting her weight in his lap.

"Edward's taking me out to hunt," she beamed.

Alice looked like she was going to be sick. "You can't!" she glared at her brother like he was killing Bella with his bare hands right in front of her eyes. "I told you, Felix can't have gone far. He wants her, Edward. You didn't see the way her looked at her."

She looked to Bella for support but the brunette just gave a very unconvincing nod.

The beautiful female _was_ frightened by the intense stare the huge Volturi male gave her, but when Edward told her about how he had denied his interest, she started to second guess herself. Had she overreacted? She didn't think she was nearly as desirable as everyone else seemed to believe she was, especially with her new swollen figure, so it was hard for her to insist that the other handsome male wanted her when he himself had so vehemently denounced her.

Edward sighed, pushing his hand through his long red hair, a younger version of his father. He had been less than pleased with Alice's point of view of Felix's visit; he lost a week of sleep over it, hovering anxiously over his mate and child, waiting for an attack. But as time went by and Felix managed to stay away he grew more and more certain that the oaf had been fucking with his head.

"It's been too long, Ali," he insisted, "I wouldn't have been able to deny the call of my mate for so long." He pressed his palm against his baby and held Bella and little tighter.

"You would if you had to," Alice growled, "He's not the brightest but he's not a moron either. No one's going to beat you one-on-one. If you're chance at claiming your mate hung on your ability to bide your time you'd find the discipline to stay away."

Bella's little face was falling with disappointment and Edward had heard enough. Though Alice's point made sense Felix himself hardly ever did. He probably thought it would be great fun to scare his rival's beloved mate. Edward had promised his angel some fresh air and he wasn't going to let a practical joke make her suffer any longer.

Bella giggled, delighted, when he swopped her up bridle style and made for the exit. He couldn't deny her.

"We aren't going far. They guys have been running our territory for weeks and have seen nothing," he called to a terrified looking Alice over his shoulder. "Watch the dog, please. I don't want to have to keep an eye on both of them while we're out."

"Edward…" she tried one last time.

He waved her off, "Don't worry, little sister."

…

Bella shot off like a bullet the moment her tiny feet hit the ground. Edward beamed proudly as his female streaked past him in a happy blur.

"Not too far, angel," he warned halfheartedly. He dug his heel into the ground and took off after her, leaping casually from trunk to truck, keeping her in eye sight but intentionally allowing her a few yards of space. The darkening forest went completely still, small creatures acutely aware of the presence of two superior predators.

His little Bella was a force of nature. Sometimes… well, most of the time, he wished he could keep her in their den for the rest of eternity, safe and comfortable with no risk of her coming across any harm. But when she was like this, running barefoot through the trees, her beautiful hair splayed out behind her and a brilliant smile on her perfect face he could think of few things quite as gratifying as giving her the experience.

Before he could stop her, she went scurrying straight up the trunk of a mature oak, perching on a thick branch like large bird.

Edward groaned, looking up at her fearfully, "Get down here, Isabella!"

She leaned over to peer down at the fretting male, a big, cheesy grin teasing him. "Why?" she giggled, golden eyes sparkling.

"Because you might fall and last I checked you didn't have the ability to fly."

Her laugh grew further away as she climbed higher. "Won't you catch me?" her voice was light and lovely.

"I'll always catch you, my darling."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the sound of a branch snapping far above his head crack through the forest. Bella dropped like a rock from twenty feet up, squealing all the way. Edward rolled his eyes and took a calculated step forward, positing himself perfectly to swipe her out of the air.

She landed with a 'huff' in his arms, her eyes as wide as saucers. He shifted her weight so that she was cradled more comfortably, giving her a disapproving glare. He wasn't really angry; a mere fall from a tree wouldn't have harmed her or his little one. "I told you to be more careful," he kissed her forehead sweetly, "You're not as light as you used you be," he dropped her legs and smacked her plump behind.

Bella gaped at him disbelievingly and for a moment Edward felt awful about making a joke out of such a touchy subject. He went to apologize and and tell her how beautiful she was, baby weight and all but suddenly found himself face down in the leaf litter. His little minx had his legs kicked out from under him and was giggling like mad as she made a frenzied sprint to escape his retaliation.

He growled, amused and in love. Edward pushed himself of the ground and gave his silly female and few seconds head start by brushing pieces of forest floor off his clothes and out of his hair.

He _felt_ them before he saw any tangible signs of their presence.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up and before he could make a conscious decision to do so, his body was already lowered into a defensive crouch.

He knew in an instant his world was about to fall apart.

"BELLA, RUN!"

He looked frantically see if his mate had gained any distance but his vision blurred as he was knocked into a tree by something moving with the force of a semi-truck.

He felt pain.

Actually physical pain for the first time since his human captivity. It was the vaguely familiar sting of sharp teeth and agonizing venom and he realized with sheer panic that he was entangled with a male vampire who was currently gums deep in his shoulder, having obviously missed his jugular.

The massive tree that had absorbed the blow of two battling vampires splintered like a toothpick under the immense force and the deafening roar of tumbling wood gave Edward enough of a distraction to turn the tables and gain the upper hand. He wrapped his long fingers around throat of his unidentified attacker and ripped the males face painstakingly from the crook of his neck. He howled out as the set of teeth took a chunk of his shoulder with it.

Marcus.

He realized as he flipped the struggling Volturi on its back and bit into his throat with far better aim than the wound he'd suffered. He pinned his smaller adversary into the dirt as he made quick work of incapacitating him permanently. He didn't have fire available to burn the pieces but if he pulverized him enough there would be no hope of piecing him back together.

Aro's brother hardly fought back as Edward tore him limb from limb.

The Cullen male's face distorted in disgust as he hastily pried the portion of his own flesh from of Marcus's crushed mouth and pressed it back into place so it could start the painful process of mending its self.

He couldn't protect Bella in pieces.

"It seems like a waste of time to put yourself back together just to be torn apart."

Edward closed his eyes slowly because he didn't need them to _know_ how incredibly fucked he was. They had set a trap and he had only made them wait a few weeks for him to walk right into it.

He should have brought his brother.

_No_. Two of them would have been over come just as easily. He couldn't watch Emmett die or Jasper die for him... He was glad he was alone.

When he opened them his hopelessness was only further validated. He was completely surrounded. Felix, huge and smug in front of him, Caius to his right, poised to kill and Aro… Aro was staring down at the remains of his brother beneath Edward's feet.

"Your quest for your bitch just cost me another warrior," the leader snarled, actual drops of venom falling from his exposed teeth.

Felix snapped back at him, his posture severe, "My uncle's been begging for death since Didyme was killed. Don't blame this on my mate. It's hardly our fault the idiot rolled over and allowed Cullen to crush him. You just watched the same pathetic excuse for a fight as I did."

Edward bristled as he referred to Bella as _his_ mate.

Aro looked as though he was about to pounce at his nephew but was distracted as Demetri came in through the trees dragging along a belligerent and pregnant female. Edward hadn't truly expected her to be able to out run them but seeing her struggling with nothing he could do to protect her made him feel as though his heart was breaking right in his chest.

He was about to lose his life and the only thing he could manage to think was how badly it was going to hurt Bella to watch her mate die in front of her. He knew that his brother's would find her and avenge his death in time to save his unborn son but this was going to haunt his sweet Isabella for the rest of her life.

Edward went to snarl at the youngest Volturi male for manhandling his angel but Felix beat him to it.

"Yank her around like that again and _I'll fucking kill you_," he hissed at his own kin.

Demetri's face held obvious shock but he must have heard something in his big brother's tone that made him believe the threat because he dropped the female like she was on fire. "The whore bit me," he mumbled, nursing a still healing hand.

Bella didn't run. She knew it wouldn't do a bit of good. Her eyes locked with Edward's as her body rocked with dry sobs.

He took an automatic step forward but halted mid movement as a chorus of deadly growls broke out around him. "It's okay, my darling," he told her softly. He needed to comfort her, even if it meant his last words were nothing but lies, "There's nothing to be frightened of, my beautiful Bella. _I love you so much… I love our little boy so mu_-"

"Don't fucking talk to her!" Felix roared, talking a step between them. "You're _nothing_ to her," he spat.

Aro rolled his eyes and straightened his stance. "Finish him, you imbosol. You're already a disgrace who can't fight for your rights to her like a real male. You can at least make it quick and stop embarrassing yourself and the Volturi name," he gave his blonde brother a decisive; "I'm going to retrieve the rest of the females and Alec so we can move on as soon as you've finished. It won't be long before they come looking for him," he sneered.

It was clear that he was more than a little unhappy at having to risk a confrontation with the Cullen clan but Felix was an essential part of the Volturi's muscle and whether he let his nephew face Edward alone or failed to allow him to pursue his mate he would lose that important part of his power altogether. "Do you think you can manage to take out one Cullen with the aid of two others or shall I fetch the females to help you as well?"

Felix went to snap a retort but his coven leader had already turned his back to walk away, "Meet us at the spot we specified. Don't fuck this up too, Felix."

"You're a fucking coward," Edward shouted at the male that was about to successfully steal his reason for living. "You knew you wouldn't be able to beat me for her, you son of a bitch."

Felix looked over at him impassively, his blood colored eyes shining with the satisfaction of a male that has the upper hand and is about to get everything he's ever wanted. "Haven't you ever heard about working smarter not harder?" he asked mockingly.

Demetri laughed with his brother and took a threatening step towards the defiant Cullen, just inching to deal the death sentence. "You have a smart mouth for someone who's about to lose his mate, his life, and the filthy little animal drinker she has growing inside her."

Bella whimpered, her hand flashing to cover her unborn child. Felix's eyes flashed to her, panicked. "Don't fucking talk like that in front of her, jackass," he snapped acidly without taking his soft gaze off Bella. "You're okay, kitten. Don't listen to him," he cooed in a tone so sweet in comparison to his previous growl it made her head spin.

She watched in horror as the Volturi males closed in on the love of her life. She had guilted her mate into taking her out and this time not even he could save them. She was about to lose her mate and her child's life in one unfair fight.

Her handsome male lowered himself into a defensive stance but there was no trace of confidence in his coal black stare. When his eyes flashed to her for the fraction of a second he could spare his sight he was saying 'goodbye'.

But she wasn't ready for goodbye.

Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle. And before any of the vampires could react, a flash of blond hair appeared in the middle of Edward and the Volturi brothers. Knocking the males back, Carlisle Cullen stood defensively in front of his eldest son. Snarls ripped from his throat as he growled dangerously at the enemy before him.

"You kill my son, and I will end all of your lives," the usual calm leader hissed, his fist tightening as he bared his teeth towards his fake friends.

Caius growled, jumping in front of his sons to snarl in the other leader's face. "You came alone," he observed. "You are still outnumbered dear _friend_."

Carlisle's glare narrowed his coal black eyes burning with such fire, the Volturi's deputy almost wanted to step back. "You misjudge my strength Caius; I will rip you to shreds before I ever let you touch my family. Now this is between your son and mine. So let us leave it to them to fight for the rights for this female."

"Father," Felix complained, his hands tightly placed on the tumbling vampire. "She is my mate."

Caius took a step back from Carlisle, his back straightening. "Then you will fight for her yourself. One-on-one. With Edward," he sneered the name. "If you win, Bella will be yours. Is that agreeable Cullen?"

"Agreed," Carlisle confirmed, his voice filled with authority.

"Until then, she will stay with us."

"No—!" Edward started.

"Fine, but the fight will happen at dawn. You have two hours to prepare. And don't even think about running, I have my warriors posted on the side of the territory," he warned, placing a firm hand over his son's shoulder.

Felix snarled, "I will end you Cullen."

Edward hissed back, venom drenching his canines. "If you harm her, I swear to god you'll be begging for the fire."

"So it's settled," Caius spoke, "at dawn our sons will battle."

"See you then," the leader barked, turning away to push his son in the opposite direction.

The Volturi deputy turned to his sons and shot out orders, "Take the girl back to camp, you need to get ready for the fight."

Demetri seemed more than a little uneasy as he nodded his compliance. "Aro's not going to be pleased."

Felix scooped up his stolen female and tucked her carefully against his chest, "I don't really give a fuck what Aro thinks."

With one last look back, Bella plead with her eyes for Edward to come back for her. The red haired vampire could only stare back with sad eyes as he let the one thing that mattered most in his life slip away with another male.

"Promise me you'll win," she whispered softly, knowing he could hear her.

"Locked in my heart, sealed with a kiss, never apart, I will keep my promise," he replied back with as much love and devotion he could muster before watching with heated eyes as she disappeared into the bushes.

**ALYALYALY**

**So papa came to the rescue. **

**Epic Battle Won, but let's see if it will happen. **

**Try to remember that I didn't write these chapters. I only revised and added or deleted some things. It is hard to change one thing because you have to change every chapter that follows after it. Just try to bear with me, don't quit on this story. **

**Vampire Fact to remember: Battles between Males are common. One-on-one is the most honorable and respectful way to claim a mate. Whoever wins gets the prize. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Even if some of you don't agree on how this story is playing out. I still enjoy posting the chapters. **

**Lots of Love**

**ALY**


	23. Chapter 23 The Battle for the Swan

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

~*Battle for the Swan *~

Edward paced back and forth, his eye glowing bright yellow. The pile of dead animal carcasses lay in a heap beside the frantic vampire. He had consumed a couple of gallons of blood, insuring his strength will be maintained as he prepared for the most important battle of his lifetime.

His brother Jasper was leaning against the side of his den, his arms crossed as he spewed our battle tactics Edward had heard all before. He knew his coven mate was just trying to help, but all Edward could think about was his mate. His gorgeous, probably scared to death, mate.

"Rip off his arms first, it will disenable him to grab you," Jasper calmly told him, his soldier side coming out as he advised his brother. "Don't let your rage take over, it will blind you and it will make you more vulnerable."

Edward growled in annoyance while turning a burning gaze to his old battle partner, his temper starting to bubble over. "She is my mate Jasper; I will fight with every ounce of rage my body can create."

"You need to fight with your head, not with your anger," Jasper told him firmly, "The moment he finds an opening, he will take it. Whatever you do, do not get distracted. This battle is only between you and him, if he gets the upper hand, we will not be able to interfere." Jasper grimaced at the thought of his brother getting ripped into shreds in front of him. Both he and Emmett knew that if things got too bad, they would fight.

Edward scoffed though, obviously not seeing any trouble with the Volturi male. "Jaz, I've fought with many vampires like him. What makes you think he is any different?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at his brother, almost offended.

Jasper sighed through his nose, "This time, you have something to lose. And that will make you weak."

Edward paused at this, realizing it was true. This time he did have something to lose. In the past, he had fought without hesitation, not caring who he hurt or if he had gotten hurt himself. But now he had a mate and baby to look after. "You're right. If she lost me, she would be stuck with that monster and he would surely kill my offspring." He clenched his teeth at the thought. "And if he did let my son live, he would have to go on his whole life without his true father."

"That is not the only thing," Carlisle proclaimed, stepping into the cave. "Son, there is something I need to tell you."

Edward growled at his father, angered by his previous actions of letting his mate go with the enemy clan. "What? You're here to tell me I can't fight for my mate or some shit?" He spat with venom, glaring harshly at the blond coven leader. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters by yelling at his father and leader, but at the moment, Edward didn't care.

Carlisle didn't react, but he did step closer to insure his son with the information he had been holding. "You need to understand Edward; I did what I did for a reason. Do you know why Bella has been attracting so much attention?" He questioned, his hands raised in a calm manner.

"Because she's irresistible?" He stated bluntly, as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

Carlisle snorted, not pleased with his son's lack of knowledge. "Son, your mate is a Cantante."

Suddenly, the wheels in Edward's head started to click together, realization dawning on the red haired vampire. "Of course," he starts, "It all makes sense now."

"What is that?" Jasper ignorantly asked, puzzled by his brother's reaction.

"My Bella is a singer; it means she's the perfect mate."

Jasper, still looking confused, cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Care to elaborate?"

"A singer is a rare female that has powerful enchanting beauty that instantly makes unmated males attracted to her. Only two have ever occurred in vampire history," Carlisle explained, looking at his son with pleading eyes. "Son, if you do not win, Bella will never be able to move on."

"That's right, Singers can only bond to the first male they mate with," Edward pointed out. He suddenly felt himself get very light-headed, his stomach filling with nerves. Bella could never move on, she could never be with another mate. The thought gave shivers down Edward's spine, his emotions were suddenly happy. But the feeling didn't last long when he heard his father continue.

"If Felix truly cares for Bella like he believes he does, he won't fight you. If he kills you—"

"He kills Bella," he finished, his eyes lighting up in a burning fire.

"So you're telling me Felix, the big headed prick, will not fight because he will harm Bella in the end," Emmett's loud gruff voice made itself known as he intruded into his brother's cave.

"Exactly," Carlisle said. "Why are you not at your post?"

"It's almost dawn," the youngest Cullen declared, pointing into the sky where you could slowly see the escaping sun rays.

Jake whined from the foot of their bed, his eyes showed sadness as he expressed his distress from his missing master.

Edward stiffened but nodded, turning to the growing wolf cub. "Don't worry buddy, no matter what, I will get my mate and baby back."

…

The wind blew in wisps as the fierce vampires ran through the awakening forest. It was just the time of dawn; the sky was light up in pink rays of sunlight. The sound of feet crunching against the earth was heard before the large coven was seen.

The Cullen's were lined up in order, Carlisle leading the front with Edward flanking his right, and Emmett flanking his left. The females were further back, standing in each other's arms as they wait for the tragic battle that will unfold in front of them. Jasper and Peter were posted protectively in front of them, holding a stance as if daring anyone to take a step towards their females.

The Volturi stepped out of the trees, Aro leading the group with Caius to his side. Edward felt himself growl and purr when he saw his mate, but snarled instead as he noticed the bulky male standing in front of her.

Bella could feel herself brighten when she saw her mate; she tried desperately to escape the tight grasp the strange male had on her but was unsuccessful. "Edward!" She called, her eyes clouding over.

Edward instinctively took a step forward.

"Not yet Edward," his father warned, not taking his eyes off the rival leader. "We don't want to provoke a fight, think about the others." The clan leader stood up to his tallest, showing dominance and power. "Bella belongs with us," Carlisle said louder, his trained eyes narrowing into slits. "She belongs with Edward."

"She belongs with me!" Felix snarled into the field, causing the Cullen's to hiss in return.

Caius glowered at his son, "Quiet boy! You'll get your chance."

"Bull shit," Alice growled from behind her mate, her fist placed at her hips. "Bella has no interest in that large bear!"

"Sh, mate," Jasper warned.

Alice bristled but stayed quiet, still glaring at the male who had taken her sister. Esme placed a gentle hand on her daughter, hoping to calm her high temper offspring.

"This feud will end here, if we win, you must never come near our territory ever again," Carlisle demanded, his voice filled with authority.

"And if we win?" Aro pressed, a slimy smirk playing on his lips. "

"Bella will be yours," he stated. "But if any of you progress, we will all fight," the blond vampire warned, Jasper and Peter stepped forward in a threatening manner.

The dark haired male frowned, his eyes scanning from the big figure of Emmett down to the group of female being protected by two healthy warriors. He then looked back at his own coven; taking noticed that they were equally matched in males but outnumbered in females. When he finally turned back, Aro's voice seemed unsure. But coming to a conclusion, the old coven leader dipped his head in agreement, "Agreed."

"Then let the battle begin." With that, the Cullen males retreated, leaving Edward to stand by their mates.

"Knock 'em dead," Emmett bellowed as he passed his brother, taking Rose in his arms once he reached the rest of his family.

The Cullen females cheered encouragingly to their deputy.

Edward looked back at his family, a reassuring smile graced his features before turning back to frown at his rival.

Bella whimpered from behind Felix, "Edward."

The vampire in front of her snarled, walking forward to confront the other male. His steps were fierce but unconfident, Edward could tell by the look in Felix's red eyes he was unsure if he could beat the Cullen.

A weakness.

"We end this here Cullen," he growled, taking an aggressive stance.

"Likewise Volturi," Edward hissed, crouching down with his hand ready to grab.

They stared into each other's eyes, their lips pulled back to show their teeth as they waited for the first play to unfold.

Felix moved first, his fist pulling back as he lets it shoot out to hit Edward. But the warrior was expecting it, ducking low and missing him by a mere inch. He responded by jumping up to tackle the large male, pinning him against the ground with his hand clutched tightly around his neck.

They struggled in this position before Felix could figure out his next move. The Volturi member swiftly kicked the red head's chest, pushing him off where he landed few meters away. Then as Edward tried to regain his footing, Felix was by his side and slamming him against a hard boulder that was nearby, leaving a large crack on the side of the Cullen's face.

Demetri and Alec cheered while Bella and the Cullen's cried, shouting out words to make Edward get back up.

"My baby!" His mother screamed from behind Carlisle, Alice holding her back. Emmett took a step forward, but was halted by his father's raised hand.

"Stop! He needs to do this on his own."

Bella could feel tears streaming down her face; she clutched her round belly protectively. She wanted so badly to interfere, to stop the strange male from hurting her mate. But she knew it was too dangerous, and she wasn't going to put her baby in harm's way. "No," she cried, her soft voice cracking from sadness.

Felix snapped his eyes to the dark haired beauty, hearing her voice had distracted him for just a moment.

A big mistake.

In a millisecond, Edward's face healed and he lunged forward, grabbing a hold of the larger vampire's arm. With his strength, Edward bent it back in a way that opposed the joints; he smirked in triumphant when he heard the sickening crack.

A howl of pain rang throughout the clearing, leaving a stumbling Felix to clutch at his now missing arm. White liquid poured from the wound, dripping onto the ground.

Seeing his chance, Edward pounced on the warrior's back; sinking his teeth deep into his shoulder blade. He wrapped his fist tightly against his opponent's neck and twisted it all the way to the right. Cracking stone and ripping flesh was heard, Felix's howls of pain following after it. The diamond hard skin was seconds away from breaking when Edward felt himself being gripped by the back of his throat. He was suddenly ripped off the younger male, a chunk of hard diamond flesh lingering in his mouth. He spat it out, hissing with black eyes at the one armed vampire.

"That is enough! We know who won, please stop before my brother is killed," Demetri shouted from the sidelines. He was being held back by Alec, but even then, the young vampire was having trouble keeping the frantic Volturi brother still.

"No," Felix sputtered, standing up to his full height. "Bella is mine, and I will fight for her."

Edward sneered, his fake laughter taunting the other vampire. "It wouldn't matter anyway, Bella would never move on with a scum bag like you."

"You don't know that," Felix seethed, clutching his leaking shoulder. "Females always heal!"

Scoffing, Edward found the right moment to bring up what they had discussed earlier. "Not my mate, she is emotionally and physically attached to me. If you kill me, you kill her," he told him sincerely.

"What?"

Aro's voice was suddenly heard, "Do you mean to tell me young Cullen that Isabella here is a Cantante?"

"That is correct," he confirmed confidently.

"That is impossible!" Caius hissed, whipping his head around to stare at the frightened female. "The last one died years ago."

Felix turned back as well, "what is that?" He asked clueless.

"Maybe you should educate your son, Caius," Edward sneered.

Felix growled, stepping forward, "I'll still fight you!" Then before he could make a move, he was stopped by a delicate hand placed on his back. Stunned, both vampires turned to stare at the beautiful golden eyed female.

"Please stop this!" Bella exclaimed, her faced flushed red while her hand was placed protectively over her growing abdomen.

"Get back with my family Kitten, this fight is not over yet!" Felix ordered, glaring passed her to the grimacing vampire.

"It is no use Felix, I will never love you," Bella declared loudly, crossing her arms. She paused when she saw the Volturi's face fall, but continued with a sigh, her voice growing softer. "My heart belongs to Edward."

Felix began to slowly crumble from the heart break his supposedly mate had inflected upon him. "But Bella, I can change your mind. You with belong to me!"

"I'm sorry, b-but if you really love me...you would let me go," she whispered, pulling away from the trembling vampire.

Edward immediately wrapped a protective arm around her, bringing her flushed up against his front and burying his nose deep into her hair. "Oh god baby, I've missed you so much," he cooed, showering her in kisses. He didn't care if he was showing weakness; all that mattered right now was the beautiful pregnant female that stood in front of him.

A fierce snarl erupted from the other male; Felix stepped forward, his teeth bare. "We're not finished here," he said through clenched teeth.

Edward felt a brush of air pass him and he soon realized Bella was not by his side. Before he could panic though, Alice's high bell voiced reassured him. "Don't worry Edward, we have her. Just finish that monster," she ordered, sticking her nose in the air.

He almost felt sorry for the guy, but then he remembered the reason why he was here. Edward smirked, crouching low, "This is your last chance, walk away now."

Felix spat on the ground in response.

"Your chose," Edward sneered, lunging forward with a snarl.

In one quick move, Edward's fist slammed hard against Felix's nose, snapping his head back with such force, his neck started to tear. Then with his foot, Edward swiped low and knocked the broken vampire to his knees.

Felix whimpered silently, his eyes snapping to his family before they landed on the teary eyed beautiful vampire that was hiding behind the tiny pixie. He let a smile slip from his lips before he felt the pressure of Edwards hands ripping his head clean of his shoulders.

His world went black.

**ALYALYALY**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**So here is a brand new chapter (Never Written Before)! **

**As you can tell, my writing and JD909626's writing are very different.**

**And if you guys like her writing more than mine then too bad! Your stuck with me :P **

**So yes, this was a very short chapter, but hey, it's a chapter. **

**Felix is dead! Poor guy, I really feel sorry for him : ( **

**Question for you guys, view it on my profile!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for such a long wait, hope you guys have a good holiday! **

**Lots of Love**

**Alynelovesyou**


	24. Chapter 24 Surprise Delivery

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter 24_

~*Surprise Delivery *~

The Volturi quickly retreated once they saw their coven mate defeated and burned into ashes. Demetri had to be held back by Alec as they pushed through the trees, the vampire swore up and down that he would get his revenge.

"Enough, we are done here," Caius ordered, pushing passed his son to take in his mate's weeping form. "Let this be a lesson to you, never mate with a female you have no chance with."

Demetri growled and shrugged Alec's hold off him. Without another word, the brother-less vampire took off into the trees, ignoring his mother's pleads.

"Should I go after him?" Alec asked, staring at his father with auburn eyes.

Aro shook his head, "No son, he will deal with his pain on his own. He'll be back."

The young warrior nodded, wrapping a long arm around his mate. "Come along Corin," he purred in her ear, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

"What about your daughter? Have you forgotten her?" Caius pressed.

Aro hissed in response, "of course not! But since your idiot son has ruined our chance with the Cullen's, we must find a different way to retrieve her."

"Or just have another child," the blond vampire sneered.

Aro growled but didn't say anything; instead he turned on his heels and took off towards the mountains, hoping to never return to the Cullen's territory.

.,.,.,.One Month Later.,.,.,.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" he pressed a kiss onto her unusually round belly. Bella was due any day and she looked every bit as pregnant as a full term human. Vampire females just didn't get this big and needless to say, she wasn't at all pleased.

He heard her scoff, her tiny feet did some type of disgruntled kick into the mattress. He'd begged her to stay in their bed and rest up till the baby came but she hadn't surrendered her attempts at waddling around the territory until a few days ago, when Emmett could no longer stop himself from very loudly comparing her to a penguin. Edward and Jasper had to painstakingly pry the pregnant female off of their brother before she was able to do any permanent damage but the incident did finally get her to submit to a lenient form of bed rest.

"I look absolutely ridiculous," she bristled, using the full strength of her small arms the push herself up the headboard into a position that would allow her to glare at Edward as he happily rested his head on the curve of his child.

"You look gorgeous, my love," he told her with all the honesty he could muster.

In truth, Edward was a little concerned. Bella really did look gorgeous but he was worried she'd have a hard time birthing a child so large. Her feminine frame was truly tiny, even by vampire standards, and he knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for her.

He hoped that the surprise Emmett was helping him with would work out. It would really brighten her mood and distract her from the inevitable trauma. He did want a large family and Bella's Cananate traits will make it a hell of a lot easier.

The stunning brunette lolled her head lazily to the side and gave the massive dog sprawled out on Edward's side of the bed a wicked little smirk. "Seek him, Jake. Bite his face!" she snickered to herself, knowing the super-sized puppy wouldn't actually hurt a fly. Alice yes. But a fly? Never.

Edward grinned and gave her plum hip a gentle slap, "When are you going to realize that Jake's on my team now. Huh, buddy?" he held up his hand and the intelligent animal recognized the 'high five' trick Jasper had taught him a few weeks prior. The dog batted at the vampire's palm, looking extremely proud of himself.

Bella snorted, "He won't have time for either of us once Leah gets a little older."

Edward laughed and nodded in agreement. Peter had fulfilled his promise and found Charlotte a beautiful little wolf cub. The tiny grey animal was just like her new master, a bundle of energy, and Jake was avoiding the dainty pup at all costs. She seemed quite taken with him and although he didn't currently return her affections, she was going to be one impressive looking animal when she grew into her paws. Edward hoped the blue eyed 'Leah' would finally put an end to Jake's obvious and shameful crush on his mate. He was also relieved that he had the male dog and any resulting puppies would be Peter's problem.

Edward was murmuring softly to his unborn son when Bella sighed happily. He followed her gaze and was unsurprised to see the source of her excitement stroll into the den.

The statuesque blonde smiled brightly, sitting on the bed right beside her sister. Edward had never really seen the beauty acclaimed to Rosalie but ever since she found out she was finally with child. She visibly glowed with motherly pride. He finally got it. He caught a glimpse of what Emmett saw in her now that her bitterness and hard edges had melted away.

Edward had never seen his brother cry before and he could say for certain that not one of the Cullen's released a breath as they watched Rose cling to her mate with such happy news. Her scent had visibly changed a few days after the battle with Felix, and before any of the males knew it, the females were squealing and jumping up and down.

Bella had been noticeably happy, telling Edward she was glad Rosalie had finally had her fantasy of becoming a mother come true. She was also glad she wasn't going to be the only one with a baby in the coven.

Rosalie had spent nearly every day with Bella, asking her questions and discussing future baby play dates. It seemed that not only did she gain the child she always longed for but a sister she never knew she needed. Unfortunately, with Rose came Esme, Charlotte and Alice. Edward felt like his precious den had become the Cullen clan's female lounge. He couldn't wait till the baby came and he was able to kick them all out under the guise of spending alone time with his mate and new baby boy.

Rose sat at the top of the bed and pressed a curious hand to Bella's tummy. "I can't wait till my stomach is just as big! It will super exciting!" the blonde squealed happily. Edward let out a halfhearted growl and possessively batted the blonde's hand off his mate. She gave him and playful scowl and he chuckled and smugly reinstated his head on the gently moving skin of Bella's swell.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister, "Please Rose, you wish that now, but when you get there…"

Rosalie giggled but shrugged, "I will love it even more."

"Where's Emmett? He hasn't been around to bug me in a few days," Bella questioned. Both Rose and Edward tensed, exchanging knowing looks. They had both hoped that Bella wouldn't notice his absence until he had returned. They didn't want to lie to her but it was now unavoidable.

"He's gone on an errand for the coven," Rose's sultry voice rang with falsehood smoothly, "He shouldn't be long. Just heading down south for a few days."

Bella frowned, "Why would he go now? I'm due soon, he's going to miss it," she sounded a little hurt. Emmett had become a trusted, if not pesky, brother to her and Edward struggled to soother his moody female, pulling her into his lap and wrapping her in a loving embrace.

"He'll be back before the baby comes, angel, please don't be upset," he pushed back her long hair and kissed her lightly, "We didn't know it was safe to travel until a few days ago and it's really a pressing matter. After what happened between me and the Denali sister's Emmett has gone to smooth things over with their father on my behalf. It's important that we address the feud as soon as possible and I wasn't about to leave your side."

It was a half-truth. He wasn't lying about the timing. A week ago Carlisle and Jasper had traveled into the small human city to steal a newspaper and keep an eye on the vampire harvesting industry. What they found had been startling.

The Volturi clan had been successful in their mission to reunite with Aro's daughter, but not without a cost. Countless humans were slaughter by the thirsty human drinkers, sending out another massive nation alert. The paper stated that there would be no more legal vampire trapping in Northern America and the vampires already in custody were being transferred to European facilities. All except the vengeful Demetri had been captured and sent off into their home country. After nearly a century, the Volturi were going back to Italy.

Emmett had immediately scheduled a journey to Arizona.

Bella looked down guiltily, "You shouldn't have killed Tanya," she whispered to her lap. She had such a kind little heart and even the death of someone as wicked as the youngest Denali sister hurt her delicate sensibilities.

Edward hissed and held her a little tighter. They'd had this conversation several times since Bella have found out about Edward's dealt justice. "I'd do it a thousand times over, darling. I'm never going to apologize for killing anyone who possess a threat to my family," he vowed sternly, "You and the baby are everything to me."

Rosalie nodded, her golden curls bouncing in agreement, "She was an earthbound demon, Bella. She'd done things that would make what she did to you look like a child's prank."

As was evitable, Alice strutted in with a beaming Esme. The sprite shooed the large red-brown wolf out of the way to make room for herself by Bella's side. Jake growled but didn't bite as he glared and made his way to his new spot on the couch. He'd tried to bite Alice before and after hurting his teeth on her unbreakable skin, never did it again.

"Really, Edward. You shouldn't let that animal inside," she wrinkled her nose distastefully. Her brother rolled his eyes. And she wondered why Jake didn't like her.

Alice whistled long and low, rubbing her hand on Bella's stomach. "Bells, I know you're a bit of an overachiever but if you get that baby any bigger you're going to be in a world of pain."

Bella rolled her eyes and patted her bubble, "Don't worry Ali, I can handle anything."

.,.,.,.

Three days later and Edward's heart was breaking. He lay in bed next to his beloved and the poor female was exhausted. She hadn't been able to get comfortable enough to sleep well for the last few days and he prayed the child would come soon.

She tried to get him to relax but that wasn't going to happen. If she wasn't sleeping then he wasn't either. The protective male sat up against the back of the bed, spread his legs and pulled her small body into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and his unborn child and was rewarded with her happy sigh.

"Don't look so agonized, sweetheart," Bella giggled, turning her body just enough to run her little fingers through his dark red hair, "I'm not in any pain. Just a little tired. It'll be worth it though." She smiled reassuringly.

"I just don't like seeing you like this," he kissed her neck and buried his nose in her hair. Her smell was different than it used to be, sweeter, but he still craved it.

"I hope it's soon," she confessed thoughtfully, "I'm so ready but I guess he's not."

Bella's glorious body pressing against his felt unbelievable and a slow smirk spread across Edward's face. "We'll," he dropped his voice to a husky whisper, "You know what they say about inducing labor."

Her eyebrows pressed together in a confused frown, "No, I don't 'know what they say.'"

"Oh," Edward blushed. "Well, there are a lot of things that can trigger it. Excitement, distress…orgasm."

Bella's mouth popped open comically, "Are you coming onto me, Cullen?" she questioned dryly.

His grin was far from innocent. "I'm just trying to help my female, Cullen." He traced his hand along the golden collar that should have never left her neck. He looked forward to seeing it sitting atop of those elegant collarbones every day for the rest of their lives.

She gave him a dubious look and he was about to apologize for pressuring intimacy in her condition when she clapped her hands quickly and jumped off his lap. "Well let's get to it!" she prompted, pulling the hem of her night gown over her head.

Edward gaped, "Really?" His cock went from flaccid to throbbing in a record four seconds because she was standing in front of him naked and pregnant and so fucking beautiful he couldn't breathe. She hadn't been overly open to his sexual advances the last few weeks. He could tell she was self-conscious about showing off her new curves, so he was sure to let her know what he was thinking, "Jesus, baby. You're absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe you're mine."

Bella smiled shyly, pleased and relieved by his reaction. "Well are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to do something with what's 'yours'?" she cocked a brow, though a warm pink flooded her cheeks at her own boldness.

Edward had her perched on the edge of the bed, beautiful slim legs spread to make for his hips, before a surprised gasp could make it passed her lips. He purred blissfully at the sight of her laid out for him. With only days, maybe hours, until she was due to give birth her breasts were gloriously swollen, nipples a deeper shade of pink than normal, ready to nourish his son, and her waist long hair was in a pile of loose curls on the white sheets. His hands couldn't pick which of the two they wanted to touch first, so he compromised by running them up and down her rounded belly.

"Fuck baby, I've missed this so much. You have no idea how bad I need your tight fucking pussy," he groaned. He reached down to pull his straining cock from his boxer shorts, unwilling to waste the moment it would take to remove them completely. "Are you ready for me?" he wondered, rubbing the tip of his erection across her pink slit to discover that she was, in fact, already extremely wet.

Bella groaned, eyes closed tight as the head of his member grazed her engorged clit. "You need this too don't you, angel? You want my thick cock inside of you so bad you're already soaked for me," She released another strangled moan that sounded vaguely like confirmation. If Edward had been in a more patient mood he would have made her work harder than that but he was straining at her entrance so he indulged them both a sank into her with a growl.

"Bella!" he cried, his head tossed back and his hands firmly anchoring him to her soft thighs. She was warm and tight and so very his. He steadied himself, doing his very best at keeping control and not pounding into the delicate beauty. He'd die if he hurt her. "Fuck- You feel so fucking good, Bella. You were made for me, mate," he grunted, talking to her while he gained his bearings.

She looked up and him with lustful, hooded golden eyes, "I'm okay- We're okay. You don't have to worry about hurting us," she reassured him.

He gave her a thankful nod and started thrusting his hips into her core with long, slow strokes, filling the room with feminine and masculine groans. Edward lived for feeling so close to his angel. He never really lived until he found her and every time she accepted him into her body he felt like the luckiest creature on earth.

"You're everything to me, Bella," he cooed to her lovingly as he penetrated her heat. "You and our son are everything to me," he panted, eyes sparkling with emotion.

Bella was notably less coherent, whimpering with small, kittenish noises and contented purrs. Edward felt his pride swell in more ways than one.

"That's right, my baby. Make those little sounds for me. I love making you feel good. I live for it…"

He rubbed her prominent belly as he pleasured her, his spare hand abandoning her hip to finger her throbbing clit through the small patch of damp curls. Bella let out a series of moans that sounded very much like screams.

Her swollen breasts were bouncing rhythmically with Edward's efforts. His eyes followed their swaying hungrily. "Can I touch these, sweetheart?" he asked permission shakily, "Are they too sensitive?" He wanted them bad; to feel the weight of them in his palm, to pull at the darkened peeks, and suckle them in his eager mouth, his cock twitched inside of her at the very idea. But never in a million years would it be worth her discomfort.

"They're fine," she told him, breathless, "More sensitive but not in a bad way. Just be gentle."

He smiled at her adoringly, "I'm always gentle with you. I love you." And then his hands were on her, palms tentatively kneading at the fleshy orbs of her femininity because he couldn't hold himself back a moment longer. He instantly realized that 'more sensitive' was a ridiculous understatement because the second his fingers found her nipples Bella was howling her release, chanting his name like a prayer as her walls trembled around his pumping length.

"Isabella!"

The couple froze. A second of confusion, panic and humiliation because the exclamation didn't come from Edward.

The male, still very much buried in his mate's quivering body, raised his gaze to the entrance of the den to take in three figures.

Emmett, who's normally huge grin, was in the process of melting off his face. A stunning, tiny brunette female that looked so much like that Bella that for a moment Edward was concerned that he might be hallucinating. And a large, scruffy looking male that was both diverting his eyes and physically trembling with rage. All wore horrid expressions.

"Momma?" Bella's voice trembled, making its way through Edward trance.

He closed his eyes, "Oh, God."

It took him another few seconds for his mind to process anything but mortification but once it did he was hastily able to pull out of his mate, push her into the center of the bed and cover her naked body with a thick blanket. Her face was so red that he worried she'd burst into flames. Only then did he take the time to tuck himself back into his boxers.

The room was dead silent. Renee, Bella's mother looked like she was teetering between embarrassment and admiration as her eyes flittered from Edward to Bella then back to Edward's bare chest. Charlie, Edward assumed because the red faced male shared Bella's exact hair color, was glaring at the Cullen male like he was contemplating the most painful ways in which to destroy him.

The youngest Cullen son, in true Emmett fashion, looked over at Bella and chuckled nervously, "Eh…Surprise!" he waved his hands at her dumbfounded parents like they were a prized showcase.

Edward let out a vicious snarl and the huge male recoiled. "Dude! It wasn't my fault," Emmett defended, "You said to bring them straight to Bella when we got in. It took me longer to find them than I had planned and she's due so soon. When we heard her eh, moaning, we thought maybe the baby was coming." He was eyeing Bella's father warily, ready to pull him off of Edward at a moment's notice.

Edward sighed because there was really nothing that could be done about it at that point. "Renee, Charlie," he addressed them as respectably as one could while dressed only in boxers in a room that reeked of sex, "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's mate. She's told me so much about you. We're honored you could make it for the birth of our child." The handsome male stood with impressive posture, regal and self-assured.

Charlie's eyes narrowed to slits and Edward had to fight himself to keep from dropping into a defensive stance. Bella's father was smaller than he was but had a frightening edge to him. Edward hadn't even known vampires could grow handlebar mustaches until right then.

The Swan male took a deliberate step forward, "You son of a bi-"

"Oh, Charlie knock it off!" Renee slapped his chest with her small hand, stopping him from advancing further. Although she looked very much like Bella, with shorter, darker hair, her voice was shockingly different. Not as deep. Almost sickeningly high pitched like Alice's thrill. She shot Edward an exaggerated wink, "Think of all Emmett's told us about how good poor Edward's been to our Bella. We were kids once too, remember?" she giggled.

Edward considered telling her that he was nearly half a century older then both of them but decided against it. She wouldn't have heard him anyway because she was already making her way over to her daughter, hoping onto the bed and locking Edward's beaming female in a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby girl! We've missed you so much. Your father and I were sick with grief over losing you," Renee sobbed, running her fingers through Bella's hair.

Though she was crying tearlessly as well, Bella looked happier than Edward could ever remember and he felt a sting of remorse at not making this reunion more of a priority.

"I missed you too mom, so much. The humans took me! If it wasn't for Edward…" Bella blurted, her little cheeks pink with excitement.

Renee patted her daughter lovingly, "We know, sweetie. Emmett's told us everything. It was a long run to get here but the moment he found us, told us that you were alive and happy with a mate and a baby coming. We were making our way to you without a second thought."

Bella looked over at her father with a beautiful white smile and the large male softened instantly. He suddenly looked extremely guilty and Edward was relieved to be free of his glare. "It never should have happened, Bells. I should have protected you and I couldn't," he muttered solemnly, "I'll never forgive myself."

The young female frowned, "Please don't say that, dad. You were out hunting. Besides," she reached over and took Edward's hand in her own, "I never would have found my mate any other way."

The expression on Charlie's face didn't seem to brighten any over this revelation.

Bella suddenly exclaimed loudly, "Phil! Where is he? Is he alright? Did he make it back?"

Renee and Charlie both smiled. "He's with Peter and Charlotte. We didn't want to over whelm you," Renee blushed, probably remembering just how overwhelming their entrance had been, "He came home immediately, screaming his little head off that the food took you away."

"I want to see him," Bella demanded, embracing her mom again and looked positively thrilled.

"Don't worry baby, you'll see him soon. He's been dying to see you again, he missed you very much," her mother said, secretly wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Edward was about to excuse himself so that he could get dressed when Bella drew in a sharp, pained breath, her tiny palm flying to her swollen belly. "Oh!" she yelped.

Edward was hovering at her side on a fraction of a second. "Bella! What's wrong, sweetheart?" He demanded, his own hand going to cover the one she had pressed against their child.

She looked up and him with wide, frightened eyes. "Edward," she gritted, "Edward, I think the baby's coming."

**ALYALYALY **

**Oh my gosh, I'm actually very excited :D**

**It's almost the end (Sadness)**

**So Anthony is going to Emmett and Rosalie's actual son, I hope I didn't upset too many readers.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Vampire Fact to Remember: Vampire Babies feed from their mother's breast, sucking blood the female's body begins to store after they become pregnant. That is why they need to feed more often when they are nursing.**

**The birth is up next! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**ALY**


	25. Chapter 25 A Happy Ending

_**My Mate**_

_Chapter Twenty Five_

~*A Happy Ending*~

Edward had paced an actual depression into the ground outside his den, his copper hair had been pulled into disarray and the low whines escaping his throat would have been shockingly embarrassing if he had been aware he was making them.

As was custom, he and the other males had been expelled from the den once Esme had confirmed that Bella had begun to go into labor. It had taken both of his brothers to pull him from her side but his mother wouldn't compromise on his involvement. It went against a male's every instinct to watch his mate in pain and do nothing to sooth it. He being allowed to stay in the room would have been a disaster.

As it was, he could hear every single one of Bella's small cries and each felt like a hole being ripped into his chest. She was doing so well, such a strong little thing and although her sounds voiced obvious discomfort, there was none of the atrocious stretching and cursing that had occurred when Edward waited outside with Jasper during Charlotte's birth.

All of the coven's females, and her mother, were tending to her, whispering words of encouragement that even calmed Edward a little as he listened in. Esme was coaching her flawlessly and Edward knew she was in good hands. His mother had birthed three babes herself and had aided Alice during the birth of her first grandchild.

Bella panted with another contraction and both Edward and Jake cried out right along with her from the outside of the den. Carlisle choked back a chuckle and Edward gave him a searing scowl. He was surrounded by the Cullen males and Charlie, though he wasn't sure if they were there to offer their support or to keep him from darting into the room, as he had tried to several times. Emmett and Charlie playing with Phil, trying to distract the concern brother from his howling sister inside.

"Daddy, is Belly okay?" The five year old vampire asked, curiosity shining in his eyes reddish gold eyes. Ever since Emmett had picked up the Swans, he has introduced them to the new and safe diet of animals.

"I can't take this," Edward groaned, his face in his hands as he leaned the weight of his weary body on the rock of the cave's exterior, "I can't stay out here while she's in so much pain. This is torture."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you put your hands on my baby girl, boy," Charlie growled from his spot several yards away.

Under normal circumstances Edward would have been able to control himself better around his mate's father but he had barely a shred of sanity left and turned on Charlie with bared teeth, "I'm nearly 150 years old, _boy_," he snapped, "And if it wasn't for me, 'your' baby girl would be rotting in a human confinement."

Charlie's body went ridged and he opened his mouth to respond before Carlisle stepped boldly between the two, "Gentlemen, this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation. Everyone's on wits end and you are both the most important males in Bella's life. She needs your full support."

Edward hissed, Carlisle was always entirely too fair and diplomatic. He doubted he'd ever have the class and calm of his mentor but it was something he'd continue to strive for, to be the best mate and sire he could for Bella and their children. He nodded remorsefully in Charlie's direction, "I was out of line. I apologize, sir."

The male, who looked more like his Bella than he had originally gave him credit for, gave Edward a slightly guilty smile, the first time he had done so since he'd walked in during their coupling. "Right, I shouldn't be so hard on you," Charlie admitted gruffly.

There was a small, pained cry from within the den and the males could hear the females scurry around in preparation. Esme's soft voice was comforting but firm and commanding, "Okay dear, this baby's ready when you are. Let's try pushing next time you feel pressure."

Edward's body was singing with anticipation and fear. This was it. His son was coming. He was going to be a father in seconds. He suddenly felt extremely unsteady on his feet.

"Easy there, buddy!" Jasper chuckled as Edward swayed ominously. "Alice was angrier than a grizzly when she was birthing Char. Bella's been a saint this whole time. You have no idea how lucky you are."

Emmett scoffed from where he was tossing a ball to Phil, "Just wait till my Rose gives birth, now that's a disaster waiting to happen."

The redhead nodded with a nervous gulp. "Luck had very little to do with it, brother. My Bella's always been an angel. I wouldn't have expected this to be any different."

As if she was out to prove him wrong in the same breath Bella started sobbing at the top of her lungs. "Oh God! Oh God is hurts so badly, mom!"

Edward had taken three steps towards his den before he even realized he'd moved, desperate to get to his female. Carlisle and Jasper pushed him back by his shoulders while Peter struggled to restrain the snapping wolf that was frantically trying to get to his beloved master.

"You've got this, dear. I can already see the poor child has my son's hopeless hair! Just a few more pushes," Esme urged. Edward choked with emotion. His son had his hair!

The more forceful cries of pain didn't continue long because not five minutes later the raspy wailing of a newborn infant broke through the air and a strange, awed silence was held both inside and out of the den.

Edward knew the exact moment the child, his child, was handed over to its mother because Bella breathed out a broken gasp, "Oh my."

"Oh Bella! Sweetheart, that's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!" Esme's voice declared. Alice, Charlotte, and even Emmett all gasped at their mother's statement. Edward beamed with pride; he already knew his son had to be more beautiful than he as a child. The baby was half of Bella and she was as close to flawless as it was possible to be.

"Congratulations, son," Carlisle distracted Edward by pulling him into a fatherly embrace. The other males immediately followed suit, clapping him on the back and cheering his good fortune. Even Charlie gave him an only slightly awkward celebratory one-armed hug. Edward could hear the den mothers flutter into action all at once, cooing and fussing and talking over one another as they praised Bella's hard work. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in until the child was cleaned and dressed so he grinned hugely and enjoyed his brothers' admiration.

It was minutes later, when he heard a new round of highly unanticipated screams did Edward's rapture turn to panic so quickly that he felt as though the world was coming down around him. Bella was crying out in pain again and the child was already out. Something was terribly wrong.

The stolen blood drained from his face as he looked to his father for explanation. He received no reassurance when he studied the expressions of his present company. They were all glancing into the den entrance with various degrees of worry and distress.

Edward yelped, "Carlisle! What's going on? What happening to her?" he pled with his more knowledgeable sire. The afterbirth wasn't supposed to be all that very painful, yet his Bella was clearly screaming in agony over the voices of the other bustling females.

Edward took a step inside his den.

"Edward Cullen! If you put one more foot in this room I will personally rip you to pieces and scatter them across the territory, do you understand me?" His mother's strained voice warned, anticipating his move.

He wouldn't have listened to her, even despite such a graphic treat against his life, but his father and Jasper had taken the opportunity to once again block his access.

"Father, please!" He begged, craning his neck in an attempt to see into the room. "There's something wrong! She's hurting, she's in pain, and she needs me!" Edward could hear his child's healthy cries over the commotion within and was burning to get to them.

Carlisle didn't budge but his face was saturated with unease. "If your mother doesn't want you in there than there's nothing you could do. She'll handle it, son. I'm sure everything's fine," he said with mock confidence, "I've never so much as heard of a vampire female experiencing complications during childbirth."

Edward snarled, fully prepared to take a snap at him. "That certainly sounds like a fucking complication to me," he gestured towards the source of Bella's howls.

"Bella!" he yelled, pressing against his captors, "Bella, I'm right here, darling. Please be strong! Please be okay! We need you…"

He listened on edge as he heard Bella's weak voice from within. "Jesus. He's going to killing himself," she grunted through pain, "I'd meant to keep this a surprise not to torture him! Someone tell him I'm okay!" the small female screamed.

No sooner had the distracted command left her mouth did Alice's small frame pop out of the den arch. Her little eyes were sparklingly with joy, something Edward had in no way been expecting and it made his body relaxes minutely. Her normally perfect black spikes were tussled and haywire, like she had taken a page out of Edward's book and ran her hands through them.

"She's fine, Edward. We just hadn't been expecting…Well, you'll see," she smiled widely, "Give us a few minutes!"

She was gone before Edward could argue or beg her for more. He slumped to the ground, spent and confused. He stopped listening then, because there was nothing he could do and no one that would help him. He felt his father try to console him but he shrugged off his efforts. He wasn't going to be okay until he was allowed to see Bella and his child. Know they were safe.

He didn't know how long he waited there, on the dirty ground, and he was sure his family had been talking to him but he couldn't recall anything that had be said. At some point Jake had joined him, having also been denied access to Bella. The large dog curled around Edward and dropped his head into the vampire's lap. Edward ran his fingers through the red-brown fur absently.

"Edward! Edward!" His eyes flashed up to meet the beaming face of his mother. She was waving her hand in his face, trying to gain his attention. When he glanced around he realized they were all out there. Females included.

"Bella! Mom, how are they?" he breathed, pushing himself off the floor to rise to her level.

She responded by wrapping her thin arms around his waist, swaying her much larger son from side to side. He patted her back affectionately but was impatient to hear word about his newly expanded family.

"Go in there," she shooed him gently. "She's waiting for you. We've cleared out to give you time alone but I won't be able to hold everyone back for long," the pretty female half-warned, half teased.

He didn't need to be told twice.

He walked into his space cautiously; his gaze trained to the bed where he'd expected to find the female that had just made him a father. Bella was resting soundly in the middle of the mattress, cozy and pink cheeked in blankets and freshly changes linens. She was waiting for him, following his movements expectantly with smiling golden eyes. The new mother was positively glowing.

The relief that flooded his every pore was only trumped by the surprise and astonishment he felt when his eyes landed on not one, but two, tiny bundles tucked into the blankets at Bella's side.

He was trembling as he made his way forward; peering down at two of the most beautiful little things he'd ever seen. "Bella," he breathed, his throat thick around the words. "My God."

He dropped to his knees at the bedside, examining greedily the features of the tiny twins. It was extremely apparent that Bella's large size wasn't due to one large son but two identical baby girls. One had her little eyes clenched tight, content to sleep while her father took in the sight on her for the first time. But the second, perhaps the slightly smaller of the two, was looking straight at him as he melted. He couldn't keep himself from cooping her up into his arms.

She was as gorgeous as her mother, with Bella's nose and a shocking amount of his unruly red hair. He ran his finger over her perfect pink lips, as softly as one would touch the surface of a bubble. He adored her already.

"Ehhum," Bella's broke through his wonder, fighting for some of his attention.

He grinned up at her guiltily. "You knew!" he gestured to his two new angels. All of the amused looks Bella gave him when he'd mentioned their 'son' suddenly made sense. He'd come to terms with having to wait for the little girl he'd wanted so badly and instead she'd blessed him with two.

Bella picked up the swaddled new born he wasn't currently bouncing and pressed a feather light kiss onto her sleeping daughter's forehead. "Of course I knew," she smiled, "Either it was two babies or one with eight limbs, so I'd hoped it was two," she giggled happily. "I wanted to surprise you, Edward. I honestly hadn't considered how badly it would frighten you to be listening in on that. I'm so sorry." Bella reached over to give his hand a consoling squeeze.

He shook his head because none of that mattered anymore. He'd live through it a thousand times over to have what she'd given him.

"They're beyond beautiful, my love. You really aim to please, don't you?" he teased with a grin. "Twins are practically unheard of. You must have really wanted to give me my girls."

Her eyes narrowed but did nothing to mask her obvious joy and playfulness. "Two for the price of one was a dirty trick, Cullen."

Edward didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I'll try to get it right when we start working on our boy," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The little one in his arms let out a short cry, as if angered over being ignored for so long. "Oh you're just going to be a nightmare when you get older, aren't you babydoll?" he crooned to the needy child. He wasn't going to complain. He'd gladly never put her down again if he could avoid it.

"So this is easy then," he smirked at his Bella, "I name one and you name one?"

She nodded in agreement and the couple spent a few moments of silence, looking down at their respective infants.

"Elizabeth," Edward decided. It was a beautiful strong name for the little girl in his arms and it suited her swimmingly.

"It's kind of common, no?" Bella questioned, her nose wrinkling a bit.

"It's perfect for her. My little Elizabeth," he hummed, gently rocking the child.

"I suppose it is pretty," she conceded. "Mine name is better though," she declared confidently.

Edward gave his partner an indulgent smile. "What's that, love?"

"Renesmee," she practically sang, "R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E… You know, combination of our mothers' names."

Edward grinned at his beautiful mate, "That is perfect my love." He then lay beside her, taking his new family into his arms.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered into his shoulder. He's mind went blank. She had just labored for hours to give him his own precious family and he couldn't imagine what she could possibly be thanking him for. She seemed to read his confusion because she continued after a second, "For finding my parents. I can't tell you how good it was to have my mother here with me."

He pressed a kiss into her extremely mused hair, "It was the least I could do. Though Emmett did all of the grunt work."

"How long will they being staying?" her meek voice sounded sad at the idea of being separated from them again so he was happy to share the news he had on the subject.

"Indefinitely, Bella. Your parents have no plans to go back to Washington. Alice is probably converting the guest den as we speak," he joked.

Bella squealed and pressed her lips against his, "Edward, that's perfect!"

"Yes, soon our coven is going to be so large, no one will ever dare of crossing us," he stated boldly.

The male that just months ago had been drowning in a sea of loneliness looked from his stunning second half to the tiny twins in their arms. He could hear the huge assembly of family just outside the cave, itching to be invited in to fussy over the lives he and Bella had created. Edward Cullen had gone from a lone vampire to a core member of a family, with responsibilities and three lovely females that couldn't live without him. This is what he'd waited a century for.

**…Five Years Later…**

The massive red-brown wolf paced relentlessly outside the den. Low, heartbreaking whines escaped his throat, much the same as they did when he was upset as a pup. Now nearing six years old he was a formidable hundred and fifty pounds of raw power but still just a docile.

His keen ears twitch tentatively at each sound that came from inside the stone shelter, waiting anxiously to be invited back in while he listened with baited doggy breath for signs of trouble. Even after several hours of waiting he had yet to take a more comfortable position to rest.

"Dude, this is fucking stupid. I'm bored!" Emmett huffed, not for the first time.

Edward shot him a scathing look. He was bouncing a perfect, tiny angel on his knee and the beautiful little girl was an academic sponge. Bella would dismember him if her newest learned word was 'fucking', courtesy of Uncle Emmett.

"Language," Carlisle corrected before the protective father had the opportunity. The blonde coven leader was rocking his granddaughter, the identical counterpart to the child in Edward's lap, with a smitten smile.

"Oh, I forgot us men have to watch what we say around these little girls," Emmett grinned down at his own blonde little boy and offered his palm up for a high-five. Anthony retuned it eagerly with much smaller hands. "We're bored huh, Tony? This is lame."

The tiny toe headed child looked deeply conflicted, part of him desperate to wait out the arrival of Jake and Leah's long awaited litter, while fighting his constant desire to agree with his father. "I want to be here when the puppies come, Dad. If I don't pick mine out real quick the girls might get the very best ones!" he whispered, panicked at the thought.

"Puppies?" Nessie perked up in Carlisle's arms. She had nearly fallen asleep but the mere utterance of the word had her sleepy golden eyes opened wide and searching.

"Not yet, love," Edward chuckled, reaching over his father to push her chocolate brown hair out of her face.

Elizabeth pulled tightly at his shirt to gain back his focus. While her sister was very much her mother's child, tiny Lizzy wanted every ounce of Edward's attention she could beg, barrow, or steal.

"Can't we go play, daddy? Come back when the puppies are ready?" She batted her lashes sweetly, always bargaining and using every bit of the charm she inherited from her stunning mother.

Edward grinned and snuggled his pride and joy against his chest in a tight hug, "We have to stay here with Jake, babydoll. He stayed right by my side when you and your sister were ready to come out of mommy's tummy and now it's our turn to be a good friend to him." He reasoned with the child to the best of his ability.

Phil scoffed from his perch on a large rock formation next to his father. "Nessie and Lizzy are too big to fit in my sister's belly," he told Edward's indignantly. He looked to Charlie with his patented 'can you believe this guy?' snort.

While Anthony was a little gentleman towards the twins, Bella's baby brother was a bit of a beast. He was older than the newest generation of Cullen's, and since Charlie and Renee had never left the territory once settled in, his parents held more of a free spirited outlook on childrearing, which made for a less disciplined little boy. But since Phil had reached 10 years of age, he began to go into training to become an apprentice, just like Peter.

Renesmee peered around her grandfather's shoulder to glare at the brown haired boy. "We were real small when we were little," she tried to explain. "We grew inside like baby brother," she educated him petulantly.

With Bella in the middle of her second pregnancy, the twins were being slowly schooled on the origin of new life. None of the five year olds had ever seen a pregnant female or even a younger child before, having only been exposed to each other. The girls were still getting used to the idea of their mother carrying their absentee sibling but had picked up on their father's excitement and were starting to get anxious.

"That's right, Ness," Edward encouraged her, reminding himself that it would be highly inappropriate to stick his tongue out at the smartass little boy. "Mommy's tummy is made to carry our babies, just like your new brother."

Elizabeth's little brows knit together like they often did at the mention of the new baby. Edward's protective instincts had become unrelenting since Bella had fallen pregnant with their third child. He tried his best to make sure the girls were shown plenty of love and attention but it was physically difficult to keep himself away from his expecting mate. Nessie was taking the changes like a champ, enjoying the extra attention she was receiving from both sets of grandparents, but everyone could tell a little storm was brewing in Lizzy. The gorgeous vampire child noticeably bristled every time her daddy fawned over her mother's growing bump.

"Might be another girl," Emmett snickered, "More variety aye, buddy?" he nudged his son with wiggling browns.

The little boy's cheeks burned fiercely.

Since the day the twins were born Emmett had constantly joked about Anthony getting his pick of the litter, even though he shared blood relation with either of his cousins. During naptimes he would wait until Edward had turned away before sneaking the twins from their cribs and arranging the newborns like Anthony was lounging with one of the girls on each of his arms.

Esme has narrowly saved Emmett from a painful death on several occasions now.

"Emmett," Edward warned in a low, dangerous growl that was his best attempt at keeping himself from frightening the children.

The youngest Cullen brother's grin widened, smug that Edward couldn't attack while he was holding a little one. "I'm just kidding bro, I would never let him mate with one of his cousins."

"Don't be crude," Carlisle hissed, predictably backing his first-born.

Jasper snickered as he watched lazily from a strong branch of a nearby tree, cool as house cat. "Speakin' of family. Reckon' with my daughter's dog and your hound havin' a brood we're granddads now, Ed?" he wondered.

"It's taking so long. Why's it taking so long? You think everything's alright?" Peter fretted. He was almost as big of a mess as Jake.

Edward's tried not to laugh. The young male didn't have any young of his own and the dame, Leah, was like a child to him and Charlotte. Jake had become one of Edward's very best friends over the years and he was grateful that his pet's only contribution to the litter of pups was a short tryst in the bushes.

The grey female wolf had been laboring for half a night, every single one of the Cullen females by her side, offering the same encouragement they gave Bella and Rose years earlier. In return the coven's males and children waited loyally with the furry father-to-be in true birthday tradition.

"I mean it didn't even take Bella this long to birth two vampire babes," Charlotte's mate continued to ramble nervously. "What's going on in there?"

"Jake and Leah are large animals. I wager she'll have anywhere between four and eight pups," Carlisle mused, "Larger domestic dogs frequently have over ten a litter."

Edward hoped there wouldn't be so many. He and Bella had spent the last two months trying to count heartbeats but the tiny fluttering were so quick it was nearly impossible. The whole litter almost beat in tandem, much like his two sweet girls had when they fooled him into thinking they were a son.

They had already looked into having Jake…altered. Carlisle was confident he would be able to perform the procedure after extensive research and a raid on a local veterinary office in town. He'd already practiced on several wild bunnies who had all hopped away no worse for the wear. Although they thought it would be a good experience for the children to each have some responsibility for a personal pet, he had no intensions of hoarding domesticated wolves like some vampire style cat lady.

"Does that mean I can have two puppies, daddy?" Lizzy's eyes sparkled at the new development.

Edward chuckled, "The coven is keeping all of Jake's babies, remember? Mom says you just get to pick one special pup each to name and take care of."

Jake let out another distressed whine as he wore a path into the dirt outside of Peter's den. The huge dog was nearly as attached to his mate as Edward was to his, though the animal had never lost his adoration for Bella. He treated Bella and Leah like they were sister wives, spending the nights playing with his doggy counterpart and the days warming his master's feet from the bottom of the bed.

Edward gave a short whistle to summon his four-legged companion. Jake clambered over slowly and dropped his heavy head into the vampires lap with sad, anxious brown eyes. Elizabeth pushed her tiny fingers through the thick fur, comforting the vital member of the family.

Edward could clearly remember Jake curling up next to him on the floor outside his den as he agonized over the sounds of Bella's painful laboring.

"She's fine, buddy," he promised the suffering animal.

….

It was some time later, and a great deal of bitching from Emmett, until Edward's flawless mate popped out of the den with a brilliant smile. He could hardly breathe with her around, even years after their first encounter her presence still rattled him in the best possibly way.

She was a little older and a lot more mature with her years as a mother having done wonders to smooth her temperament. She was still every bit the most beautiful of the female vampire species and still his Bella.

"Momma!" Nessie went flying into her like a child shaped bullet.

The Cullen alpha hissed, panicked and stood to pull the excited little girl off of his mate.

"Renesmee, what did I tell you about being careful around mommy? You can't just plow into her like that anymore," he attempted to pry the child from her mother's arms but it was very much like trying to pull a barnacle off an ocean rock.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine, Edward. She can't hurt us," Bella rolled her pretty eyes as she pressed kisses into their daughter's messy hair, though she knew well that he was incapable of curving his protective instincts, even if the assumed threat was his own progeny.

His female had been cross with him over the last few months. Edward had been trying to get her to agree to bear him another child for almost as long as the girls had been born and although Bella was a better mother than anyone could possibly hope for, she refused all of his attempts at convincing her. She insisted that she had given him two at a time and that should provide her with a few years of down time between babies.

He always strived to give his beloved what she desired but it went against his every instinct to keep himself from impregnating her the moment she went into heat. He lived to see her round with his child.

When the twins had turned five last fall and his female was still dragging her feet, Edward had taken matters into his own hands. When he'd scented Bella entering her fertile period where he would normally stay in seclusion for two weeks, he simply didn't tell her. He suggested they make a run to the coast for some alone time and leave the girls with his sister. Bella, always interested in an adventure, eagerly agreed and Edward had spent the peak of her ovulation making love to his oblivious mate off the California shores.

Needless to say she hadn't been pleased with him when he smugly announced that she was carrying his offspring.

Luckily for him Bella's impeccable maternal nature made it impossible for her to regret a child that was already being nurtured in her womb and she had mostly forgiven him by her 3rd month of pregnancy.

"Auntie, are the puppies here?" Anthony wanted to know.

"How many are there?" Elizabeth wondered greedily.

"Is Leah okay?" Peter asked with anxious eyes.

"If there's only one boy I already call him!" Phil demanded.

The pregnant female eyed them with indulgent amusement, leaning comfortably against her mate's chest as Edward wrapped his arms around her swollen middle.

She looked to reassure Peter and Jake, as though the animal could understand every word, first, "Lee lee's fine. She did great, took a pretty long break about half way through the litter so things took a bit longer than normal. There haven't been any more pups in a while and she looks very relaxed so Esme's positive they are all out."

Edward kissed her neck adoringly, "That's great, love."

Peter whooped and gave Jake a celebratory ear rub.

"We can go in now but we have to be very quiet, alright?" Bella continued softly, speaking directly to the children now, "Leah's really tired and she's going to be protective of the puppies until they're a bit older. Don't try to touch them or she may bite you and she could hurt her teeth." She warned.

Four little heads nodded earnestly.

She put a wiggling Nessie down and stood out of the way as the group went surging into the too small den.

Edward purred into Bella's sweetly scented hair, rubbing his palms over her smooth round belly. "You've been in there for too long, darling. We should really get you back to our den so you can rest."

Bella giggled as she felt him press his hard length into her behind; with two little one's still sharing their den it was hard to keep up the vigorous intimate life they enjoyed in the early days of their mated courtship.

"I don't think you have any intentions of allowing me to rest, mate," she challenged.

He growled playfully, dipping his head to nip at the flesh of her throat, "That's not true, my love. You'll be plenty tired when once we're through."

She wriggled herself free from his strong hold, skilled after years of practice. "Edward! Don't you want to see the puppies? They're really lovely and I don't want to miss the girls picking out their first pets!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella baby, you make it sound like it's a common rite of passage, I don't know of any other coven that keeps animals at all. I most certainly didn't have a pet when I was a child."

"Well my little ones will and I'm not going to miss it," she declared, grabbing his hand with surprising strength and pulling him into the den in her wake.

He grumbled unhappily about having needs too.

Edward studied the scene closely from his mate's side. The large grey female wolf was curled on a massive plush cushion in the far corner of the room. Jake was sitting just a short distance away, significantly calmer now that he was reunited with his female. The vampire could see five multicolored, pulsating balls of fluff suckling and resting at her teats. The Cullen children watching on in fascination.

Leah eyed the kids wearily but seemed appeased by the reasonable bubble of space they were giving her.

"Where are the puppies?" Emmett exclaimed, "Those things look like giant hamsters! I waited all that time for giant hamsters?"

"I think they're beautiful," Nessie sighed wistfully.

"There were always five pups? We didn't lose any?" Carlisle questioned.

Bella pointed to a little grey ball, "That big guy there came out bottom first and got stuck. By the time Leah got the…eh, sack open he wasn't moving or breathing. He needed some help."

The males grimaced.

"God Bella, you put your mouth on that thing? You're pregnant! Is that even safe?" Edward's nose wrinkled with distaste.

She shook her head. "I didn't give him CPR. Rose did."

Emmett's eyes went wide as they shot to his beautiful mate. He started gagging and furiously whipping his mouth against the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Jesus, Rosie! You let my kiss you with dog placenta all over your face?"

Edward and Jasper snickered.

"The grey one is mine then," Anthony declared, "I want the one momma saved." He snuggled into Rose's side and receives a gentle hug. "His name is Embry."

Each of the kids picked quickly after that, by the grace of God choosing different animals and avoiding a war for the puppies. Phil immediately set his sights on a plump black-coated pup that was shoving its siblings out of the way to get to the most lucrative teats, he named him Sam. Lizzy zoned in on a flashy female with brilliant white fur, who she later named Kim. Nessie fell in love with a tiny, stunted looking blonde pup that was clearly a bit of a runt.

"His name is Seth!" She declared proudly.

Edward pointed out the remaining pup, an identical miniature version of his red-brown father. "Perfect. That leaves the red pup for our son," he rubbed Bella's middle, "He can have a good, manly dog like his father," he puffed with pride.

"That's fine… except that pup's a bitch," Alice giggled.

Lizzy gaped at her littlest aunt. "You're not supposed to say that word," she corrected politely.

"It means that the puppy is a female sweetheart. It's only alright to use that word in this context," Carlisle informed her, always aiming to educate.

She looked up at him thoughtfully, "Me and my sister are girls. Does that mean we're a bitch too?"

Edward turned red and his massive brother dissolved into a roar of laughter.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and ruffled the little girl's hair. "No, but your Uncle Emmett is, so figure that one out, kid."

"Can I name her father?" Lizzy asked excitedly, hopping up and down.

Edward nodded, grinning at his lovely daughter.

"Her name is Rachel, like the girl in the story you read to me last night."

"That's a perfect name," Edward agreed, hugging his daughter tightly.

Nessie reluctantly pried her attention away from her tiny puppies long enough to gaze at her mother with a pleading little whimper. "Momma, can we sleep with Cousin Charlotte today so we can be with our puppies? I don't want to leave her yet."

Bella began to shake her head no but she wasn't as fast as her mate.

"Absolutely!" Edward beamed, delighted at the prospect of alone time. He adored his daughters but he still never missed an opportunity to spend a day making love to his female.

The pregnant brunette opened her mouth to protest but Peter chirped in, always eager to please Edward, his mentor. "It's really fine, Bella. Char and I would love to watch the girls."

Bella reluctantly gave the young male her thankful agreement and the girls, Charlotte included, squealed their excitement.

The beautiful female glared at her mate playfully. "You always have to get everything you want, don't you?" she teased.

Edward looked around him reverently, his loving family, his perfect little girls, his faithful dog, before gliding his adoring eyes over the loveliest female vampire he'd seen in his very long life.

Bella was the perfect mate, a compassionate mother, his best friend.

He pulled her tiny body against his and shivered at the contentment the simple action brought him.

"Honestly love, I already have."

The End.

**ALYALYALY**

**Wow, what a great adventure : )**

**I hope everyone loved and enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

**A special thanks to the following writers…**

**JD909626**

**hotmama4jd**

**I couldn't have finished this story without you! You guys are amazing **

**Also thank you to all my reviewers, if it weren't for you, I would even be doing this…**

**I hope no one isn't too upset with how this story was changed…and don't worry, this isn't the Complete end!**

**For after I am finished with this story, I will be working on the Sequel…**

**Can anyone guess the name?**

**A) My Love**

**B) My Protector**

**C) My Warrior**

**D) My Daughters**

**Whoever guesses first will get a sneak peak of the first chapter of the Sequel**

**Here's the Summary: Edward and Bella live the perfect life of being part of the most powerful vampire clan the supernatural world has ever known. When James and his coven come to seek refuge with the Cullens, Edward-who remembers the Riley incident- throws them out. James, angered by Edward going back on his words, kidnaps one of the Cullen's Children. Lives are lost and blood is spilled. Can Edward and Bella make it through this bump in the perfect road they built together? **

**Also check out my profile for Covens and the Rankings, since the Swans have joined the Cullen's, their Clan has nearly doubled in size! **

**Quite a big family.**

**Anyway, keep an eye out for the sequel! Until then..**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alynelovesyou**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is just to let everyone know**

**I sure hope my fans will grow**

**Since the Sequel to My Mate is up!**

**Some of you should say 'sup'**

**Lots of Love too**

**All who review :D**

**\|/**

**Alynelovesyou**


End file.
